


Ugh! Freaking Alphas...

by Niecy8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Siblings, Alpha Allison Argent, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst and Humor, Beta Isaac Lahey, Language, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Mpreg, Omega Chris Argent, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Past Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Content, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 89,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niecy8/pseuds/Niecy8
Summary: Stiles is single, nineteen and pregnant. He has sworn off alphas because they suck and knock you up.Peter is happy working all the time and not having a life. One day, his mouth speaks before his brain catches up ,and he ends up allowing a stranger -a pregnant omega to nap on his expensive couch every day.Stiles starts to realize that maybe not all alphas suck especially ones with an amazing couch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this nugget simmering in my brain for a while. Originally, I had planned a one shot but then decided I needed to expand on the idea but it took a while to figure out how. Hopefully you'll guys will enjoy my newest fic. 
> 
> Oh, alternate title was I Love Your Couch - LOL

Stiles glanced at his phone to check the time – just after 5:00. It was perfect, the Uber he called would be arriving soon and he couldn’t wait. He wanted to go home to rest and be comfortable. In reality, he just wanted be away from work. Not that he didn’t enjoy his job working at the museum. He just got bored taking tickets and giving out directions to the various exhibits all day. Sometimes, he just craved for something more stimulating. 

He shifted on his sore feet as he watched various vehicles drive by. He was laser focused on catching the Toyota Corella as soon as it pulled up because now, he had to pee. And he so didn’t want to walk back up all the steps to the museum. Once he climbed the steps, he would have to walk to the back to the employee entrance. Nope, his bladder would have to wait – the little goblin that was only the size of dang strawberry growing inside of him already liked to wreak havoc with his bladder. 

The little impish shit but yet his dad would say that Stiles deserved fit or all the turmoil that he put his father through growing up (and still does). Yep, his dad would say payback and karma. And he totally hates karma – ten weeks and Stiles already felt fatter and was fairly sure his feet were becoming swollen. 

Allison claims from here to the end of the earth that Stiles doesn’t appear any differently. She says the opposite. She proclaims the omega is glowing. Stiles disagrees whole heartedly. No, he sees a an exhausted looking, pale and nauseated person who doesn’t know what the hell he is doing half the time.

However, he appreciates Allison’s words but he suspects she only says them because she is his older sister and has to say those kinds of things. And being the ever-protective alpha, she doesn’t want to see Stiles too down on himself.  
Coming back to the present, Stiles finally noted the Corolla pulling up to the curb. He was thankful to see the silver vehicle or was it supposed to be blue? He shrugged his shoulders. It didn’t matter because after he relieved himself, he was so gong to take a nap to end all naps.

Stiles yanked open the right back door and scooted onto the seat. The bushy, blond haired driver turned to face him with a quizzical look. 

“Thank God, you’re here. I’m tired and have to take a major leak.” So Stiles may not have a filter and word vomits to total strangers.

The driver, a beta appraised Stiles almost confusedly. Stiles wasn’t sure what was up with the guy except for the fact he was wearing a dang scarf in 80-degree weather but Stiles wasn’t going to judge. He likes to adorn flannel all year long. 

“Dude, I put the address in the app. Is there a problem?”

“Umm…” The beta finally spoke but didn’t make any effort to drive.

The other man’s eyes remained focused on Stiles which caused a slight discomfort. “Do you have an issue with omegas?” Stiles crossed his arms. “Or pregnant ones?” 

“What?” The other guy flailed backwards into the steering wheel. “No. it’s just...” He stammered as he bit his bottom lip. 

Stiles knew drinking the last glass of water was a mistake. Why does he have to drink so much water? His body was going to drown with all that liquid intake. “Then what is your problem? Do you think I can’t pay or something?” 

“No.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of this game. “Then what?”

The questioned rolled off his tongue as the font passenger door opened. A gentleman, an alpha no less slid onto the cotton seat.

Oh no, no alpha was going to take Stiles ride. ‘Excuse me,” Stiles called out causing the alpha to face the backseat. He appeared to be in his thirties and fairly easy on the eyes but Stiles wasn’t going to let his perfectly coiffed hair and chiseled jawline distract him. “This is my Uber.”

Stiles proudly held up his phone with the app displaying his ride share info. “You can go get another one.” He was grateful he kept his cool in front of an alpha. And his voice totally didn’t crack. Point one for standing up to an alpha.

The older man’s facial expression held the same confused look as the beta did earlier. Stiles failed to see what made him so confusing. 

“I’m sorry, your what?”

“My Uber. Just because you’re an alpha, doesn’t mean you have executive privilege. I was here first.” It took all his power to not stick his tongue out to the other. Yes, he had to act like a grown-up sometimes but it was hard. 

The alpha angled his head towards the beta. “Is there a reason as to why there’s a pregnant omega in the backseat?”

Stiles was slightly offended that the man figured out he was pregnant with just one look. Curses to Allison, he was showing more than she said. “Dude, because this is my ride.” Stiles shook his head in disbelief. The nerve of this alpha trying to hijack his way home. 

The beta almost appeared timid. “He called for a ride share and got in the car.”

“And you couldn’t tell him that you’re not a taxi service?” 

“Well, he just started talking and wouldn’t stop.” 

The alpha swatted the beta on the back of his head lightly. “Idiot.” He mumbled under his breath.

He shifted his eyes back to Stiles. “We’re not your ride.”

Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. “Just great! Freaking fantastic! I need to pee like yesterday and I don’t feel like climbing a thousand steps to do so and I probably can’t wait for another car.” Stiles looked out the window. Ugh, he didn’t want to walk anywhere. “Hey, what do you know about public indecency laws?”

The older man sighed and ran his hand through his rather shorn hair. “Isaac,” he hesitated, like he was thinking really carefully. “Just drive back to my place. I don’t live too far from here. You can use my toilet.”

“Okay.”

Stiles leaned up towards the front seat. “I’m not stupid. Do you think I’m just going to go with some strange, random alpha back to his place?”

Nope, he was son to a cop. He wasn’t born yesterday. Nope, not an idiot. Okay, most of the time he isn’t. 

“Suit yourself. I’m literally around the block with a very nice lavatory.”

Stiles bladder was even fuller now. He felt like the urine was gong to seep out at any moment. Oh hell, who was he kidding? He definitely could be stupid. 

The beta whose name was Isaac dropped off Stiles and the alpha in front of the apartment building which the omega was expecting to be more pretentious. The older man had exuded cockiness and came across a little snobbish in the few minutes that Stiles had interacted with him in the car. 

However, the man lived almost on the top floor which seemed like an eternal elevator ride. Stiles had never done the potty dance so much in his life which caused the alpha to chuckle several times Stiles had glared back but he assumed he mist have looked silly so he didn’t say anything. 

It was a relief once they made it to the door. He was told the bathroom was down the hall and to the left. Stiles paid no attention to the apartment itself on his way in since he had much more pressing matters to take care off. 

Once his bladder was deemed empty. Stiles found the family area and decided he wanted to sit down. He was tired and still had to figure out how to get home.

And besides, he took one look at the black leather couch and he knew exactly where he would be plunking his butt down. He sunk into the cushions and sighed in relief as he plopped his feet up the coffee table in front of him.

The alpha came from the kitchen holding a bottle water (ugh, more water) with a cocked eyebrow. “That table was imparted from Italy and cost four thousand dollars”. 

Stiles shifted his ankles and glanced at the table that was now acting as a footstool. “Seriously dude? You totally overpaid. Feels just like the ten-dollar table I got from Goodwill.”

The omega leaned more into the couch cushions and decided they were the most comfortable things he has ever sat on. His butt felt like he was sitting on a cloud. “This sofa however....” Stiles practically moaned out. 

“Another import from Italy. Ten thousand dollars.” 

Stiles blanched at that. “You are so overpaying for your furniture especially when you live in a place not much nicer than ours.”

He and Ally do fine. Okay, maybe Ally contributes to most of the rent and their dads pay for the rest of it but it’s not a shithole. They have the basics, nothing fancy but it works for them. 

“This place has character.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I guess if you like cracks in your walls.” And paint peeling and he was fairly sure he saw some rust in the bathroom. It didn’t make much sense that this guy would pay more for furniture than Stiles would for a car and live in such a mundane place. 

Stiles moved his feet from the coffee table and toed off his shoes. He totally was going to lay on this amazing sofa that was more like a fluffy bed. 

“But dude…. this couch is freaking amazing.” 

“Please, call me Peter.”

The omega stretched out his legs. “Stiles,” the older man arched his brow once more. “Nickname.”

Peter sat the water down on a coaster. “Well, pleased to meet you Stiles.”

“You too Peter.” Stiles snuggled down more onto the couch. “Glad we’re not strangers anymore because I’m totally living on this sofa from now on.” 

‘Sounds a little drastic.”

Stiles shook his head side to side. “Nope, get me a mini fridge and a bucket, I’ll be good long term.” Stiles closed his eyes. “And I don’t snore.”

“Good to know.” 

Stiles wasn’t sure if the alpha said anything else after that because he definitely tumbled into dreamland and decided he was never leaving ths couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys - I cannot believe the reception this fic received. I am so excited. Thanks for all the hits and kudos. You guys rock!!
> 
> This chapter we get to see Peter's POV.

Peter stood in his own family area in disbelief – there was a stranger, now dozing on his expensive leather couch. And an omega at that. Someone who could not even be out of his teens yet. A young pregnant omega who was now going to infuse his scent not only into his sofa but his whole damn apartment as well. It isn’t a bad thing per se but the alpha in him doesn’t need an omega fragrance in his dwelling – the odor could become distracting. And Peter doesn’t do distractions. He is happy and content with me, myself, and I. 

He’s not even positive why he even offered his bathroom to the boy. Peter can be nice but he usually tends towards asshole behavior. Sometimes he expects favors in return or just doesn’t want to be bothered. It’s just easier that way – easier to say distant and not make connections. 

For some odd reason, Peter just felt compelled to help out this time. He’s not sure if it was because his alpha instincts were kicking in – imploring to aid an omega in need. Or if he was just curious to see if the boy would say yes. He was somewhat enamored with his feisty behavior in the car. He definitely believes that he and Stiles could have some interesting banter and conversations in the future.

The alpha grabbed the water he had putdown on the coffee table to put it back in the fridge. He scrubbed his hand over his face trying to decide what to do next.

He really should wake the boy. He proclaimed he wasn’t stupid but here he was, at an alpha’s who he didn’t know, asleep on the couch. If he wakes up, he might think Peter took advantage of him while he was sleeping. Or he might just freak out that he allowed himself to be so vulnerable to a strange alpha.

Or if that wasn’t the case, the kid may drool over the throw pillow and Peter definitely didn’t want slobber on his stuff. Disgusting and unsanitary. 

He glanced over at the still slumbering boy and decided perhaps he’ll just let him rest. He could tell the boy was beyond exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes and basically dragged his feet from the car to the apartment building. Whoever his alpha was, was doing a shit job looking after him. They really should be demanding the boy rest and sleep.

Peter grabbed his phone from his pant pocket and took a seat across from Stiles. He would allow the boy to sleep and deal with any consequences that he may endure when he wakes up. Maybe it was his nature screaming at him but he just couldn’t find it in his heart to wake him. Either way, it confused him that he was allowing himself to offer up niceties. 

He settled back into the chair and began scrolling through his phone, almost chuckling to himself. Boy, he’ll have a fun story to tell his family one day. They’ll all laugh when he shares how he let a stranger into his apartment to use the bathroom. 

As the alpha tooled around some news feeds, his text message alert went off telling him someone was sending him a message. Peter noted it was from Isaac. He was probably wandering what was going on with the omega. And now since he’s really thinking about it, this whole weird scenario is his fault.

Peter deposited his earnings at the bank and was going to walk home but Isaac insisted that he could drop the alpha home since his place was on the way. The alpha originally declined but then changed his mind. And now because of that decision, he has a pregnant omega sleeping on his couch. Thank you very much Isaac!

Peter opened the messenger app to read what the beta had sent him.

[Isaac]  
Is he still with you?  
[Peter]  
Yes, he’s asleep right now  
[Isaac]  
So he’s sleeping at your place? Right now???

Peter realized too late that he probably should have replied differently since this is now opening up a can of worms, he didn’t intend of letting out. 

[Peter]  
Yes, he was tired  
[Isaac]  
You do realize how weird that is, right?

Peter had an inkling and he’s still puzzling how his life got to this moment.

[Peter]  
Is this the only reason you’re texting me?  
[Isaac]  
Umm, maybe, yeah. Just checking on you.

Peter rolled his eyes and huffed. He can certainly handle a hundred-pound omega. Okay, the boy was probably heavier than that but still. 

[Peter]  
I’m fine Isaac. I’ll deposit him home in a little bit.  
[Isaac]  
Okay. We working tomorrow?

Peter wanted to say no but he needed the money.

[Peter]  
Yes. We’re on for tomorrow  
[Isaac]  
TTYL alpha

A little snort brought Peter’s attention to the sleeping form on the sofa. The boy shuffled slightly but still appeared to be in dreamland for the moment. 

He played on his phone for a bit more until he heard some stirring. The lanky boy licked his lips and sighed when he stretched out. 

Peter was looking at him when his eyes became acclimated to the light and caught Peter staring back. The omega flinched in surprise and took in his surroundings. 

Once his brain seemingly came back online, he slowly sat up. “Umm,” he paused as he scratched behind his neck. “Did I just totally take a nap on your awesome couch?”

Peter nodded. “You sure did.”

The boy appeared somewhat embarrassed since there was flush that now slowly crept up his cheeks. 

“Sorry dude.” 

Peter waved his hand nonchalantly. He should say it was weird and awkward but truthfully, it was almost adorable. “And please stop calling me dude. Peter is fine.” 

“Right.” The boy stretched his arms towards the ceiling which caused his shirt to ruck up a bot. Peter barley caught the baby bump. It was hardly noticeable but the alpha sensed enough to know the boy was pregnant. 

Peter glanced at the time on his phone. It was getting late and he assumed the omega needed to get home. “Do you need a ride or are you going to call your alpha to come get you?”

He hoped that the boy’s alpha wouldn’t be mad that he crashed on a strange alpha’s sofa but he presumed he wouldn’t be happy either. Hopefully, he’ll just admonish the boy a little and it won’t be too serious. 

Stiles rolled his eyes dramatically as he huffed and grumbled. “Typical.” He mumbled under his breath. “You just assume that I have an alpha. Maybe, I’m a lone omega and don’t need an alpha.”

Peter glanced at the omega’s tummy. Of course, he assumed – the boy was with child. “I do apologize. I figured since you were in a delicate state, you had an alpha.” 

“Well…. “, he dragged on. “I don’t. I mean I have my father. He’s my legal one and all and my sister. Well, half-sister. She’s like my stand in alpha. We live together.” 

“I see.” Peter was somewhat intrigued now with the backstory but it was not his place. He had just met the boy and it was none of his business on the whys and how’s of his pregnancy. Evidently the alpha was not in the picture. 

Stiles rose up from the couch somewhat reluctantly. He looked at the sofa despondently like he was being separated from his best friend. “I’ll just call an Uber and hope no alpha hijacks this one.”

“Nonsense, let me drive you.”

He already fished out his phone. “It’s fine dude. I mean Peter. I do it all the time. My life is one big Uber ride.” He patted his stomach gingerly. “That’s what happens when you don’t get your driver’s license.” 

Stiles tapped a few things on his phone and then looked at Peter. “Hey, can I use your bathroom again?” 

“Sure.”

Peter remained seated as the boy made his way back to the lavatory. Once he heard the water rushing from the faucets, he stood up. He did want to be a somewhat gracious host after all.

When Stiles reappeared from the bathroom, he did appear more well rested but he could tell and sense his body still needed more. 

“I know this may not be my place but the alpha’s in your life really should ensure that you are getting enough rest and sleep.” Part of him wanted to tack on that they were doing a disservice to him but he already stepped over a line. 

“Ally does just fine. She’s busy with her job. I’m fine and yes, it’s not your place.”

The teen, because yes Peter refused to believe he was yet twenty, walked back over to the couch to put his shoes back on.

“Well, “he sighed as he gently patted the leather cushions. ‘I guess that’s it. I’m sorry couch but it looks like this is it. You were the best but I won’t be able to see you again. It’s not your fault. It’s me.” 

Peter couldn’t help but laugh. His body trembled through a fit of giggles. “Did you seriously just break up with my couch?”

Stiles blinked and focused now on Peter. “It’s super duper comfortable. It was amazing to sleep on but you still paid way too much.” 

The alpha shook his head. “I’m glad you enjoyed it and were able to get some shut eye.” 

Peter internally preened somewhat. The kid actually got sleep on his sofa – much needed sleep at that. “You know you could come by and nap on it anytime.”

By the awe-struck expression Stiles was giving, Peter realized he said that suggestion out loud. What was he thinking? Inviting a person, he just met to come sleep on his furniture anytime? His mouth really must be broken today.

“Funny. Either you are joking or trying to get in my pants.” The boy crossed his arms. 

Peter stared at him blankly. “I’m not…’” the boy was attractive, yes with the moles scattered across his pale skin. Maybe one day, he could see it since he is a selfish man with needs but, “no, I’m not trying to get in your pants.” Peter cleared his throat. “My family thinks I should put myself out there more and be nicer to people so this is me being nice.” 

Oh, his family who are big pains in his butt. Why does he listen to them? Peter be social, Talia practically screeches in a high pitch tone each time he sees her sister. She continues to caw – put yourself out there more and make some friends. Or his niece, Uncle Peter, you really should date more. Annoying little buggers they are. The whole lot of them. 

Stiles remained with his arms crossed appearing to take Peter in. Perhaps questioning whether he was being truthful or not. “I did tell you my dad was a cop, right?”

“Yes,” Peter shifted on his feet. “And that didn’t stop you from coming to my apartment.” He smirked as he arched his eyebrow since well because.

Stiles glanced towards the sofa. He brought his thumb up to his bottom lip and bit it lightly. “It’s a crazy idea but…” The omega looked longingly at the couch. “it is so so comfortable.” 

“I work long hours and I’m not here much anyway. You could nap. Heck, feel free to raid the fridge.” Fuck, Peter’s mouth is still speaking. Maybe he was possessed. Yes, Isaac must have conducted an evil spell on him – a curse to make him nicer to others. 

Stiles eyes lit up. “I mean your place is close to work. I could even walk here. I….” He looked down on the floor. “I can’t put you out like that.”

“You wouldn’t”. Peter didn’t spend a lot time at his place. He might as well let someone enjoy his expensive sofa. 

His thumb still remained near his bottom lip. “Is there some kind of catch? Expecting something in return?” 

That was a valid question especially coming from an omega. Of course, he would wonder if an alpha had ulterior motives. 

Peter shook his head. “No catch. As I mentioned, I work long hours. As you stated, I paid a lot of money for that couch.” He pointed at it. “Someone may as well get enjoyment out of it.” 

“This is an outlandish idea and I may regret this but I am totally in.” He opened his arms wide to elongate them as far as they could go the length of the sofa. “We’re not breaking up after all.”

The next thing Peter knew he was exchanging phone numbers with the boy and actually gave him a key. He reasoned if he was not here, Stiles would need a way in. 

He took it reluctantly but pocketed in none of the less. He insisted he would text before showing up as not to catch Peter in a comprising position. He wanted to tell hm there wasn’t much chance of that but he didn’t want to divulge his lack of sex life at the moment to a young arranger. 

The Uber arrived and Stiles was out the door. Peter stared into the hallway, wondering what the Hell he just did. Pondering what he was thinking giving a key to someone he has known for like two hours? He definitely had been taken over by an alien being. It was the only explanation. 

Either way, he was so not telling his family about this good deed because he knows he’ll never hear the end of it otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we got a peak into where Peter's head is at. Somehow, I don't think the alpha will regret allowing a certain omega to come over daily. 
> 
> Up next, Allison finds out what Stiles has been up to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the love. 
> 
> I have never written Allison before so this is a first for me. Hopefully, you guys like my interpretation.

Stiles stepped inside the apartment and locked the door behind him. As much as he relished the nap he got on the alpha’s sofa, he was happy to be home. He toed off his shoes in the foyer and strolled to the kitchen. He hadn’t eaten since lunch so he figured he should try to digest something. Hopefully, the imp will not make him puke. 

Peering through the fridge, he heard Allison call out from her bedroom. “Stiles? You’re home?” 

‘Yes Alley Cat.” 

“Thank God. I was just about ready to call out a search party for you.”

Stiles scrunched his face as he perused the contents of the refrigerator. Nothing looked that appetizing. “You could have called me.” 

Allison – his stand in alpha is amazing and his anchor. She is always there for him and will protect Stiles until the ends of the earth. However, he knows his sister tries super hard mot to overact and attempts to give him space. He’s assuming she was itching to text or call but decided not act on the urge. 

“I was but then got called into work. Someone called in sick.”

His sister, his Alley Cat was now standing in the kitchen. Looking beautiful in her uniform. She was the one who decided to follow in dad’s footsteps. The alpha who wanted to make a difference in people’s life. Yearned to serve and protect. She wanted to be the person who people could trust and come to for any reason.

Stiles closed the fridge in a huff. “Really? You have to go to work now?” 

“Afraid so,” She shrugged her shoulders as she adjusted her gun holster. God, Stiles never gets tired of seeing her dressed in the tan uniform and rocking a gun. She looks so fierce and tough. He’s glad she is on his side. He would not want to be on the opposite side of the law from her. 

She checked the time on her phone, “I don’t like working the late shift either.” Shuffling over to a cabinet to grab a glass, she paused. “Where were you anyway?” 

“Um…” Stiles quickly replayed the past couple of hours in his head. “Some alpha highjacked my Uber.” He toyed with his fingers on the hem of his shirt as Allision looked at him quizzically. 

“Well, actually it turns out it wasn’t an Uber but I didn’t know that. I thought the guy was being an alpha ass and just trying to exert his dominance and take my Uber. I had to pee like a race horse and he offered me the use of his bathroom since he lived close to the museum and….”

Allision held up her hand. “Wait! What? You want to some stranger’s home after riding in their car? And an alpha of all people?” 

“Umm, yes?” Stiles knew it wasn’t His finest moment but Peter ended up being a real chill alpha. 

His sister took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she reopened her lids, Stiles saw the sternness wafting from her glare. “What the hell were you thinking? Stiles, you can’t just do things like that. You know a lot of people especially alphas can have sinister motives when it comes to omegas.” 

The omega knew that. In fact, he knew the reality all too well but he had just gotten a different kind of vibe off of Peter. He didn’t seem sinister. Maybe cocky but not evil. But his first impressions have failed him before.

“I plead pregnancy brain and It was fine. He was a true gentleman even after I fell asleep on his sofa.” Oh, the couch. That piece of furniture will never get old. He stands by his initial creed – he could live and grow old on that luxury godlike furniture. 

“What? You fell asleep there?” Now Allison began pacing around the kitchen. Perhaps Stiles shouldn’t have shared that piece of information with her. 

Stiles swallowed. “Umm, yes?” He took his fingers away from his shirt so he could bite his right thumb nail instead which was way more comforting. “He seemed perfectly fine Alley Cat.” 

The alpha stopped pacing. She crossed her arms still clinging to the glass and cocked her manicured brow. “No offense Stiles,” she trailed off as her eyes focused on his stomach. “It’s not like you have the best track record when it comes to alphas. Always seeing the best in people.” 

And wow, ouch but point. His sister was right. He has had exactly one relationship with an alpha and it ended disastrously. Well, it ended up with him being pregnant with said alpha’s baby. And yep true, maybe he does see the best in people – some would call him naïve. 

It had been love, okay maybe lust at first sight. Stiles fell hard for Theo. The alpha had amazing muscle tone and could charm the meanest person. And maybe that was the problem. Theo knew had to be charismatic. He knew how to play the cards and win each time. Stiles had been blind to the game All he saw was a good-looking alpha who said and did all the right things. He had a way of making Stiles melt into butter – into a gooey mess. The problem was the alpha had a goal in mind which was different than Stiles end game. Theo just wanted another notch his belt so he could brag to his fraternity brothers. The omega wanted a long-term relationship. Instead, he got preggers! 

Splaying his hand across his stomach, he realized he was getting a long-term relationship. Just not the kind he was expecting or wanting right now. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s fine. You’re right. My track record isn’t the best.” And he did promise himself that he would keep his eyes open more and not fall for the sweet words next time. Hell, he decided to swear off alphas n general. 

He watched as Allison filled up her glass with water. “I just want what’s best for you and don’t want to see you experience any more heartache.”

He could understand her point of view. As much as Theo was an ass with a capital A, Stiles still had trouble getting over their relationship. He had definitely fell into a deep funk and depression. ‘I know Alley Cat. Thanks. I’ll be more careful.” Perhaps he won’t share about the open invitation of sleeping on Peter’s couch. She definitely wouldn’t like that and Stiles should really make sure he’s on guard when he does venture to Peter’s once more. He can’t let himself be vulnerable to any alpha’s charms no matter how pretty looking they are. 

Allison finished her drink and placed the glass in the sink. ‘Good and please be more careful with your ride shares. I hate you taking them so much.”

“More careful. I promise.” He hoped that was a promise he could keep. 

“Oh, I spoke to pops earlier. They want to come up visit soon. Maybe have dinner or something.”

“What? No.” 

His sister toyed with a button on her uniform shirt. “Stiles. they are going to find out sooner or later. Or was your plan not to say anything to our dads until the baby popped out?”

“Sort of?” Stiles bit the inside of his cheek. “Dad will totally freak out. He’ll make me come home. You know how long it took me to convince him to let me move in with you? It took months and also you and pops had to convince him. No Alley Cat, they can’t come. He’ll force me to go back home.” 

Stiles strutted over to the family room and plopped himself on their couch in which was no near as comfortable as Peter’s but it would have to do. 

He loved his dad very much but he was a hard ass alpha – always keeping Stiles on a short leash. Constantly trying to rule his life. Claiming he had to do what was best for his omega son in this big, bad world of alphas. 

It took a lot of hemming and hawing on his part to finally concede to allow Stiles to come live with Allison. And Stiles knows a lot of the convincing had come from pop Argent as well.

Pop Argent, an omega himself definitely helps keep his dad level headed and assists in making sure he doesn’t over react. He’s Ying, to dad’s Yang. They complement each other beautifully and Stiles is so grateful they had found each other all those years ago.

Stiles was four and Allison was almost nine when their dads got together. Pop Argent was coming off a bad relationship with his alpha, Allison’s mom – almost abusive to a point and he needed a fresh start. He needed a strong alpha to help him pick up the pieces and assist in raising a precocious, inquisitive daughter. 

His dad on the other hand was grieving with the loss of his beta wife, Claudia. Stiles doesn’t have a lot of memories of his mom but he knows she loved him and his dad very much. So John Stilinski in turn was looking for an omega or beta to provide for and someone to help keep his hyperactive toddler in place. A person with a gentle and kind hand to help guide an omega who constantly bounced off the walls and talked way too much.

Stiles doesn’t remember much of the courtship since he was so young but he does remember gaining an amazing older sister and a father figure who could relate to him in a whole different level. It was literally having the best of two worlds. 

Hearing Allison sigh, Stiles averted his eyes from the dark circle stain on the floor. He’s fairly positive that was from some soda he spilled a few months ago. 

“You don’t know that for sure.” 

Stiles heaved himself more into the cushions. “Seriously? You know that’s the first thing he’s going to say. I just can’t take the disappointed look in his face right now or the damn I told you so.” 

The alpha poised her hands on her hips, almost looking more authoritative than usual. Man, he pities the criminal that ever has to come face to face with one Allison Argent-Stilinski. She’s downright terrifying in cop mode.

“I get you’re worried but we still can’t keep this from our parents. You’ll have me to support you and you know pops is always the voice of reason. He’ll have your back as well. They need to know Stiles.” 

“Ugh!” Stiles frowned. Pops was the only one with a voice of reason. He might dread telling his father but she was right. He had to tell them. He can’t keep his pregnancy a secret forever as much as he would too. “Fine.” 

Allison uncrossed her arms and allowed a smile to appear. “Good. It’ll be okay Stiles. I promise. I’ll let them know they come up for dinner in a couple of weeks or sooner.” 

Stiles grumbled under his breath. He hadn’t seen his dads in a while. It’s not like they live super far away from each other but it’s still about a two-hour drive or so. 

Stiles hadn’t even made it seven months on his so called own. He really had wanted to prove to his dad that he could take care of himself and didn’t need an alpha. Wanted to show him that he could handle himself okay in the world and here he was, he fell for the first alpha who told him how beautiful he was. He not only failed his dad but himself as well.

“Okay Stiles sweetie, I really have to get to work. Are you going to be okay?”

Was that a rhetorical question? He was nineteen and pregnant by an alpha who used him and wanted nothing to do with him. He had a part time job. He wanted to prove to the world he could be on his own but his two dads were still providing for him financially. He was basically a loser. 

“Just peachy.” He gave his sister the thumb’s up sign. 

Once Allison left, Stiles turned on the TV. He wanted to try to distract himself from the sulkiness that was starting to invade his body. 

After a couple of hours of mindless entertainment, Stiles heard his phone alert him to a new test message. He immediately checked out the notification and saw it was from Peter.

He hesitated to read it at first. They had just met and the alpha gave him an open invitation to his apartment which was odd, terrifying, and amazing at the same time. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was texting to tell Stiles he rescinded the offer. In reality, he could understand that. Yep, he maybe a little disappointed that he wouldn’t nap on that couch again but it was perfectly understandable. It was weird that a strange alpha would offer an omega something like that and not expect something in return, Yep, Peter was having second thoughts or was letting Stiles know what he wanted in exchange.

He bit his bottom lip before reading it. It was probably for the best anyway. Stiles really shouldn’t put himself in a position like that anyway – allowing himself to be vulnerable to another alpha’s niceness. Nope, he was burned once already and he was paying the price.

Tapping on the phone, brought the message to life. Stiles read it twice and it said the same thing each time.

Stiles, I will be out of town most of the day tomorrow. Feel free to stop by anytime. Sleep, Eat. Or whatever. Enjoy yourself. Just get some rest.

The omega smiled. Hell, he really was a sucker for alpha’s who knew what to say. He really shouldn’t get sucked back into that mindset. Yep, he should say no to the offer and the amazing couch. Hell, he should delete the number even – that way there would be no temptations. 

He put the phone down next to him. He’d do it tomorrow. Right now, he wanted to pee, eat, and maybe throw up after. And he didn't need an alpha for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, baby daddy revealed. Now I'm trying to decide what to do about Theo. Needless to say, Stiles relationship was not great with him and the circumstances surrounding the pregnancy are not pretty. I don't want to take away from the whole vibe of this story so I'm trying to decide what to do about him. Do you guys just want mentions of Theo and some minor details of the past relationship or do you guys want to see him show up? I sort thought about doing a flashback scene. Either way, my plan is not to feature him prominently but just wanted to feel you guys out.
> 
> Up next - Peter and Isaac go to work (trust me it's more fun than it sounds).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter showcases what Peter and Isaac do for a living - bounty hunting. I did very little research so I'm probably taking some liberates as to what they can and cannot do but let's be real - Peter Fucking Hale as a bounty hunter! I feel like that would be another great fic, Alpha Peter Hale has to track down fugitive, Omega Stiles Stilinski (totally for another time LOL)
> 
> I absolutely loved writing this chapter with Peter and Isaac. So far, I only have another half chapter written with these two and decided I need way more of Peter and Isaac in my life so as this fic progresses, expect more from this dynamic.

Peter closed his eyes and hummed along to a song in his head as the car rode across the payment. It was almost relaxing but not quite since there was a seatbelt rubbing against his clavicle but he would take the calm while he could.

He usually rode shotgun since Isaac always preferred the wheel. As much as the alpha in Peter inclined to be in charge and in control most of the time, he usually deferred the driving to the beta. 

Isaac was calmer when driving and truth be told, Peter liked being pampered. He liked the idea of having someone drive him around – it was almost like having his own personal chauffeur. 

He leaned his head back more on the seat and propped his feet up the dash.

“Are you wearing cowboy boots?” Isaac asked almost in disbelief.

Peter shrugged his shoulders. “They seemed to be the right adornment for where we were travelling today.” And they looked damn good on his feet in his opinion. The brown leather accompanied his dark, tight jeans marvelously. 

“Okay…. Still about thirty more minutes.”

Peter winked open an eye and saw desert out the window. “He’s really out here far.” He shrugged down more comfortably into the seat as best he could.

He enjoys his job for the most part but there can be some tediousness in between. The excitement of finding and reeling in a bail jumper courses through his bones each and every time. The process of getting to the location and sometimes tracking can be meticulous but he and Isaac have a good system down.

The beta opts more for the grunt work – the nitty gritty detective work of where to find the refugee. Peter likes the hands-on approach. Once he gets the intended target in view, he’s ready to chase, pounce, and handcuff the bastard. Oh, it really is fun hauling their asses back to jail. 

“Some relatives of his have residences out in the boonies. He supposedly hangs out at some hole in the wall bar.” 

Peter hopes they serve ice cold beer. “Charming. Hopefully the fucker is thirsty today.” 

The beta chuckled.

He wants this assignment to be one and done so they can go back home tonight. It would be too far come back in the morning if they weren’t successful today. They have had plenty of overnighters before but the hotels are never as comfortable as his own bed and then Isaac always seems to pick the shittiest of restaurants to scarf down food. 

Peter doesn’t care what crime the person has committed or not. It’s not his duty to decide guilt or innocence It doesn’t matter whether they are man or woman or even their dynamic. Peter treats them all equally as bail jumpers and runners. His job is to bring them back to serve whatever justice comes their way and then he gets a nice paycheck for his hard work. It’s a win, win in his book. 

Closing his eyes once more, Peter must have drifted since the next thing he realized, the car was stopped since he didn’t hear the buzz of the motor anymore.

Cocking his eyes open, Peter took a quick inventory as to where they were and he noted the vehicle was parked at some kind of dive bar. Blazoned across the roof was the word Harry’s and even with the sunlight, Peter could tell the letter y was burned out. 

The place didn’t look too inviting and with Peter’s snobbery he wouldn’t usually even think to step foot in a bar like that but he had to take a leak. Perhaps he’ll just urinate on a cactus instead. There were plenty of cacti around and they appeared needing some liquid refreshment of their own.

“Is the bar where we should find our man?”

The beta thrummed on the steering wheel. “Yep, all my research points to this bar as a favorite hangout for him.” 

Peter scrubbed his face with his hand. “Let’s try to go get a quick bite first and then come back to stake out.” He was starving and really wanted to eat somewhere a little more not so grungy looking.

“We passed a diner about ten minutes back.” Isaac thumbed over his shoulder. 

Peter almost shuddered at the suggestion since Isaac has no taste but he assumed anything would be better than the run-down bar they in were front of. 

Isaac started up the car drove them back to the diner he had mentioned. The building looked like if was from 60’s with a flashing neon sign touting the best egg scrambled this side of the desert. Peter wasn’t sure which side they were refering to since they appeared smack dab in the middle of sand, dirt and various shrubbery that knew how to thrive without water. 

Closer inspection, showed the diner looked like a repurposed cable car – the ambiance was rather cool but Peter was beginning to feel like he was trapped in a second rate horror movie with no where to run but into a vast wasteland with no protection. Maybe the apocalypse had started and he failed to get the memo. 

“Doesn’t look too bad.” Isaac insisted as they took a seat in a booth across from each other.

To each his own, he supposes. The seats were cracked from overuse, the paint was peeling off the walls, and the menus definitely had something sticky on them- probably years and years of caked on grease. He definitely wasn’t going to touch under the table assuming loads of wadded up gum were stored there. 

“You’re just a high-class snob.” Isaac retorted sensing Peter’s displeasure of his dining choice. 

“I know what I like and there is nothing wrong with that.” He has high class tastes, so sue him. He would rather not keel over from food poisoning, thank you very much. And he’s surprised he hasn’t with all the seedy places the beta chooses.

He took a napkin from the dispenser on the table and it used it to flip the menu pages; hearing Isaac mumbling such a pretentious snob under his breath. There weren’t exotic choices, mostly the norm but Peter assumed he could find something to satisfy his craving.

The server strolled over barely able to keep balance on her heels, a tallish woman in her fifties who probably had been here since the day the diner opened. She wore frown lines and crow’s feet around eyes with red hair taut in a bun. Her name tag read Pamela. 

“Hey handsome.” Peter cringed as the term of endearment rolled out between her yellowed teeth and then she popped some gum. Peter was going to kill Isaac later for putting him through this misery. That is if he didn’t die first from being in the middle of nowhere and from food poisoning. “What can I get for you?” 

“Coffee, black and…’ Peter perused the options one more time. “Just the cinnamon French toast and a side of sausage.” 

“And for you, hon?” Isaac smiled. He must like the pet names. “Large orange juice and the double stack of strawberry pancakes.”

Pamela winked as she blew a bubble. “Be right up boys.”

Peter placed the menu down and excused himself to use the restroom. He hoped the toilets were clean but he wasn’t holding out much hope. Perhaps urinating on a cactus was a better option. 

By the time Peter arrived back to the table after his somewhat terrifying experience in the restroom (there definitely was some sort of science experiment gone bad happening in the urinal), the drinks had arrived.

The alpha took a deep sip of his coffee and sighed contently. At least the java tasted non poisoned. 

“So…. The omega?” The beta asked with a quirked brow.

“What omega?” Peter played dumb as he looked around the restaurant, knowing full well who the beta was inquiring about. 

Isaac snorted. “You bring him back to your place and he falls asleep?”

Peter brushed the statement off nonchalantly. “He was tired.” And the boy was exhausted. He needed to rest and sleep and Peter did a good deed for the day. Or more like for life. He really should get bonus points. 

The beta toyed with the condensation on his glass. “You know that’s kind of weird, right? And like what about his alpha?” 

‘I was being nice. My insufferable family always wants me to be nice and put myself out there so I did.” He took another sip of his hot caffeinated beverage. “And he really doesn’t have an alpha. I mean guess he has a stand in one or something like that.” 

He still believed the boy needed more of a permanent alpha but it was not his place to judge. 

The beta snorted once more. “You being nice? That’s funny. So, he’s totally knocked up and without an alpha daddy? Man, that sucks.” 

“And you say I’m not nice. And yes, it appears that way.” He did feel for the boy being pregnant without the father in the picture. He didn’t know the circumstance, maybe it was a case that Stiles was better off without said father but it still couldn’t be easy, going the pregnancy route alone. He needs an alpha. And really why does he care? 

He shrugged his shoulders. “Hanging out with you too long alpha. You’re rubbing off on me.” 

Peter smirked, “I suppose I can be a bad influence.” 

The server, red head Pamela arrived with their food accompanied with another handsome and hon. “Can I get you boys anything else?” 

“We’re fine.” Peter replied through gritted teeth.

Isaac poured an enormous amount of maple syrup over his already sweetened pancakes and then proceeded to fork a huge mouthful. “Not bad,” he mumbled around the food. 

Peter dug into his French toast and was pleasantly surprised that it didn’t taste awful. He was also grateful that the beta dropped the talk of the omega. He didn’t want to open that can of worms on how he gave the boy a key to his apartment.

He was actually still wrapping his head around that one. He must have been possessed the other day. And then the alien being in his body texted the omega and told him to come over to his place today since he wasn’t going to be there. Serves him right if the omega robs him blind but he didn’t get that kind of impression from Stiles. Peter just felt the need to help out and has for some reason found the inability to keep his mouth shut around the boy. 

Peter’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard Isaac place his fork down on his now empty plate. “Are you going to your monthly family dinner?”

The alpha sighed. Taila always makes a big deal about getting the whole family together once a month for a celebration. She cooks for an army and there’s always games to be played and sometimes fights to be had. Maybe he’s usually the instigator but that’s beside the point.

“Why are you bringing this up? I have told you…” He and Isaac tell each other many things since they spend so much time together – long hours in cars that would be filled with silence otherwise. Over the years he has grown fond of the beta and has become more comfortable utilizing the blond-haired man as a sounding board. “The lot of them are insufferable. Telling me I need to date, that I need to find someone to settle down with. Perhaps find a job that keeps me home more. Be nice Peter. Don’t be a snarky asshole. Why would I want to go?”

“Umm, Cora texted me and was hoping I could convince you.” 

Peter shook his head. Of course, his niece would butt in. He loves her but she likes to stick her nose into things. And then she drags Isaac in. He should have nixed their friendship since they both gang up him now. “I’m officially changing the subject. Let’s go get our bail jumper and hope we can be back in our own beds tonight.” 

Eight hours later, Peter’s hopes were dashed. No sign of the fugitive and he was holed up in a one-star shady motel in the middle of nowhere. If he got murdered tonight, he was so coming back in his afterlife to haunt Isaac for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys had a lot thoughts about Theo - thanks so much. I'm leaning towards mostly sticking to minor details and background info with him. However, I know quite a few want to see him get his just desserts too. My plan will be to dedicate one chapter to the resolution of Theo. That way we can get some closure but not dwell on it. 
> 
> Next up - Stiles naps and Allison finds out where he's been.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI - these dynamics have an enhanced sense of smell.

Stiles slowly shuffled his way down the steps away from Natural History Museum. He pulled out his phone to plug in his info for the Uber and then he paused at his contacts screen.

He hadn’t deleted the alpha’s number. He should have but didn’t. He knows better to put himself in another potential unsafe situation but…. He didn’t feel unsafe with Peter. Maybe he should be based on past mistakes or just knowing better but Stiles, well Stiles didn’t always know better despite being he son of a cop. And this time, he could blame pregnancy brain for any ill-advised decisions.

The omega put his hand in his front pocket and fingered his key ring. He had the key to Peter’s apartment with him. He could maybe go just this one time and nap on the amazing couch and then never return. If Peter is not there, he could just leave the key on the way out on the overpriced coffee table and just not go back.

That was a plan that could work. He does have the key; he should at least return it. It made sense. Well, it sounded reasonable this time around anyway. Go to the apartment, return the key, and not look back. This way he wasn’t being careless. He was doing the honorable thing by retuning the alpha’s key.

The omega glanced down the sidewalk. He didn’t feel like walking but the building where Peter lived was not that far so he just decided to hoof it and not waste money on a ride share this time.

Once arriving at the apartment, Stiles decided he should send off a quick text to Allison. Otherwise, he knew she would go all alpha on him and worry about where he was and what he was doing She doesn’t over react as much as his dad but she does don the alpha hat with Stiles in certain situations. He just hoped she wouldn’t ask too many questions as to who he was with or where. He didn’t want to lie to his sister but didn’t necessarily want to tell her the truth either.

He opted for stretched truth – he typed he was hanging with a friend at their place. 

She replied immediately and said to have fun but not to stay out too long so they could have dinner together. 

Stiles breathed a sigh relief that she didn’t press for more details but he knew the questions would come during dinner later. 

He smiled as he took in the couch. “Did you miss me? I know I sure as hell missed you.” 

The teen quickly removed his shoes and strolled to the kitchen to see if the alpha had anything decent too snack on. He had thrown up a few hours ago so he was about ready to try to ingest something more. Whoever came up with morning sickness, Stiles decided was a farce. It was all day sickness and it sucked big time.

Glancing in the fridge, Stiles saw nothing to his liking. Opening up the pantry, all he could find that seemed edible to him was rice cakes. This guy had no taste in snack food, no wonder why he offered Stiles to help himself to the fridge. There was literally nothing for him to help himself with.

He shoved the bland snack into his mouth as he made himself comfortable on the black leather sofa. “I think I might actually want to date you. You don’t talk back, you can’t tell what me to do, and there is no way you could impregnate me.” 

Stiles threw his legs up on the cushions and laid his head down on the throw pillow that was leaning against the arm rest. “Couch, you seriously are the best. I’m not sure if I can never see you again.”

He closed his eyes wondering briefly why the alpha would trust him enough with a key. He was surprised he wasn’t concerned with Stiles robbing him. Truth be told, except for the flat screen, there wasn’t much Stiles would want anyway. Okay, he would most definitely take the couch hostage. Speaking of, he tried not to think about not sleeping on this blissful piece of furniture ever again as his eyes began to drift. 

Waking up, Stiles felt drool on the right side of his mouth. He wiped it away with his palm and remembered he was not sleeping on his own bed. He turned and noticed a wet spot on the solid colored gray throw pillow. “Shit.” He mumbled as he sat up. He glanced around the room like a deer caught in the headlights and flipped the pillow over. “Hopefully, the alpha won’t notice.” 

He stretched his arms into the air and noted the impish little shit was toying with his bladder once more. ‘Okay, let’s go to the bathroom for the umpteenth time today.”

Rising from the comfort of the cushions, Stiles slid his feet across the wooden floors to the bathroom to relieve himself. Once he was done emptying his bladder, he exited and paused by the room that had to be Peter’s bedroom. 

He stood in the doorway with his fingertips brushing the door jam. He was curious, very interested to sneak a peek but he shouldn’t invade the alpha’s space like that but…. Maybe just a quick glance would do no harm. He won’t snoop in his drawers or closet or anything like that. He would just take a quick, cursory look at the room itself to satiate his curiosity. 

Stiles practically tiptoed into the bedroom. The omega noted immediately that his nose was hit with alpha pheromones. The scent that caused his body to wobble for a moment when he caught the almost intoxicating and gratifying whiff. Peter’s heady and petrichor scent was stronger in here. The alpha must spend most of his time in the bedroom while he’s here. He wagged his head to try to buffer the aroma.

He concentrated on the room itself which was somewhat plain and didn’t look particularly lived in but Stiles remembered Peter mentioned he didn’t spend a lot of time here despite the alpha’s fragrance in his nose telling him otherwise. The room contained a king-sized bed which took up a lot of space. The cream-colored sheets were so taut that Stiles could flip a coin on the mattress. 

The bedroom also contained a bedside table and a dresser. Stiles shuffled over to the dresser and noted a frame containing a picture of a brown-haired girl about his age and an older guy with grumpy eyebrows that framed amazing hazel colored eyes. Both were beautiful and Stiles wondered briefly if the alpha had children but he seemed a little too young to have children that age. But he was one to talk – nineteen and pregnant! 

He brushed his fingers over the picture and decided he nosed around enough. His eyes caught the soft pillow on the bed before he exited. He was drawn to it – he wasn’t sure if he gravitated towards it because it looked as comfy as the couch or if was because the fragrance of alpha was wafting from the cotton fabric. 

Reluctantly, Stiles picked up the pillow and drew it to his face and inhaled. Yep, definitely a very strong alpha scent. He breathed in the odor once more and felt his body tremble as the essence caused the omega side of him to calm and relax.

“Alpha…” Stiles found himself mumbling into the piillowy abyss. He couldn’t help but close his eyes as he continued to get whiffs of the alpha pheromones that invaded his body – a vessel that was craving more and want. 

He almost dropped to his knees with the scent alone but caught himself. He peeled his eyes open and threw the almost offending item back on the bed. “Crap.” Stiles took a few breaths. He didn’t need an alpha. He didn’t want an alpha. Alphas suck and get you pregnant.

Stiles stood there for a few moments trying to get himself more together. Attempting to bring his mind back on line and remind himself that alphas cannot always be trusted. Some are selfish and just want to use omega’s like Theo did. Nope, Stiles cannot go back down that road again no matter how well they smell.

Stiles arrived home and immediately was struck with the aroma of chicken. Both and he and Allison enjoyed cooking. Neither was a great chef or anything but they would take turns whipping something up. Allison may do a little more cooking than him since the provider instinct of her alpha would like to surface and really Stiles didn't complain if she cooked more than he did.

"Smells delicious." Stiles stated as he entered the kitchen where Ally was already plating up the food.

"Good timing," she smiled while setting the dishes full of food down on the table.

The omega strolled to the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk to pour himself and his sister a glass. He was trying to keep his bones strong with calcium. Can't be weak with an imp growing inside of your body.

After taking his place across from the alpha, Stiles immediately began cutting up the roasted chicken that smelled like it was covered in rosemary. He took a bite and savored the just right moistened morsel. Hopefully, this meal will stay down and not come back and haunt him later. Puking was the worse and he couldn’t wait to be done with that phase.

"Thanks Alley Cat. Tastes amazing."

She blushed and slightly took her napkin to wipe away some of the juices from the corner of her mouth. “So, this friend from work?"

He averted his eyes to the chicken and the green beans that had been cooked in butter. He couldn't lie to her but it almost seemed easier if he did. "Umm... not exactly."

The alpha placed her fork down and leaned her elbows on the table with the demeanor of 'you better tell me what's going on.'

"Ally," Stiles paused trying to gather his thoughts. "Don't be like dad." He understood that she wanted to be the overprotective alpha in his life but his dad was overbearing enough as it was. He didn't need two of them. 

She sat back in the chair and crossed her arms like he just offended her. "What? Worrying about you?" 

Stiles forked around a green bean before answering. "No, I just.... please don't over react. It wasn't, it isn't a big deal." And then Stiles remembered he didn't leave the key like he intended too. Well, he supposes he could go back if need be to drop it off or just sleep on the dang sofa again. Who was he kidding? He was in love with a piece of furniture. He may never return the key. 

"Please tell me you're not back with Theo."

"No! " He answered swiftly. He couldn't get back together with him. Or he could never allow himself to do so. He would never forgive himself even when those idiotic thoughts drift in his brain about the baby needing its alpha father or his omega yearning to be with the alpha. Nope, he could and would do this without the creep. He didn’t need him. Didn’t want him.

Allison's body appeared less tense and she began eating once more. After a few more bites, she questioned him again. "Okay, then who were you with?'

"Well, you know the alpha whose place I went to use the bathroom yesterday?" She nodded her head hesitantly. "He kind of sort of gave me a key to his apartment. He saw how much I loved his sofa and how easily I fell asleep on it. He was like, I'm not here often, someone might as enjoy it so he was like here you go. I was like, there must be some catch and he's like no, you can just sleep on it. I thought crazy, you know? I wasn't born yesterday but today, I was super tired again and his place is close to the museum and before I know it, I was napping on bliss again."

He took a breath and smiled crookedly at the alpha who now had stopped eating again. "That's crazy, insane, and weird all rolled into one."

"I guess it kind of is."

Stiiles couldn't deny it.

"Stiles..." The word trailed from her lips. He loves her more than anything but he knows where this conversation is going.

The omega put up his hand to stop her from talking. "I know I made a mistake in the past. Call it being naive or stupid but I am going into this with my eyes wide open. I know it sounds crazy but seriously, it's just me sleeping on his couch and nothing more."

He could almost see the cogs turning in Allison's brain. She had told him more than once if maybe she had been more proactive when he was seeing Theo, that perhaps things might have turned out differently. Stiles appreciates the sentiment but he realizes it wouldn't have made a difference. He was all in with Theo and wouldn't have listened to anyone anyway. Even if Allison had more of a presence and ensured Theo that an alpha had his back, it would have just annoyed Theo and at the time, the omega wanted to please him, not upset him. 

She toyed with the ends of her dark colored hair as she looked upon him fondly. "You're not stupid. I just worry. It sounds odd that some alpha would allow you to nap on his sofa and give you a key. And on top of that, not wanting anything in return. Can you see why it worries me?" 

"I do and I promise if this arrangement gets any weirder, I will tell you Alley Cat."

"Fine." She mumbled under her breath. "I want to meet him then if you're going to continue to spend time at this place whether he's there or not."

Stiles stopped himself before doing an eye roll but he should have expected she would say that. "Okay but please do not embarrass me." 

"No promises." Her grin took up her whole face. 

She maybe even worse than his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun to write. I wonder how Peter will react when he notices a certain omega was creeping around his apartment - which is up next (and Peter gets to nap too).


	6. Chapter 6

Peter breathed a sigh of relief as he unlocked the front door to his apartment – home, he inhaled deeply. Maybe he does spend quite a bit of time away from here but it was better than that flea infested motel he and Isaac spent the night at. Yeah, for not being murdered in his sleep but curses for whatever the hell bit him on his left ankle. The bump was huge and wouldn’t stop itching. Must have been a hybrid desert bug or something. 

Closing the door behind him, he took a quick look at his phone, it was just after two. He had time for a beer, a shower, and a power nap before a certain pregnant omega would probably show up. 

He wobbled to the kitchen since about three to four hours ago his body reminded him that he was no longer in his twenties when he tackled the beta fugitive. He landed awkawardely on his right knee but thankfully he didn’t hear any popping noises but it still hurt like a bitch. It sucked getting old! 

Grabbing the bottle of beer, Peter quickly twisted the cap off and took a swig. Feeling the liquid refreshment running down his throat felt amazing and refreshing at the same time. 

Isaac had insisted of taking care of the paper work dealing with the bail jumper and dropped Peter off. The alpha was willing to help despite the pain radiating in his knee but for once he didn’t argue. He was tired from the lack of sleep after a restless night on a mattress that he was fairly sure made with nails And of course, his knee.

The damn beta had to run once he caught sight of them. Peter’s not entirely sure why the guy suspected anything but he did and he was a fast-little fucker. Peter tackled him fairly quickly and took him down with ease despite the shit getting in a few kicks but Peter wasn’t able to stick the landing.

He placed the bottle in the recycling bn and decided it was now the time to wash and scrub all remnants of desert off of him as well as the past day. 

The hot water had trickled down his body and invaded all his pores. Peter almost felt human once more now that he wasn’t covered in sweat and desert sand. He swallowed a few aspirin before making his way to the bed. 

It was now almost three and he hadn’t heard anything from the omega yet, but the boy had mentioned he got off work at five so maybe he wouldn’t hear anything until then and that is if only the boy decided to come today. 

Well, he could get a couple of hours of sleep in anyway. He tugged the sheets back and climbed into bed. He adjusted himself on the thousand count threadbare and closed his eyes as his head hit the pillow.

And then it hit him…. He turned ever so slightly and took a deep inhale and the smell was so overwhelming that his eyes almost rolled back into his head. Fuck! The omega’s scent was all over his damn pillow. 

He sat up, grabbing the pillow with him and brought it up to his nose. His nasal passages wrinkled as honey and dew drops invaded his nostrils. “What the bloody hell?” He cursed.

Here, Peter was half worried the doe eyed Bambi omega would burglarize his place. It never crossed his mind that the boy would violate his bedroom by inseminating his scent into his sanctuary. And on top of that, freaking dry humping his pillow – the cushion that he sleeps on. 

He threw the pillow across the room and then grabbed the other one from the bed. He laid his head down on that one, grateful, that the only fragrance wafting from the fabric was his own. Closing his eyes, he decided when he saw Stiles next, he would tell the boy somewhat nicely to not invade his bedroom. He didn’t want nor need honey and dew drops infused into his bed. However, he wasn’t going to admit that his alpha was feeling a little calmer than usual and how easy it was to drift off to sleep. That would be nobody’s business but his own.

The ping on his phone jostled him from his slumber. Peter glanced at the screen and noted the alert was indeed from Stiles. The message basically stated he was coming over. Peter didn’t bother to respond since the boy was already on his way and he really didn’t want to discourage him from coming. He had a feeling he still needed to nap. And who was he to deny the boy from a much needed nap? 

Stretching, he got up from the bed and quickly relieved himself of the beer he drank from earlier. His knee still felt a little stiff but the pain had subsided somewhat. 

He made his way to the family room and got comfortable on the easy chair. He would wait for the boy to arrive and then go over some boundaries. Fridge, bathroom, and kitchen were free rein. His bedroom – off limits. 

Peter barely had time to cross his legs when he heard the key unlocking the door. The boy entered like he had been coming over his whole life, no hesitancy at all to his steps. Once he swung the door close, his eyes met Peter’s. 

“Oh, hi alpha.” His hand nervously went to the back of his neck. “Didn’t know you would be here today. I can go.” 

Stiles eyes then flickered over to the sofa. Peter realized the boy didn’t actually want to leave. “It’s fine. Please, take your nap.” 

“Okay, if you’re sure.” He wasn’t but nothing about this arrangement had been normal so why stop now? 

He took a few steps towards the couch when Peter spoke up. “You wouldn’t happen to know why my bedroom pillow smells like omega, do you?”

The boy stopped in his tracks, eyes wide open, looking more like a fawn than the last time he saw him. “Um, no? Do have another omega that comes by?”

Peter almost laughed. No one comes by except for Isaac and his insufferable family members. Peter doesn’t do people. “Not that I’m aware of.”

The boy shrugged his shoulders and collapsed down on the leather cushions. “Weird. You might want to look into that then Make sure no random omega is creeping around place dude.” 

Peter stifled a laugh. He had to give props to the boy. It was a nice try but Peter wasn’t having it. 

“Listen Bambi….” The boy looked at him questionably. “Please don’t go in my room. It’s the only place that I want to keep separate from others. I don’t care about the rest of the apartment. Just don’t dry hump my pillow again.”

Stiles sat up straight. “Excuse you. First of all, I didn’t dry hump your damn pillow. And secondly, it’s your fault for having all your alphiness essence infused everywhere.” 

The boy crossed his arms in defiance. The alpha in Peter really did enjoy the fiery personality in Stiles. He was definitely feisty and Peter believed he could engage with him all day. Plus, he had to admit that he was rather pleased that the boy was taken to his scent. It certainly helped to stroke the ego.

“Well, it is my place. It’s kind of hard to control my pheromones.” He placed his hand over his chest in mock defense. “Please forgive me Bambi. I will try not to spread my scent all over my OWN damn apartment.” 

Peter could do snark if the boy wanted to play. However, the boy grinned as his wide eyes took over the top part of his face. “Why thank you alpha. The omega in me appreciates the sentiment.” 

Cheeky, little brat!

“Oh crap. I should have peed before I sat down.” The boy ambled himself up like a newborn colt and trotted down the hallway towards the bathroom. 

Peter tried to distract himself for the few minutes while the kid was in the lavatory. He reappeared fairly quickly and once again began to nest on the couch. He watched as Stiles noticed a blanket that had been tossed on the back (Peter had thrown it on the couch haphazardly before getting in the shower). Fuck, he was sucker for this kid and maybe down deep he somewhat craved for the boy to be wrapped up in his alpha pheromones.

“Ooh, nice and fluffy.” He mumbled as he made himself a cocoon with the blanket. The boy instinctively inhaled the cotton before speaking once more. “The other omega must have brought this out.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Must have.” 

The teen closed his eyes and then peered through slotted slits. “So Allison wants to meet you.” 

Peter arched his brow in confusion. “My sister. My stand in alpha. She wants to check you out and make sure you’re not a sociopath or anything.” 

“Should I be worried?” 

“Not unless you’re a murderer or a rapist.” 

Peter hummed for a moment. Wasn’t something he was looking forward too but he could understand. He would have been surprised if she hadn’t wanted to meet him so part of him was relieved that an alpha in the boy’s life was taking the initiative. 

“I suppose I could suffer through that so you can continue to nap on my couch.” 

The boy snorted. “She’s a cop too. Knows how to handle her weapon.” He pulled the fuzzy blanket up further towards his neck. “She’s sort of terrifying when in her uniform so you might want to be on your best behavior.”

Peter yearned to say, me? He’s always well behaved and mannered. However, he bit his tongue. For some strange reason despite the kid leaving his stench in his bedroom, he wanted this odd arrangement to continue. 

He stroked his chin pondering for a few more moments. “She sounds like a peach.” He said with an ooze of sarcasm behind it. “I suppose we’ll have to work something around our work schedules.”

Peter already knew he was taking the next few days off. He needed time for his knee to mend.

Stiles rolled to his side and opened his eye lids more. “Her job does keep her busy a lot. What exactly do you do?”

The alpha preened somewhat. He does enjoy chatting about his employment. “Bounty Hunter.” 

“Shut up! No way!” The reaction was exactly Peter was hoping for. He’s ego is definitely getting a lot of strokes in today. “I almost thought that only happened in the movies or TV. Sounds so cool.”

Peter shrugged. “Not as glamourous I suppose but I like it. Isaac and I work together. He’s more brains, I’m more brawn.”

Stiles eyes remained focused onto Peter’s. It almost appeared the amber orbs were transfixed by what Peter was saying. “Oh wow. Like, who was your hardest to bring in? An alpha since they are stronger? Or did you underestimate an omega and they got the best of you?” 

The alpha wiped his lips with his tongue. He doesn’t underestimate omegas. Okay, perhaps he is with said company but that doesn’t count. 

He thought about the countless fugitives he brought in and it was hard to just pinpoint one or two. Most cases were unique but just as many followed the book. Alphas usually did put up the most fight but sometimes the other dynamics surprised him as well. 

“An omega has never gotten the best of me.” The boy huffed out indigently. “There was a mouthy beta who put up more of a fight than I was expecting. He distracted me with his talking or more like begging not to bring in him and then swiftly kneed me in my groin.”

Stiles chuckled evidently enjoying the visual. “I like him.” 

“I’m sure you would have gotten along fabulously with him.” Peter shuddered thinking about that beta and Stiles together. He would have had his hands full and probably would have needed Isaac’s help hauling in both of their asses. “I thought you were going to take a nap.”

Yes, Peter was enjoying the conversation but he didn’t want to keep the boy from sleeping either. Pregnant boys need rest. 

And as if on cue, he let out a big yawn. “Working on it.” 

The omega’s eyes drifted close. 

Peter decided to grab another beer – the aspirin was beginning to wear off or he jacked up his knee more than he thought.

Once he got comfortable in the chair once more, he began scrolling through his phone. He read some news and played a couple of words games until he heard a snort. 

He glanced up to see the omega’s mouth parted open as another noise escaped the passageway. “Don’t snore, huh?”

Peter couldn’t help himself so he quickly hit record on his phone to record the little snores coming from the omega. He laughed a few times and could only assume sometime; this video will be really amusing in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a fun chapter.
> 
> Up next - Allison and Peter meet.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles breathed out heavily as he watched Allison from the bathroom doorway. She was pulling her long, dark hair into a tight ponytail high on her head and smoothing down the strays in the process. 

“Do you have to the wear the uniform?” He apprised her look. Her tan pants and shirt looked comfy but they also molded to her lean body at the same time. She hadn’t holstered her gun at this point but he knew it was coming. 

She quirked her brow with a smirk. “Don’t you want me to look intimidating?” 

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. That was a good question. On the one hand, he wanted Peter to know that if he messed with Stiles, Allison could fuck with him like nobody’s business. On the other hand, he didn’t want to scare the man away. He really wanted to continue to nap on his sofa. 

“Just try not to be too overbearing, okay Alley Cat?”

She brushed her ponytail and then smoothed down the few wrinkles on her pants with her palms. “Fine.” She grumbled with a pointed look. “Besides, you know I have to head to work right after so it’s just more convenient to be dressed.” 

“Makes sense.” But he still had a sneaky suspicion she would have worn the police uniform either way. 

Stiles paused briefly before knocking on Peter’s door. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling anxious. The alpha was expecting them and the omega knew he could charm Allison – not like sleezy charm as Theo would have but more appealing charm. Basically, the alpha oozed charisma but Stiles hadn’t decided if that characteristic was good or bad as of yet. Probably mostly good.

His sister crossed her arms and inhaled. “Thought you had a key?”

“Yes, but I’m not barging into nap,” yet anyway. “We’re like visiting today.” 

Stiles just went for it and rapped his knuckles on the door. It only took a few moments for the door to swing open but the alpha was not behind it.

The bushy blond-haired beta appeared and surprised Stiles. The slightly older boy wore just as much as a confused face as the last time he interacted with him. 

“Isaac?” Stiles questioned and he really wanted to pat himself on the back for remembering his name.

The boy slyly smiled. “Pregnant omega, I want to say I’m surprised to see you here but I’m really not.” He quirked his eyebrow as he titled his head. 

There was a throat being cleared from behind the beta. “Isaac, I believe you were just leaving.”

He glanced towards Peter and then back to Stiles and Allison. “I haven’t properly introduced myself to the lovely lady.” He held out his hand in order to let her slot her hand into his. “Pleased to meet you alpha.” 

Allison honest to God giggled as her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. And Stiles may have thrown up a little in his mouth as he watched his big sister – tough alpha melting like putty in front of the beta. Did she like him? And if so why? He wears scarves. Who does that? 

“And you as well. Allison Argent-Stilinski.” 

Isaac smirked to end all smirks. “I just love a woman in a uniform.” 

This time Stiles couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Oh please, stop. Ally doesn’t fall for charm like that.” Or stupid betas with cheesy pick-up lines. 

Allison giggled once more and gave Stiles a pointed glare – maybe this time she does.

Peter stepped closer. “Isaac, you were leaving, remember?”

The beta let go of his sister’s hand. He toyed with the scarf around his neck because yes, he was wearing a scarf again. He side eyed Stiles and scrunched his nose. “We’ll talk later alpha.” 

“Actually, I don’t think there’ll be anything to talk about.”

Peter sneared.

Laughing, Isaac spurted out, “your family may disagree.”

Stiles watched Peter’s ear tips turn red. Obviously, family was some sort of sore point for the man. “Fine.” He mumbled low and under his breath. “We’ll talk later.”

“And my fair lady alpha, until we meet again.” And the beta actually bowed. 

Allison covered her mouth and giggled. She was seriously acting like a five-year-old with a school yard crush. He has never seen her so giddy. It was equal parts endearing and nauseating. 

Once Isaac vacated the apartment, Peter stepped aside to allow them inside. Stiles made a bee line for the couch because reasons. Allison, on the other hand stood in a stance with her hands on her hips appearing all official looking and scary as hell. 

‘Sorry about that. He just showed up out of the blue.” Peter sounded exasperated. 

“It’s fine.” The other alpha in the room insisted. And yep, it appeared Allison was somewhat taken with Isaac. 

“Would either of you like something to drink?” Peter offered.

Stiles shook his head. His body was still water logged. “I’m good.” 

Allison pulled out her phone and gazed at the device for a moment. “No, I can’t stay long. Thank you.” Her eyes then glanced around the apartment like she was taking in all the surroundings to gather an opinion about the alpha. The good news it didn’t scream sex dungeon, just bachelor pad so that should appease her somewhat. “Basically, I just want to know what your intentions are with my brother.”

The omega sank deeper into the leather cushions. He realized she would ask something like that but he kind of hoped she would have softened the blow somewhat. 

“That’s fair.” Peter responded as his hand went to the back of his neck. “I have no ulterior motives. He appeared he needed a place to nap and since my job takes me out of town a lot, I offered my couch.” 

Allison twitched her nose and scrutinized the other alpha standing near her. “You do realize that sounds unbelievable. I need to look out for my brother and make sure that there are no sinister motives behind this gesture.” 

The older alpha inhaled slightly. “I understand your concerns. I assure you nothing like that is going on. I am not interested in sleeping with him if that’s what you are inferring or worried about.” 

“Hey…” Stiles finally chimed in and caught the attention of both of the alpha’s in the room. “I definitely am a very sleepable person to be with.” Allison arched her manicured left brow. “That didn’t really didn’t come out right. I’ll just be quiet.” 

His sister took a deep breath. “I have to be protective here. I don’t know much about you but I trust Stiles.” She glanced in his direction. “For the most part I trust him. He doesn’t always think straight but I like to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

It wasn’t a glowing endorsement but he did bring it on himself. “The good news Ally is he can’t get me preggers because you know?” He patted his belly for emphasis. 

“Stiles…” She mumbled. “You’re really not helping.” Allison slowly strolled to the door and paused. She patted her gun. “If you hurt him, I will shoot you with all these bullets and you’ll regret the day that you ever met Allison Argent-Stilinski.”

Peter didn’t appear phased with the threat since he seemed nonplused but Stiles knew she was dead serious and he maybe peed in his pants a little. “I understand. You would have my permission to do so if I hurt him.” 

“Good. Still not sure about this but we’ll see how it goes. I’ll be keeping tabs.” She grinned broadly exposing her pearly white teeth. The omega wouldn’t have been surprised to see fangs sprouting from her gums with the intimidation she evoked. “I’ll see you later Stiles.” She took another step and paused. “And Alpha, seriously, don’t fuck with my brother!” 

Stiles shuddered with that threat and maybe peed a little more. He seriously needed to start carrying around an extra set of underwear. 

Once the door closed behind his sister, Peter took a seat on the opposite end of the couch from Stiles. “So that wasn’t too bad, huh? She threatened to shoot you, not actually kill you.”

The alpha looked at him through slotted eyes. “I much rather get probed with sticks in my eyeballs but it went better than expected. It’s good to see that you have an alpha that does care for your well-being.”

“No duh, she’s my sister and she rocks. Yes, she’s super busy but she’s amazing.” 

Peter didn’t say anything, he just focused on his hands that he laid in his lap. Stiles got a succinct feeling that he didn’t quite approve of the type of alpha presence in his life but he can go suck it because this omega doesn’t need an alpha. Most of the time anyway. Okay, some of the time. 

“Are you going to take a nap?”

Stiles rubbed his hands on the soft leather next to him. The furniture did seem inviting but, “I want to check out your flat screen.”

He snorted. “Would you like a snack?” 

Stiles almost got whiplash turning to face the alpha so quickly. “Have you seen your food choices? I would hardly call what you have as snacks.” He reached for the remote and turned on the TV. “Nah, I’m good dude.” 

“That maybe so, but someone in your condition needs to eat healthy.” 

“Whatever dad… I’m good.” Stiles emphasized with an eye roll as he found the app with Netflix. Thank goodness then man had a smart TV or otherwise the beautiful electronic would have been a waste. 

The alpha huffed somewhat indignantly under his breath. “Fine… as long as your dad or sister are making sure you are taking care of yourself.” 

Stiles wasn’t sure why Peter gave a damn. He didn’t know if the man was just the type of alpha who believed omegas needed their hand held the whole way or if it was some other underlying want – like he had a fetish for taking care of pregnant omegas. Oh, yep, Stiles might be on to something. 

“Do you have a kink for pregnant omegas?” Stiles blurted out because now he needed to know. He averted his eyes from the show as it began playing so he could focus on the alpha. 

The alpha blanched. “What the hell? No, I just…. I don’t know. Forget I said anything,”

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and plopped his feet up on the expensive coffee ignoring the grumble coming from Peter. “Besides, my dad doesn’t know yet.”

“And the plot thickens.”

The teen supposes it does. Peter probably is curious as hell about how Stiles got knocked up but has yet to ask him questions. He would have to wait. Stiles wasn’t in the mood to share about Theo. “Yep.” He popped the p. “The alpha father is not in the picture and I really don’t want to face the disappointment of my dad. And that’s all you get since we don’t know each other like that.” He would be facing his dad in a matter of days so he really didn’t want to talk about his overprotective alpha father right now either. 

“And here I thought we were getting closer after you dry humped my pillow the other day.” 

Stiles heard the sarcasm dripping from the alpha. He immediately grabbed the throw pillow beside him and smacked the other in the bicep which didn’t even cause a flinch. ‘Told you already. I didn’t dry hump it and it was your fault that my omega scent got all over your stuff.” 

Peter settled more into the cooch. It appeared he wasn’t going to do anything else at the moment. His face contorted as his eyes flickered to the TV, evidently not quite on board with what Stiles picked out. 

“You’re hanging out?”

“Isaac dropped off some paperwork about our next bail jumper but I feel like taking it easy for a bit.”

Stiles nodded his head as he told the omega inside that he didn’t need an alpha but it was hard when the alpha next to him smelled so damn good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to drag out things between Allison and Peter. I think she would be a little more cautious after Stiles last experience but you guys know, we need to have our Steter working towards getting together, not away from each other.
> 
> Up next - Peter starts to learn more about Stiles.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter was running late and he hated that feeling. He prides himself on being early but today, somehow, he was dragging. He was supposed to meet Isaac at the coffee shop around the corner ten minutes to review the file he had dropped off. This particular case wouldn’t cause them travel far but they still had to come together and get a game plan in place. 

He grabbed his phone as he rushed through the apartment, triple checking that the oven was not left on nor the coffee maker (yep, he was so having a second cup of coffee) at the shop. He then heard knocking on the door.

“It’s me Peter.” He heard the beta calling out. 

Opening the door, he saw Isaac standing there. “I assumed it would be easier for me to drop by, then wait.”

Whelp, there goes the second cup of coffee he was looking forward to. “I suppose you’re right. Come on in.”

The beta strolled in as his eyes glanced around with a slight wrinkle to his nose. “Your place is really starting to smell like the pregnant omega. Maybe that’s why you overslept. You were too relaxed inhaling his fragrance.”

Peter waved his hand to encourage the other to take a seat and hopefully to change the subject but he realized that was a long shot. He should go turn on the coffee maker again. “And, his scent has nothing to do with me sleeping through my alarm.” Maybe, he thinks, but he can’t be positive. Hell, the fragrance probably did help him sleep more peacefully bur he won’t admit that to Isaac.

He quickly made his way to the machine to whirl it back to life. Once his strong mug of caffeine was ready, Peter went to join Isaac who was now wearing a permanent smirk.

“Are you sleeping with him?”

“What? No, it’s not like that.” Peter scuffed back once he took a seat on the easy chair.

Isaac appraised him for a moment before speaking. “You act like that’s an alien concept. People do sleep with pregnant people.” 

“Isaac….” He practically growled at the other. “He just comes over to nap on my couch and his sister wanted to make sure I was a decent alpha.” 

The younger man busted out laughing. He curled his arm around his stomach as he heaved out more giggles. “Are you quite done yet?” 

The boy had laughed so hard that tears had formed around his eyes. He wiped them away with his fingers. “Yes. Sorry. Picturing you as decent made me laugh.” 

“It’s not that far off from the realm of possibilities.” He was slightly offended but only slightly. Isaac was right. Peter definitely was not always a decent person. He could bend the truth to his advantage and was easily oft putted by others. In reality, he was rather selfish. 

“Okay…” The response sounded more like a question than an acknowledgement. “Since he’s going to be hanging out with you, can you get his sister’s number cause she is super-hot.” 

Peter almost spit out the coffee he was sipping. He shouldn’t be surprised due to the way he acted around her but…” Absolutely not!” 

“Why the hell not? She seemed to be into me. I want to try to wine and dine her.” He crossed his arms across his chest in almost a defensive mannerism. 

The alpha shuttered just thinking what Isaac would consider wine and dining. He’s fairly positive the man would take her to a gas station restaurant and call it a day. “It would be weird.” And he really didn’t want to put himself in the middle of a potentially matchmaking disaster. No thank you, he’ll stay out of that. 

The younger man pulled his phone out with a grin. He tapped on it to make it come alive. “I wonder what Cora would say when she hears all about your pregnant omega. Hell, she might even conclude that you knocked him up.”

That sneaky little shit. He has been hanging out with Peter way too long if he is utilizing blackmailing skills. He certainly doesn’t need his family butting into his business and jumping to the wrong conclusion. And then they would try to set them up together. Nope, it’s not worth the hassle getting his family involved. 

“Fine, you, insufferable brat. I will try, and emphasis on the word try to get the number for you.” 

“Thank you alpha. I knew you loved me.” He blinked his eyes in a devious, flirtatcious way and took all of Peter’s willpower not to dunk his coffee all over the beta. 

“Not so much today.” But he did have a soft spot for the boy. They have been working too long together that is was hard for Peter not to catch feelings but it didn’t mean he had to be reminded of it. 

Peter puttered around the apartment for a bit once Isaac left. He did some minor cleaning and then decided to buy some groceries. If he and the beta didn’t have a long trip planned, then he needed some food. 

As he was restocking the pantry, he heard the now familiar sound of the lock on his door being opened. He wasn’t surprised that Stiles was here but it seemed a little early for his arrival. Peter turned to greet him. 

“Oh hey. I didn’t realize you would be here again. I can go.” He thumbed towards the hallway. 

“It’s fine. I just got back from running some errands. Are you hungry?”

The omega dramatically rolled his honey dew drop eyes. “Dude, we already established your snacks suck.” He grumbled as he threw himself clumsily onto the sofa, catching the toe of his sneaker on the coffee table in the process. 

Peter peered into the pantry and brought out a box. “Actually, I just bought some granola bars.” Somehow, the alpha in him decided he needed to buy edible food for the boy. He might need to find a way to excise this alien being that has infiltrated his body sooner than later. 

“Really? You bought them? Not the other omega?” He squealed with grabby hands as Peter rolled his eyes. “Gmme.” 

The boy swiftly grabbed the box from Peter and immediately tore it open. In one fell swoop, he had one chocolate chip bar inhaled and a peanut butted one in his left hand ready to go. 

Peter may have stood there somewhat dumbfounded. “What? The imp made me throw up earlier and now I’m hungry.” 

The alpha sat down on the opposite side of the couch. It wasn’t his place to worry but yet somehow those emotions kept surfacing. Crap, he has been hanging out with Isaac too long. “You have been to the doctor, right?” 

He just wanted to make sure. The omega had mentioned his sister tends to be busy with her job and hasn’t told his father yet of his delicate state so it was possible he was not keeping up with appointments. 

The boy shoved the other bar into his throat as he kicked off his shoes. Per usual, he threw his socked feet up onto his precious coffee table that has somehow fallen from grace to become a pregnant omega’s ottoman. He shuddered but yet bit his tongue. 

He didn’t understand. When he wanted to say things, his mouth wouldn’t open to speak. When he didn’t, his mouth said things – things he didn’t necessarily want to say. Yep, his mouth was officially broken. And he’s fairly certain that it is all the omega’s fault. 

Stiles must have picked up on his discomfort since the boy began rubbing his feet all over the table. “This really bothers you?” 

“Yes, Bambi. As I mentioned, I paid a lot money fort that table and I would prefer you not to rub your stinky feet all over the finish.” 

Stiles hmfffed. “They don’t smell that bad. Maybe swollen. And again, it doesn’t feel any different than something you could get from the dollar store. That is if they sold tables like this there.” He leaned back and rested his head on the back of the sofa. “And yes, I have been to the clinic and have another appointment but don’t want to go.” 

“Don’t like doctors?”

The omega turned his face to look at him. “The nurses there have too many judgmental looks. It’s like the first eye glare is one of pity. Oh, poor omega, here by himself with no alpha. And then gaze turns to almost disgust. Oh, the omega must be a slut since he doesn’t have an alpha. It’s fairly impressive that they have the whole pity, revolting glare down.”

“I can’t say I have ever seen that look before.” And if Stiles is speaking the truth, then it’s a shame if he feels that way. They should treat him with the upmost respect and dignity. He knows that it can’t be easy with the situation he’s in so others should treat hm more respectfully.

“It’s crazy Blue Eyes. It’s a perfected look that they all have down pat.”

Peter crossed his legs and settled back more. “Can’t your sister go with you? I know you have mentioned she’s busy but surely, she would go with you.” 

The omega bit his bottom lip. “Yes but….” He waved his hand down his body. “Don’t really want her there seeing all my privates exposed if you know what I mean?” 

He inhaled deeply. “What about your dad? I know you said you haven’t told him yet but I’m sure he would support you.” 

Peter didn’t know anything about the boy’s father but he found it hard to believe the man would desert his own son during his time of need. He was the boy’s alpha after all. 

Stiles shifted and removed his feet from the table. He brought his legs up to his chest. “Maybe. My dads are coming up soon to have dinner with me and Ally. Gonna tell them then.”

“Dads?” Peter inquired. So, the boy had two dads.

He nodded his head. “Yep. They got married when I was young. Allison’s dad, we call him Pops. He’s an omega. And the reasonable one. Helps keep my dad’s temper cool. Don’t get me wrong, I love my father but he is super restrictive and protective. I just know he’s going to make me go back home when he finds out.”

“I see.” Peter would feel a little remorse if he never saw the boy again but he certainly won’t admit that to anyone anytime soon. “Well perhaps, when he finds out he’s going to be a grandfather, he’ll be more receptive than you think.” 

He shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe. Still not looking forward to the conversation.” 

Peter’s stomach rumbled which signaled that he must be hungry. He rose up from the couch. “I am making pot roast and potatoes if you would like to stay for dinner.” 

“Umm….” The boy looked a little lost in thought for a moment. “Ally is working late. I mean, I guess, if you don’t mind.” 

“I’ll have plenty. You relax while I’ll start making dinner.” 

Peter made his way to the kitchen as he heard the TV being turned on. He gathered all the ingredients and put them on the counter. 

It took him a little while to prepare everything – getting the seasoning just right for the roast and prepping the potatoes just so. After he placed the pan in the oven, he set the timer and strolled back to the family area. 

He had heard Stiles giggle here and there while he was getting dinner together but hadn’t heard a peep in while. He wasn’t surprised when he noted the omega was conked out. He hadn’t even managed to lay down. Stiles was still sitting up with his head lolling at an awkward angle. Yep, he would have some neck pain when he woke up. 

The alpha grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and placed it over the sleeping form. A slight smile began to form on Peter’s face and he wondered how the hell he got to this point in his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - we get some John and Chris POV. It's a longer chapter. They find out about Stiles being pregnant.
> 
> The chapter after that still revolves around the dads and there is only a teeny amount of Steter at the end so instead of making you guys wait three weeks for Steter, I will update twice next week. Just not sure what the other day will be yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris glanced at his phone – they still had about forty-five minutes to drive. Part of him liked that the kids didn’t live too close so they wouldn’t pop up unexpectedly. But another part, despised it. He hated that if John and he wanted to see Allison and Stiles, they had to make a whole day of it or in this case, spending the night at a hotel. 

He would make the best of the hotel situation though since he knew John booked a nice suite for the two of them. Even though they live alone now, it’s still nice to go out and have a romantic evening together. And he was definitely hoping for a good dicking form John later tonight. 

The alpha eyes were focused on the road and he appeared in full concentration. Chris wasn’t sure if it was truly because he was at attention with the drive itself or whether because his mind was drifting.

John was and is a good alpha. Chris had seen it first hand especially when he so easily took Chris and Allison into his home all those years ago. For Chris, it was practically love at first sight. He knew he would never want anyone else. The man was a provider and a protector. The alpha was full of love and would do anything for his family. Chris respected him for that. 

However, the alpha was also fiercely protective and sometimes overacted when he came to his omega son. John loved the boy more than anything but he also had tight reins on the boy. It was hard for him to even give his son an inch. 

Chris did appreciate the fierceness of that protectiveness sometimes since he never got that type of emotion from his own father. Nope, his dad was a mean son of a bitch. He hated that his son was an omega - he was ashamed of Chris and attempted to hide his son’s true dynamic from the world. 

Gerard wanted a powerful, dominant alpha for a son – someone he could see as a leader, not follower. Despite Chris’s internal tendencies, his dad attempted to mold him into something he was not. Yes, Chris hated his father for not accepting who he truly was but he also culled a lot from that experience. He did learn not to be a such a push over when it came to alphas but he also learned that he truly did crave alphas. His omega nature yearned for an alpha to be near and take care of him. Part of that yearning did bring him to Victoria, his ex-wife and true domineering bitch. 

At first, this ex-wife provided everything he needed and seemed to understand what he was looking for in a relationship. Unfortunately, once he got pregnant with Allison, her whole demeanor had changed. Her personality became one of ‘you do what I say’ and that he wasn’t good for much else but breeding. It was definitely eye-opening and that was when Chris realized he had to escape his toxic marriage. In the end, Victoria seemed just as pleased if anything that she didn’t have Chris as a husband anymore.  
As much as that relationship soured him, he had gained a beautiful alpha daughter. It was hard sometimes raising someone who was so independent in nature and occasionally had to look after him even though he was the parent. Allison had been a breath of fresh air and aided him in getting through some tough times in his life. 

So yes, he envied that Stiles had a father (and a sister for that matter) who cared so much for his wellbeing but he also knew it wasn’t easy for the boy to grow up being suffocated by a father figure. Chris had a different experience but he still understood how it felt to be stifled by someone. 

“You’re quiet.” John broke the silence as he reached over to place his hand on Chris’ knee. 

“Thinking about the kids. Miss them.” Skype and text are great but they are not the same thing as seeing them in person.

John nodded his head agreement. “Me too. I hope Stiles isn’t getting on Allison’s nerves too much.”

Chris stifled a laugh. “I’m sure they’re fine.” 

“Yep, just seems the kid was off a little the last time I spoke to him.” John’s eyes flickered from the road and landed on Chris. “He hasn’t said anything to you, has he?”

The omega tossed his head back onto the seat. He had noted Stiles seemed distracted the last time the spoke but he didn’t pinpoint anything exactly. “Nope.”

Chris said rather succinctly as he heard John sigh. The first time the alpha found out that Stiles would confess things to Chirrs and not his own biological father had been a sore point. John couldn’t understand why his boy didn’t feel comfortable talking to his own dad – his alpha when he had troubles or concerns and sometimes for advice. 

At the time, Chris had to tame the beast so to speak and reassure John. Explain that sometimes since they were both omegas, it was just easier to communicate since they could relate to each other. He had to go into detail that omegas can clam up when speaking with alphas assuming the alpha will tell them what to do and not necessarily help guide them with a decision. It can be a fair balance and not always easy.

After a while, John came to accept the closeness of the omega bond Chirrs and Stiles had together. He even expects it now so he sensed his husband was a little disappointed that he didn’t have anything to offer up. And honestly, if he did, Chris has to tread a fine line. He doesn’t want to betray Stiles confidence but sometimes, his dad does need to know certain things like how the boy takes Uber’s everywhere. John practically hit the roof when he found out the kid was potentially putting himself in danger everyday – not knowing if he was getting into a vehicle with a potential alpha rapist. 

John wasn’t happy but Stiles calmed him down and said he doesn’t take them as much but Chris knows the real truth but for now, he lets sleeping dogs lie.

“Okay, well, I wish they didn’t insist on cooking dinner. We could have taken them out somewhere.”

“I know but they seemed hell bent in wanting to stay in to eat. “Perhaps there was something that needed to be discussed. 

They pulled up into the apartment complex after a little more driving and a quick stop at the hotel to check in. John assured him the room was fine and they would be definitely be having fun later after they leave the kid’s place.

John knocked on the door as Chris cursed at himself for not bringing anything. Allison said it was fine but they should have at least brought some wine or fruit. 

The door swung open with a broadly smiling Allison with her dark brown hair hitting her shoulders. Her eyes were wide as she took in the men in front of her. “Dad! Pops!” She screeched. “Come in.” She stepped aside and they all embraced each other. 

Chris maybe wrapped his arms around his daughter for a smidge too long but damn it, he missed her. 

Stiles finally sauntered out adorning a shirt that appeared way too big for him and large bags under his eyes. The kid looked exhausted. Perhaps there was something going on with the boy.

“Hey kiddo.” John called out as he hugged his son. 

Chris stood nearby as he watched the omega bury his head into his alpha’s father chest. Chris understood the feeling all too well. Sometimes, an omega just needs alpha pheromones to stay grounded and calm. 

He squeezed the boy’s shoulder to acknowledge that he was here and then walked towards the kitchen to help out Allison. He would get his hug later. Right now, it appeared that Stiles was yearning for alpha and Chris didn’t want to get in the way of that. 

Chris assisted his daughter with gathering plates and pouring some drinks. “So how is everythinghe?” 

“Great.” She beamed. “Work is fantastic. I love my job. No complaints really.”

“That’s fantastic to hear.” He was so proud of his Ally girl. He was nervous at first when she said she was going to go into law enforcement. He was fearful that she might get hurt – there were a lot of unknown dangers being a cop but she was determined. 

His Ally always knew what she wanted to do and set her mind to it. She was fierce and of course, John was tickled pink. He’s not quite so nervous anymore since he knows she can take care of herself but he still worries about her. After all, she’ll always be his baby girl. 

John tucked his boy as close as he could to his chest. Sometimes Stiles hated that the omega in him yearned and craved for alpha. He assumed that showed some kind of weakness. John never thought that. His alpha always felt the urge to provide and protect his boy so he was willing to do what needed to be done to help Stiles. To aid the omega nature for whatever the boy needed on any given day.

He rubbed some circles on the boy’s back as heard him inhale and breathe in the pheromones that would help calm him. John had been reluctant allowing his son to move out for a myriad of reasons and this here was one of them. 

Yes, Allison is an amazing alpha and a wonderful anchor for Stiles. John realizes she can provide most of what Stiles needs but her presence also just falls short on occasion. He doesn’t know whether if it’s because John is Stiles father or because he’s a man but there are occasions, when he’s the only one who can ground the omega. And he never wants his son to not to be able to get the grounding he may crave. 

“Missed you kiddo.” John spoke into the top of his head. “Are you doing okay?” 

Stiles released himself of the embrace but still clung John’s shirt with his hands. The boy appeared slightly off – almost sickly in appearance. There was definitely something going on, He had a few inklings but tamped them down for the moment. He didn’t want to over reach and he preferred Stiles to be truthful.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Missed you too dad. M’fine I guess.” 

John appraised his son once more. He needed to get to the bottom of this. He was about to ask some probing questions since the boy was reluctant when Allison called out. “Dinner’s ready.” The mystery would have to wait for a few more minutes. 

They all sat around a circular table right outside the kitchen. The kitchen was a decent size for an apartment but still not big enough to hold a table and chairs. The kids had put together some kind of funky casserole that contained ground beef, noodles, cheese, and corn. He wasn’t sure what it was but tasted it good. They also provided a side salad and some dinner rolls. Overall, John was impressed with the meal they prepared and it made his heart ache somewhat that they didn’t get together more often for dinner. 

The conversation was light as they reminisced and caught up with some things that have been overlooked via Skype. It was pleasant but John still had a nagging feeling in the back of his head. Stiles was engaging but slightly off and damn if he wasn’t eating his food as much as he was pushing the casserole around his plate. 

The boy appeared exhausted and the oversized shirt – fuck!!! “Okay Stiles, all cards on the table now.” John said with force as he put his fork down on the plate with a clang.

His son glanced over to Allison almost looking for reassurance. She bashfully smiled and nodded her head.

“Umm, not sure what you’re asking.”

“God damn it Stiles. Don’t play games with me.” John immediately felt his husband’s hand on his right knee – he knew the omega was trying to calm his temper. If his suspicions were right, he was going to need a lot more than a hand on his knee. 

“Dad?” He swallowed, still trying to play coy.

John pushed his chair out from the table. “What damn alpha got you pregnant?” And secondly, how the hell didn’t John know his boy was seeing someone?

Stiles eyes grew wider and John noted his Adams’ apple bobbing up and down. 

“Calm down John.” He heard his omega husband state calmly but hell if he wanted to calm down. 

John rose from the chair and scrubbed his hand over his face. “All of you convinced me it was a good idea to let Stiles leave the nest and now….” He waved his hand towards his son. 

He knows he can be unreasonable sometimes and that can lead to being over protective but Stiles is his son and an omega. He needs to be protected. The omega needs guidance and it’s his responsibility to do so as his father and his alpha. He had insisted the boy be on birth control but he was outvoted with that too with the whole ‘I can hardly remember to take my Adderall, dad.’ Fuck! He screwed being a good alpha and now his son is pregnant.

“Dad…” He eked out as his eyes moistened. 

“Who is he Stiles?”

The boy shook his head.” It’s… it’s not important. He’s not around.” 

John inhaled deeply “Just great. Even better.” The sarcasm rolled off his tongue. “Not only are you knocked up but the father is a giant dick and not in the picture.” How did John allow this to happen? How was he so in the dark? 

Stiles flinched at the comment as Chris interjected once more. “John, let’s try to talk civilly.” 

The alpha glared at his husband. Civility went out the window. “I need some air.” John began to walk away and then paused. “Stiles, pack what you need. You’re coming home with me and Chris. We’ll get the rest of your stuff later.”

“But dad?” The boy argued but as far as John was concerned, there was no need for further discussion. It was time to make things right. The boy needed to be home with his fathers where he can be looked around. 

He heard some murmurs of conversation as he let himself out the front door. It took a lot of willpower to not slam the door like a child as he left the apartment. 

Catching sight of his vehicle, he trotted over to the car and popped open the trunk. He lifted up the fabric covering the spare tire and located his secret stash of cigarettes. 

He was able to get exactly two puffs in before his husband showed up with his judgmental look. God, he hated when Chris eyed him with disappointment. 

The omega crossed his arms and arched his left brow. He was mad but John couldn’t help seeing him as sexy as hell when he was in a defiant mood. “And here, I thought I had found all your hiding places.”

Chris quickly reached over and grabbed the cigarette and quicly stomped the remainder out on the ground. “Not all of them!” He looked despondently at the butt as he licked his bottom lip. “Don’t tell me to calm down. I have every right to be angry.” And to smoke if he wants to damn it. 

The omega uncrossed his arms and sighed. “I get why you’re angry John. This isn’t what I wanted for Stiles either but we can’t change it either.” 

“If he was home, this wouldn’t ever have happened.” John would have ensured of that. No damn alpha would have gotten their grubby hands on his boy. And no birth control would have equated no sex!

Chris chuckled under his breath. “You know that’s not true. This is could have easily happened while still under our roof.”

John pushed away from their car that he was leaning on. “If I locked him in his room 24/7 and put him in chastity.” He knew that was unreasonable but… 

“John….” Chris reached out to put his hand on his. “He needs us right now. He needs his alpha father’s support and encouragement. Not an angry one. I know this isn’t ideal but you have to be there for him in his time of need.” 

Chris was always the reasonable one – always had his head squarely on his shoulders. He would always allow John to see the other side of things. The omega was a good fit for him. He needed someone like that in his life – showing him to not always fly off the wall. God, he loved him. 

“I suppose I let my emotions run away with me. “He gripped Chris’ hand. “But even you have to admit that he is in no place to raise this baby on his own. He can’t support himself financially and we can’t put Allison out anymore. The boy should come home.” 

Chris appeared more visibly relaxed as he focused on John. “You’re right but….” He paused. “Let him stay for now. Allow him some freedom for the time being while he still can. We’ll bring him home closer to the end of his pregnancy.”

John had a million reasons to protest that request – like who would ensure that his boy kept his doctor appointments? Who would make sure he was eating right and got enough rest? However, he realized deep inside, Chris was right. Stiles should be able to live a somewhat semblance of life before everything changes. 

“I suppose you’re right. I’ll allow him to remain with Allison in the meantime.” He pulled Chris towards to place a chaste kiss on his lips. He loved this man with all his heart and was incredibly lucky he came into his life. “Always so sensible. Don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Be miserable, I suppose.’ Chris joked.

John grinned. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” 

Well, now he had another omega to go talk to. He had to apologize to his son and hopefully figure out how to best handle this unexpected news that he was going to be a grandfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John will calm down but will still have some issues. 
> 
> Up nest: let's jus Stiles feels with everyone. :


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys really liked the dad's POV. We will revisit their POV at chapter 14. Now, do you guys want to see sexy times with the dads? Right now I have written implied sex and what they did but not the action itself. Let me know.

Stiles pulled another shirt off a hanger with no care and threw it on his bed. He grabbed another t-shirt harshly which caused it to tumble to the floor. He grumbled loudly as he picked up the item.

He knew his dad would be angry and disappointed. He realized the alpha would not be pleased with Stiles state but for some reason, it hadn’t crossed his mind that his father would make him go back home right at this instant. He thought he might get at least few months or even weeks. 

It made sense. Of course, Stiles would need some extra help and support sooner than later. He can barely take care of himself but…. but he was enjoying his independence. He loved living with Ally. He relished that he had his own space and didn’t have two dads hovering over his each and every move. However, he only had himself to blame. Stiles put himself in his situation so it was only fair, he had to pay the price. 

The omega cursed at the shirt he picked up and threw it haphazardly on the bed when he heard his sister approach. 

“Hey… Doing okay?” She asked with the sweetest and concerned voice ever.

He glanced over at the alpha and Stiles noted her face was pained. She evidently didn’t like what was enfolding either. “Not really. I knew something like this would happen when he found out.”

She stepped further into the room. “Sorry.” The alpha hesitated. “Dad just needs some time to process everything. Things will settle down. Just give him some time.”

It sounded reasonable but it was hard to see things sensibly and clearly right now.

“It’s going to be fine Stiles.” Allison tried to reassure him as a throat cleared from the doorway.

His alpha father was standing there in the threshold appearing not quite as angry but the man stil worn many frown lines. “Allison, could you give us a moment?” 

His sister smiled and reached for Stiles hand to provide a quick squeeze of reassurance. “Sure thing dad. It’ll be okay Stiles.” 

The omega sighed and turned from his father. He wasn’t sure if he was up for another scolding at the moment.

His father strolled towards the bed and sat down. He patted the spot next to him on the mattress. “Come here son. Let’s talk.” 

Stiles hesitated for a moment but then realized they had to talk sooner than later so he might as well get it done with now. He reluctantly plopped down next to the alpha and chewed nervously at his bottom lip waiting for what the man was going to say. 

His father sighed as he inhaled. He pinched the bridge of his nose and focused his eyes on Stiles. “I might have slightly over reacted. Sorry.”

Stiles realized that the apology couldn’t have been easy for his father and he was positive that Pops probably helped convince him to say it. “I know you’re worried about me. This isn’t what I wanted either.” 

Pregnancy was something way, way in the future and definitely not with an ass alpha who wanted nothing to do with him. He wanted to bred by someone who loved and cared for him – not just some random alpha who didn’t give two shits about him and who only wanted to get laid. 

His dad reached over and squeezed his knee. “Part of me feels like if I put my foot down harder and didn’t allow you to move out, this wouldn’t have happened. I might have been able to prevent something like this from happening. I guess I sort of feel like I let my baby boy down somehow by not protecting him more.” 

Stiles resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He realizes his father always feels the need to protect him but he also knows, the man wouldn’t have been able to prevent something like this from happening even Stiles still resided at home. He has own omega mind and probably would have found himself in trouble at some point. If anything, he might have gone behind his back more than he did so already. 

“Dad…” The omega paused trying to find the right words. “I appreciate that you care so much but it probably wouldn’t have changed anything.” Well, maybe he wouldn’t have gotten pregnant so early. “But you know me. Even if I was at home, I could have walked outside, tripped on a crack on a sidewalk and then impaled myself on an alpha cock.” 

Really, it wasn’t that far from the realm of a possibility. 

“Jesus, Stiles.” Hs dad held up his other hand. “I get it. Yes, you could have just as easily gotten knocked up while still at home.” 

The omega took that as a win but refrained from saying anything else since his dad was still trying to explain his feelings. “I just want you to know that yes, this may not be what I envisioned and hoped for your future. I still love you and me and your Pops will support you no matter what.” 

Stiles felt a tear forming. “Thanks dad. It means a lot. I love you too.” The omega understood his dad would probably be angry and disappointed but he had been somewhat fearful, that he would push him away. That his dad would be so out of his mind, he wouldn’t want anything to do with Stiles. it was a slightly unreasonable thought since he knew that this father really did love him but nonetheless it felt incredible to hear the alpha say those words.

The alpha squeezed his knee a little harder. “Pops and I talked and decided for now you can stay here with Allison.”

Stiles practically jumped off the bed but then he settled his body. “Really?”

“Yes.” His dad smiled sheepishly. Stiles realized this decision couldn’t be easy for his dad. “it’s still important you have some independence right now but at seven, eight months, you’re coming back home. And no more damn alphas in the meantime.” 

It seemed fair. He had no idea how to raise a baby nor the financial means to do so. “Okay, Makes sense. I will. Thank you so much.” And his dad wouldn’t have to worry about him and alphas either. No way! Will, there was Peter but he didn’t really count. 

With one more reassuring squeeze, his dad rose from the bed. “I still want a name to that alpha. I want to go pop his kneecaps or something.” 

Stiles eyes flickered to the floor. He would need to reveal Theo’s name at some point but it also seemed pointless. He was out of the picture and an ass. He was not worth the time or trouble. “Dad, seriously, he’s not worth it.”

“Did he force you or take advantage of you?” 

The teen continued to stare at the floor. Forcing was a strong word. Taking advantage of was closer to the truth. “He didn’t hurt me.” Not physically anyway. “I…. I really am not ready to talk about yet. Can we do this another time?” 

When his eyes finally averted from the floor, he could see his dad’s face was pained once more. The cop and father in him really wanted to know the truth. He just hoped he wouldn’t want to push. Stiles just preferred to keep Theo the alpha in his past. It was easier that way – simpler to focus on the health of the baby if he didn’t dwell on the past. 

“Fine, I don’t like it but we had enough emotional turmoil for one night. We’ll revisit this later.” It wasn’t a request. 

Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief. He would tell him one day but it didn’t have to be today. 

“I think your sister made some coffee.” His dad noted as his nose twitched at the aroma. “I’m going to grab a cup before we head over to the hotel.” 

This time, Stiles did leap from the mattress. “Yes, smells delicious.” 

“No caffeine for you young man.” 

Stiles pouted as he kicked at the carpet. “Speaking of, if you need me to go with you to any doctor’s appointment or anything, I’m just a phone call away.” 

He wanted to add a phone call and at least a two hour plus drive but he knew his dad’s offer was from the heart and he probably wouldn’t take no for answer. And truthfully, Stiles really would like that. “Thanks dad.”

A couple hours later, Stiles found himself shuffling his feet at his sister’s bedroom, doorway. He got ready for bed once their dads left but he was having trouble settling down enough to go to sleep. 

Allison glanced up from her laptop and noted Stiles presence. He must not have been as quiet as he thought he was being. She smiled at him as she folded the sheet down beside her. 

She patted the mattress next to her. “Come here.”

Stiles let out a sigh of relief. He needed her – he craved alpha right now to help calm him more. He yearned for the grounding to help alleviate all the noise that was going on in his head at the moment. 

He immediately crawled into bed beside her and inhaled deeply as he laid his head on the pillow. Breathing in her citrus odor infused with lavender brought immediate calm. 

Stiles closed his eyes to get lost in his head more. Since they were kids, Stiles had always gravitated towards his sister. The alpha part of her always had brought a sense of grounding to him. He would always find himself getting into bed with her when he couldn’t sleep.

When they got older, their dads didn’t approve of that as much but they came to realize, it was just something that not only Stiles craved but Allison as well. The alpha in her also yearned to protect and comfort. And with Stiles, she was able to give into those urges and find that state of mind that indulged her alpha. 

He heard her shut down the computer and place it on the bedside table. “Could have been worse.”

“Yes.” He spoke into the pillow. A lot of worse. “Glad I can stay here with you for a little while longer.”

The mattress shifted as Allison load down with her eyes sleepily focused on Stiles. “Me too. I like having you around baby brother.” She smiled so sweetly.

“Thanks for being here Alley Cat.” He eked out through heavy lids. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” 

Stiles drifted off to sleep easily and woke to voices. Some sunlight was shining through the slots from the blinds. He stretched out and curled his toes. It seemed morning came fast and hearing the murmurs from the other room, Stiles remembered his dads were stopping by before they went back home. 

Per usual, his bladder was calling to him but thankfully no nausea but yet he hadn’t eaten anything. Ally had an en suite, so Stiles quickly emptied himself and washed his hands. He threw some cold water on his face for good measure to try to wake himself up more. 

He walked back into the bedroom and noted Pops sitting on the bed. “Pops?” Stiles questioned.

“Hey kid, we didn’t get much time to talk last night.” 

He supposes they didn’t. Between dad’s angry rant and then their make up chat, Stiles and Pops hadn’t really spoken too much.

“Thanks, by the way.” He shuffled his feet through the Berber carpet towards the other omega. “I know you helped with dad’s mood anyway.” And he assumed, showed the alpha some reason. 

“Welcome. You know he loves you and just wants what best. We both do.” His Pops grinned.

Stiles toyed with the hem of his pajama shirt. He always had to be doing something with his hands. “I know. I realize he worries a lot. I’m grateful he’s calmer and is going to let me stay with Ally for the time being.” 

Pops arose from the bed still grinning. “You still need to live your life for a bit but we’ll still be there for you.” He pulled Stiles in for a hug. The older man wrapped his arms around Stiles tightly. “And truth be told,” he mumbled onto the top of Stiles head. “I am hell of excited about a grandbaby.”

“Thanks Pops.” Stiles couldn’t help but smile. The situation was far from ideal but he was so grateful that he still had his dads looking out for him. 

Once their dads departed and Allison left for work, Stiles was left alone. He wandered around the apartment for a bit and couldn’t decide what he wanted to do. He didn’t have work today and he doesn’t get much homework from his couple of measly classes he takes online. Therefore, he was becoming restless and bored.

He spotted his phone and grabbed it without hesitation. It was probably stupid to go to the alpha’s place today when he didn’t have work. It would cost him an Uber ride he didn’t need to spend money on but…. But the man had an amazing flat screen and of course that couch. And not to mention an amazing fluffy blanket that held aroma of alpha essence. That part is neither here nor there he thinks as he tries to convince his omega brain that it doesn’t mater how well the man smells. 

The omega bit his bottom lip. He shouldn’t, he really should not go over there like every day. Crap, he had no self-control. No willpower whatsoever – it was fine, he would blame this decision on pregnancy brain. 

Stiles pulled up Peter’s contact info and composed a text before batting another eye. 

[Stiles]  
Hey, um, alpha, might stop by later

Surprisingly, the man was not busy since he got a response immediately. 

[Alpha]  
No problem. I thought I had work but it was postponed.

The omega licked his lips as he hesitated with his response. He really doesn’t want to impose. 

[Stiles]  
Oh, well, maybe I should come another time. Don’t want to bother you

[Alpha]  
Bambi, you sleep on the couch, maybe eat and watch TV. It’s not like you get in my way. It’s fine if you want to come over.

[Stiles]  
Cool. Great. I need to grab a shower and be over in a bit

The teen clutched his phone after hitting send. He took a deep breath remembering his mantra – you don’t need an alpha. This is just a detour – an off the road jaunt that only includes napping on a piece of furniture.

It doesn’t mean anything. 

He can’t let it mean anything for the sake if his sanity and his unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - Peter gets some unexpected guests and hilarity ensues (one of my faves).


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.

Peter had barely finished with his shower when the omega pinged him about coming over. He and Isaac had planned to go get a bond hopper today but the beta had something come up at the last moment so he asked to reschedule for the next day.

The alpha didn’t mind, he would still be able to cash a paycheck at the end of the week and that it is what mattered. Therefore, he decided to go for a run and attempt to work out the last kink in his knee so he would be prepared for whatever the next fugitive threw his way. 

Toweling his hair dry, he cursed himself a little for responding so quickly to Stiles. Would the immediate reply appear needy? He didn’t mind the boy but they haven’t really established anything more than he comes to nap and eat. Did that mean they were friends now? Peter honestly didn’t know – he just realized, that he needs to figure it out because he has this unnerving feeling, that his brain is going to make him do more things for the boy and it’s all rather befuddling. 

Once he was dressed, Peter padded around the apartment for a few moments and then heard a knock at the door. The boy must be here already. Peter took a deep breath and opened the door.

Gripping the door, Peter’s eyes widened he saw it was not the omega. Nope, standing in the hallway were his niece and nephew. Well, they picked a hell of time to show up unannounced. 

Cora with all of her five feet two inches was practically vibrating out of her skin. Her auburn colored hair bounced on her shoulders as her face wore a huge grin. She took after her mother in looks and style. Her outfit was perfectly matched with a too tight gray blouse paired with black pants that flared at the bottom. 

Derek, on the other hand, appeared like he just rolled out of bed. His usual impeccable hair was adrift and the boy hadn’t shaved. His teal Henley was wrinkled and he wore gray jogger bottoms. He was holding a frothy beverage in his left hand, perhaps a caffeinated beverage to put more life into his hazel eyes. 

“Hi Uncle Peter!” Cora chirped all too happily. 

“And what brings you two brats to my humble abode?” 

Cora chuckled. “Mom, of course.”

Derek grumbled into his drink. “Mom for her. Cora dragged me here.”

His niece glared at her brother and playfully swatted him on his bicep. 

“I see. This really isn’t the best time.” Stiles would show up anytime now and he really didn’t want to go down that road with his family. Hell, he wasn’t even sure what the road was himself. 

Cora pushed herself between the opening of the door and Peter because she’s small and catlike. “It’s never a good time. We want to spend time with our uncle.” 

Based on Derek’s scowl., his nephew must have disagreed. However, he reluctantly stepped in and made his way to the leather sofa. He plopped himself and his grumpy eyebrows down. Cora followed suit rather quickly with more bounce in her step.

Hell, Peter really didn’t have time for this – not with Stiles on his way over. He begrudgingly took a seat across from his brattish niece and nephew which caused a pleased smile on Cora’s face.

“I knew you weren’t working so this seemed like an excellent time to visit.” The beta mentioned who acted more alpha than her brother. 

“Spying on me Cora?”

The girl had a twinkle to her eye. “A little angel told me.” 

Isaac – the little beta snitch. Peter would have words with him later. Peter sighed and waved his hand towards his niece to encourage her to get on with things. She was here on her mother’s behalf and Derek could have cared less. 

“Just come to the next dinner. Mom promised to be on her best behavior.”

“I thought she said she was inviting her omega friend to flirt with Uncle Peter?”

Another swipe to the bicep and a grumble of Derek under her breath caused Cora’s grin to dissipate briefly. “You know mom?”

Peter bit the inside of his lip. That was precisely one of the reasons he hates going to family functions – his sister either tries to set him up with someone or she harasses him about his lack of love life.

“I do so therefore I must take a hard pass.” Peter crossed his legs defiantly and tried to implore an alpha scowl to encourage his niece to back off. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t work. She’s immune to his alpha ways. “Fine. I’ll tell her to uninvite the lady. Just come. Hang out with some other relatives. Please Uncle Peter.” 

Now, she was going for the heart. Curses to her. If it was just Derek, there would be some mumbles and grumbles exchanged and they would have called it a day. “I’ll think about it.”

“Great.” Cora appeared pleased as punch. She relaxed more into the cushions and then he noted her nose wrinkling. He hoped it was allergies but he saw her left-hand reach for a throw pillow, he knew she smelled a sweet fragrance. Fuck!

She brought the pillow up to her nose and inhaled. Her nasal passages twitching to deduce the odor that was absorbed into the fabric. She glanced confusingly towards Peter.

“Do I smell omega?” 

The question caused Derek to finally look up from his coffee beverage. Evidently, the conversation was now more interesting than whipped topping and chocolate. 

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.” That’s its Peter. Play dumb. 

Cora, however was a smart girl. “Der, do you smell it?” Taking the pillow, she shoved it into Derek’s face who now had a mouthful of fabric instead of his beverage. 

He pushed the pillow away annoyed but nonetheless, his face spoke volumes. “Yes, I do. In fact, the omega scent is very strong. Almost like honey and spring water.”

Peter jumped up from the easy chair and clapped his hands together. “Well, you two, it has been a pleasure as always. It’s now time to be on your way.” 

Dumb didn’t work, perhaps deflection would. ‘I will let you know about the dinner.” 

Cora crossed her arms defiantly and glared at the alpha standing before her. “Are you seeing an omega and didn’t tell us?”

Derek snorted. “Be real Cor, Uncle Peter doesn’t date, he’s sleeping with an omega.” 

Rude! Peter guffawed. “The answer is no to both of you. Now, I do have some things to attend to.” 

Neither his niece nor nephew made an effort to move. Hell, they wanted some kind of answer. Peter had to think of something. “Okay…” His brain tumbled to an idea, a horrible idea but it might get them off his back. “If you must know. I hired a maid.”

“A maid?” Cora questioned.

He watched Derek glance around the apartment. “Seriously? Even for you that seems a little off the nose. And your place isn’t that big to justify extra help.” 

Oh, bloody hell, why can’t they just let sleeping dogs lie? “He needed some extra cash and you guys are always saying to be nicer. And he’s pregnant and needed help.” That’s the way Peter, dig yourself deeper and act like a saint in the process.

Cora almost appeared scandalized. “Wait, you hired a pregnant omega to do manual labor for you?”

Shit! “No, I mean yes. he just does light duty. Some dusting and meal prep. Nothing too strenuous.” 

“Huh.” The beta replied. 

And as if on cue, the door unlocked revealing said pregnant omega. All eyes focused on the boy who stood there with an open mouth gape and if possible, his eyes wider than ever. 

Stiles was the first one to break the silence which was good since Peter hadn’t been able to find his voice. “I didn’t know your kids were going to be here.”

Now it was Peter’s turn to have his eyes widen. He heard a fit of giggles from the brats on the sofa. “Do I look old enough to have sired children that age?” And ones so brattish? 

The omega shrugged his shoulders “Maybe.”

Cora laughed once more. “I like him Uncle Peter. I’m Cora, his niece and this is Derek, my stupid older brother.” She introduced herself as she swatted Derek once more on his arm. “And you are my Uncle’s maid?”

Oh fuck, shit meet fan. Peter would have sunk into the seat cushions if he had stil been sitting down.

“His maid?” The boy questioned with a furrowed brow. “Stiles…” He grumbled but held a smirk. “And really Peter? Maid? You couldn’t have done better than that?”

He supposes he could have or should have. “Umm….”

“I knew it.” Cora spat out. “Are you dating my uncle?”

Stiles face did an awkward scrunch. “Is it that hard to tell the truth? Dating? Seriously?” He asked as he shut the door and made his way towards the sofa.

“When it comes to my family, yes.” 

Stiles shook his head and stood in front of Derek. “I come over to sleep on his couch and…” He lifted his arm towards the piece of furniture “And you big guy are totally in my napping zone.” 

“Oh.” Derek didn’t even question and stood up to allow Stiles to get to his spot on the sofa.

Cora casually rose with a slight smile on her face. He could already see the cogs in her brain plotting away and Peter didn’t like it one bit. 

“I mean really Peter….” The boy huffed as he settled his butt on the cushions. “is it really that hard to tell the truth to your own family?”

He supposes it shouldn’t be and now he had the clear attention of both his niece and his nephew focused on him. “Just take your nap.” He grumbled.

“Spill Uncle Peter.” Cora demanded in her authoritative tone. How was she not a born alpha again? 

“Well….” Peter pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked between Cora and Stiles. Derek had swallowed the last of his Frappuccino like thing so had strolled over to the kitchen to toss out the cup. Hell. Peter likes his coffee strictly black but now he wanted a frothy, creamy beverage. If anything, to hide behind it. 

The omega huffed from the sofa and Peter didn’t even have to look at him to know the boy rolled his eyes. “I thought his car was an Uber. Oh, I guess it was Isaac’s car. I got in, had to pee, and your uncle let my come back to his place to take a massive leak. I fell in love with his couch and he totally let’s me nap on it.” He patted the cushions for good measure. “End of story.” 

Derek appeared mildly amused and Cora seemed to be using an incredible amount of restraint to not bust out laughing. “Really?” 

“Yes, as Stiles said, End of story. Now you two can leave.” Peter made his way to the door to encourage the nosey brats to leave. 

“Hey Stiles?” Cora questioned while she remained fully plastered on the floor – not making a move to leave. “How would you to like come over for family night dinner?”

Oh, hell no! “He’s busy.” Peter answered short and to the point which caused three sets of eyes to focus on him once more. 

The omega titled his head towards Cora. “Hmm, free food and the potential to see baby pictures of Peter. Yes, please.” 

Core giggled. “I really do like him, Uncle Peter. He's definitely a keeper.”

The alpha in him was not pleased at the moment with Cora butting in and inviting the omega to dinner. Talia will be insufferable.. “I’m fairly certain that you have a thing that night Bambi.” 

Stiles honest to God smirked to end all smirks. That was Peter’s thing. How dare he? The boy proceeded to take his phone out of his pant's pocket and scrolled through it for a moment. He placed his index finger on his chin like he had to really think about his schedule. His eyes then flickered back to Peter.

“No alpha. I just checked my calendar. I have no plans unless you have me scheduled to work that evening. You know doing maid stuff and such.”

Freaking brat. Stiles was now going into the same bucket of nonsense with his niece and nephew. 

“Oh my God Stiles. give me your number. You are so coming to dinner. You are my new best friend.” 

The boy didn’t hesitate as he handed his phone to Cora. Peter looked over at Derek to see if he could get any help but his nephew didn’t appear to be on his side either. He just stood there with a goofy grin. 

Once phone numbers were exchanged, Cora and Derek left with his niece exiting with a promise to talk to Peter later and to text Stiles with the details. 

“They seem nice.” Stiles mentioned once the door closed. He immediately reached for the blanket to begin his hibernation. 

“You would think so since you’re just as brattish as them.”

The boy didn’t deny it. He just closed his eyes. “Stop getting your panties in a twist. Dinner will be fine.” 

Peter wasn’t so convinced of that. 

The boy hummed before speaking and once more. “Your nephew…. He’s kind of hot in a grumpy kind of way.”

Peter stared at the almost sleeping omega. “He likes girls.”

Stiles chuckled. “Just an observation Blue Eyes. I am done with alphas but I can still appreciate a fine looking one.” 

Peter hmffd. “Go to sleep Stiles.”

“Whatever dude.” The boy replied before turning over to bury his face into the throw pillow. 

Once again, he was wondering how his life got to this point? Freaking Cora and Derek. And now, he has to add an omega into the mux. 

Well, this is what he gets for trying to be nice – a family dinner with the Hales!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now some of the Hales know what Peter has been up to LOL.
> 
> So next Thursday is Thanksgiving here in the states so I'll probably update on Wednesday instead.
> 
> Up next - Stiles and Peter eat pizza and my inner five year old self comes out (I personally think it's hysterical and can't wait to share the next chapter with you guys).


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn't have as many giggles but there are some at the end.
> 
> This chapter also mentions spanking at the end as well in case that bothers anyone (I hope not or you'll miss the end and some laughs)

The odor infiltrated his nostrils. The fragrance wafting through the air tickled his nasal passages – the odor that also went straight to his tummy. Stiles blinked his eyes open wearily to adjust to the brightness of the light coming from the kitchen. 

He sat up slowly, letting the fuzzy blanket drop to the side. He inhaled deeply and yep – that was pizza he was smelling. Peter ordered pizza which seemed kind of weird. He didn’t appear to be the type who would order a pizza. Yet, Stiles wasn’t sure what that particular person actually looked like but it certainly wasn’t Peter. 

Feeling the tickle of his bladder, Stiles decided he better relieve himself and then he’ll see if the alpha has enough pizza to share.

Once he was done taking a piss, Stiles paused to check his reflection out in the mirror. Despite how many times he has tossed his cookies in a toilet, his baby bulge was growing – the little imp was still manifesting itself inside of him. He might need to get new pants soon. After agonizing over the thought he was gaining a tummy, he strutted to the kitchen where he noted the box holding the pizza on the table and Peter pouring himself a glass of wine. 

“There’s plenty if you want some unless you need to get home to your sister.”

Stiles pondered for a moment. Nope, Allison was at home this morning to see their dads off so she would be working tonight and besides – it’s pizza. Who turns down freaking pizza?

“Thanks. I would love a slice or two.” And hopefully the grease doesn’t come back to torment him later. Oh well, it would be so worth it if it does.

The omega took a seat at the table and immediately flipped open the lid and grabbed a slice of pepperoni. The alpha placed a glass a water down next to Stiles and took the chair across from him. 

Stiles inhaled the first piece quicker than he anticipated. He must have been hungrier than he thought. He wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb. “This is delicious. You don’t strike me as someone who orders pizza though.” 

The alpha swirled the red wine in his fancy stem glass. “Not usually but those brats gave me a headache.”

Stiles leaned back in his chair to appraise the alpha. He must have some issues with his family. “Listen, if you really don’t want me to go to the family dinner, I don’t have to.” 

He would be disappointed at the potential loss of Peter’s baby pics but he’s not a jerk and doesn’t want to force the man to do something that he clearly is not comfortable with. It’s fun teasing Peter but Stiles knows what it’s like to be on the receiving end when someone is being an ass. He doesn’t really want to put the alpha in that position.

The older man snickered as he lifted a slice out of the box and placed it on a plate. “Cora will drag both of us there if we don’t show up. And trust me, you don’t want that.”

The beta did appear mildly terrifying but she also seemed way cool. Stiles can totally see them being friends. “Okay so is there a reason why you don’t want to go? They are your family.” Stiles was definitely curious. 

Peter took a bite of his food as the cogs in his brain seemed to be circling. “Don’t get me wrong, I love my family. They can just be overwhelming sometimes and overbearing, I like to keep to myself and don’t want to be bothered by things that they think are a problem. I know they care about my wellbeing; I just prefer they not nose into my affairs and back off. And they don’t know the definition of that. Hence, it’s easier to stay away.” 

The omega grabbed another slice and chewed as the alpha rambled on. He was fairly positive he had never heard the man talk so much in one breath. As he listened to the older man speak, the words processed in his head and he almost understood where he was coming from. His dad can be overbearing too – just for different reasons. 

With a piece of cheese strung from his bottom lip to the crust, Stiles gathered his words. “I get it. My dad can be like that.” 

“Speaking of, how did that conversation go?” Sneaky – Peter changed the subject from himself.

Stiles reined in the cheese strand and swallowed it before speaking. “Actually, in some ways, not as bad as I thought it would go. He did the whole angry, disappointed thing. And then surprisingly, he said I could stay with Allison for now and then move back home when I’m at seven to eight months along.” 

“So it seems like it went rather well.” Peter took another sip of wine. “And how do you feel about going back to live with your dads?”

Stiles shrugged his shoulders – it wasn’t ideal but neither was the situation he found himself in. “I’m not totally excited about the prospect but in reality, I’ll need all the help and support I can get. I barely make any money and can hardly take care of myself. “He glanced at his ever-bourgeoning stomach. “I got to do what I have to do for the imp and me.” 

“Sensibility is key.” The alpha concurred.

Peter dragged his chair back on the tiled floor. He rose up to pour himself another glass of red. After he took a drink, he exhaled. “Give me a little time for the alcohol to run through my system and then I’ll drive you home.”

“I can Uber.”

“Stiles!” Peter stated in a more alpha tone than the omega had ever heard him say so the omega couldn’t resist the almost demand.

“Fine.” 

He was totally eating another slice of pizza then. 

Peter didn’t say anything but the deep blue sea ocean orbs glared at him at least three times while he fiddled with the radio in the car. It wasn’t his fault the alpha had satellite – it was a temptation that Stiles could not resist. 

Once he noticed the man was white knuckling the steering wheel, Stiles took the hint and leaned back into the leather seat. He tapped a rhythm out on the edge of the window as Peter drove his car. 

“I take it you have issues sitting still.” 

Stiles shrugged. So he fidgets, sue him. “ADHD Blue Eyes.” 

The alpha followed the GPS directions so Stiles didn’t have tell him which turns to take which was nice but also brought some times of silence. Stiles didn’t like quiet. He should ask a question or talk about the weather or something.

He opened his mouth but before words tumbled out, Peter surprisingly cleared his throat and broke the silence. “I forgot to ask. Isaac was wondering if he could get your sister’s phone number? His stupid blue eyes flickered towards Stiles and then back to the road. “He’s a good beta. Has shit for taste not counting your sister but he’s a decent kid.”

Stiles didn’t have any real reasons to refuse other than she’s my sister and I don’t want her dating. But then that’s selfish. She derives to go out and have fun. In actuality, her job keeps her busy and Ally doesn’t do a lot of socializing. 

“Fine but I reserve the right to strangle him with one of his infuriating scarves if he hurts her.” There – that was a threat but who the hell was he kidding? “Except, I’m like the guy who watches where I walk so I don’t step on ants. Who does that Peter? I can’t even hurt an ant.” 

He was fairly positive he heard the alpha chuckle. “The sentiment is there. I will make sure Isaac knows. Besides, Allison appears to be someone who can handle herself so I’m sure you don’t have to worry.” He paused as he made a turn, almost now approaching his apartment complex. “And the ants appreciate you Bambi.’ 

Yep, she could kick the beta’s ass to the next planet if need be. And how does he know what the ants are feeling? They are so tiny – their brains are like nothing. 

He reached behind himself to grab his phone from his pocket to send Peter the text with Ally’s number when he heard the little rumble. The vibration at his butt hole was slight but it was enough to realize the pizza and imp weren’t fooling around. He hoped it wouldn’t be noticeable but almost immediately, the foul stench of rotten eggs hit his nose. 

Stiles scrunched up his nose at the offending smell but it’s not his fault – he’s pregnant and ate greasy pizza. The omega slyly peeked over towards the older man to see if the odor had wafted onto his side of the vehicle yet. He noted the wrinkle of his nose – Peter smelled it. 

“Sorry dude and you’re welcome.”

Peter took his eyes off the road as he simultaneously put down his window. Once his hand was free from the button on the door, he fanned the air in front of him. “I don’t think I have ever smelled such a foul odor from an omega before. And why exactly am I thanking you for emitting such noxious fumes into my car?”

Just for that, Stiles lifted his leg and let another one go. That fart made a louder noise as it vibrated on the seat and would probably be just as stinky as the first one. “Smelling farts are healthy for you. They can help prevent diseases.” Peter looked at him in disbelief. “It’s true, Google it.” 

Stiles had to put down his window now since the odor admittedly was rather foul. “And you probably have never smelled something like that before because you didn’t have me in your life so again, you’re welcome.” 

Peter smiled crookedly as he made the last turn into the parking lot. The GPS stated that they have now arrived at their destination. “You’re cheeky, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.” On several occasions. Hence, why his dad gets exasperated with him. “Keep straight and then to the right.”

The car came to a rolling stop and Stiles put his hand on the door handle to let himself out but didn’t get as far as opening the door since the alpha began to speak.

“If you were my omega, I would have had you over my knee by now.”

Stiles removed his hand from the door and gazed over to the other man. “Well, I’m not and I’ll have you know that I am a very well-behaved omega.” Peter cocked his eyebrow at him questioningly. “Most of the time.” The alpha continued to stare. “Fine, some of the time.”

Jerk! What did he know?

“I’m sure your father had his hands full with you.”

“He did. Not that it’s any of your business. He disciplined me just fine.” 

Stiles reached back over to the door and opened it this time. He began to climb out of the vehicle and stood back to shut the door when he noted Peter was awkwardly leaning across the passenger seat.

“Just so you know Bambi, offer stands if you need a little spanking in your life. And please no more emitting your gas in the confines of my car.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind Blue Eyes and no promises.”

Stiles then shut the door in his face in hopes of also wiping the stupid smirk off his face. 

Alphas – they always think they know what’s best for omegas. Peter could be just kidding with him since Stiles did fart all over his car but what if he wasn’t? 

He took a deep breath as he walked towards his apartment. It didn’t matter. He doesn’t need an alpha. Just keep repeating the mantra Stiles except he couldn’t help but wonder for a moment, how his omega really felt about the idea of being bent over Peter’s knee. Perhaps he needed an alpha a little more than he originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell you guys how long I have wanted to write a flatulence scene with these boys but Iit just never seemed to fit into any of my other fics I hope you found it as hysterical as I did. 
> 
> There will be two updates next week since sorry, no Steter in the next two chapters. I will post the first one on Sunday that follows Isaac and Peter bringing back a fugitive and them just talking.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I was supposed to update today - sorry fir the late posting.

Peter inhaled the strong odor of bitterness and caffeine before taking the sip of his black coffee – yes, the liquid never lets him down and it’s always what he lives for to start the day. 

“I don’t know why you pay three dollars for a regular cup of coffee when you can get the same one for free at home.” Isaac surmised from across the table. 

For one moment Peter thought he was alone. “Because you wanted to meet here this morning.” 

Yes, Peter could blend his own grinds but this coffee shop was one place he didn’t mind spending his money at. The shop was clean and the staff was friendly but not pushy. Plus, he and Isaac had spent one too any days here perusing files of fugitives. 

“Just saying, branch out or something.” He suggested as he flipped through the file that had now exploded with papers all over the table.

They were setting their plan in motion for the next fugitive. Another beta who fled to an ex-boyfriend. The ex-lived about two hours north so Peter was hoping for a quick, easy experience today. 

“So….” The younger man dragged out the word as his fingers touched the papers. “You’re going with the pregnant omega to your family dinner?”

Peter rolled his eyes and grumbled into his beverage. Is nothing scared? “I’m not going with, he was invited by Cora and accepted. And really do you have to constantly commiserate with my niece. Can’t you interact with Derek instead?”

Isaac chuckled. “Texting Derek is like texting into a blackhole. I write words to never have them acknowledged.”

“That’s kind of the point.” 

“Funny. Anything else you want to share about the pregnant omega?” His eyebrows arched in curiosity. Peter wasn’t sure what the boy was searching for.

Peter took another sip of his coffee. “Let’s see. He’s still pregnant.” 

“And you’re still not sleeping with him?” 

“You know Isaac, I’m about ready to write you out of my will.”

The beta snorted as he took a drink from his cappuccino. “I’m not even in your will alpha.”

“Then I’ll make up a new one, put you in it and then write you out of it.” There take that – Peter thought immaturely to himself. 

“Whatever. Just chill. Its fun giving you a hard time about him. Seriously though – he’s still coming by your place to nap?” 

Peter could say no but Isaac would know it was a lie. “Yes, he came by, we ate pizza, and then he proceeded to pass gas in my car.” Peter wrinkled his nose at that thought. It was a rather foul odor that lingered for a while.

And that set Isaac off in a fit of giggles. The boy’s cheeks were red and he was practically gasping for air. Peter was officially an idiot – why do he tell Isaac that? He should have realized he was going to act like a five-year-old. 

“That’s hysterical.” He said between breaths. “I would have loved to have seen your facial expression.” 

“You wouldn’t have thought it was that hilarious if you smelt it.” 

The blond wiped some moisture from around his left eye because yes, the boy was laughing so hard that he began to cry. “Yes, I would still find if funny and now you’re being a snob when it comes to fart smells. “

“There is no such thing and then he has the nerve to say I should be thanking him since he stated that smelling flatulence is healthy.” 

“That’s true.” Isaac stated seriously with the giggles now dissipating. “Surpassingly, the odor can help prevent heart disease and some other illnesses.” 

Peter shook his head. “You’re supposed to be on my side. Just drink your damn coffee.” 

Children- he just surrounds himself with children. 

The beta bitch swore under her breath as she kicked the driver’s seat. Peter was grateful that he had the hindsight to place her behind Isaac. The blond driver was not happy but hey, Peter wasn’t feeling the angry kicks every few minutes.

“That’s enough.” Isaac tried to state in a stern tone but Pete knew it wouldn’t deter the woman. 

She had been a feisty thing since they arrived at her ex-boyfriend’s place. He resided in a run-down one-story house. It had one bedroom, a kitchen, a family area, and one bathroom that the beta had immediately barricaded herself into. 

Peter had been ready to run at the door and knock it down. Isaac said he would hurt himself and Peter disagreed but then remembered – he was old now. Yep, he would probably dislocate his shoulder or something if he ran full throttle into a closed door. 

Instead, the ex-brought them a screwdriver to unscrew the door from its hinges. Evidently, he was tired of her being there taking up space and spending his money so he was thrilled that he had an opportunity to get rid of her.

The three of them made easy work of the door. Once it was removed from the frame, the beta had started to crawl out the window but she was bigger than the window so she hadn’t gotten very far. 

Isaac laughed and Peter took a quick pic because he liked being a dick and knew he would chuckle later looking a beta being stuck in a window. Seriously – that’s not something you see every day. 

“I’m innocent, damn it.” The woman cursed out once more from the backseat for the umpteenth time. Peter was fairly positive that was the only sentence she knew how to say.

He didn’t bother looking at her but answered anyway. “That’s what all they all say.”

“Well, it’s true in my case.”

Peter hummed. “Yep, they all say that too.”

“Fuck you!” She yelled and kicked the seat once more.

Isaac grumbled under his breath as he white knuckled the steering wheel. “You owe me alpha.” 

The alpha looked at his fingers to see if he had any dirt under his nails. “Well, if you weren’t being so nosey at coffee, I would have told you I have a phone number for you.”

The curly-haired beta glanced over at Peter. “You’re just telling me this now?”

Peter peered to the backseat at the woman who just glared back at him with the look of she really wanted to choke him. Oh, she must be a lovely person to hang out with.

“Ugh…” Isaac fussed. “Fine, you don’t owe me. Please text me the number. And thank you.”

Peter smiled – he never said he was above a little blackmail and now he doesn’t get the next fugitive sitting behind him. “Okay but the boy said he would strangle you with your scarf if you hurt his sister.” 

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’m not a jerk or anything.” 

“No but you have no taste. Please take her someplace nice.” 

“You insult me al… pha.’ He barely got out since he was interrupted with another kick to his back. “Would you stop it?”

“Fuck you!”

Peter turned around to face the beta fugitive once more. “Someone’s got a little potty mouth on her. Now if you don’t behave, we’ll pull over the car and I’ll have no qualms stuffing you in the damn trunk so cut it the fuck out, now!”

The tone was laced alpha dominance and he loved seeing the girl tremble and shiver. Perhaps he slightly got off on it. He can’t help it. He’s an alpha and he does enjoy asserting his dominance. It’s part of his nature and who he is. Sometimes, he just needs to put others in their place and make them listen.

The girl nodded and closed her mouth swiftly. Peter would have preferred a yes alpha before she went silent because again, he can be a selfish dick but he took her quietness as a win.

“Anyway, just try for a step up from one of your greasy spoon places. It’s a date, not a hanging out.”

Isaac grumbled for a moment. “I’ll find a nice place to take her to. Just send me the number please. I think we could be good together.”

“You literally talked to her for like two minutes.” 

“Ha, that’s funny coming from the man who gave his apartment key to a pregnant omega that he knew for like five minutes.”

Peter cursed under his breath and then inhaled deeply. Cora! She can’t keep her mouth shut. Of course, she rambled to the beta how the omega just let himself into Peter’s apartment with his own key.

“He befuddled me. My brain was not connected to my mouth when the offered key happened.” And he will stand by that for eternity. 

A slight noise emanated from the backseat. The beta seemed amused with his comment. 

Isaac’s lips curled but he didn’t respond right away. Peter knew the cogs in his brain were turning and he supposes he couldn’t blame the boy. It was an unusual situation Peter had found himself in. Part of him feels like he shouldn’t encourage the omega to come over and nap but another part – a deep inclination that he’ll blame all on his alpha tendencies, craves for the teenager to be looked after. It’s like he is compelled to ensure that the boy is protected and has guidance. The emotion is confusing but yet Peter doesn’t want it to go away either.

Stupid alpha instincts!!

“I will try not to give you a hard time about the pregnant omega if you give me Allison’s phone number. Please and thank you alpha.” 

The older man had focused his eyes out the window staring at the trees. He tilted his head to glance at the driver. Isaac was such a liar. He was totally enjoying this way too much to drop it. Peter could be petty but he decided not to be this time. Isaac appeared really drawn to the alpha and he wasn’t that big of dick to stand in the way of a potential true love.

“Fine. Just don’t fuck it up!” 

The younger beta gave Peter the thumbs up which was only slightly reassuring. 

If only he could figure out his own life and how a certain omega was going to fit into it. Why did pesky feelings have to get in the way and have to be so confusing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - we check in with John and Chris (and then we'll back to our regular scheduled programing).


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We revisit John and Chris again. Lot's of sex talk and what they did but I was torn if I wanted to write out the scene. I was going to come back to this chapter and possibly do that but I never did so hopefully it works with how it is.

Chris rose from his squatting position to take in his handiwork. The paint job wasn’t the best but he was still pleased with how the color came out. 

Once they found out Stiles was having their grandbaby, Chris had been going wild to say the least. John reined him when he started bringing home baby clothes, saying perhaps they should wait until they learn the gender. Chris hid some of the toys from John he had bought but they were so precious he couldn’t help himself. Then he realized one of the first things he wanted to do after shopping was to pull out Stiles old crib from the attic and repaint it for the baby.

He didn’t have Allison’s anymore – probably in storage with Victoria somewhere but at least he had this piece of furniture he could focus on and he assumed, it would mean the world to John once he noted it was son’s repurposed crib. 

The omega had first sanded the wood down and then stained the oak. He almost left it just like that but then decided to put a coat of dark gray paint on it. The hue may scream more masculine then feminine but Chris thought the color popped. 

Wiping his brow of sweat, he gazed upon the crib to investigate if he had missed any spots. There were a few touch ups to be had but overall, it looked decent. Once it dries, Chris will find a nice spot for it in Stiles old room but yet, those walls should probably be painted as well. He assumes the bedroom will double as Stiles room and the nursery for the immediate future. And then once the baby is a little older, it can move out to Allison’s old bedroom.

He couldn’t help but smile thinking about a baby being around. Down deep, he had always wanted to have another baby – craving to carry a baby for John. One that could truly call their own between them but it never happened. 

John had always been overwhelmed with his hyperactive toddler and the long working hours he endured being sheriff so he wasn’t as inclined in bringing another child into the world.

The alpha said if Chris really wanted to try for a kid, he wouldn’t say no but he wasn’t totally on board either. At the time, Chris contemplated it. Part of him really wanted to carry a child once more but another part was very happy with the family that they had become, He had decided then that their ready-made unit of four was more than enough. 

He brushed the paint brush over the few spots that needed some color when he heard John walk into the garage. The alpha had been at work all day so he was still in his uniform when he entered. 

Even after a long day, the man appeared ruggedly handsome. Despite his hair being tussled, wrinkled clothes, and an odor of sweat, John was still hot. Yep, Chris was lucky. He was lucky he found such a fine alpha who still looks after him and affords him the luxury to be the stay at home omega. 

Granted, Chris didn’t always see himself as fitting into that stereotypical role. He wanted to work more and feel like he was contributing more to society but when then kids were younger, it was harder for both them to be in the workforce.

With Stiles ADHD, it was difficult to find a babysitter or a daycare that would fit his needs so Chris stayed home to watch over the kids. It was supposed to be a temporary fix but then the omega in Chris just loved being the caretaker and nurturer and didn’t want to go back into the workforce. John had made enough money and said he was fine having his words “sexy omega” at home waiting for him. 

Definitely stereotypical but it worked for them. 

“Hey babe.” John spoke as he neared Chris. “Been busy I see.”

“Yep, can’t help it.”

John snickered. “We still have a long time before this baby gets here.” His eyes flickered to the crib. “Stiles?”

Chris nodded. “Found it in the attic. Hope you don’t mind.”

The alpha smiled widely as he took a few steps around the piece of furniture. “No, it’s beautiful. You did an amazing job and I’m glad it can be put to use again.”

Chris was positive he saw some moisture around his husband’s eyes but he refrained from pointing it out. John likes to act like the big, bad alpha and not show any weakness. 

“Me too.” Chris hummed under his breath as he suddenly felt John’s arms wrap around him from behind.

The omega tilted his head to the right to allow his alpha husband to nuzzle into his collarbone. Sensing the man’s breath caused Chris to shiver a little – it never gets old having his alpha scent and nuzzle him.

“Love you.”

“I love you too.” John garbled into his throat as he pulled Chris closer to his chest.

The omega felt the hardness form John pressing into the back of his ass. Hmm, perhaps he was going to get a good dicking about right now.

John plopped down on his back with a deep sigh. The mattress felt sensational against his body at the moment. He was getting too old for some of these bedroom gymnastics but his omega, his husband always just feels so damn good wrapped around his cock that John can’t himself. 

He wiped his brow with this finger since it there was a moisture of sweat. Hell, his body was prespring with the pounding he just gave to his husband. Perhaps, he was letting out a little alpha frustration. 

The last few weeks had been challenging for John not only as an alpha but as a father as well. It had been difficult for him to separate the two entities when it came to Stiles. 

Feelings would overwhelm him and cause different emotions to boil to the top. He would be giddy that he was going to be a grandfather and was ecstatic with the notion of having a baby around to dote on.

Then he had the rawness that he felt when thinking he failed his omega son somewhat – wondering if he could have done more to protect him from the unsavory alphas of the world. Believing he should have kept him more at arm’s reach but also realizing, Stiles would have resented him for that as well.

John glanced over at Chris was now sleeping soundly. He decided he would clean off his husband and then take a shower to wash away the sweat. Looking at the sleeping form, the alpha briefly just wanted to leave his omega vulnerable like this – dozing and lying naked on jizz covered sheets. He stared a few minutes more taking in his chest with now redden nubs heaving up and down.

The alpha finally found the will to sit up and get off the bed. He padded over to the bathroom and wetted a washcloth. He crept back to an exhausted husband (yep, he did that). He couldn’t help but puff out his chest in pride that he pounded him into him so much, the omega was still out like a light. 

He cleaned him off gently but most of his ejaculation ended up on the sheets below him and John’s release was buried deep inside his man. Once he completed his cursory wipe down, John decided to be selfish and leave Chris bare to the world – if he was still sleeping after his shower, then he would cover him up. For now, he craves to lay eyes on his beautiful body once he’s done cleaning himself up. 

John rinsed off and tried to keep his thoughts wandering too much regarding Stiles. It worked for a bit but then reality came back when he remembered he had to take him to his next doctor’s appointment. 

Once he toweled off, he emerged back into the master bedroom. Chris’ eyes were slits when he took in John standing by the bed. The omega still was nude and appeared groggy. He shifted and winced. “I’m going to be sore for days.”

Good, John thought. “I’m going to rustle up some dinner.” 

“I can do it.”

John waved his hand. He maybe a stereotypical alpha – tough guy, likes to be in control and does lean towards omegas having certain roles. However, he’s also not an ass and a staunch believer one hundred percent of the time that dynamics have to do certain things and not others. He is capable of cooking and does enjoy it on occasion. 

“It’s fine, you’re worn out. I can handle it.” 

John was able to find some leftovers in the fridge. He dished up the food onto some plates and began microwaving the items. By the time, he had finished pouring the white wine into the stemware, his husband had emerged from the bedroom.

He was shirtless and wore joggers that barely clung to his small, omega waist. And the best part was he was adorning sex head. John smiled as he stared at the omega’s hair going in all different directions – damn, he was still as beautiful as the day they meant. 

As Chris took a seat at the table, his face contorted in pain. Selfishly, John still preened that he caused the soreness in his husband’s ass. He almost wished that they could go another round but John realized his limits. He was no spring chicken anymore. His body cannot go through rigors all night even if his dick wanted to. 

“You are certainly pleased with yourself.” 

“I’m not hearing any complaints.” John chided. 

They both ate in silence for a few minutes. Digesting the food and still trying to come back on line after so many orgasms

“Tomorrow,” Chris spoke and then continued to swallow some mashed potatoes “You’re taking Stiles to the doctor?” 

Yep, that was the day John said he would drive up to his kid’s place and accompany Stiles to the doctor. He had expected the kid to protest and exclaim he didn’t need an alpha or his dad to go with him but surprisingly, he had agreed readily. 

“Planning to get up and leave first thing. Should be back late afternoon.” 

Chirrs waved his hand. “Take your time. Stiles might need his alpha father so don’t rush back on my account.”

“I won’t.” Chris had a point. He knows Allison can provide a lot of things for Stiles but sometimes, he suspects, the boy probably still yearns for a fatherly presence when it comes to an alpha. “I’ll make sure he’s fine before heading back.”

“And stay even tempered.” 

John couldn’t help but chuckle a little but he supposes the omega has a point. There’s still a possibility that John could waiver if Stiles brings up whoever the father is but he had a feeling, the boy was still going to keep that info on the downlow.

That lack of knowledge does irritate and frustrate John. He wants to know the name so he can give the asshole his piece of mind and knock out his knee caps. He supposes that’s a big reason Stiles won’t divulge the baby’s father – he doesn’t want his own father getting in trouble. The alpha appreciates the sentiment somewhat but he would do anything for his boy and he has no interion in letting this guy getting away of impregnating his son and then not stepping up. 

“I will do my best to behave. Are you sure you don’t want to come so you can hold my hand?”

Chris grinned. “I’m sure. You need some bonding time with Stiles. I’ll go next time.” 

“Okay.” 

As usual his husband was right. It would do some good to have some fatherly alpha/omega bonding time. There hasn’t been much of that since his son had moved away. 

And truthfully, John might be craving it more than Stiles at this point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - some John and Stiles time. And finally Steter at the end of the chapter.
> 
> I have to tell you guys that chapters 16-17 and 19. There is a lot going on in them and they are somewhat longer. Should be some laughs and moments coming up through to the end of the year :).


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys really want to see a pregnant Chris. I'll see what I can do ;)

His body trembled as well as it calmed when the scent infiltrated to his core. Alpha – Allison. Stiles starfished and smushed his nose into the cotton fabric of the pillow as much as he could without smothering himself. He inhaled deeply allowing alpha pheromones to penetrate his insides.

His sister fragrance was strong and always found a way to ground and anchor him when the world got too much for Stiles. And right now, he felt the outside crushing him. He didn’t want to leave his sister’s bed he crawled into in the middle of night. He didn’t want to go to his doctor’s appointment. No. he just wanted to stay enveloped in blankets all day and not move except to pee because, yep per usual, the imp was tickling his bladder. 

“Stiles sweetie…” The high-pitched voice called out ever so calmly and softly. “Do you want me to make you some breakfast?”

The though of food made Stiles stomach do flip flops. Ugh, this freaking nausea was getting old. Hopefully, at the clinic today, there will be some kind of miracle worker. 

The omega burrowed himself deeper into the abyss of the bedding. “Not really.”

He could hear his sister’s footsteps walking across the carpet. “Dad will be here soon. I’ll just heat up some oatmeal for you.”

Blah! But he supposes he could tolerate that more than some food items.

He heard Ally rustling around the pantry and then the microwave being turned on. Realizing, she would return soon and force him to eat, he decided to find some will power to climb out of bed. 

Once standing, he swayed for a moment with dizziness. Dang, pregnancy was no joke and now he fully intended to never be near an alpha penis ever again! They were traitorous appendages.

He waddled, (yes, he felt like he was waddling) towards the bathroom. Once the stream of urine finally came to a stop, Stiles washed his hands and threw some water on his face. This time, he avoided the mirror. He didn’t want to see his growing tummy and his pale skin right now. 

The omega stumbled his way back to the bed and flung himself on the mattress. He decided to bury himself once more into Allison’s pillow until she returned. 

Feeling the bed dip, Stiles peered up through slotted eyes to see Ally holding out a cup of oatmeal. Her face was all smiles. God, he loved her but he still felt yucky today. 

She scooted herself back to rest her back on the bed board. Stiles managed to sit up a little and then proceeded to lean on his alpha sister. She handed over the mug and Stiles grabbed it hesitantly. He still wasn’t convinced he wanted to eat anything, 

He blew on it as Allison wrapped her arm around Stiles. He plopped his head onto her shoulder to revel in the comfort. It would be awkward to eat like this but he was not losing out on cuddle time with his sister. No way!

“Doing okay this morning, baby bro? You seem more quiet than usual.” 

He supposes he was a little. “Yep, guess more tired and just feel a little yucky but I’ll be okay.”

Ally placed a chaste kiss on top of his head. “Okay. I’m here for anything. If you need to talk or if you want me to go with you guys to your appointment.”

The omega blew on the spoon to cool down the oatmeal as she spoke. God, his sister was the best and he truly appreciated her. “Thanks, and I know. Really, I’m just feel more exhausted today and I’m good. And you don’t need to see the Stiles parts. Dad and I have got it covered.” 

The alpha snorted h his hair. “Stiles, I used to give you baths. I have seen the Stiles parts.”

“That was when I was little Alley Cat.” He attempted to elbow her but it fell flat with him leaning against her. “Seriously, thanks. Dad really wants this too. I think it will be good for us to bond today.”

Stiles hadn’t been with his dad a whole lot since he had moved out. And frankly, sometimes it did take a toll being away from his legal alpha. He would be pigheaded and not necessarily, admit it but he still did yearn for his dad. 

On occasion, his omega would crave the heady, musky, oak scent that only his dad possessed. His nature would want to inhale the fragrance to calm and truthfully to drop to his knees. His dad could get him there – the alpha could easily put Stiles in a headspace that would allow hm to float and forget about life for a while. 

Stiles stubbornness would astutely state that he’s fine and doesn’t need the feeling of being taken away but he is fairly positive that’s a lie. He presumes he needs an alpha more than he thinks. Ally is great and she comes close but there are times, his sister doesn’t possess the right effectiveness to put Stiles where he needs to be. 

“I understand.” 

Stiles ate some more breakfast as he continued to lean on his sister. Ally didn’t say anything more so they sat there in silence. However, she ensured she constantly caressed Stiles on his arms and back since he is so dang tactile – damn omega tendencies! 

He wasn’t going to lie; it was a nice way to wake up and eat breakfast with his sister holding him. He just wished he didn’t have to face the rest of the day.

Stiles shoved another fry into his mouth as his dad forked some lettuce from his salad into his. Pops always made sure dad ate healthy and the omega didn’t need even need to be here to insist he did so. 

The grease did make his tummy feel a little queasy but when his dad offered lunch after the doctor appointment, Stiles wasn’t going to pass it up.

Going to the clinic wasn’t as bad this time but he still didn’t enjoy being flat on an exam table with his feet in stirrups -never a pleasant experience. However, he and baby imp were deemed relatively healthy despite some lost weight. The doctor prescribed some anti-nausea medication which Stiles refuses to think about for the moment. And they got to hear the heartbeat. Stiles was fairly positive he noted tears his father’s eyes when he heard the sound. He was glad the man was able to experience that moment.

John wiped his mouth with the napkin he had from his lap. “Are you going to find out the gender when it’s time? You know Pops is already buying out half the stores.”

Stiles couldn’t help but smile at the thought. Pops was so caring and amazing and he knew that the man must be so excited about the baby. 

“Um, not sure.” He pushed around a fry in ketchup that he had smeared all over his plate. He wasn’t positive he wanted to know the gender – he sort of felt the imp would become more real if he knew the gender and it seemed easier to ignore the problem until it goes away but the imp wasn’t going away. “Maybe. I don’t know.” 

The alpha across from him slumped his shoulders a little. “If you do and for any other appointment, you know I’ll be here for you.”

“I hate to keep making you drive up here though.” He was so grateful he had but Stiles doesn’t want to put his dad out more than he already does.

“I don’t mind Stiles so get that out of your head.”

The omega nodded as he toyed with another greasy potato. “I did want to ask you something though son.”

“Okay?” Stiles questioned.

The alpha put down his fork on his plate and took a deep breath. His face looked upon Stiles in almost a pained expression. “Listen.,” he paused with heave. “I know you don’t want to talk about the alpha who did this and I am hoping to God that he didn’t hurt you.”

Stiles jumped in before the man went further. He didn’t want to defend Theo but he needed to alleviate the man’s mind somewhat. “Dad, he didn’t physically hurt me. Yes, he was a manipulative ass and I should have been smarter.” And yep, he basically took advantage of Stiles but he was so not going down that road right now.

His dad gave him a pointed glare. “Language Stiles. “He then blew out some hot air. “Okay. I still want to know more but right now; do we need to worry about him trying to make a claim on this baby?” 

His dad had a valid point in asking that question. Truth be told, Theo wants nothing to do with Stiles or the baby thankfully. The alpha even had the audacity to say the baby wasn’t even his and accused Stiles of sleeping around. As much as it was a gut punch when the man had said that, the omega knew the alpha was one of those guys who believed all omegas spread their legs when an alpha just looks at them a certain way. 

“No dad. He won’t be a problem.” But it did suck because the alpha technically had more rights to this baby than Stiles. Hell, he would have needed to permission from the prick to get rid of the baby and Stiles knew the man would say no despite not wanting anything to do with him or the unborn child. The whole process was unfair and made no sense so he understood why his dad wanted to know. John being Stiles legal alpha for the moment, could take ownership of the baby but it would involve some red tape.

The man nodded. “If you’re sure. If I need to get the ball rolling or something.”

Stiles leaned back in the booth with a smile. “Thanks dad. He is selfish. Wants to live his own life and not wanting to be saddled down with an omega and a newborn baby. If I get an inkling that anything seems to change, I’ll let you know.”

He doubted it through. Theo had made it crystal clear he was young and had a life to live and didn’t have time for a baby nor a whiny omega.

“Okay. Good. As much as it pains me that he’s not in the picture for you. It sounds like you’re better off.” 

And that was definitely the truth.

Stiles was grateful their conversation drifted from Theo after that. They idly chit chatted about life, the weather, and Pops eagerness to be a grandpa. It was fun and Stiles was able to inhale his dad’s alpha pheromones from across the table which easily helped ground him for the remainder of the afternoon. 

Once they were done eating, they had walked around a little admiring the tree lined streets when Stiles let out a huge yawn. It was surely getting close to nap time. 

“Let me drop you off. I should be heading back anyway. Don’t want to get back home too late.”

Stiles should go back home but a certain couch and an amazing smelling comfy, fuzzy blanket had his name written all over it. “Um, actually, can you drop me at work? I need to talk to Harris, my boss for a few minutes.”

His dad gazed upon him with a puzzling look. He didn’t want to lie to his dad but he certainly couldn’t tell him the truth – he wanted to go nap on an alpha’s couch he hardly knew. 

“Now? You’re exhausted.”

“I know dad but I just remembered I needed to talk to him about some hours.” 

“Okay…. Then I’ll wait for you and then drop you off.”

Stiles shook his head. “No, it’s fine. Pops will want you to come home. I’ll grab a ride from a co-worker. There’s always someone around.” 

His dad begrudgingly agreed and drove him to the museum. They said their goodbyes until next time and Stiles may have latched on a little longer to his dad than he usually does but the man didn’t say anything about the lingering embrace. 

Once his father left and the vehicle was out of sight, Stiles began the short walk to Peter’s. 

Arriving at the alpha’s apartment, Stiles knocked and then let himself in. He realized he didn’t give the man any warning this time with a text so he hoped the knock would be sufficient.

Opening the door, Stiles called out. “Honey, I’m home.” He chuckled to himself as he made his way inside. 

He then remembered he had his medication that the doctor prescribed to him. He removed the bottle from his pocket and placed it on Peter’s stupidly expensive coffee table. 

The omega was staring at the drugs when he finally heard Peter. So, he was at home. 

“Bambi, I wasn’t expecting you today. Everything go okay at the doctor’s?”

“Yep,” he popped the p. “Healthy and got some anti-nausea medication.” 

Peter stepped closer. “Is there a reason why you are staring at the bottle like it offended you or something?”

Stiles averted his eyes from the drugs to gaze at the alpha instead. “Well because since I keep throwing up, I can’t take it orally. I need it take it rectally. I have to stick a pill up my butt!” And Stiles was not looking forward to that.

Peter thought it was humorous based on the giggle and smile that widened across his face. Stiles in turn glared at the older man. “I’m sorry Bambi but no offense, you’re pregnant so it’s not like it’s an alien concept for something to be stuck up your butt.” 

Rude! Maybe but this was different. It wasn’t a toy or a finger. Okay, perhaps he was being silly about it. A pill was a lot smaller than anything else he has had in there. 

“Ugh, fine.” Stiles grabbed the bottle defiantly and began trotting to the bathroom stomping his feet like a toddler.

“You’re doing it now? Here” Peter called out.

“No time like the present.”

“Just make sure you wash your hands after.” 

Stiles shook his head and closed the bathroom once he entered the lavatory. He took a deep breath as he dropped his pants and underwear. He could do this. He wasn’t overly experienced. He had sex exactly one time and didn’t play with toys that often so Peter could go suck it! He wasn’t that excited about sticking a horse sized pill in his rectum. 

Bending over on the sink, Stiles quickly poured a pill onto his hand. The omega closed his eyes as he gently pushed the capsule between his cheeks. The slide was a little dry but surprisingly, his hole swallowed up the medication easily and readily. Guess, he was worried about nothing. 

Feeling relieved, Stiles soaped his hands and recapped the drug bottle. He walked back out with his head held high, proud of himself – he could take a pill in his butt!

The teen started to make his nest on the couch before Peter began with his snarky ass comment. “I assume you were able to handle it okay?” 

“Yes, alpha.” Stiles left at that. He didn’t want to give the man the satisfaction of being right – yes, he was an omega and his hole can handle things easily. “Hopefully, these meds will work fast so I can enjoy your family dinner. Don’t want free food to go to waste.” 

Peter closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. “Yes, I do have that to look forward to for tomorrow, don’t I?” 

“Sure do.” Stiles smirked as he pulled the fuzzy blanket around his body more and the fabric still held a strong essence of Peter. Stiles wondered briefly if the alpha was rolling around in the blanket in his free time. “I’m going to sleep now.”

“You’ll need it. My family can be exhausting.” It didn’t matter. He couldn’t wait to get more history and dirt on Peter. It should be a great time.

The omega hummed under his breath. He didn’t think it would be that bad based on his initial meeting with Cora and Derek. He assumed Peter exaggerated about this family dynamic Stiles was totally looking forward to learning more about the alpha behind the snark and fine ass but he wasn’t ready to admit the second part because you know, he’s an alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - the boys go to Talia's for dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys- posting a day early since I am so excited to get this chapter out as well as I plan to post a Christmas one shot this weekend, I just need to tweak that and it will be ready to go.

Peter paused for a moment before rapping his knuckles on the door. He didn’t want to force the kid to take a ride share but he wasn’t completely sold on the idea of having him in his car once more. After all, the omega does like to emit gas in his vehicle and no amount air freshener seems to obliterate the foul stench. 

He knocked on the door that said 7C, he wasn’t surprised to see that it was Allison who greeted him. The other alpha was not adorning her uniform this time around but she was still a formidable presence. Her stance was strong with a furrowed brow. Her eyes were lasered focus with her mouth pursed just right.

For being an alpha himself, he decided here and there he never wanted to find himself standing looking into a barrel of gun that Allison was holding. Frankly, she was terrifying somewhat which gave him slight pause on how Stiles got knocked up with an alpha like Allison in his life but he also knew, accidents happen. 

“You’re taking my brother to meet your family? Is this a date?” She questioned as she held the door with her right palm. She clearly was not inviting him in.

He shook his head. “Yes and no. My niece and Stiles became fast friends and invited him to dinner.” 

“Ally. Stop.” Peter heard Stiles call out as he approached the door. “I told you we are nap buddies. Nothing more.” 

Nap buddies? Huh. Peter could probably stand by that term to define their relationship. It made more sense than anything else he could come up with. 

The boy attempted to squeeze by his sister and the ajar door but his rapidly swelling tummy did not allow it so the other alpha had to move to let him by. He stepped outside.

“Let’s go Blue Eyes.” Stiles called out as he strolled to Peter’s car. “Me and the imp are ready to eat.”

Peter began to step away when Allison spoke once more. “I did agree to go on a date with Isaac. I’m not going to regret that am I?” 

That was hard question to answer. Isaac is a good kid. Yes, he has no taste and has made some poor choices along his way but haven’t we all? Well, except for Peter – he’s always smart. “As long as he doesn’t take you to a restaurant that has been closed for health violations and then recently reopened then you should be fine.” 

And that was a mistake Peter will never make again. Perhaps they found away to get rid of their little roach problem but then the place had a nasty food poisoning problem. Peter was sick for three days after that incident. Fuck Isaac and his restaurant choices!

“Got it. No health violation restaurants. Oh, have my baby bro back by midnight.”

Peter snickered. “I assure you my vehicle won’t turn into a pumpkin.”

The woman crossed her arms with a grin. “Cinder Stiles needs his sleep. Have him home no later than midnight.”

And Peter knew a demand over a request so he agreed and bid his farewell to the alpha sister. He approached the car to find the omega leaning on the side of the vehicle. “She embarrass me?” 

“Not really. She just wants to make sure you get your beauty rest.” Peter popped the lock to the car and paused. “And don’t fart in my car this time.” 

“I’m preggers and gassy. Can’t help it.”

Peter slightly grumbled under his breath – freaking brat.

Surprisingly, the boy was less fidgetily this time around but he still reached for the radio several times until Peter swatted his hand away. 

“I’m meeting your family and I don’t know much about you like what’s your last name?”

The teen was right. They really hadn’t gotten to know each other at all. Perhaps he should engage in the question and answer game They still had about a ten-minute drive or so. ‘Hale and yours?” He had heard Allison introduce herself to Isaac but be couldn’t remember the last name she had said. 

“Stilinski.”

Peter took his eyes off the road and peered at the omega. “Your name is Stiles Stilinski?”

“Stiles is a nickname. My first name is Polish and unpronounceable. And no, you don’t get to know it.” 

Not yet but he will find out. “Okay, favorite food.”

Peter had expensive states so this was a little more difficult. “I do like steak. Perhaps sushi.”

“Ew, gross. Pizza for me. I mean who doesn’t like pizza? Curly fries are a close second.” He sat back into the seat and stared out the window, perhaps pondering the next question. “Oh, favorite color?”

The alpha put his gaze back on the roadway. “Easy. Black.” It was a simple hue and it went with everything. 

” Boring…. Mine is Jazzberry Jam.” 

“What that hell is that?”

The boy chuckled. “Evidently you never had a box of crayons. It’s like blue and purple. It’s way awesome dude. Okay, now favorite movie.” 

Peter didn’t watch movies. This was a stupid question and he didn’t want to play anymore. “Don’t have one.” He stated as he sneaked a peek at the boy and he could see the eye roll. “Fine, Casablanca.”

“Nothing this century? Doesn’t surprise me Blue Eyes.” 

Cheeky little brat. “Oh, I’m sure you’re going to blow me away with your fine cinematic choice.” Peter was betting on a super hero movie. Had to be. He was a teenage kid.

The omega scrunched his face in thought and then spoke. “Right now, for sure, The Little Mermaid.” 

The fuck? “The animated Disney one Bambi?” 

“Yes. Oh my god dude.” Stiles grew more excited and proceeded to shuffle himself on the seat in an attempt to face Peter more. “I mean who doesn’t want to be Ariel? She sacrificed her voice so she could get the man of her dreams to fall in love with her.” The boy rambled on. “And her voice was magical when she sang, well, before it went bye bye and all. Then there’s Prince Eric. I mean hello hottie. Who doesn’t want to date him? I would have sacrificed my left limb for him since I can’t sing so that’s not much of a sacrifice to give up my voice.” 

Peter quirked his brow. “You would willingly give up your left limb to date an animated character?” 

“The next time I’m over at yours, we’re so watching The Little Mermaid. You’ll totally understand where I’m coming from.”

Peter highly doubted it. 

Stiles rambled about other random things after the get to know you more session. The drive was not long but with the boy’s idle chat, they got to Talia’s before he knew it. It was actually rather endearing to hear the younger seemingly go back and forth from different topics but then somehow string them back together to make them related. 

Pulling up the long gravel drive, Stiles let out a whistle. “Dude, this is your sister’s house? And just exactly how many family members are going to be here? There’s quite a few cars around.” 

Peter followed the boy’s line of sight and it was true. There were probably about fifteen vehicles scattered around the drive and the adjoining lawn area. As for the house, Talia never settles for anything small. The place has ten bedrooms and about thirteen bathrooms. The kitchen is open concept and can hold the majority people that were probably here at the moment. Of course, there was a library and game room – his sister was spoiled rotten. 

“Relax Bambi. The house may seem intimidating but it’s homey. Not sure how many relatives will be present. It’ll be fine. Cora will whisk you away to be with the other children.” 

Stiles seemed to relax at that so they both exited the car and made their way to the front of the house. Cora must have been spying since she immediately opened the door to greet them when they arrived on the porch. 

“Hey Uncle Peter.” Cora welcomed and then her eyes glistened when she caught sight of the omega. “Stiles! You made it. Come in.” She practically screeched as she pulled the boy into a hug.

Peter watched amused. “Really? Your Uncle doesn’t even get a hug?” 

His niece polled away from Stiles and glared at Peter. “No because I had to force you to come over. Come on Stiles, I’ll show you around the place and you can also see where all the food is.”

The omega smiled as he nodded. He was then dragged away before he could say anything. 

The alpha decided it was a good time to get a beer – he was probably going to need alcohol to survive this evening. 

He took a few steps towards the kitchen when he heard a “Un ca P’ter?” Peter looked down to see the toddler, Lucas, a kid from his brother in law’s side of the family. He already noted some jam on the kid’s fingers. “Up!” He demanded. 

Not with those sticky fingers nor a beer in his system. “Go wash your hands and I’ll pick you up later.” 

“Kay.” He spat and then ran like a bat at hell, almost smacking into a wall in the process. Maybe the kid will forget the request later. As much as Peter doesn’t do people, he certainly doesn’t do kids. 

He managed to get to the kitchen unscathed after that and made a beeline to the fridge to grab his refreshment. The alpha barely got a swig in when he heard the unmistakable voice of his sister.

“Peter.”

“Talia.” 

He took another sip from the bottle as she stood in front of him. He decided to wait for her to imitate the conversation. He presumed she would have lots to say since she always does. “Derek tells me you impregnated an omega.”

Peter almost spit out his beer as he choked with the words that just came out her mouth. “He is mistaken. I’m not the alpha who got him pregnant.” Oh, he was so going to kill his nephew later. 

His sister, an omega herself looked at him questioningly. It appeared she either didn’t believe her brother or couldn’t figure out exactly why Peter was hanging out with an omega. Maybe when he figured it out, he would get back to her. 

“Dating? Sleeping with him?” 

Peter took a deep breath. This was why he didn’t want his family to know about his business. Now he has to explain why he has allowed an omega to nap at his home. “No, we’re fr…” But were they friends? He honestly didn’t know. “Stiles and I are nap buddies.” 

Talia crossed her arms to appear fierce and commanding. And for an omega she did a decent job. Peter could easily not fall for it due to his dynamic but she was his older sister and the woman could get him to do and say things no other omega could (okay, there could possibly be one other omega in contention but he was so not going there right now). 

“Nap buddies? Peter Bartholomew Hale! Now I have heard everything.”

Oh, the middle name? She wasn’t playing around. He glanced down at his alcoholic beverage and then heard the giggle. A laugh he already knew who was behind it. Fuck, his life tight now. 

“Dude… your middle name is Bartholomew?” The boy snorted ounce more. “Okay, well, my first name doesn’t seem so bad anymore.”

He was now going to add his sister to the list of murders that would be enacted this evening.

“And you must be Stiles?” His sister cooed as the boy grinned. “I’m Talia, Peter’s older sister.” She extended her soft hand to the teen who graciously reciprocated the offer. 

“Obnoxious older sister.” Peter added as he took a big drink of his beer. He was definitely going to need another one before this evening was over. 

Talia side-eyed him.

“Pleased to meet you Ms. Hale.”

“Call me Talia and such manners unlike some others.” 

That caused another chuckle from the boy. “The alpha just gets his panties in a twist sometimes. I just ignore him when he gets like that.”

His sister warmly smiled at the pregnant teenager. “I like this one Peter. Come dear, let’s talk some about pregnancy and I can give some advice.” 

“Rock on Ms. Talia. I’m fairly clueless so anything you got would be sweet.” 

Both omegas linked their arms together at the elbows and began to saunter somewhere that wasn’t the kitchen. However, before they left the area, Stiles looked back over his left shoulder.

“Hey Blue Eyes, your family is awesome. Not sure what your problem is.” 

Bambi was without a doubt being a cheeky brat tonight. He was going to need more than a second beer to survive this madness. The alpha was going to need a whole case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love giving Peter a hard time LOL.
> 
> Up next, some more time at the Hales and we get some Stiles and Isaac hanging out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Stiles couldn’t help but smile as he flopped through the pages of a photo album that held tons of pictures of baby Peter as well as when he was a toddler. 

After MS Talia sat him down and went into detail how her pregnancies went, she went flitting off to socialize more with Hale family members. At that point, Cora grabbed him and they chatted while they ate some food. And the food was off the charts delicious – Stiles hoped his anti-nausea meds would continue to work because he doesn’t want to lose any of the scrumptiousness that he inhaled. 

Once his tummy was stuffed full, Cora offered to bring out the albums and Stiles happily agreed. Now, they were both sitting on a fabric covered couch that wasn’t nearly as comfortable as Peter’s but they were giggling at the pics so he didn’t mind the stiff cushions too much. 

“Mom said Uncle Peter was a terror when he was younger.” Cora interjected as Stiles looked over a photo that depicted the alpha at about three or four dressed as a dinosaur. It was kind of cute. His hair was longer too which curled at the end. Yep, kid Peter was freaking adorable. 

He flipped through a few more pages taking in the images of toddler Peter and then pre-teen alpha. When he was way younger, he appeared more care-free, as he progressed in age, his clothes were primmer and more proper and he never seemed to have a hair out of place. It was interesting seeing the development of Peter through photos. 

“Cora….” A masculine tone brought Stiles out of his haze of studying baby pics. “Mom says she needs our help.” 

Derek, the alpha, the very good looking alpha mentioned as he stood before them. He was dressed less casually then when Stiles had met him previously. This time he wore a dark blue Henley and a pair of dark black denim jeans that were practically painted on. He may not say much but hell, he was a fine-looking specimen. Too bad he was an alpha. 

The beta next to him sighed. “Fine.” She rose up with an exaggerated stretch. “I’ll catch you in a bit Stiles.” 

“Sure thing.” The omega glanced back down at the album on his lap and then immediately focused his eyes on the alpha form that was walking next to Cora.

Feeling the cushion dip to his left, he heard a sigh. “Are you staring at my nephew?”

Guilty. “I thought I told you he likes girls.” 

“Yes and I told you I was over alphas.” Mostly. “I can still appreciate a fine ass. I mean seriously, your nephew might have a personality of a rock but he also is hello hot.” 

The alpha next him grunted and that is when the omega noted he had a plate full food and what was that chocolate dessert he had on the edge? How the hell did Stiles miss something that looked like it was heaven on a plate?

“I suppose. I have never checked him out like that.” The man said as he forked some pasta salad in his mouth. 

“Really? Not even to posture?” Stiles has heard that alphas like to posture in front of each other to determine who is the best or the brightest or the most good looking or something ridiculously stupid like that. 

Peter coughed a little around a noodle. “He’s my nephew so the answer is no.” 

Stiles scrunched his face as his eyes laid on the chocolate creation and then back to a pre-teen photo of Peter. “With any alpha?” 

“Maybe.”

The teen chuckled. Of course, he has. He was Peter Hale. There was no way he never postured in front of another alpha. “So, um where did you get that chocolate dessert?” 

Peter grinned like the Cheshire Cat. “Chocolate truffle cake and it was hiding. I knew where to look for it and I believe it’ s the last slice.” 

Stiles swiped his bottom lip with his tongue – he needed that chocolate bliss with the way the frosting was whipped just so perfectly sitting on top of pure sponginess “Last piece huh? Are you going to share?” 

The alpha arched his right brow above his stupid blue eye, almost twinkling in the process. “Wasn’t really planning on it.” He then forked a meatball to place the item in his mouth.

The teen shut the photo album on his lap and placed it on the table in front of him. He had more pressing matters now – a dessert that had his name written all over it. “Well, you should share. You’re an alpha and I’m am an omega. Your instincts should be screaming to provide for the omega next to you.” 

Perhaps it was a stretch. Yes, alpha’s inclinations were to support and provide for omegas but those urges were stronger for their own omegas, not necessarily one that would be considered a napping buddy. 

The older man just grinned like he was having a blast toying with Stiles. “Is that so says the omega who claims to be over alphas? Who doesn’t need one?” 

Danm Peter. “Just let me have a taste.” The man hesitated in his response which was all it took for Stiles to not realize what he was doing. He leaned over and licked a stripe right down the side of the cake engulfing mostly frosting in the process. And, the chocolate flavoring did not disappoint. He might have slightly moaned in the process as well and hoped it wasn’t too loud.

He wiped the corner of his mouth with the remnant of chocolate and shyly looked at Peter whose face was wearing a state of disbelief. 

“What are you, five?” 

“Maybe.” He shrugged his shoulders in innocence. “Well, you weren’t sharing and were being a mean alpha.” It took more restraint than necessary to not stick out his tongue.

Peter closed his eyes and breathed heavily. “Someone is certainly cheekier than usual and I never said I wasn’t going to share. You just need to learn to have some patience.” 

Stiles was insulted. He had patience and plenty of it. Okay, maybe not but…. Crap, he had nothing. “Whatever.” He managed to come up with before letting out a yawn. 

The alpha took a bite of something that Stiles had no clue what it was and then utilized his fork to splice the cake in half. He dangled the side of the plate towards Stiles with the offering, “I should find a way to get in touch with your father and perhaps he could bend you over knee.”

Stiles grabbed his half, the part he licked but now he was mad at himself for not leaving the alpha his saliva-soaked part instead since he was threatening to call his dad. “You wouldn’t dare.” He half challenged Peter before shoving most of the dessert into his face. It was messy without a fork but right now he didn’t care because it was heaven on his taste buds. 

The man hummed around his breath. He was enjoying this way too much. 

Stiles let out another yawn and noted his fingers were covered in fudge. The imp was tickling his bladder again so he assumed it was time to go wash and take a leak. “Bathroom?” 

“Down the hall and to the left.” Stiles carefully got up so not to smear frosting all over the couch. “Someone seems tired. We’ll leave when you’re done.” The omega wanted to protest because he was having fun but yep, he was dog tired. 

Once he did arrive back at his place, Stiles immediately scrambled to get out of his clothes and plopped into the comfort of his bed. His laid there being enveloped by blankets, he replayed the evening as his eyes got droopier.

He had a good time, actually a really fun time. He thought the Hales were amazing and nice so he couldn’t quite figure what Peter’s deal with his family was. They didn’t give off any weird vines or anything.

Stiles had even tried to get something out of Peter on the ride home but the alpha just shrugged and said they were nosey and overbearing. Perhaps, he was looking into it more than need be. Peter appeared to be a loner and seemed to like it that way. Maybe he just preferred not being around his family. It seemed sad to Stiles if that was the case but he was going to try not to judge.

Nope, instead he was going to dream about decadent chocolate cakes instead. 

Stiles awoke the next morning feeling well rested. He turned to his side to get comfier in bed since he didn’t want to move. Sinking into the pillow, he began to hear some murmurs of voices. He couldn’t quite make out the tones but one had to be Allison but he couldn’t pinpoint the mystery visitor so that prompted him to get out of bed.

He walked down the hallway towards the kitchen and that was when he noticed it - Isaac was here. Allison was leaning up against the counter with a wide smile almost verging on giggling while the beta looked upon her almost entranced. 

It was sort of ew, gross but Stiles bit his tongue. “What are you doing here?” Stiles questioned as he approached the small kitchen area. 

“We were texting and then I decided to bring breakfast over.” He mentioned as he casually pointed to a box of donuts on the table. Nice, two points for Scarf Boy.

“Awesome.” Stiles quickly trotted to the cabinet to grab a plate. He wasn’t letting donuts pass him by even after having all that sugar from last night. 

The omega picked out a powdered one and inhaled it eagerly as the other two made some idle conversation. He didn’t pay attention because -hello donuts.

After the last bite, Stiles noted his tummy was slightly nauseous. Perhaps he should cut down on the sugar which reminded him. “Hey Ally?” 

“Yes?” She replied taking her attention away from the blond-haired beta.

He rubbed his stomach while speaking. “Can you take me shopping? I need some bigger pants.” He loathed to admit it but the imp was growing every day and his bottoms were beginning to get tighter and tighter. 

Smiling fondly, “I can, but today I have an all-day training.” Well, it didn’t have to be today. “But, hey Isaac, can you take Stiles to the store?”

The teen licked some remnants of powder off his finger while it sank in what Ally just said. “It’s okay. You don’t have to.” He didn’t want to put Isaac out and he really didn’t know the beta that well either. Besides, the peppy beta would probably only be amenable to the suggestion so that he could get into his sister’s pants. 

“I got nothing planned. I can take you shopping pregnant omega for some paternity pants.”

“Just larger sized pants.” He doesn’t need special bottoms. Firstly, he’s not that big yet and secondly, they are extremely ugly so no. 

Allison squealed. “Thanks Isaac. You’re the best. I appreciate you taking my brother out.” 

“You’re welcome. Besides, it could be fun shopping for paternity pants.”

Ugh, it was going to be a long day with Scarf Boy if he keeps saying paternity pants. 

Shopping wasn’t terrible with Isaac but the beta had insisted in dragging him over to the paternity section. Stiles scuffed his feet the whole time in protest but he had to admit, the pants were comfy and could be expanded as his belly grew. They weren’t pretty but they were feasible so Stiles bought three pairs with Pops credit card and decided to call it a day for shopping. 

Once the items had been bagged, Isaac had offered up lunch at the food court and Stiles wasn’t one to pass up free food. However, he wasn’t overly hungry so he opted for a chocolate banana milkshake. His sugar fast lasted a whole whopping three hours but he’s preggers so he is allowed to indulge. 

A little while later, Isaac and he were now heading back to Stiles place. The omega realized this was the car he had thought was his Uber ride weeks ago. Boy, things have certainly gotten interesting since then. 

“So you and the alpha have fun having dinner with the Hales?” The beta asked as his eyes remained focused on the road in front of them.

He was surprised the boy hadn’t asked earlier. “I had a good time. I guess Peter did as well. The Hales seem like really good people.” 

“They are. I get along with them well. Cora and I are friends.” He paused. “I am kind of surprised Peter went with you though. He doesn’t take people to family functions.” 

Stiles wasn’t sure if he should be insulted or not but yet he did get that vibe from the alpha. “Well, I guess I am an exception but in reality, Cora is the one who invited me.” 

The beta snickered. “Doesn’t surprise me. She easily becomes friend with everyone.” 

Stiles had a slight inclination to ask more from Isaac to try to gather more background on Peter but then he thought he should just get the info from the source himself. It was hard since the omega was curious as hell. Maybe just one question but then Isaac’s phone was ringing thorough the car and Peter’s name popped up on the in dash nav system. 

He answered immediately without missing a beat. “Hey alpha.” 

“Isaac.” Peter greeted firmly. “Are you driving?” 

“Bluetooth. Took the pregnant omega out shopping.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. He really wished Scarf Boy would stop calling him that. He has a name and that name is Stiles. “Hello alpha.”

“Oh,” Peter sounded startled. “Hello Bambi. Didn’t realize you two were shopping buddies.” 

“Just helping Allison out. She couldn’t take him shopping today so I volunteered.” 

The omega slightly disagreed. He was more like voluntold but semantics. Whatever!

“Okay,” Peter sounded a little distorted through the speaker. “I don’t want to keep you but we got another runner. I’ll bring you up to speed later.” 

Oh the excitement of bounty hunting. Stiles job was boring as hell and he hardly did anything with his life except pee and sleep all day. He might as well be a cat with the way he lives his life day in and day out. Napping most of the day and then getting up to eat. 

“That sounds so cool. Can I go with you guys one time? You know tag along to witness all the bounty hunting you do?” 

The car jerked momentarily to the left as the beta lost focused. “Umm….”

“Bambi… it’s not as glamourous as the movies.” The older man insisted. “And I’m not entirely sure if it is wise for you to go.” 

Stiles glanced a look at Isaac assuming he would have something to say. “Yes, could be dangerous and you know, and like no easy place for you to pee.”

The teenager took a deep breath. “So it’s because I’m pregnant?” 

They both said yes in unison. “So if I wasn’t, then you would agree?”

There was a long pause and Peter finally broke the silence. “Y…yes.” 

Stiles shook his head. Seriously? “Oh my God, you totally hesitated. Since I’m an omega, you still wouldn’t let me tag along? I can take care of myself so you know.” He spat out in his defense. “Well, most of the time.” Shit, it was probably leaning more towards some of the time but he wasn’t going to give the alpha that kind of ammunition.

“I did not hesitate.”

“Yes, you did Peter.’ Isaac chimed in agreeing with Stiles. 

“You’re supposed to be on my side Isaac.” Stiles heard Peter take a deep inhale. “Fine, maybe it is because you are an omega but it can be dangerous. We never know what to expect with these fugitives.” 

Stiles got it to a degree but he was getting so bored and cooped up with his life. “I’ll stay in the car. Pretty please alpha.” So maybe he wasn’t beyond using some begging – he knows how to work an alpha to his advantage when needed.

“Why do I have a feeling I’m going to regret this?” 

‘Thanks guys. You’re the best.”

Peter disconnected as Isaac grumbled about how there was no way he was going to pull over every ten minutes if Stiles had to take a leak. Unless he wanted a puddle on his seat, he was fairly positive the beta would stop. 

And yes, he was going to go bounty hunting. Well, he was going to observe but it didn’t matter. The experience was going to be great time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting next week, I will begin posting on Wednesdays. Even though I have this weird thing about posting on Thursdays, my work schedule has changed so it will be easier for me. 
> 
> So, my New Year gift will be a fun filled Steter chapter. We will see why Peter hesitated about letting Stiles join him and Isaac on a bounty hunt.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!!! Hope you all had a good night. I am looking forward to bringing you guys more of this fic during 2020. Leaning towards to a final chapter count around 40 but that may change.

Peter was able to put it off for a few weeks. He first used the excuse that the person they had to track down was discovered very far away and It would be impractical for Stiles go with them over night. 

Another excuse Peter came up was the bail jumper would be must too dangerous so they better play it safe and not have the omega tag along on that journey. 

The alpha also tried to play the card of just forgetting but the boy would not have it. He would ask Peter every other day when he could finally join him and Isaac and basically wore the alpha down. He was out of excuses and exhausted trying to deflect. He said Stiles could go with them and now was the time to man up and just let the boy tag along. 

Of course, Isaac had to put in his two cents on their way to retrieve the omega. “You know you could have said no or just told him you changed your mind.”

The alpha glared at the beta. “It’s just as much your fault as it is mine. You took his side.” 

The younger pulled into a spot in front of Stiles apartment. “Well you did hesitate when he asked and seriously, how can you say no to those wide brown eyes?” 

Peter didn’t even bother to answer. If he could say no, he wouldn’t have a pregnant omega napping on his sofa daily nor would have he agreed to said omega going with them to track down a fugitive.

The sigh was loud and audile from the backseat. “How much longer?” Stiles practically whined solidifying one reason he didn’t want the boy going with them. He knew the boy had ADHD and couldn’t sit still. 

Peter glanced at the GPS, there was still about forty-five minutes of travel time. The male beta evidently ran to his momma’s house and likes to hang out a convenience store down the street from her residence so they were hoping to nab him at one of those places. 

“A little less than an hour.” Peter had hoped it was a fair balance – not too far to drive with a pregnant omega but far enough that it gave the boy a decent outing from his normal day to day. 

“Ugh,” He flopped his head on the back of the seat. “Can we at least turn on the radio or something? It’s as quiet as a morgue in here especially since you guys don’t even talk.”

Isaac remained focused on the road seemingly attempting to ignore the conversation. “That’s what we do Bambi. It’s our way of tuning things out for a bit and relaxing before the so-called storm.” 

It wasn’t a lie. He and Isaac do converse and chat but they both relish the quiet times as well. It’s a nice way to bring peace and calm to their minds and truthfully, Peter is not always up for talking.

“Sounds boring if you ask me.” 

Isaac snorted. “I concur with the alpha. We like the silence.” 

“This is so not like the movies.” The boy grumbled from behind Peter.

He warned him this job was not that glamorous. Peter reverted his eyes back out the window towards the scenery. He became lost in it for a while watching the leaves that had turned to various shades of red and yellow. 

Stiles had become quiet so the alpha peered around his shoulder and noted the boy was engrossed in his phone. At least he seemed distracted for the moment. 

Before he knew it, Isaac pulled into an area that was more like a greasy field than anything. “This spot is fairly centrally located between his mom’s house and the store he likes to walk to. I’m hoping we can pick him up during one of his excursions.”

Made sense. Peter undid his seatbelt to get more comfortable – this could take five minutes or five hours. 

“Cool. Like a stakeout. I’m so in for that.” Stiles interjected with a tone of excitement. “Wait, how long does that usually take because my bladder might not be able to hold out that long.”

“I knew it.” Isaac mumbled under his breath.

And really Peter had a sneaky suspicion as well. “it could take a while.” His eyes flitted over to the field. “There’s plenty of places in the grass to take a leak Bambi.”

“Appreciate it Blue Eyes.” The boy snarked back. “And don’t think I won’t. I can pee in a cup now so I can basically pee anywhere.”

Honestly, he wouldn’t put it past the boy. 

Hearing an almost inaudible grumble, Peter felt the car rock slightly as the omega moved around the backseat. Once the vibrations stopped, Peter peeked and noted somehow the boy had gotten his feet up in the back window and his head contorted awkwardly between the bottom of the seat and the floor. 

In his opinion, the position appeared awkward but the boy hummed along to whatever he had found on his phone. 

“If this takes a while, we’ll need to find some food.” Isaac interjected as he tapped the steering wheel with his fingers 

“I could eat. Well, the imp and I could definitely eat.”

Peter was an idiot. He knew he should have ensured that he brought food for the boy. Once they nab their guy, it will be almost impossible to stop anywhere. “Let’s give it some time first.”

Isaac nodded as a sigh echoed from the back of the car.

Peter glanced around the surroundings and noted that beside from the meadow, there were a few houses scattered around but not much else until the end of the block where the store stood. 

“This is really boring. I don’t know how you guys handle this part.”

“We just do.” Again, Peter just enjoyed the tranquility. And there was no way the boy was going to last long if he was already done in less than three minutes. 

The beta next to him shifted to sit up more in his seat. “No way.” He called out as Peter followed his gaze. “Is that our man already?” 

The alpha strained his eyes towards the male figure that was walking towards where they were parked. He immediately grabbed the file to look at the picture that they had and yep, luck was on their side today. Thank fuck!

He could see the black hair that matched the photo albeit a little shorter now. The figure possessed the same muscle tone – he was beta but still impressively built. That was definitely Daniel Cobb approaching them,

“Bingo.” Peter smirked as the adrenaline coursed through his veins. Oh, he enjoys the thrill of the chase way too much.

Hearing a thump from behind and a cursed ow, the omega pleaded “I want to see.” 

Peter flocked the picture up quickly so the boy could take his look. “He doesn’t look like he is criminal.’ Peter wasn’t sure how the boy differentiates between who looks like one and who doesn’t but it didn’t matter. 

The figure was getting closer. It was almost time to pounce. Peter put his hand on the door but before opening it, he glimpsed back at Stiles. “You, keep out of trouble and stay in the car.” 

The teenager just glanced back not saying a word and momentarily, Peter wondered if he should have used his alpha voice to command the boy to do so.

Daniel was about five feet away, now was the time. He swung open the car door which caused the beta to freeze like a deer caught in a headlight. Fuck, these people always have a sixth sense about their impeding capture. 

“Hello Daniel.” Peter oozed out. The other man eyed to the left and the right and then sprinted towards the greasy field. 

And they all like to run too. 

The beta was quick as he bolted towards and through the tall grass. He was young and nimble but the alpha was strong and fast as well. He maybe older now but he can hold his own with most individuals unless the fuckers are biters. He doesn’t do well when he feels teeth embedding into his skin. It hurts and not to mention, not very sanitizing. 

He spotted a tree line approaching and Peter wanted to grab him before the criminal had an opportunity to lose himself in the dense foliage. Peter pushed himself to run faster and gained on the younger man. The beta was now in spitting distance and the alpha was ready to take down his prey.

In an instant, Peter pounced on the sprinter and knocked him down on the ground which caused a moan to stir from the now fallen form. Peter stuck the landing this time, ensuring his jumper took most of the fall. He multitasked easily and grabbed the handcuffs from his back pocket. Kneeing the guy in the back to encourage him to stay and not move, Peter clasped the cuffs on. Fuck, the feeling was invigorating. 

“Oh my God! That was totally awesome. Whoo whoo alpha.” The voice was definitely Stiles and he was hovering above with a wide smile. So much for staying in the car. 

The beta turned his head that had been mostly been eating ground. “You brought a pregnant omega cheerleader? Who does that? That seems a little weird.”

“Shut up.” Oh Peter really wanted to shove his knee deeper into the back of the fugitive. And why couldn’t the boy just stay in the vehicle like he asked him to?

“Oh damn,” the teenager yelped. “I forgot to video. Can you guys do that again? This time I’ll have my phone ready.”

“Sure, just tell this brute to let me up.”

Peter stood up, grabbing his capture in the process to haul him onto his feet. “Absolutely not.”

He placed his hands on the beta’s back to encourage him to move towards the car. 

“Whatever, I’m just going to give that bush over there a drink since I may have leaked a little during the excitement.” 

The omega pointed towards some shrubbery and Peter really should feel bad for allowing the kid to take a piss in the middle of a field but he at the moment, he had a criminal to deal with. 

As Peter and Daniel Cobb approached the vehicle, the alpha noted Isaac just leaning on the car appearing to have no cares in the world. “Seriously, you couldn’t get him to stay in the car?”

Peter questioned as he pushed Daniel towards the back of the driver’s area. “For being pregnant, he’s surprisingly fast.” 

“Idiot.’ Peter mumbled under his breath. 

Once Peter got the fugitive settled in the car, he walked back around in time for Stiles to be back from watering a bush. The boy was opening the back door. 

“You’re sitting in front.” Peter stated as he moved towards the back himself.

“Dude, he’s cuffed and looks totally harmless. I’ll be fine.” 

“Front seat Stiles.” Peter grumbled.

The obligatory eye roll followed by a pout that Peter now knows is uniquely Stiles. “Okay…. Blue Eyes, don’t’ get your panties in a twist.” 

Isaac pulled away and they were now on their way. Peter was ecstatic that it was a fast job. He would get his money faster and Stiles wouldn’t be out longer than necessary. And going crazy with AHHD fidgetiness driving Isaac and himself mad. 

The ride was peaceful for about five minutes – that was when the omega finally gave in to his jitteriness and turned himself around to check out one Daniel Cobb. “So what did you do?”

Well, the boy was blunt anyway.

The beta next to Peter smiled at the engagement. “I didn’t do anything. I am accused of attempted murder. I was trying to find evidence to prove my innocence until this alpha bully showed up.” 

Of course, he was. “Wow dude. That sucks. I can’t fathom what it would be like to be falsely accused.” 

“Yep, it’s not fun.” The beta batted his eyes in a pity gesture.

Oh for the love of God. “Stiles, they all say that. I’m sure he is very guilty and either way, it’s for a judge and jury to decide.” 

The boy twitched his nose at Peter. “Innocent until proven guilty alpha.” 

Daniel snorted. Peter glared at him. “I have no qualms taking off my dirty, sweaty sock and sticking it in your mouth.” At least the smirk was wiped off Daniel’s face.

“I’m hungry. Can we stop to get something to eat?” 

“It’s not very practical to stop when we have a handcuffed fugitive with us.” 

The boy sighed as Peter noted a quick glance from Isaac. Fuck, the boy was pregnant, he couldn’t let him and the baby starve. “Isaac, just find a quick place to pull over and Stiles can run in to grab something.” 

“Sure alpha.”

It was only matter of ten or fifteen minutes more until Isaac was pulling into a gas station with a convenience store attached to it. It wasn’t glamorous by any means but at least the omega could get some food.

Stiles unlatched his seatbelt and turned to face Peter with his right palm sticking out. Peter stared at him and his hand. “Money. I need money alpha.” 

The alpha plastered on a smile. He should have guessed the teen would need money. He reached for his wallet and handed him a twenty. “I expect change.” 

“Anyone want anything?”

Both Peter and Isaac answered no but Daniel chimed in with a yes. “What do you want?”

“Stiles. the criminal doesn’t get to eat. Now go.”

“Fine.” He mumbled as he not so gracefully clamored out of the car.

Once the car door shut, Daniel spoke. “Rude.” 

Peter side eyed him a glare and then followed his eyes. The beta was staring – he was lasered focused on… “Are you staring at his ass?”

The beta shoulder shrugged. “He’s cute. Is he yours because if not…?”

The alpha almost snarled. “No, he’s not but you don’t get to ogle him and again I’m about to introduce you to my smelly sock.” 

At this point Isaac had shifted his body to take in Peter with an arched brow. Yep, he was acting like a possessive alpha. Fuck, when did that happen? 

The boy arrived back to the vehicle within about fifteen minutes, he carried an overflowing plastic bag and toddled somewhat. He wasn’t overly huge but his belly was for sure growing and the boy walked like a penguin now. 

After he climbed back in the car, Peter waited for him to get settled before asking for the change. The boy giddily handed him two dollars and some cents. How much damn junk food did the omega purchase? 

Immediately, he dug into the sack full of God knows what and began pulling out chips and candy. Peter watched as he offered Isaac a package of cookies. At first the beta declined and then reluctantly reached for them at the end. 

“Alpha?” The boy questioned with an offering.

“I’m good. I’ll wait Bambi.”

He shrugged his shoulders and then held up candy towards Daniel. “Looks good but I can’t exactly eat with my hands cuffed behind my back.”

“No worries dude. I got an idea.” 

Stiles opened the package wrap and pulled out a strawberry Twizzler. He then adjusted his body to lean over the front seat. “Open.”

Peter watched in awe and horror as the beta opened his mouth and Stiles began feeding him. Daniel chewed and then his tongue was licking his bottom lip seductively and the omega’s fingers were awfully close to becoming sucked into that mouth. 

Oh hell to the no! “Stiles!” Peter called out, not even pretending to mask his alpha tone. The boy shook as he stopped the madness enfolding in front of Peter. “Do not feed the criminal. Sit right and don’t engage with him anymore.” 

The inflection was dominant as the words rolled off Peter’s tongue. He felt a little bad when he noted Stiles startle at the command but he followed the alpha’s wishes. The boy sat squarely in his seat and mumbled, “well.”

Peter heard the sarcasm. He didn’t necessarily want to force the omega to do something but the boy was unmistakably beginning to cross some lines and Peter needed to reel him back in. 

He vaguely heard the beta next to him say “harsh” but he didn’t care about his opinion. 

However, the omega in front of him had things to say – not to Peter directly but it was directed towards him. The boy mumbled to Isaac how he was lucky that he was a beta and alphas wouldn’t tell him what to do. He whined that he was just trying to be nice and Peter wouldn’t know what that was like if nice hit him over the head.

Isaac liked that one he since he laughed which was rude. Peter can be nice – hello, he has opened up his home and his very expensive couch to a certain pregnant omega thank you very much.

Stiles blithered for about ten minutes and Peter decided not to interject. Perhaps it wasn’t his place but he still felt justified using his alpha tone to get Stiles to stop feeding and teasing the criminal because in his opinion, the boy was teasing him. And the beta was enjoying it way too much swirling his damn tongue gingerly over the boy’s fingers. If he didn't stop it, they would have been having sex in no time. 

Once the boy quieted, Daniel chimed in. “Wow, I was wondering if he had an off switch.” Peter followed his eyes and noted the omega had apparently drifted off to sleep. Head titled to the side, leaning on the window. 

Peter knew the boy had an off button when he was sleeping but that was the only time. Now that there was a silence in the car, Peter just decided to take it in and relax for the rest of the ride.

By the time Isaac pulled up to the police station, Stiles was wakening. 

“Isaac, I’ll take care of Mr. Cobb here. You can drop Stiles back at my place.”

The boy shifted in his seat. “Good luck dude. Hope your family can prove your innocence.”

“Thanks.” 

Peter hauled the beta out of the car. As he guided him toward the door of the building, he could hear Stiles calling out saying bye and wish you the best to the not guilty yet possible criminal dude. 

Daniel stopped walking. “He’s super cute. Do you think he would be up for conjugal visits?” 

It took all of Peter’s will power to not deck the man here and there. “Don’t ever think of Stiles again.” Peter practically snarled. 

“Okay man, relax. You said he wasn’t yours.”

Stiles wasn’t his omega but fuck, Peter was really starting to wonder exactly what the boy was to him. He was fairly sure it was more than nap buddies at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much with this chapter. There was actually more I wanted to do and put in but it was already getting out of hand so I cut some things out. 
> 
> Up next, we revisit John and Chris. It really is a filler chapter. After this one, I needed to take a moment away from Steter but chapter 20 will pick up right after this one and lots will go down in that one. So, I'll update twice for you guys next week or technically this week since it will probably be on Saturday.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned at the end of last chapter, this is mostly a filler chapter. However, we get to see Allison interact with her dads.

Chris closed down his laptop. He did enough shopping for one day. He really should start to take it easy since they don’t even know what the sex of the baby will be. And from what he understands, Stiles wants to be surprised so they won’t know for sure until the little bundle of joy has been born. 

The omega rose up from his comfy spot on the recliner. It was starting to get to be late afternoon so he supposed he should start dinner. He wanted the meal to be ready for when his alpha husband arrived home. John wouldn’t care if dinner wasn’t ready but Chris had the inherit need to have all the food cooked and prepared for his alpha so that the man wouldn’t have to wait to eat. Perhaps, Chris did fall into the whole omega homemaker role but he didn’t mind. He loved his life and his husband equally. He was happy and that was what mattered. 

Once Chris put some chicken in the oven to roast, he heard the front door click and a feminine voice call out. “Pops, are you here?”

It was unmistakably his Ally girl. “Allison, it the kitchen.” He threw the pot holders down on the counter and met his daughter half way. 

The brunette was dressed casually today – not in her uniform. She wore a flowing peach colored top that widened over a pair of dark gray leggings. Her hair was not pulled taut in a ponytail like it is so often when she is working but instead, the big curls laid on top of her shoulders.

“This is a surprise.” He commented as he pulled his baby girl into a tight embrace. He hoped that everything was okay with her or Stales. It wasn’t totally unusual for her to show up unannounced but it was rare. Allison worked a lot and when she had time off, she tended to relax and not want to take a long drive to go visiting. 

She stepped out of the hug with a wide smile. “Everything is fine. Just wanted to see you.” 

The omega blew out a sigh of relief. He could see she was physically fine but it his mind was about to wander off to bad places like something was up with the baby. 

His daughter grabbed his hand to lead him to the sofa. She took a seat gracefully and Chris dutifully followed. “And before you ask, Stiles is fine too.” 

She knew him all too well. “Good. Glad to hear so then what brings you over?” Chris clasped his hands in his lap. “I’m happy to see you but you don’t usually show up like this anymore.” 

Allison tucked a piece a hair behind her right ear as she shifted to face Chris. “Well….”, she trailed off. “I sort of met someone.” 

And that was not what Chris foresaw his daughter stating. His Ally, a beautiful alpha with the personality of gold to go with it. She is firm but kind. Ally can he formidable but she has a kind heart for everyone. 

He was taken back only because she was never one who dated a lot through high school and then when she graduated, she said didn’t have the time while going through the police academy. He never questioned if that was true or just because she wasn’t interested in dating.

“Okay, he’s nice?’ Chris stammered out uselessly. He realized she could take care of herself so that was a stupid question. Being an alpha, her dynamic automatically gave her strength over betas and omegas. Her personality also led her to be strong minded and fiercely independent. 

Chris would worry because let’s face it, Ally is his baby girl but he realized down deep, she would be fine. He didn’t need to have some of the hiccups that arise when worrying about Stiles being an omega. She would not be taken advantage of by some random asshole. Nope, she would be the one in charge and could easily control of whatever relationship she was a part of. That was just the nature of being an alpha. 

Giggling, “yes, Pops. He’s nice. He’s a beta and really cute.” She still smiled. “It’s new and I don’t know yet but I think it could get serious.” 

Chris was still a loss for words. He prided himself to be there for his daughter through the years as she grew into a woman but sometimes it was hard between their dynamic and gender. He sometimes found It so much easier to talk with Stiles and have the talk. With Allison, their chats at times were challenging and there were occasions he would bow out and let John take over. 

He was touched and grateful that she came here today to tell him this new relationship that has popped into her life. It had to have the potential of being special or she wouldn’t have bothered to even share the news. 

“That’s great sweetheart. I am so happy for you but…” Chris paused as he crossed his right leg over his left. “Still surprised that you came all the way here to tell me that.”

“I know. Mostly just wanted to see you and have some father/daughter time. We haven’t had much lately.”

Chris heart melted even more. “I would love spending more time with you. I even have enough chicken if you want to stay for dinner.” 

“Awesome,” her eyes glistened. 

And it was. Chris settled back into the sofa cushions to become more comfortable. They idly chatted a little more about her new boyfriend in which Chris insisted he and John had to meet. It was met with an eye roll but the alpha agreed nonetheless. 

They discussed about her job which still made Chris nervous on a day to day basis. They drifted to Stiles and the baby but didn’t stay on that topic too long, deciding it would be better to talk to him first hand If Chris wanted to know anything in particular. 

Before he knew it, the timer on the oven was going off as he heard the front door being opened. John was home. 

The fragrance of roasted chicken hit John’s nostrils as soon as he stepped into the house. Per usual, his husband was cooking up something spectacular. He was one lucky alpha that had such a devoted and loving husband.

Sometimes John felt bad that Chris fell into the stereotypical homemaker role so easily. He never wanted to be the alpha that forced Chris to do something, just someone who would support his husband. The omega from the start of their marriage, just blossomed and radiated being the stay at home parent so they agreed that was what they would do. John would be the traditional alpha breadwinner while Chris would be the traditional omega homemaker.

The roles worked well for them. He understands times have changed and the respective dynamic roles have evolved to a point but they were happy with what they were doing and that was what mattered the most. 

Once John paused inhaling the fragrant food, his eyes landed on Allison who was sitting demurely on the coach next to Chris. She appeared happy but it was somewhat unusual for her to show up out of the blue so John was a somewhat on high alert. 

“Everything okay?” He questioned as she rose up to take the few steps to pull John into a hug.

She giggled into his shoulder. “I guess I really do need to come by more often. Both of you think something is wrong. I was just wanted to spend some spend with you guys.”

The older man breathed a sigh of relief. He stepped back to appraise his beautiful alpha daughter. He was so proud of the woman she had become. More so that she followed in his footsteps. She was a hell of a cop and the alpha could not preen more. 

“And Stiles and the baby are okay?” John was relieved that Allusion said things were fine but he wanted to cover all his bases just in case. 

“He’s fine dad.” She looked between her parents with a sparkle to her eye. She evidently was happy and it was a good thing to see. “So Pops said he made enough to share so I’m staying for dinner.” 

“Great. I’ll wash up and we can eat and catch up.” He quickly placed a chaste kiss on his husband’s cheek before retreating to the master suite to get cleaned up. 

Once they settled around the dining room table, the conversation flowed easily. John found that he missed the revelation that Allison was dating. He knew he was a little bit of a hypocrite when he didn’t worry about his alpha daughter as much seeing someone as he was with his omega son. 

It was difficult to put aside his alpha inclinations when it came to the different dynamics. Alphas have always been recognized as strong and taking care of others while omegas have been seen as the weaker species and needing protecting. 

He listened contentedly and decided to not to say too much since he usually gets outnumbered with some of his thoughts. 

“That was delicious Pops.” Allison complemented as she began clearing away the dirty dishes. “Totally need to have more dinners together.”

“Agreed.” Chris concurred.

“You know Allison, I have a deputy retiring. You would be a valuable asset to our department.” 

The suggestion caused the alpha to pause her steps. John could see her parsing through the words. It was somewhat selfish for him to suggest but he couldn’t help it, he wanted his kids nearby once more. 

“Sounds tempting but is this for me or more for you wanting Stiles to come home sooner?”

“Can’t it be for both?” Perhaps, the alpha in him did want Stiles home sooner than later but in the end, he wouldn’t mind both kids in the vicinity.

She turned and her dark locks bounced on her shoulders as she made her way to the kitchen. “I’ll think about it.”

It wasn’t a yes but it wasn’t a no either. John would take it as a win for now. 

A couple hours later, when John finally settled into bed next to his husband, Chris briefly looked up from his tablet. “That was really subtle.” 

“What? Can’t a father want his kids nearby?” 

The omega chucked. “No. I just remember how sometimes we would talk about how nice it was going to be to have some peace and quiet and now you want the craziness back.” 

John grumbled. “Well, Stiles is already moving back so I just thought it would be nice to have Allison close too.” 

His husband smiled. “Yes, I wouldn’t mind either but I also want the kids to be happy.”

John laid his head down on the pillow. He closed his eyes and thinking about Chris said. He was right – the Important thing was for the kids to be happy. Perhaps he does push his agenda a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - we learn more about what happened between Stiles and Theo. And, you guys will finally get a Steter moment. :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this chapter does delve somewhat into what happened between Stiles and Theo. I have marked that part between asterisks if anyone wants to skip that part because it definitely implies heavily dubious consent. However, I did not go deep at all with details. it is more of a highlight reel since like I mentioned near the beginning of this fic, I don't want to take away from the vibe of this story.
> 
> On that note, please don't think I am diminish what went down and that it didn't affect Stiles more. I just wanted to present a little backstory to showcase why Theo is an ass and why Stiles is hesitant about getting close to alphas.

Stiles snuggled more underneath the fuzzy blanket that still held aroma of alpha – he was now convinced that the alpha must indeed ensure that his musky aroma is embedded into the fluffiness. Part of Stiles wasn’t sure what to think of that. Was it odd that Peter wanted the omega in Stiles to feel secure or calm? Or was it normal due to an alpha’s tendencies to just make certain that an omega was grounded while in their presence? In reality, Stiles wasn’t sure if he cared. He just loved the fragrance of the alpha. 

His eyes flickered over to the TV that was playing a comedy that he had seen a few dozen times as he pondered the thoughts going through his brain. Maybe it didn’t matter. The blanket was amazing draped over his body and he wasn’t going to be ashamed that the cedar and oak musk got his endorphins flying high.

He settled more into the warmth almost exhausted with the car ride today but it had been thrilling to see Peter in action. The alpha was strong and Stiles may have gotten a little wet between his thighs when he saw the man tackle the beta. It was definitely hot seeing the man assert his dominance. 

And there it was, another emotion he wasn’t sure how to reconcile. Peter is good looking, has the most mesmerizing ocean blue eyes, and is actually super nice when he’s not being a snarky asshole. Plus, as already been established, the alpha smells freaking fantastic. 

Stiles made a promise to himself to not get involved with alphas anymore but it’s getting harder and harder to resist. He’s not sure if it’s because his hormones are hyper active because of the pregnancy or because his libido wants to climb the alpha like a tree.

That’s it, maybe Stiles can just go all koala on the alpha. He can just snuggle with the man. It didn’t have to mean anything if he crawled on his lap to feel the closeness of alpha and inhale his odor. Yes, they could just redefine their nap buddy status. That totally could work. 

Stiles focused on the TV once more and decided he was going to convince the alpha to get Disney+ to not only watch The Little Mermaid but every other Disney movie as well. He was going to make sure the alpha was well versed in Disney shit.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he heard the door open signaling Peter’s arrival. He heard the latch close and the foot falls across the floor. The omega peered at the man as he made his way to the kitchen. Once there, he opened the fridge and pulled out of bottle of beer.

He stepped back to the family area and without hesitation, lifted up Stiles feet by his ankles. He sank on the cushion while placing Stiles feet on his lap. The older man sighed and took a long drag of his beverage. 

The omega waited a few moments before speaking. “He’s back in jail?”

“Yep.” The man took another a sip and cocked his brow towards Stiles. “He was rather taken with you. Wants to do conjugal visits.”

Stiles almost gasped. “Seriously?” He was sort of flattered. He didn’t think he was that much of catch especially in his pregnancy state. 

“That surprises you? You were being rather flirty and a tease.” The alpha asked and then for some unknown reason began rubbing Stiles feet lazily. 

Stiles wanted to be offended but the caressing on the arches on his feet felt amazing which distracted his train of thought. “I was trying to be nice.” He was. It’s not his fault if the beta took it the wrong way. “And besides, just became I am omega, doesn’t mean I just automatically spread my legs for anyone.”

Granted his dating pool was going to be limited swearing off alphas and not being attracted to betas. Maybe instinctively, he was flirting. 

Peter sighed and the teen noted he bit the inside of his lip. However, the man continued to massage his feet – he rubbed the balls of feet towards his toes and on my God, Stiles was in heaven right now. 

“I’m not calling you a slut but you did have your fingers pushed down that man’s throat.” He practically hissed out. 

Stiles almost wanted to laugh but Peter seemed kind of mad and he wasn’t ready for the impromptu massage to stop anytime soon. “Someone jealous?”

He teased as he arched his back slightly to get more caresses. Fuck, why does his omega nature have to be so darn tactile?

Peter paused briefly and cocked his eyebrow. “Bambi, I don’t do jealous. I’m just saying that you might want to try to be careful around some people.”

“I’m very careful.” Peter cleared his throat at that response. 

“Coming from the boy who went to a strange alpha’s apartment to use their bathroom? Yes, you are very careful.”

Jerk, well it worked out it didn’t? “Fine Blue Eyes. Maybe I don’t always make the brightest decisions. But I was seriously just trying to be nice.” 

And then he felt Peter’s thumb really pressing into the flesh at the arch of his foot. Oh wow, he thought his endorphins were soaring before, now they are off the chart. 

He might have let out a little moan based on Peter’s facial expression. “Um, thank you alpha.”

“Is that how you ended up with the alpha who got you pregnant? You were being nice?”

The question was rather harsh but it wasn’t far from the truth. Maybe it was time to dish to the alpha. After all, Stiles is discovering the man has wonderful hands. He now briefly wonders what else the alpha can do with those digits. Nope, don’t go there Stiles. Rein in it. He can almost feel the start of wetness in his crotch at the thought of his fingers deep inside of him. 

The massage stopped. “Sorry. You don’t have to answer that. I was being rude.” He took another sip of beer and then placed the bottle on a coaster that laid on the stupidly expensive coffee table.

Stiles dragged his feet off the comfort of Peter’s lap and tried to pull his legs as close to his chest as his pregnant belly would allow. “it’s fine. I know you’ve been curious. We’re napping buddies,” and hopefully soon to be cuddle companions. “I should tell you what happened.” 

“If you are sure?” Stiles nodded his head as Peter turned towards him and placed his left leg over his right one.  
***********  
The omega took a deep breath. He hated thinking about Theo but he needed to get it out there and then sometime he would also would need to tell his dads. “It wasn’t long after I moved in with Ally. I was trying to decide on either online classes or taking university classes on campus.” 

Peter’s brow furrowed somewhat. “Yes, I take some classes. Omega classes so nothing overly exciting. Anyway, I decided to check out the campus. I was walking around taking in the sights. The huge trees lined the walkways between buildings and there were gorgeous flowers blooming everywhere. For me, I was a little awestruck and I got distracted and then bam. I literally ran smack dab into Theo. I ran into him so hard that I fell on my ass.” 

The alpha grimaced but didn’t say anything. Stiles began toying with the edge of the blanket. He intertwined the fabric between his fingers to try to relax himself. “I was totally embarrassed but Theo… he just smiled a million-dollar grin and put out his hand to help me up. He was so freaking beautiful and….”.

Stiles replayed the moment in his head for a second. He really had fell head over feet literally for the alpha. He hadn’t seen a fault in him at the time. He was stupid and an idiot then but the man had made him feel like everything. It had been hard to differentiate between his heart and his head. 

He felt Peter gingerly touch his right knee that he still had balled up near his pregnant belly. “You don’t have to tell me anymore.”

“It’s fine.’ He took a breath. “He asked me to go with him for coffee that day and after that I basically never questioned anything. He’s a senior and, in a frat, and I was like, this God of an alpha wants to date me. He was totally fine waiting to have sex and didn’t seem pushy.” 

Well, he did get a little handsy here and there but never seem overly annoyed when Stiles said he wasn’t ready. 

“I suppose there were some signs.” Stiles bottom lip trembled so he bit it softly to quell the vibration. “He would have me kneel and said I needed it but it was more for his benefit – wanting to feel in charge, I never could fully trust him so I was never able to go into a headspace with him.” 

The alpha now squeezed his knee gently. “I am sorry that he didn’t take what you truly needed into account. He sounds like a selfish alpha.”

Stiles supposes he was. “I guess but despite the uneasy feelings I got sometimes being with Theo, I still dated him. He wasn’t mean per se but he definitely held onto some strong stereotypes regarding omegas and I probably should have taken that as I sign but…” But he thought he was in love and it’s so easy to ignore warning signs when your heart goes floppy. 

The teen pulled on the material of the covering once more. “He invited me to one of his frat parties. I didn’t want to go, knowing the house would be full of testosterone filled alphas. He begged me saying all his frat brothers would expect him to have his omega with him so I relented.”

Stiles wasn’t positive but he thought he felt some moisture forming in his right eye. “Seriously Stiles, you don’t have to go on if you don’t want to. I can see this is difficult for you.”

The teenager shook his head. He has been holding this in for way too long. Even Allison only got the highlighted version. “The party was as expected. Tons of drunken alphas and naïve omegas. There were some betas present as well but most of the alphas were after the omegas there.”

Stiles took another deep breath. “I wanted to leave right away and Theo convinced me to have one drink first. I agreed and….”. The words trailed off. He hated this part – detested this recollection but in realty he didn’t remember a whole lot. He was never really sure if it was because his drink was laced something or if he just blocked it out from memory.

Feeling the squeeze on his knee, Stiles continued. “I don’t remember much after that except being flat on my back. I know I didn’t really want it but I do remember my body reacting to Theo – enjoying his ministrations. My brain wasn’t in to it but everything else was.”  
***********  
Peter looked pale and seemed lost for words. “It was a one and done thing. I got pregnant the one and only time I had sex. Thankfully, he wants nothing to do with the baby so you know, it’s all good now.” It was easier to pretend it didn’t happen and move on. 

The alpha shook his head. “I find it hard to believe that it is all good. He’s a despicable alpha and I am sorry you went through that. You know you can report it?” 

“I can’t remember most of it. And come on Blue Eyes, the law is on his side. I will be victim shamed and blamed. No thank you.” 

Peter shifted in his seat, body language showing frustration but he kept his hand on Stiles knee and the omega was using that touch as a lifeline at the moment. 

“I’m sorry. Your first time should have been more memorable and I wish there was more that could be done. I assume you haven’t told your fathers the details?” 

That was a definitive yes. “Correct. Dad is a sheriff. God knows how many laws he would break if he found out the whole truth. I don’t want him going to jail.” Stiles knew how his dad would react and it would not be pretty. It’s best if he didn’t know the whole story for now. 

The older man hummed but he was still emitting vibrations of displeasure. “I know some people. Say the word. It could be quick or painful. Or just some maiming.”

Peter spoke in a flat tone and Stiles wasn’t sure if he should take the man seriously or not. It was flattering to realize the alpha would go to those lengths however. “Thank you alpha. I’m not sure if I am terrified or completely turned on with that comment.” 

Frankly, his little omega cock was hardening at the fierce protectiveness Peter was exhibiting and perhaps due to the man’s touch. After all, it had been a while since he was touched by an alpha that was not a family member. 

The alpha smirked with a cocked brow. “Is that so?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Don’t get any ideas Blue Eyes. Still swearing off alphas.”

The man scrunched his face in confusion. “I understand that you have been burned and are hurt. However, I think you are also being stubborn denying what you may need and crave.” 

“No offense but I don’t think you know what I really need.” He was fine, thank you very much but fuck, he sort of hoped Peter didn’t remove his hand off his knee anytime soon. 

The older man nodded his head. “Perhaps not directly. I just know what my sister craved especially during her pregnancy. She yearned for her alpha husband. Wanted him close. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Omegas are tactile and I assure you, you wouldn’t be seen as weak.” 

“I’m fine and I certainly don’t need or want Theo.” He bit his bottom lip once more as it trembled. Peter had a point though. As much as Theo disgusted him, sometimes, he did want the alpha to hold him and tell him everything would be okay.

“Silly boy. I was not referring to that asshole.” Peter removed his right hand from Stiles knee and brought it up to the teen’s cheek. He softly caressed Stiles skin with the back of his index and pointer fingers.

The omega almost lost control of all body functions with just that single touch. His endorphins, his heart, his brain – they were all floating and on the expressway of shutting down. 

He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. It was gentle and nice. “Alpha?” Stiles questioned but he didn’t know what for.

“Yes, Bambi. Stop being so stubborn. Take what you need.”

He flicked his eyes open but only part way. He looked at Peter through his slotted lids and he appeared so calm. “I was actually going to suggest we move up to cuddle companions next.”

The older man gazed upon him confusedly. “It’s totally a thing.” Maybe, not really but Peter didn’t have to know that. 

“Bambi, come here. I will help you.”

It wasn’t really a command but the words penetrated into Stiles brain and he wasn’t about to ignore the ask from the alpha. 

Peter removed his hand and kept his arm out so Stiles could crawl over and make a space under his arm. Peter tucked him close to his chest and the omega laid his head down on his shoulder as he pulled the blanket over him. He could do this. It was just a little cuddling they were going to do. Didn’t have to mean anything, 

Inhaling Peter’s musk and overpowering pheromones now that he was closer, practically made Stiles swoon. He could no longer deny himself the moment. He did need alpha. His omega craved and yearned to be wrapped up in an alpha. His body trembled slightly right before he began to settle against the sensations of Peter’s chest breathing up and down.

Fuck, maybe he was being stubborn. These emotions running thorough his body felt amazing and he never wanted them to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys - baby steps, right? They have moved up to cuddle companions LOL. 
> 
> Next up - Cora and Isaac drop by and annoy Peter.


	21. Chapter 21

Cinnamon. Yes, Peter smelled that spice. Perhaps honey. Most definitely ginger and maybe nutmeg. Oh, pumpkin spice. That was probably the fragrance that was infiltrating his nostrils. The scent was sweet, laced with a tinge of nectar.

The alpha inhaled once more and buried his nose into the soft surface that he felt beneath his head. Breathing in the calming scent, Peter instinctively pulled the blanket closer to his face to wrap his body up more. He wanted to be enveloped in this intoxicating odor. 

He was slightly confused however since his eyes were closed and his brain was fuzzy. He wasn’t sure where he was at the moment but he knew he was not anxious to leave the cocoon of the aroma of nectar that was flooding his brain cells.

“Hehe.” A female voice penetrated through the haze. “Tell me you are getting this?”

“Yep.” The male voice concurred through a giggle. 

Peter opened his bleary eyes slowly taking in his surroundings. Peering through his slotted lids, he realized he was in fact home. Oh, and that realization hit him. He sat down to make himself comfortable on his couch and he must have fallen asleep – he had dropped suddenly into omega scent bliss. Bloody hell. His alpha loved the way Stiles odor was entrenched into his furniture and stuff. And evidently, his body couldn’t get enough of the sweet odor.

“Earth to Uncle Peter?” 

That’s right, he has two intruders in his apartment. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, otherwise known as Cora and Isaac. And what the hell is Isaac is doing? Is he recording Peter right now?” 

“Put that away,” Peter demanded as he slowly sat up to get his bearings once more. “And how did you nuisances get into my home?” He’s fairly sure he only has had one lapse of judgement of giving out his key. And that was to an omega that has somehow wormed his way into Peter’s life. 

The blond-haired beta complied putting away his phone. Cora spoke. “So I watched this video on how to pick a lock and it totally worked. I was able to pick your lock Uncle Peter.” 

She seemed proud. “Impressive but it’s still breaking and entering. Next time, I’ll throw your phone out the window.”

“Whatever.” She grinned and threw her hair over her shoulders. She knew it was an idle threat

Peter scrubbed his hand over his face to rub the rest of his sleepiness away. “And what exactly are you two doing here? Commiserating on something? And where is the grumpy one?” Derek is a pain in his ass too but sometimes, his nephew will come to his rescue. 

His niece waved her hand and then plopped her bottom down next to Peter. He didn’t quite move the blanket out of the way in time. He would need to remove her scent later from the cotton fabric.

For the omega’s sake of course. 

Isaac took a seat on the easy chair and crossed his legs. “Cora said we should come over alpha.” Translation – come annoy the alpha. 

He glanced at his niece who just smiled brightly. “Derek is trying to get laid. Mom has been harassing him about giving her a grandbaby.”

“Well, she may want to be careful what she wishes for. Derek is not looking for a relationship.” Nope, the boy usually looks for a quick fuck. He’s not going to want to settle down anytime soon. Hopefully, he’s using protection like a good little boy. God knows, despite what Talia believes, they don’t need another brattish Hale running around. 

The beta settled in more into the cushions. “I know right? Mom is just on a baby kick right now. I think seeing Stiles just exemplified her need for wanting a grandkid.” 

“Speaking of the pregnant omega…’ Isaac tried to smoothly interject. 

Peter cocked his brows. “Still pregnant as far as I know. Surely you have seen him since you’re dating his sister.” 

The boy grinned like the Cheshire cat. “Very true but it was more of a question of like is he still just napping on your couch or have things progressed?”

“Yes, inquiring minds want to know.” Cora agreed as she bounced slightly on the couch. Acting like an excited toddler on Christmas morning.

They were relentless. This was exactly why he didn’t want others getting into his business. Besides he’s not sure how to answer that question. Stiles did ask to be cuddle companions now so that was a different label and a thing, right? Maybe. Peter wasn’t sure and he didn’t want to question it.

His alpha had preened when the omega had leaned into his touch and eagerly crawled towards him to inhale his pheromones and get lost into alpha touch. The boy so desperately craved alpha and has been stubbornly denying what his nature yearns. 

Peter gets it to a degree since the teen was burned by a previous alpha but he is also possibly putting himself and the baby at risk if he doesn’t get the alpha touch he needs to thrive. Not to mention the head space so many omegas yearn for. 

However, as much as Peter wanted Stiles to take what he needed, the alpha himself yearned for the omega to be near as well. His craving to provide and nurture was heightened. He wanted the cuddle as much as the boy but he also knows he’s not ready to admit that out loud yet. 

“Nothing for you two to be scandalized about. Sorry to break it to you.”

“Bummer.” Cora pouted but it didn’t stop her from moving onto the next question. “So you would be okay with him coming to dinner again?”

He didn’t realize he had a choice in the manner. “Does it matter? Aren’t you and Stiles friends now?” 

She stuck out her bottom lip, “yes but I still wanted to check first but I think he should come again.”

“Maybe I’ll come this time. Bring Allison. It could be; like a double date.”

“Ill take a hard pass. And me and Stiles are not dating.” Cuddling, not dating. Two totally different premises. 

“He who doth protest so much.” 

Peter glared at the beta and his cheekiness. “Again Isaac, you’re out of my will.”

The younger laughed. “Again alpha, not in it anyway.”

Damn it. He really needs to amend his will so the threat will mean something.

“Relax, I think Allison is working anyway. I just wanted to tease you.” 

Cora then elbowed him on his right side. “I know right Isaac? It is fun.” 

Peter internally grumbled. Seriously, what did he do to earn this type of harassment? And in his own home of all places? 

“I’m going to send him a quick message now.” Cora then proceeded to waste no time in sending off a text to the omega. 

Almost immediately, Peter’s phone chimed with a notification. He glanced at the device and wasn’t really surprised to see that it was Stiles.

[Bambi} Blue Eyes, are you cool with me going to a family dinner again?

Peter would be a dick if he said no and really was there a reason for him to deny the boy going. He had fun last time and he knows both Cora and presumably Talia would want him to attend. And he did appreciate the gesture the boy was checking before responding to Cora. 

[Peter] I suppose if you promise not to slobber over my chocolate cake this time.

[Bambi] That’s sort of a hard promise dude. That’s asking a lot. I mean chocolate freaking cake??? I guess I can try. 

The alpha had to hold in a chuckle. He was halfway joking but evidently that would be a hard task for the boy. It had been a cheeky somewhat ew maneuver the omega had pulled tongue licking his dessert the last time. But in reality, Peter had found it adorable with the lack of patience from the teen. 

[Peter] Cora will harass me anyway. I don’t mind if you come and will attempt to look past any drool that ends up my plate.

[Bambi] Cool. I want to see more baby pics. I’ll let her know.

The boy must have lightning quick speed since Cora’s phone dinged immediately.

“Nice, it’s all settled.” She noted as she grinned at her cell. “That was sweet that Stiles checked in with you first.”

Peter knew his niece was baiting him. He would not fall for it. “You know he has sworn off alphas?”

She shrugged her shoulders. Seemingly not convinced. “I have a feeling not all alphas.” 

What does she know? Is she a mind reader? Peter glanced over at Isaac who just wore a grin on his face. 

Peter decided to promptly change the subject. “Is that the reason you came over here? To bother me? Or perhaps Cora you have some exciting news about a developing relationship?” 

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed. “No Uncle Peter. I’m good spending time with myself and doing my own thing.”

Cora had never shown much inclination on dating. She seemed perfectly happy being single but yet she could never understand why Peter chose single life over relationships. They were similar he supposes except she likes to be matchmaker. 

“I might be getting to second base with Allison.” Isaac chimed in which garnered looks of disbelief from both Cora and Peter.

“Too much information Isaac.” Cora thankfully stated so Peter didn’t have to.

As much as he didn’t want to hear the details, Peter was glad that things evidently were going well between the alpha and the beta. 

A few minutes later, the children were off stating their next mission was to bother the shit out of Derek. Peter was grateful they decided to move on to another Hale family member and briefly, he wanted to be present to see how long it took for them to press Derek’s buttons. It certainly would be funny to see his nephew’s eye brows disappear into his hairline. 

He eventually became more awake as his brain became less muddled. The alpha now had more of a clear understanding of how omega’s must feel when they tumble into their headspace. The feeling is almost overwhelming but invigorating at the same time. 

With that thought, Peter’s phone pinged. 

[Bambi] BTW – thanks for the other night.

Peter feels like he should be thanking the boy.

[Peter] Welcome. Honestly, I think we both needed that moment.

Stiles took a few minutes before responding. Peter was almost fearful he scared the boy. 

[Bambi] Cool. So cuddle companions???

Fuck, how can Peter say no to that? Hell yes. He wants to dive headfirst into the boy’s intoxicating scent and pull him closer.

[Peter] I think that can be arranged.

Stiles answered with several smile emojis.

And now Peter was left wondering what if anything else does cuddle companions consist of? He didn’t know. Well, right now it didn’t matter. The one thing he did know was he was going to be able to hold the boy again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - Stiles and Cora spend some time together and another cuddle session n for the boys.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cuddles - yay!

Stiles swung his legs back and forth as he sat on the padded bench. The seating may have had a cushion but his butt was getting sore as well as his back. Not to mention he was getting really bored. He wasn’t entirely positive why Cora dragged him out to go shopping with her. He had no sense of style. 

She had texted him complaining she wanted a new outfit for the next Hale gathering and thirty minutes later, he found himself at the mall with a very demanding beta. He found himself baffled that she was not an alpha due to her intimidating presence and very in control demeanor. However, she was totally down to earth and easy to talk to. They had a pleasant chat on the ride over and he was pleased to learn that she had a passion for Disney movies as well. 

The beta then suddenly poked her head out from the dressing room. “Okay, honest opinion.” Stiles wouldn’t lie but he nodded his head in agreement. In reality, she had looked great in every outfit she modelled for him but she would just stick her nose up and said she was going to try on something else. 

She strolled out in a low-cut black dress. The neckline plunged down to reveal the top of her bosoms and the hem barely covered her butt. It was simple otherwise. It was sleeveless and just a black cottony fabric. No lace or special patterns. She looked fucking amazing but the outfit seemed more appropriate to go out clubbing and not to a family dinner. 

“You look… “, Stiles tried to find the right words. The beta smiled as she spun around showcasing her backside. “You look fantastic.” 

She checked herself in the mirror and appeared to gloat a little. She evidently realized she rocked the dress. “Thanks. I think this one is a winner.” 

“Are you trying to impress someone?” Stiles didn’t want to pry and perhaps they were not there in their new friendship but he was curious if she was trying to impress someone that she may a crush on.

She turned around to face Stiles. “Nah. I just like looking good. And I love shopping.” 

“I wish my omega nature was like that. I want to swear off alphas but it’s so hard.” It’s like there is this gravitational pull to that dynamic and he can’t shake it off. Part of it, is definitely pregnancy hormones but he also realized, that he is just a slut for alphas. 

Cora tiptoed in her barefoot to get closer to Stiles. “Any particular alpha?’ 

He shrugged his shoulders as she blew her breath into a sigh. “Really? Not even my Uncle?”

Stiles eyes bulged out. Peter? He was…. They were cuddle companions. And shit, he didn’t know how to answer that question. He wasn’t even sure how to reply for that matter. “We’re cool.” 

The beta laughed and shook her head. “You both are stubborn diiots.” She mumbled. “I’m going to change and check out. You want grab some ice cream or something?”

Ice cream? Hell yes. “Sure. Sounds super yummy.” 

Stiles watched as she slid back into the dressing room, trying to decipher exactly what she meant by her comment. Stiles knows he can be stubborn but he wasn’t positive as to what she was referring to.

Before he could puzzle the comment further, his phone was vibrating in his pocket. He plucked it out and noted the call was coming from Pops.

“Hey Pops.” Stiles greeted as he slid the button to answer. 

“Hi Kiddo. Just checking in with you. Making sure everything is good.” 

Stiles exhaled. Pops does call him frequently but it’s hard for Stiles not to get that underlying feeling in the pit of his stomach that something might have happened to his dad. He worries about him getting hurt in the line off duty all the time.

“I’m fine. Imp is growing and doing well.”

“Good to hear. No more nausea? Your dad has been worried about that.”

The omega patted his stomach gently. Thank goodness the nausea had ceased with the medication. And he became a pro at taking the pills. “For the most part, yes.” Some smells get to him still and want to make him puke.

“Great. We’ll be visiting soon. Mostly just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. Also, that both me and dad love you and think about you all the time.”

Best parents ever! Except when his dad is being overprotective and unreasonable but otherwise, he was super-duper lucky in the parental unit area.

“Thanks Pops. Love you guys too. See you in about aa week. We’ll probably catch up again before then.” 

His parents were coming to visit again. Dad was accompanying Stiles to another doctor’s appointment. Afterwards, Stiles, Allison, Pops, and dad would all go to lunch. 

“Sounds good. Talk to you later kiddo.”

‘Bye.” Stiles slid the button to off and replaced his phone back in his pocket just in time for Cora to arrive with a couple packages in tow. “Are you ready?” 

“Yep.” 

Cora and Stiles decided to get milkshakes since the omega can’t seem to get enough dairy at the moment. The imp just loves ice cream. The beta ordered strawberry while the omega opted for chocolate banana. 

They walked around the shopping center as they sipped on their snack chatting and window shopping. Stiles actually had a good time. It was fun doing something normal and shooting the breeze with Cora. 

The two of them shared some past childhood stories and basically just got to know each other more. Stiles was convinced now that we were well on their way of becoming really good friends.

Despite that development, he made sure he passed gas on the way back to the car and not inside of Cora’s vehicle since he wasn’t sure how she would take it. He suspected she would laugh but he decided to wait until they hung out more before farting in front of her – after all, it would be the polite thing to do. 

Stiles belly was full and the imp was steadily pulling energy from him. He was getting sleepy. He yawned a few times in the car and was only halfway paying attention as to where Cora was driving. He didn’t put two and two together until the sedan came to a stop.

“Why are we at Peter’s?” Stales questioned as he rubbed his puffy eyes. 

“I thought this was where you nap and you’re about ready to fall over.”

She wasn’t’ lying but he hadn’t mentioned to Peter that he was coming over. He thinks the alpha maybe out with Isaac. But, on the other hand, Peter doesn’t care if he’s there when Stiles shows up or not. 

He shrugged his shoulders and unfastened his seatbelt. They were already here so he may as well take advantage of the cozy couch and fuzzy blanket. 

Cora rapped on the door. Stiles had the key with him but since Cora was here, he didn’t offer it up. He didn’t want to take the alpha off guard with having someone else just barging in. 

Surprisingly, the door opened to reveal Peter. His job must be done. The man appeared somewhat exhausted with light circles under his eyes but as usual, he still exuded gorgeousness. Even when the man is dressed in joggers and t-shirt, he still looked good.

“Cora? Stiles? Wasn’t expecting to see you two today.”

“Well, I dragged Stiles out shopping and he’s tired. The boy needs a nap.” She gently shoved Stiles through the opening of the door.

Stiles took the hint and made his way towards his nest. He toed off his shoes and pulled the blanket towards him as he sat down.

Cora still stood in the doorway. “See you this weekend Stiles.” Stiles waved goodbye. “And Uncle Peter, don’t be an idiot.” 

With that remark, the beta turned on her heels and was gone leaving Stiles somewhat confused once more at her remark.

Peter shut the door behind his niece and made his way to the kitchen, Stiles overheard him rustling different items out of the fridge and the pantry alike. He heard the clank of some plates being placed on the counter and then some humming as Peter prepared whatever food maybe coming his way. Stiles was still sated from the milkshake but he could eat again – the imp always seemed to crave whatever nutrients Stiles imbibed. 

The omega waited patiently for Peter. He didn’t turn on the TV this time around since he really was rather tired but he had no problem inhaling the alpha essence wafting form the cottony blanket. The scent appeared much stronger so now Stiles was convinced, Peter ensured his fragrance was all over the fabric. 

The soft click of the dish being sat down on the coffee table brought Stiles back to the present. He noted Peter prepared some crackers and assorted cheeses. The items looked delicious so Stiles immediately helped himself to the snack. 

Once he settled back in a comfy position, he gazed over to the alpha. “Early end of the day for you?”

“Surprisingly yes. Isaac and I didn’t have to travel too far and we were lucky. This alpha woman was easy to find and didn’t put up a fight. So it was an easy, early day.” He reached over and plopped a piece of cheddar on a Ritz and chewed it rather quickly. “And you? Did you have fun with Cora?” 

“I did actually. It was fun to get out and converse with someone my age.” Not to mention she wasn’t an alpha and didn’t act super overprotective. Stiles continued to look upon Peter as he spoke. “You’re like okay with me and her being friends, right?” 

All of sudden Stiles thought, he better make sure Peter was cool with them hanging out. He didn’t want to overstep or anything. 

Peter huffed out a laugh. “Bambi, I would never tell either one of you who to be friends with. I could tell you two were taken with each other the first time you met. It’s fine. I’m glad you had good time today.” 

“Cool, cool.” Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. He was fairly sure Peter wouldn’t be an asshole about it but he still had a lingering doubt in the back of his head that the alpha might not want Stiles hanging out with his family. 

He yawned and stretched his arms into the air. Glancing over to the snack on the table, Stiles decided he wasn’t ready to eat more right now – now he needed a nap. “Hey Peter?”

“Yes.” His voice was calm and neutral, almost like he knew his tone should be subdued at the moment to help Stiles relax even more.

“Can we be like cuddle companions right now?” Fuck, he wanted to be wrapped up in the alpha scent and his touch right now.

Peter smiled and threw his arm on the back of the sofa, “sure thing, come here Bambi.”

The demeanor and tone were so inviting. Stiles inched his way closer, tugging the blanket with him. He laid his head down on Peter’s chest like last time so he could be lulled by the beating of his heart and soft breathing. 

Stiles closed his eyes and began to drift as he felt Peter’s fingers caress his right arm ever so lightly. He sighed taking in the gentle caress and pheromones emanating from the alpha. 

He thinks Peter may have said something to him but the words were lost on Stiles. His brain didn’t process anything the man said. He was gone – floaty. And he was more than fine with that.

A while later Stiles eyes fluttered opened blearily. He was still wrapped up in alpha and he knew he didn’t want to move just yet. However, he was a little stiff, so he wanted to shift a little. By the sound of Peter’s breathing, the older man must have dosed off as well so he wanted to be careful when he shuffled.

And then he noticed – he saw the blanket had fallen off to the side somewhat. There was Peter’s hand splayed across Stiles belly. His palm was stretched to cover as much as his stomach as it could. 

The gesture was pure alpha protectiveness but could also be seen as possessiveness. 

Stiles couldn’t be sure what Peter would have been thinking behind the gesture but he is fairly positive that he doesn’t care. The alpha was showing his loyalty towards Stiles and his baby and perhaps some other emotions as well. 

He didn’t want to read too deeply into those other possible feelings since right now he craved to soak up the moment. He moved carefully and placed his hand on top of Peter’s. He gently interlocked their fingers. 

If Peter woke up first and acted weird about them interlocking hands, then Stiles would plead sleep addled, pregnancy brain. If not, perhaps cuddle companions would have to be renamed to hand holders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, we revisit the Hales and the boys have another intimate moment.


	23. Chapter 23

Peter almost didn’t mind going to Talia’s monthly dinner this time. He didn’t have an awful experience the last time he went. Yes, he assumes it was because he had a certain omega that accompanied him. 

The boy may have looked at his baby photos, stared at his nephew’s ass, and licked his dessert but in reality, the alpha did enjoy himself with the omega in his presence. 

Perhaps it was because his scent is comforting or maybe it’s just because he likes being with Stiles. The boy can be infuriating but he also is fun to banter with. And truth be told, he is looking forward to the day he can make good on the promise of having the boy bent over knee to give that ass a nice spanking. 

“I hope your family likes the brownies.” Stiles mentioned as he patted the container on his lap. The boy insisted he bring some food. Peter had told him it wasn’t necessary but the omega said he didn’t want to come empty handed this time. 

“I’m sure they will be devoured quickly.” Peter reassured him while he pulled up into the grassy area in front of Talia’s home. There didn’t appear to be as many vehicles here this time around so perhaps not as many relatives showed up. 

They both walked gingerly towards the house. Peter rapped gently on the door to announce their presence and then just walked in. He immediately was met with several different food aromas that infiltrated his nostrils as well as a screech from Cora, “Stiles!”

Peter is fairly positive that he has never garnered that kind of reaction from his niece before. She ran up to them. Catching her breath, she reached out for Stiles hand. “Come, you are so helping me with the little kids. They are tag teaming me.” 

Stiles stood looking like Bambi caught in a headlight. Frozen and confused in appearance. “Here, give me the container and I’ll put it with the rest of the food. You go with Cora.”

He smiled and handed over the brownies. “Thanks alpha.

Once he had the dessert in hand, Cora bounced off with Stiles in tow. He didn’t bounce as much as he waddled. And Peter totally had to stifle a laugh. He still wasn’t overly huge but his belly was definitely getting more and more rounder.

The alpha began his maneuvering towards the food table when Derek accosted him surprisingly. “Hey Uncle Peter.”

“Derek. How are you?”

The other alpha glanced around the area before meeting Peter’s eyes. “It’s cool you brought Stiles again. Seems like you two get along.” 

Derek shuffled on his feet. The boy wasn’t one for small talk and was terrible at it to boot. “Spit it out dearest nephew. “He decided to put the boy out of his misery. 

He huffed and pushed out his bottom lip. “Camaro is in the shop. I was wondering if I could borrow your car next weekend. I got a date.” 

“Well, that wasn’t so hard. You may borrow my car. You must return it with a full tank though. We can discuss semantics later.”

The boy grinned somewhat. “Thanks Uncle Peter.” Derek walked away with a strut and not another word. He should perhaps be insulted but that was how Derek worked - not much of a conversationalist. So, Peter took that as his cue to make his way to the kitchen in search of a beer because, you know, it’s family and he needs a beer. 

He plopped the container of brownies down on the dining room table before he reached the fridge. Opening the door, he immediately spotted his prize. He twisted off the cap and quickly took a gulp. He then leaned on the counter to enjoy the lull that was in the kitchen as well as the burn of the slight alcohol and bitter taste that slid down his throat. 

The alpha closed his eyes to savior the moment since he was positive the tranquility would not last long.

“Baby brother.” And yep, the peace lasted all of five seconds. “As much as I am grateful that this is the second family dinner you have been to in the last couple of months, I was kind of hoping, you might be more social.”

Where’s the fun in that? Being closed off and not communicating with relatives sounds like a blast to Peter. He shrugged his shoulders and stared at his sister.

“Fine then. How is Stiles?”

“Still pregnant.” 

His sister huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. She was irritated but it’s fun being a dick sometimes to her because isn’t that what younger brothers are for? They annoy and bother their sisters. 

“You’re a real comedian but that wasn’t what I meant.” She uncrossed her arms and appeared more relaxed. “Let’s see how I can approach this. Are you two still nap buddies? I think that is the term you used.”

The alpha took another swig of his beer and then put the bottle down. He should just deflect or ignore but Talia is like Cora. She will be relentless until Peter gives her something. “Actually, we are cuddle companions now.” 

“Cuddle companions?” Her eyebrow quirked in almost disbelief. 

“Yes, Stiles said it was a thing.” The omega continued to stare at him with a puzzled look which caused a lightbulb to flicker in his head. Shit! “Tt’s not really a thing, is it?”

Talia shook her head and grinned. “For a smart alpha, you can really be dense sometimes.” 

That was hurtful and rude but…. Fuck, maybe he has been an idiot. Was there something more? Peter knew his alpha yearned to protect the boy and of course, enjoyed his intoxicating smell immensely. And…. He did enjoy the boy’s company. 

“It doesn’t matter. The boy has sworn off alphas and is in vulnerable state right now. We like the label we have.”

Was he making excuses? Probably but it seemed easier. He didn’t want to take a chance and lose cuddle companionship. 

The grin remained on Talia’s face. “Is my big, strong, alpha baby brother afraid to admit his feelings?” 

Oh, she went right for the gut punch. He might need another beer. 

He wasn’t afraid. Maybe he was. He doesn’t like rejection because it hurts. And besides, he and Stiles like what they have. They hang out, sometimes they eat, and the boy naps. And on occasion they cuddle and Peter may rub the omega’s feet and oh…. 

“I think I’m going to grab a plate of food.” 

“Just don’t be an idiot when comes to that sweet boy.” 

And that be easier said than done.

Peter gathered various food items onto a plate and then realized that Stiles probably had been distracted with Cora and the little ones. The boy may have not gotten anything to eat as of yet so he decided to plate some food for him as well. 

Once he got the dishes balanced on his hands, he made his way to a couple of different areas until he found the teen. Peter noted the omega was sitting on the floor with his hack leaning against the couch in the family room. He had a sleeping toddler resting on his lap. The youngling had his head lying on Stiles shoulder. The scene was rather domestic and Peter couldn’t help but smile at the picture in front of him. 

The alpha knew the boy had some doubts about raising a baby but right here, right now, the boy looked confident as he carded his fingers through the young boy’s hair to help keep him calm. Peter had no doubt that the omega would make a wonderful daddy. 

Peter leisurely strolled towards Stiles and the boy looked up with a smile. “Did you seriously bring me food?”

“I did.:” Peter sat down on the couch and his knee may have slightly came into contact with the omega’s shoulder.” Not the same as last time, but I did bring you some chocolate cake.” 

“Sweet.”

Peter looked back and forth between the teen and the plates of food and wondered how the boy would eat but luckily Cora came calling right at that moment.

“Sorry Stiles. Had another kid emergency. I can take Jamie.” 

The boy appeared somewhat sorrowful that the kid was going to be taken away so Peter opted to step in. “Thank you, Cora. Stiles needs a little break to eat and then perhaps he could look after the boy once again afterwards.” 

“Sure. Sound good to you Stiles?”

The omega turned to glance at Peter with a smile. “Yes. Thanks, alpha, for the suggestion.”

Cora bent down and picked up the sleeping toddler from Stiles lap and carried him off probably to some bed or another to continue his nap.

Peter handed Stiles his food and the omega began to eat immediately. He hadn’t been exactly sure what types of food to get but he had a fairly good read on the boy’s tastes thus far so he hoped he had made some good decisions. 

“Delicious.” The boy practically moaned around a bite. “But….” He shifted awkwardly. “I think my ass is getting sore with sitting on the floor.” 

Of course, the boy must be getting stiff. Hell, his back probably was uncomfortable as well. Peter was not being s good an alpha at the moment. He should have noted and took the imitative and insist the boy move prior to eating.

“Give me your plate.” Stiles handed Peter the dish and he put both his and Stiles down on a coffee table nearby. He figured the boy might need some assistance getting off the floor due not only to his ever-emerging belly but also perhaps to stiffness. 

Stiles repositioned himself by rolling a little to his side to prop himself onto his right knee. He placed his hand on Peter’s leg to maintain some balance. The alpha reached out to steady the boy on his upper left arm. 

Once he was somewhat steady, he pulled his right leg to join his left and now was firmly kneeling. Peter expected the omega to push himself up but instead his eyes landed onto Peter’s face.

“Oh shit…” The boy eked out and the alpha noted immediately, that the boy’s pupils were almost blown. Not to mention, his body swayed somewhat. 

Oh shit was right. This was not the time nor the place for the boy to all of sudden gain immense trust in Peter and get lost in alpha pheromones or tumble into an omega headspace. However, it was a pity because Peter could not deny how beautiful Stiles looked right now at the moment – selfishly, he hopes he will be able to witness the boy kneel once again for him. “Bambi, are you with me?”

He slowly reached out to gently caress the teen’s right cheek. “Mmm, yes, alpha. Sorry.” The boy apologized as his body still trembled and his eyes became more unfocused. He also sensed the boy’s breathing was becoming more serene.

“No need to apologize. Let’s get you up on the sofa where you will be more comfortable.” And out of any Hale scrutiny and nosey family members.

Peter used his alpha strength to pull Stiles up since the boy was now the equivalent of a wet noodle. The angle had been a little awkward but he managed to get the boy situated next to him. Once that task was done, Stiles promptly plopped his head onto Peter’s shoulder with an audible exhale of breath.

“Thank you alpha.” The boy whispered as Peter instinctively began caressing his arm to provide touch and comfort. The alpha would also produce endorphins to assist in grounding the omega which in turn would bring an inner calm to Peter. 

The two of the sat like that for a while – Peter holding and gently caressing Stiles while the boy ate up the closeness and the aroma pouring off the alpha. A few family members gave them puzzled looks (since no one would surely believe that Peter could be tactile) but no family member said anything until surprisingly of all people, Derek approached. 

“Can I help you dearest nephew?” Derek half smirked as he glanced at Peter and a semi-conscious Stiles. He knew the boy was not asleep but he was fairly relaxed, possibly taking in the surroundings or maybe not. Either way, he didn’t want Derek or anyone else bothering them at the moment.

His nephew shrugged his shoulders. “Not really. Just seeing it firsthand. I heard murmur’s that Uncle Peter was cuddling an omega and I wanted to witness it.” 

Freaking brat! He expected Cora or even Talia to say something but not Derek. “Well, I am surprised you are the one to come over here and say something.” 

He shrugged his shoulders again – one of his default modes. “I was voluntold.” 

Peter grumbled under his breath. Hs family – such nosey nellies. “You know, now I am reconsidering letting you borrow my car next weekend.” Peter grinned.

His nephew eyes widened as his mouth fell open.” You wouldn’t?”

“Oh, I would.”

“Mom…. “Derek called out. “Uncle Peter is being mean. He says I can’t borrow his car now.” 

Peter mumbled under his breath,” tattle tale.” 

Derek smirked like the brat he was and skulked off to probably find Talia and tell her what a mean uncle he had. He would shave his eyebrows off later. 

Peter then heard a giggle coming from Stiles. “You are kind of a jerk but also make a really amazing pillow.” 

“Never said I wasn’t. And let’s keep the second part to ourselves.” 

The omega chuckled again. “I think it’s a little late for that.”

Peter supposed he was right. There were murmurs and glances towards their way. And of course, there was Cora finally making an appearance wearing a stupid smile behind her cell phone, no doubt gathering video evidence.

And his family wonders why Peter doesn’t like to come over for family dinners? It’s because of all of this nonsense. He would be just as happy being at home and cuddling with the omega in peace and away from curious eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, we revisit with John and Chris. John finds our somethings... hmm. Since the fathers are up, I'll post on Saturday so you guys don't have to wait two weeks for more Steter.


	24. Chapter 24

The leather seat was usually comfortable but today – the barely there cushion was not helping his ass at all. Chris shifted and winced to try to garner more alleviation but the constricts of the car seat were not letting him have it. 

He heard John chuckle.” Still sore baby?” The alpha asked not so much in concern but more in a teasing manner.

The man knew damn well that his husband was achey from the pounding he received last night. Chris knew better to allow John have his way with him with a long car drive the next day but he also could never resist the man’s cock either.

Chris will be the first to admit it – he loves his husband’s thick prick more than anything. Well, the kids come first and cock is second. He’s a sucker for his husband and his body can never can get enough of John. 

“You know I am.” He may have put a little snark in the response. Yes, he loves John and loves getting pounded by him – he just doesn’t love the next day sting in an uncomfortable seat. 

John flickered his eyes from the road and winked at Chris. “Sorry baby. You were just too delectable last night. I couldn’t help myself.” 

Chris grumbled under his breath. He supposes he is just as much at fault as his husband. He could have said no and didn’t. 

He scooted back as far as he could and refocused his efforts on the scenery. Perhaps some distraction would help him forget the pain radiating from his ass. 

“It will be good see the kids again.” Chris always enjoys see Allison and Stiles. There was a time when he couldn’t wait for them to leave and spread their wings and now – now he sometimes wishes they were still at home. 

“Well, I guess with Stiles delicate state, we’ll see them more.”

Chris supposes that was true. John will make more and more visits to ensure Stiles gets to all his doctor appointments which means Chris will tag along and get to see the children as well. 

And the day will come when the boy comes back home almost ready to pop out a baby.

Getting lost is some thoughts of what was and what will be, Chris’ mind did wander and he was pleasantly surprised when they were pulling up to the children’s apartment. The ride was not terribly long but it also verged on just too long to want to do it very often.

They both got out of the SUV with a stretch to help alleviate any kinks from the drive. It was good to be out of the confines of the vehicle and even better to be standing.

The kids greeted them at the door with hugs and pecks on the cheeks. And then in instant, John and Stiles were off to the omega’s doctor appointment. Chris did yearn to go in wanting to hear the baby’s heartbeat but he sat out this time once more. He knows that a lot staff aren’t thrilled with omega’s being around – believing it’s the alpha’s job to hold the pregnant person’s hand and provide the guidance. Damn old stereotype but Chris didn’t want to put any undue stress on Stiles so he reluctantly sat out. 

Sipping on a bottle of water, Chris found the squishiest piece of furniture – the recliner to make himself a seat. He knew they had a couple of hours to kill so he wanted his butt plastered on a soft cushion and he hoped his daughter wouldn’t notice any discomfort because that surely would be an awkward conversation to have.

He settled in so he could chat with his Ally girl. Their conversation was always so easy and light. Chris did reminiscence about days like this but he took comfort knowing his girl is happy, healthy, and leading an amazing life. 

Per usual, they did some catching up but there wasn’t a lot since her impromptu visit so they basically just bought up some old memories and laughed. 

However, Chris couldn’t lose the opportunity to ask, “How’s the dating going Ally girl? The boy still treating you right?” 

His daughter blushed somewhat as she crossed her legs and scooted back into the hand me down sofa. “We’re fine dad.” She picked a lose thread on her oversized t-shirt. “We’re taking things slow. With my work schedule, I don’t have a lot of time but we are making it work.”

Chris nodded his head. He knows Allison has a good head on her shoulders and wouldn’t rush into things but he was still relieved to hear it say that. Yes, she can rake of herself but she still is his one and only baby girl. “I think your dad still wants to meet him someday.”

John won’t vet the beta dating Allison as much as he would with an alpha with Stiles. Seen unfair? Probably. Another double standard but he knows a lot of it comes down to instincts. John being an alpha has a strong urge to protect his omega son. With an alpha, his husband has the confidence that they don’t need the safeguard. That they are more than able to take care of themselves.

His daughter’s hair bounced on her shoulder with the giggle she emitted. “I know Pops. We’ll get there eventually but as I said before, we’re still kind of new and need to go on a few more dates first.”

“I understand Ally girl. And as I said before, I am happy for you and I hope he treats you right.” 

“He does dad.” And with the smile that accompanied the statement, he had no doubt that was the case. 

John felt the slight moisture around his right eye lid but caught the droplet with his finger before anyone could notice. 

Hell, he may not be totally happy with Stiles being impregnated but he sure as hell couldn’t stop being emotional when he heard the baby’s heartbeat beating inside of his son. 

The sound was beautiful – almost electrifying knowing that his son was cultivating a new being. The miracle of life. In actuality, the notion was a little overwhelming but he realized he had to stay stoic and strong for his son. He knew Stiles was terrified about taking care of another life so he didn’t want to portray any unwavering thoughts his way. 

“Mr. Stilinski, you may get dressed now.” The nurse spoke in a monotone tone bringing John back to the present. 

She closed the door behind her and Stile wasted no time jumping off the table and tossing the gown away. “It wouldn’t kill them to make it a little warmer in here.”

He supposes it was little chilly but doctor’s offices always seem cold – probably to cut down on germs. 

“I mean seriously,” the words garbled as he tugged his shirt over his head. “I really thought my little omega balls would freeze and fall off.” 

John shook his head. There was really nothing to say to that. “Come on kid. Let’s go schedule the next appointment. And I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to meet up with Pops and Allison to have some lunch.”

Stiles patted his ever-growing belly – and boy, he had started to grow since the last time he saw him. It was good to see they boy was finally gaining some weight. “The imp and me could definitely eat.”

They stopped at the desk on the way out and the receptionist offered up a couple days and times. John needed to check his calendar so he pulled up his phone and stepped to the side.

“I may have a conflict.” He had some trainings coming up so he wasn’t sure if he could make the next appointment or not. “Perhaps Pops could come with you. I know he has been itching to do so.” 

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “I guess. “ 

John knew Stiles would prefer an alpha here and he was positive that he didn’t want Allison to accompany him. He mentioned something about his privates being exposed to his sister and that was a big negative.

He scrubbed his face with his hand. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“It’s fine dad. Pops should be fine or maybe I can just ask alpha.”

John gave a puzzled look at Stiles as his son immediately slapped his hand over his mouth and he heard the mumbled word of ‘oops’. 

He took a deep breath. This wasn’t the time nor the place. It will be in exactly three minutes but now…. He dug his car keys out from his pocket and handed them to Stiles. “Go wait in the car. I’ll be out in a minute.” 

John paid the co-pay and scheduled the next appointment. If he couldn’t make it, he would send Chris.

He walked out to the car taking deep breaths as he went. He had to remain calm. He couldn’t overact. Maybe it was nothing. Perhaps Stiles didn’t really mean to say that there was an alpha that could go with him. 

Opening the car door and sliding in, John noted despite Stiles belly, the kid appeared small in the seat. He was definitely trying to curl up and make himself invisible.

Okay, perhaps there was more to this alpha than he convinced himself there was. 

John tapped the steering wheel with his fingers for a few moments, trying to compose himself so he wouldn’t say anything to harsh or regretful. Chris has convinced him over the years, to take things slow and try to see things from Stiles perspective. 

“An alpha, huh?” That seemed like a safe way to start.

Stiles blew out some breath. “We’re just friends dad. Relax. I’m not sleeping with him.”

It wasn’t that he didn’t believe his own son but it was rare for alphas and omegas to be just friends – usually it was more than that. “Okay…and you kept this from me, why?”

Stiles turned in his seat to face John. “Because I knew how you would react. Or more precisely overbearing you'll get.” 

He really did hate when Stiles kept secrets from him but he bit his bottom lip to try to remain calm. And not to mention, he is fairly sure he told the boy no more alphas. “I am sorry that I worry about you but I am your alpha and your father. It’s my job.”

The omega sighed. “I know dad but I am nineteen. You can’t keep putting me in a glass bubble. It’s so unfair. Allison dates and it’s wow, congrats. We’re happy for you. I am friends with an alpha and the whole freaking world has to stop.”

John tapped the steering wheel once a more as he let the words swirl around in his brain. He knew Stiles had a point but it can be so hard to go against instincts – sometimes nearly impossible. However, the boy is about to have a baby, he should try not to be so alpha. Stiles is going to be taking care of another individual. 

“You’re right.” Stiles sat up, probably not expecting those words to come from John. “It’s hard for me to let go. I promise to try harder and not over react as much.”

“Thanks dad.”

“Friends, huh?” 

Stiles brought his right thumb up to his bottom lip and began to nibble on the nail. “Yes dad. We hang out, watch TV, and he even cook’s dinner for me. I promise we are nothing more and Allison has even met him.” 

He felt better knowing Allison has met this alpha. If the guy was bad news, Stiles wouldn’t be hanging out with him and John probably would have heard something by now. “Well, I can’t say I am thrilled with the notion, that you are hanging out with an alpha but….” 

Stiles looked at him doe eyed, hoping for his father’s blessing. John was still not keen on the idea. Didn’t like the secret and was still worried that Stiles could get burned once more. However, there was a glint to his omega’s son’s eyes when he was speaking about this man. 

He believes Stiles that he believes they are just friends but he had an underlying feeling, that there might be more to it that Stiles is not ready to admit to himself.

“But?” Stiles questioned when John didn’t finish his train of thought. 

“I can see this is something you need. Just be careful.” 

Stiles relaxed into the seat with a goofy grin. 

Whelp, it appears that John might be meeting an alpha sometime in the future. He just hopes the man is worthy of Stiles. If not, John will shoot him between the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - Theo!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Theo chapter that I am not totally happy with. I wrote it a while ago and wanted to revise it but didn't want to rewrite it either. I left it somewhat open ended so I can revisit his resolution (hopefully a better one). However whatever ends up happening with his character will probably be off screen at this point and only addressed.
> 
> On that note, Theo is rather disparaging to Stiles and this chapter is not happy nor light so I understand if you want to skip this one. We'll be back to our regularly scheduled programing next week.

The omega yawned widely as he slowly began the descent down the steps from the museum. He only worked a few hours today but the work still kicked his butt. He was sleepy and his feet hurt like hell. They were definitely swollen today and standing on them for an extended period of time hadn’t helped the cause. 

He should have asked for a chair, he has every right to, due to his pregnancy but his boss, Harris is an alpha dick. He has mentioned several times that pregnant omegas should stay home and rest and shouldn’t be working. Heck, the man doesn’t even believe omegas should be in the work force at all - he has the mind that alphas should be the breadwinners and omegas should be the stay at home partner to cook and clean. 

So, basically Stiles thought if he asked for a chair, Harris would mumble about how he shouldn’t even be here and how he doesn’t want to make concessions for him. The law stated the man would have to but it didn’t say that he couldn’t complain and then write notations on Stiles file. He just rather suck it up and try to stay employed for as long as he could. However, he realized his job would be coming to an end once the baby popped out. He would have to stay home then and look after the imp. Luckily, he will have his dad’s to financially support him.

Wincing as his right heel planted on the unforgiving cement, Stiles glanced down the street towards where Peter’s apartment was located. The walk was not far but right at the moment, it seemed unsurmountable.

He pulled out his phone and hesitated. He didn’t want to inconvenience the alpha but he really didn’t feel like putting any more pressure on his sore feet. He debated texting the man to come retrieve him but then decided a phone would be quicker. 

“Hello Bambi.” The voice greeted after a couple of rings.

“Hey Blue Eyes.” Stiles paused for a moment before continuing. “Are you home?” 

There was a slight chuckle from the other end. “I thought we already established that you can come over even when I am here.”

Stiles shook his head and then realized the aloha couldn’t actually see him. “Yes, no. I was actually wondering if you wouldn’t mind picking me up from work? My feet are killing me today. I don’t feel like walking even for a little bit.”

“It’s no trouble at all. I can be there in ten minutes.”

“Thanks alpha.”

“Oh, and try not to hijack any cars before I get there.”

Jerk but it was a rather valid concern. “Yes, I promise not to get into a stranger’s car.” 

Stiles pocketed his phone and then began to climb down the rest of the steps towards the curb to wait for Peter. He really hoped the man would be here in ten minutes and then he could luxuriate on the alpha’s couch. 

After taking two more stairs, he heard a voice calling out to him.” Stiles?” He turned his head to see where the tone was coming from. “It is you. I wasn’t sure but wow.”

Fucking Theo. There was the alpha in the flesh standing right next to Stiles and …. And he looked good. His hair was perfectly coiffed and his face didn’t have a blemish. His muscles could be seen under his shirt and of course, the man wore skin tight jeans. The bulge appeared straining in his pants. The guy was an ass but still swoon worthy. 

And let’s not forget the smile. Despite some bad memories and the hurt Stiles still harbored, the alpha’s grin still made him somewhat week in the knees. Blooding hell, why does he get this way around him? Must be his omega nature and instincts to become enthused when around this douchey alpha. 

“Pregnancy is a good look on you. “Theo still smiled broadly as his eyes gazed upon Stiles. He could tell the alpha was taking in each and every inch of his body which caused the omega to shudder slightly. “Seriously, you look good round, carrying a baby.”

Stiles swallowed not knowing how to respond to that. “Um, thanks?” 

The alpha somewhat gulped a laugh. “I have to say I’m disappointed that things didn’t work out with us.”

The omega gave Theo a pointed glare. The man had to be kidding, right? He wanted to bed Stiles, which he did, and then happily kicked him to the curb. “Really Theo? You got what you wanted from me. I’m sure you are finding plenty of omegas to take to bed.” 

He shrugged his shoulders as the continued to hold onto the self-righteous smirk. “Perhaps but none have been quite as challenging as you. You really made me work for it.”

Stiles couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He quickly darted his head around to see if he caught sight of Peter. He really wanted the alpha here like yesterday. “Whatever.” He practically spat out. “You didn’t feel the same way about me as I did for you and I’m totally okay with that now.”

He patted his belly for emphasis, wanting to show the alpha that he could handle the baby and didn’t need him at all. That he despised him and everything he stood for. 

The slightly older boy swiped his tongue across his bottom lip almost like he wanted to devour and taste Stiles. “The guys would love to see you. Why don’t you come back with me to the house? We can talk and catch up.” 

Was Theo on something? Like hell Stiles would go back to the frat house with him. He would rather be caught dead than be in the place where he was basically violated, not to mention the intense hormones wafting off the alphas that resided there. No way in hell was he putting himself in that vulnerable position. 

“I really don’t think so. I’ll take a hard pass.”

Theo chuckled seemingly not believing him. “Come on Stiles. Let me make things up to you.”

“Now I know you have to be kidding. You’re an ass Theo. I don’t want anything to do with you.” 

The alpha’s eyes flickered towards Stiles blossoming belly. Oh God, he hoped the man didn’t play the baby card. He already said he didn’t want it. What if he changed his mind?

“I think we both know omega, that it only takes a change of tone for me to convince you to come with me.”

Freaking douche – now he is threatening to use his alpha voice to get Stiles to obey. “Theo, you’re already said before I wasn’t worth it so please, just leave me the hell alone.” 

The omega in Stiles may want to submit to the alpha unwillingly but he sure as hell wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Stop being unreasonable Stiles. Let’s go back to my place and talk.” The words were curling towards demanding. His omega was going to crave. 

“No…” He managed to eke out but there was not much force behind it.

Theo’s eyes appeared to bulge out due to Stiles defiance. “Stiles!”

“I believe he said no.” Stiles almost collapsed in relief when he heard that melody from Peter. 

Theo’s frustrated gaze left Stiles to focus on the alpha that had intruded on their disagreement. “And who the hell are you?” 

“I really don’t see how that is any of your business. However, the young omega has said no so I kindly ask you to respect his wishes.” 

Stiles allowed his posture to fold in somewhat knowing that Peter was now here. He didn’t want to appear to be the damsel in the distress and wanted to take care of this on his own but he also knew deep down, his omega nature would falter. He did indeed need the alpha’s assistance.

Theo’s eyes roamed between Peter and Stiles, seemingly trying to put the puzzle pieces together. It was one he probably wouldn’t solve but it was satisfying to watch him try.

“Stiles! Did you get yourself an alpha?” The fucker still smirked. “He seems kind of old.”

The teen shook his head. “He’s more than an alpha than you’ll ever be.”

The comment just caused Theo to laugh. “And you want a broken, used omega?” The question was obviously directed to Peter. 

“Okay, I have heard enough of your disrespect.” Peter practically growled. “You don’t deserve any omega especially someone like Stiles.” 

Theo still thought everything was a joke as he continued to belly ache. “You can have a used one if you want. I’m sure you’ll thank me for breaking him in for you.”

The action was so fast that Stiles barely had registered that Peter’s fist connected with Theo’s right jaw. The hit was so powerful that Theo landed on the ground with a thud.

The alpha rubbed his jaw with his fingers evidently to soothe the pain. “I’m impressed old man.” With the remark barely spoken, Peter landed a swift kick to the right side of his ribs which caused Theo to heave somewhat. He gingerly rose up from the ground coughing in the process. and stared at Peter. “I’m younger and could probably kick your ass.

Stiles heart hitched for a moment. It could be true but he also has seen Peter in action firsthand. He knows how powerful an alpha he is. He is confident that he could take Theo one handed. 

“Is that so?” Peter snarled. He brought his right hand up and wrapped it around his throat, carefully cutting off some of Theo’s air supply. Peter leaned in as Theo’s eyes widened in fright. He brought his mouth near Theo’s right ear and began speaking softly.

Stiles could not make out the words but he noted the other alpha’s body language. Theo had been stoic, cocky, and standing straight. Now, his shoulders slumped in a defeated gesture. Whatever Peter was saying or more like threatening, the words were affecting Theo.

Once Peter was done spilling his threats, he pushed Theo away. The action caused the other alpha to lose balance and tumble to the cement below once more. “You can have him.” He spat out before gaining his dignity and standing up. 

“Just remember what I said asshole.” Peter spewed at Theo’s retreating figure and probably hurt pride. Stiles wanted to chime in good riddance and fuck you but he was over the whole afternoon at this point. He was tired and his feet still ached. “Well, I have to say Bambi, that was satisfying. However, I was hoping he wasn’t going to be such a chicken shit.” 

Stiles stared at Peter for a moment and immediately noted his knuckles were bruised from the punch. He felt a tinge of guilt that Peter was hurt but another part of him was wet between his legs. Seeing the alpha man handle Theo was rather arousing. “Well, you did threaten him. What did you even say?”

Peter arched his brow with a sly grin. “I threatened to cut off his manhood. I also stated to never contact you or the baby again or he would be losing his fingernails one by one.” 

Trying not to think of that visual, Stiles moved on. “Thank you alpha.” He said gratefully taking in the other man’s knuckles once more. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll heal.” He shook his right hand. “As much as I can tackle and run after others, I suppose I must work on my punching technique.” The alpha almost laughed at that remark. 

Since Peter seemed physically fine, the omega’s thought process wandered briefly if Theo would really take the hint and leave him alone. He had looked terrified but he might have been off guard. He pushed the thought down for now since he knew he probably wouldn’t have to worry – he had a badass alpha in his corner fighting for him. 

“I can definitely see firsthand now how much of jerk he is.” Peter crossed his arms, “and to think he called me old. What a real charmer.” 

Stiles bit back a chuckle. Peter was no spring chicken but he wasn’t ancient either.” True, you’re not quite as old as dirt.”

The alpha wrinkled his nose as he gazed upon Stiles. “Funny, brat. Now, let’s get you off your feet. You look like you are ready to fall over.”

The plan sounded like a marvelous idea – they could go back to Peter’s and Stiles could collapse on the alpha’s ridiculous expensive couch and wrap himself up in the fuzzy blanket. And if he was lucky, maybe some cuddle time. Hand holding might be on the docket as well. That was a solid plan. He just hoped Peter wouldn’t notice that Stiles was slightly turned on at the moment since it was a little embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - a somewhat tender moment during an awkward situation.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain a part with something that can happen during a pregnancy. if anyone thinks they maybe weirded out, when Stiles screams out, just skip that part.

Peter finished the last part of his beer and placed the bottle on the kitchen table. “Are you sure you don’t need me to drop you back at home?” He questioned as his nephew picked at the label on the bottle still clasped in his hand. 

“Nah, mom had to run an errand and said it was no problem packing me up.” 

“I just hope she stays in the car.”

Derek had borrowed the car for whatever date he went on and now was returning the vehicle. Even though his nephew claimed he filled the gas tank, he so was going to check the gauge.

Derek smiled coyly basically showing he couldn’t control his mother. It was true but he still didn’t want to hear any annoyances from her today. 

His nephew spun the bottle around on the surface of the table. “Sleeping with him yet?”

Peter rose from the chair and deposited his empty bottle into the recycling bin. “Why does it always have to come back to sex with you?” 

The boy shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. “Because sex is fun and I find it hard to believe that you haven’t done the deed with the omega yet.” 

Peter turned to face the other alpha. “Just because you sleep around, doesn’t mean we all do.” And really, Stiles and him were cuddle companions. Okay, that wasn’t thing he reminds himself but they like the type of relationship they have. 

“Okay but remember you used to play the field so I don’t I think it’s all that farfetched for me to jump there.” 

He supposed his nephew had a somewhat valid point. In his younger years, Peter wasn’t one who really settled into a relationship. He frequently did search for his next lay but that grew tiresome as well. He wasn’t like that all that time but evidently Derek remembered that part of his life. 

“Perhaps but it’s not like that with me and Stiles. We are enjoying each other’s company.”

“Okay Uncle Peter.” Derek rose up from his sitting position and placed his now empty beer bottle in the bin. “As long as your happy, I don’t have much room to talk.”

“Thank you, dearest nephew. “And as on cue, the omega in question was walking into apartment.

The boy paused, almost startled in appearance when he caught sight of Derek. “Sorry dude, didn’t realize you had company.” 

Before Peter could say something, Derek was speaking. “It’s good. I was just dropping off Uncle Peter’s car keys. Mom is picking me up.”

Stiles nodded his head as he toed off his shoes, evidently pleased with the response. He quickly plucked the blanket off the back of the couch and immediately cocooned himself in the fabric. 

“How did the date go?”

Peter should have asked that. He was a terrible uncle. 

Derek ran his fingers through the dark locks on top of his head. “It went well. I think me and Justin hit it off well.”

“Justin?” Stiles questioned with his widened eyes.

“Yep. He’s nice, a beta, and very good looking.” Derek mentioned as his phone chimed. He glanced at the device. “Mom’s here. I’ll catch you guys later.” 

Peter said farewell to his nephew as he watched Stiles eyes follow the other alpha. Once the door closed, Peter cleared his throat. “Staring at my nephew’s ass again?” He jested.

The omega focused on Peter with an eyeroll. “Again, he’s got a nice butt. However, let’s talk about how you said he likes girls but yet he’s dating a guy.” 

Oh yes, Peter did say that didn’t he? “He does like girls. He also likes guys.”

“Oh my God, jealous much?”

“I already told you, I don’t do jealous.”

Stiles sighed and sunk into the sofa cushions. “Whatever. “He reached for the remote and turned on the TV. “You got Disney+ now. What do you want to watch?’ 

“I assumed you would want to subject me to The Little Mermaid.”

The teen grinned and began scanning through the app. “I totally do but it’s your TV and you’re paying for the app so you get to decide first.”

“Fine. I choose Bambi.”

Stiles paused in his search. “Seriously?”

Peter smirked at the boy. “I’ll get some popcorn. You start the movie.”

“Fine but just so you know, it’s pregnancy hormones when Bambi’s mother bites it.” 

The alpha quickly got the popcorn started in the microwave and decided he would melt some butter to drizzle on top as well. Once the snack was ready, he brought the bowl and some drinks to the family area. 

He placed the bowl on the middle seat cushion and the two bottles of water on the table “I would give my right nut right now for a freaking soda.” 

“I’m sure it’s not easy.” Peter tried to be understanding as he took his seat next to Stiles. 

The omega cued up the movie. They both ate some popcorn and watched in silence for about ten minutes when Stiles finally chimed in. “I totally don’t look like Bambi.” 

Peter chuckled. “You have the same wide, doe-eyed brown eyes and your legs are very fawn like. You are definitely Bambi.” 

The boy grumbled but didn’t say anything more as he watched more of the movie. 

The alpha definitely didn’t say a word when Bambi’s mother passed when the boy shedded some tears since his eyes moistened as well. After that bit, they both fell rather quiet as they each became more engrossed with the movie so he was rather surprised when Stiles broke through the calm in a panicky tone. 

“Oh my God!” The boy squealed. “This is so embarrassing.” 

Peter was confused. He immediately turned his focus from the movie to Stiles to see what caused his state of panic. “This so cannot be happening right now.”

The alpha followed the omega’s eyes which were casted downward and oh… there was a small wet patch around the boy’s left nipple. 

The teen jumped up as quickly as his pregnant body would allow. “So embarrassing.” He eked out as he toddled towards the bathroom and shut the door with a bang. With the click of the lock following. 

Pausing the move, Peter closed his eyes for a moment to take a deep breath. He wanted to be calm for Stiles since the boy was evidently traumatized at the moment. It was natural for leakage to occur but he could see how that might distress Stiles if he wasn’t expecting it. Male omegas in particular have their bodies go through immense changes during a pregnancy. 

He hoped he gave the boy enough time to calm somewhat. He walked to the bathroom door and heard the faint sound of sobbing. Part of him didn’t want to intrude but the omega was clearly upset and the alpha in him needed to make sure he was going to be okay. 

Knocking on the door caused an immediate reply of, “go away.” And that would not do.

“Stiles, it’s a perfectly natural thing to happen. Now, please open the door.”

He heard a few more tears. “It’s embarrassing.”

“No it’s not. Come on Bambi, you know I can make you open the door.” 

Through some sniffling, Stiles replied with no heat to the words. “That’s just mean alpha.”

Perhaps but not really. It was for the boy’s benefit.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief with the clock of the lock and the door slightly opening. He took in the tear streaked cheeks of the boy and the now even bigger wet patch on his chest. He didn’t believe the boy should be embarrassed, no, he should be proud that his body is getting ready to nurture a new life. 

“You did know something like this could happen?”

“I suppose but I didn’t pay attention to a lot of the omega biology classes.”

Somehow that didn’t surprise Peter. “You need to get yourself a nice support bra and probably some nursing pads.” He remembered his sister going through some leakage pains herself when pregnant. “I can take you to the store if you want.”

The boy’s expression appeared horrified. “oh God no! I’ll ask Allison.”

“Okay as long as you get something.” Peter stepped over to the sink and grabbed a wash cloth from the cabinet underneath. He ran the tap to warm and wetted the cloth. “Let me help you.”

Stiles stood frozen but didn’t refuse the alpha’s help so Peter took it as a sign that he was okay with the assistance. 

Peter slowly but hesitantly lifted up the hem of the teen’s shirt, allowing him enough time to refuse if he wanted Peter to stop. He looked at the still moistened doe eyes to gather more assurance and he still didn’t see any flicker of doubt so he continued to rise the shirt further up.

Once he got the bottom of the shirt above the left breast, he grasped the article of clothing with this left hand to keep it away from any other possible wetness. He took a deep breath accompanied by a slight falter. He was somewhat worried the action would be taken the wrong way but Stiles seemed to trust him for what it was at the moment – an alpha helping an upset omega. 

On the other hand, when Peter brought the warm wash cloth towards Stiles chest, he could not help but be enthralled by the red peaked nipple that was perfectly surrounded by breast that evidently grew somewhat plump overnight. 

Peter knew the boy tended to wear larger shirts but he believes he still would have noticed the change in Stiles breast size. Yes, the plumpness was arousing not only because the boy appeared sexy with a full bosom but also, he was turned on seeing the omega’s body once more showing that it is getting ready to nurture a new life. 

He shook his head to purge any other dirtier thoughts from it. Despite the dusty nub screaming to be sucked into his mouth, he needed to concentrate on cleaning and calming the omega down. This was not the time to think with his dick. 

Brushing the cloth gently around Stiles nub and carefully wiping away the remnants caused the boy to tremble and gasp. “F…uck!” 

Peter paused, “am I hurting you?”

“No alpha.” He barely eked out. “Super sensitive. Fuck.” 

Oh! Peter’s cock began to chub in his pants. Between the sound Stiles made and now the pheromones pouring off the boy, it was hard for his body not to react (and he was so rubbing one off later tonight). The alpha tried to push down the overwhelming lust he was feeling so he could concentrate on Stiles. He seemed more at ease now so he didn’t want to push him over the edge again. 

He wiped gingerly around the nipple some more as the teen sighed and bit his bottom lip. He was definitely being affected too. “Do you need me to wash the other side as well?” 

Stiles shook his head. “No alpha. It was just the left.” His face tuned a shade of pink, almost ashamed but his scent was infused with arousal himself. 

“I’ll get you a clean shirt.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just make a mess of your shirt then.”

Peter let go of Stiles shirt, almost reluctantly so the boy could be covered up once more. He stepped back to the sink to rinse of the cloth. “It’s fine Bambi. It’ll be an old shirt. I won’t care if you mess it up.”

Once he hung the cloth to dry, he made his way to the bedroom and rustled through his drawers to locate a t-shirt that he didn’t wear much. In reality, he really didn’t care if Stiles leaked on one of his shirts, he wears all the time but he knew that the boy would feel bad if he did so. 

Upon returning to the bathroom, Stiles appeared less upset. His eyes were still red but no more tears were produced. He handed the boy the article of clothing. “Do you need me to help you?” 

“I think I can handle changing my own shirt.” The snark was back. He was coming back to himself. 

He let him be to change and went back to the family room. He stared at the now paused movie as he waited for Stiles to come out. A few minutes later, the boy walked in clutching his own shirt in his right hand.

“I think I want to come home now.”

“You don’t want to finish the movie?”

The omega shook his head. “Don’t want to leak on your couch and besides I’m tired.”

Peter wanted to say it was fine but he didn’t push. The boy may seem to be not as upset but clearly, he was still having some emotions bubbling around the surface. “Okay, I’ll drop you off.” 

“I can Uber Peter. It’s fine.” 

“Absolutely not.” The tone was laced with an alpha command. 

He appreciates the fact the boy wants to be independent and stubborn but now was not the time. The remnants from the leakage of milk were damn near intoxicating. He doesn’t even want to imagine if some strange alpha got a whiff of Stiles right now. 

The omega crossed his arms almost in a defiant posture. “Sorry, just please let me drive you. You still seem to be not yourself and I would feel better if you let me drive you.”

“Fine.” He grumbled. “It’s under protest though.”

“Duly noted.” 

Peter was relieved that that the boy allowed him to take him home and didn’t argue. The car ride was quiet but once more, the alpha didn’t push. Stiles needed to work through how his body was changing and the hormones that went with it. 

He just hoped that things hadn’t changed between them. Peter has been an oblivious idiot and he now realized that he couldn’t lose the omega. His alpha craved Stiles to be part of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - spoilers. You guys will just have to wait.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my lovies :)

Stiles sulked the few steps to the apartment door. It wasn’t that he had no clue that he might have some accidents before the baby arrived, it was he just wasn’t expecting to leak on the alpha’s sofa.

Peter had been cool as a cucumber and didn’t miss a beat. Stiles had appreciated the man being so helpful and the epitome of alpha provider but Stiles still couldn’t shake the feeling of embarrassment. He should have been more prepared but just like most things dealing with the imp, Stiles tends to avoid and ignore. 

The teen took a breath before entering his home since he didn’t want Ally seeing him in distress. And now that he thinks about it and he is calmer, it wasn’t a huge deal and he really should thank Peter properly later. 

Proceeding into the apartment, he closed the door behind him and heard a gasp.

“Oh shit! Stiles?” Allison screeched out from the sofa. “You’re home?” 

“Yes…” Stiles questioned looking at his sister bewildered and was that Isaac with her? It was hard to tell from the angle he was at. 

Sties couldn’t see much since the back of the couch was facing him but yep, Isaac was trying to hide. 

“I didn’t expect you home so soon.” She mentioned as Stiles took a couple steps. He then noted she was trying to wrap her shirt around herself. She clearly had been in a state of undress. “Are you okay?”

Not really but Stiles paused. “Oh God, were you two having sex?”

He heard a muffled, “we were trying to.” He didn’t want to know where Isaac’s face was buried at the moment. 

“Oh my God, my poor innocent eyes. They will never be the same again. I am scarred for life.” And he might possibly throw up.

“So dramatic pregnant omega.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he looked upon his now blushing sister. Being caught it the act finally caught up to her. “Scarf Boy, your face is in my sister’s lap doing God's no what. I have a right to be dramatic.”

“Okay Stiles.” Allison eked out as she attempted to push Isaac away from her crotch. “Sorry, umm, Isaac will be leaving in a few minutes.”

The omega shook his head and began the walk down towards his bedroom when he made out Isaac saying he couldn’t find his pants. Stiles wanted to yack but in reality, he was super happy that Allison could find someone to be happy with. He just didn't need to see the sex stuff. 

It wasn’t long after the nausea inducing moment with Isaac and Ally that his sister came knocking on his bedroom door. He had settled into a nice rest listening to some music, hovering on dreamland but not quite getting there either. 

“Yes,” Stiles called out to his sister as she sheepishly opened the door.

Her cheeks were still flush either from embarrassment or from orgasm exhaustion. Stiles preferred to think of the first option. 

“I’m sorry Stiles. You usually stay longer at Peter’s and… “, she trailed off looking for other words. 

“It’s fine. “Not really since Stiles is now scarred for life but she was right. He did show up earlier than usual. 

Ally seemed relieved since she exhaled rather audibly. “If it makes you feel better, when I was twelve, I walked in on Dad pounding into Pops.”

Stiles eyes widened as he stared at the alpha. “Oh my God Ally Cat, I don’t even what to think about that. And…” Yep, he does feel a little better but the nausea was making a return. “I am so glad I didn’t have to witness that.”

She stepped closer to the bed. “Everything okay though? With Peter?”

Stiles glanced down at his chest. “Yes, it’s just,” he hemmed and hawed for a moment as he bit his bottom lip. “My left breast leaked a little and I was super mortified and may have slightly over-reacted.” 

“Ah, I see. Well, I’m sure he understands. Guess that means some more shopping is in order?”

“You read my mind. Thanks Ally Cat.”

“Welcome, Baby bro. Get some rest. Sounds like we both had an interesting evening.”

They sure did.

A couple days later, Stiles decided to cook dinner for Peter. He wanted to do something nice for the alpha after his mini break down. The man had been so supportive and calm so Stiles really wanted to show him some appreciation.

He had gone to the store and loaded up several sacks of groceries. His hands were full when he put the key in the lock and opened the door to Peter’s apartment. The bags were precariously balanced so Stiles was not surprised when they fell to the floor. Luckily, nothing breakable was in the ones that fell but some of the food items tumbled out. 

The omega bent down to gather the items to put them back into the bags. Peter appeared at the moment, probably wondering what the commotion was all about it. The alpha assisted in scooping up canned goods and vegetables.

“Thanks alpha. I wanted to cook you some dinner.”

“That is very sweet and nice of you Bambi.”

Stiles stood back up now since everything was now placed back into the sacks. “Well, you know since the mini freak out the other day, I wanted to do something nice to say thanks for being there.” 

“It was no problem.” Peter answered as his eyes widened when they drifted from Stiles face to … was he staring at his chest?

“Are you staring at my breasts?” Granted, since Allusion took him shopping, his breasts were now firmly supported and definitely appeared plumper. 

The alpha’s eyes quickly averted from they were seemingly mesmerized. “Um, no. That would be awfully rude of me.” 

Stiles pursed his lips. “Liar.”

“I… fuck.” The man stammered and really Stiles couldn’t be mad. It was actually funny seeing Peter flustered. “Would you like help with dinner?” The alpha quickly changed the subject

“Nah, just show me where you keep your pots and pans. I’m no great chef but I do all right in a kitchen.” 

Peter showed him the layout and Stiles quickly got to work assembling the different ingredients. He didn’t want to be overly ambitious so he decided to make a simple stir fry accompanied with some baked rolls. 

The dinner went over fairly well. The alpha insisted the meal was good and mentioned how he wouldn’t mind if Stiles wanted to cook for him again. The omega gushed and readily agreed. 

Afterwards, they both cleaned up and ate some apple pie topped with vanilla bean ice cream that Stiles brought over. He had originally thought he would bake a pie but then decided it against it. He wasn’t the best baker and didn’t want to mess things up too badly for his first prepared meal for Peter.

They eventually settled into the sofa to watch a movie, this time it was The Little Mermaid.

Once Prince Eric made his first appearance, Stiles had to know, “he’s kind of hot, right?”

Peter snorted. “I don’t see the appeal of an animated character but I suppose I can see somewhat where you are coming from.” And now that Stiles really thought about, there was a resemblance between Prince Eric and Peter. Huh!

The teenager smiled as he threw his feet on top of Peter’s lap. Maybe if he was lucky, he would get an impromptu foot rub once more.

Stiles got absorbed in the movie and hummed along to Kiss the Girl. He glanced over to the alpha to try to gauge his reaction – to determine if the man appeared to like the movie or was just indulging Stiles. 

And…. Were the other man’s eyes looking at his breasts again? “Alpha?” The word brought Peter out of his haze. “Someone seems to be ogling me once more.” 

The omega didn’t know it was possible but Peter’s face turned two shades of red. “I… it’s just,” his hands wildly gesticulating as he attempted to find his words. “Oh, Bloody Hell! It’s not my fault that they are so round and plump at the moment. I’m a damn alpha and human.” 

Stiles wasn’t sure what to think about the alpha’s adorable, flustered response so he went with, "you’re ridiculous.”

“Me? I’m ridiculous? You’re the one who has sworn off alphas but still wants to be a cuddle companion with one.” The man crossed his arms. “Actually, I take that back. You’re stubborn as hell.” 

“Well,” Stiles mocked indignation because he really was a stubborn omega. “It takes one stubborn person to know one.” And for good measure, he stuck out his tongue to make a point. 

Peter smirked with a cocked brow. “Perhaps I am but you’re a cheeky little omega.”

Stiles matched his smirk and snark. “It’s character and I haven’t seen you have a problem with it so far. Actually, I think you like that I am cheeky and bratty for that matter.” After all the man has mentioned spanking him more than once. Fuck, he kind of really wanted that too. 

“Okay, I reconsider, you are ridiculous.” 

“Whatever Blue Eyes, and despite what you say, you totally have a pregnancy kink.” Behind the sass, the man was still staring at Stiles body like he wanted to have him for both dinner and dessert. And truthfully, Stiles was fairly positive he was ready to be on that buffet. 

Maybe for the first time ever, the alpha rolled his eyes. “You might be denser than me, you oblivious, cheeky omega. It’s not a pregnancy kink, well maybe a little, but it is more of a Stiles kink.” 

And what? Did Peter just say what he Stiles though he said? Did the alpha just admit that he was totally into Stiles? “Oh, um, that just might be the most romantic thing someone has ever said to me.” 

Peter shifted to more to face Stiles wearing a grin accompanied by a cocked eyebrow. “I guess it’s unfortunate that someone has sworn off alphas.”

Sort of … Maybe, he has to a degree but they are already cuddle companions and perhaps hand holders. Shit, and Peter smells phenomenal, perhaps they could be more? “Yes but, I am now thinking maybe just swearing off alpha cock because you know, “Stiles gestured to his pregnant belly. “But other things alpha might be possibly on the table.” 

“Is that so Bambi?” Peter grinned more with a teasing look. Oh, those stupid, blue mesmerizing eyes. 

The omega could now vaguely hear the movie playing in the background. Heck, he thinks he’s missing an Ursula scene right now but that was okay. He and Peter are, actually he wasn’t sure. Were they flirting? 

Stiles face heated at that thought. “yes?” He questioned because in reality he wasn’t entirely sure what he was agreeing to. He knew he wanted to cuddle with Peter for all eternity but other things, he might have to ponder. “I mean I think I want to totally be celibate.”

That response caused a snort from Peter. “Honestly, I think you’ll feel differently once the baby pops out.” He flung his left hand in the air and splayed out his fingers. “However,” he smirked. “I suppose it’s a good thing I have magical fingers if that remains to be the case.” 

Oh Hell, Stiles brain may have just short circuited just thinking about the alpha’s digits buried deep inside him. And the thought was even causing him to get wet between his legs. Who the hell was he kidding? Did he really have enough will power to resist Peter and his damn powerful pheromones? And whatever the fuck he was packing between his legs? He had a general idea what he was packing but… 

“Fuck,” he practically moaned out. “I totally want to ride your cock Peter Hale.”

The teen barely got the words out as he clamored on top of Peter’s lap. Their mouths went crashing into each other with more teeth than lips but it was still freaking hot. 

Stiles moaned into the kiss and could still taste the remnants of apple pie on Peter’s tongue. He felt the alpha tugging him closer to his chest but… “my belly is in the way.” Stiles pouted as he pulled away from the kiss reluctantly. 

“It’s fine.” Peter reassured him. And Stiles believed him and he was happy to note the older man appeared just as blissed out as him. 

“Now, can we please get rid of this offending garment?” He asked as he pulled on Stiles shirt. 

Rolling his eyes, Stiles sighed momentarily. “Seriously? You just want to see my breasts.” 

“Guilty.” The man didn’t hide it and Stiles didn’t want to say no. He still remembered when the alpha washed away the milk remnant’s and the sensation he felt when the touched his nipple. It was almost electrifying, He yearned to feel that touch again. Fuck, he might be a slut for alpha after all. Well, Peter anyway. 

“Fine.” 

The article of clothing was over his head in an instant and flung across the floor before Stiles finished the word. 

Peter stared at him like he was the best thing he had ever laid his eyes on. “And the bra?”

It was almost adorable how the alpha kept asking permission. “Yes.” He whispered. 

Peter was talented. He reached behind Stiles back and unlatched the hook in a few seconds that took Stiles ten minutes to latch. The undergarment fell off Stiles and once more, Peter tossed it across the room.

“Fuck Bambi, you’re gorgeous.” 

Part of Stiles didn’t believe him. His belly was huge and he still appeared pale with dark circles under his eyes. However, the way the alpha was gazing back at him with his tongue daring out between his lips, not to mention the hardness that Stiles could feel beneath him. He realized that the alpha truly believed that Stiles was beautiful.

“Thank you.” He spoke breathlessly as he grinded his little cock against Peter’s girth. Even through clothes, the omega could tell the older man held a monster cock. 

The other man smiled as his eyes drifted towards Stiles chest. “May I?”

He certainly had a thing for Stiles newly formed breasts. He has seen enough porn to understand that many alphas are enraptured by a male omega’s chest when they are pregnant. 

And truthfully, Stiles was damn curious as well. “Go ahead alpha.”

Peter’s lips surrounded his right nipple, instantaneously causing Stiles to groan out. He tingled as the man sucked and licked. The omega couldn’t help but thrust more onto Peter’s clothed dick. He really wanted to feel their members skin to skin but he also was now leaking copiously between his thighs so he could wait if he had to.

“Fuck Peter.” Stiles moaned as Peter suctioned his mouth around as much of his breast as he could. If he kept the ministrations up, Stiles was positive he would sprout milk. 

He pulled off and then began to mimic his actions on the left side. This time he simultaneously toyed with his right nub with his index finger and thumb at the same time. 

Between the frottage and the nipple play, Stiles was ready to burst. He now realized that the alpha possessed a magical tongue, not just fingers as he professed. “Peter, I think I’m going to cum.”

The alpha pulled away to just have enough room to speak. “Then cum Bambi.”

Closing his eyes, Stiles grinded a few moments more against Peter's hardened member and then the orgasm exploded from his body. He trembled as Peter continued to play with both of his breasts. The omega rocked against Peter while he came down from the high. 

His underwear was tacky mow but he didn’t care since he felt amazing. 

“Shit, that was fast and slightly embarrassing.” 

“It was beautiful.” Peter stated finally releasing his mouth from Stiles left nub. He began rubbing soothing circles on Stiles back. Perhaps to help him bring him more back to earth or just maybe a post orgasmic gesture.

Stiles sighed out as calm reverberated through his body. “My dad is so not going to like you.” 

The alpha chuckled. “Why not? I’m very charming and likeable.” 

“And you gave his precious omega son an earth-shattering orgasm. If you think Allison was scary. Just wait until you see my dad in a uniform, holding a gun.” 

“Bambi, can we discuss your father later when I am not hard as nails?”

Stiles eyes widened. “Shit, sorry. Yes, we need to take care of you.”

It didn’t take long after that. Peter then pulled his monster cock out from his pants that was nestled upon huge ball and yep, Stiles was convinced if that dick got too near him, the man could pump enough jizz into him to impregnate him with triplets. 

Stiles did his best to get his hands around the alpha’s girth and pump. He made sure to pay attention to the slit and massage his balls a little. Peter must have been on edge as well since he shot his load relatively quickly with a loud moan accompanied by a ‘fuck Stiles.’

The other man was breathing hard as he wore a blissed-out face and Stiles was proud that he did that to Peter – basically making the alpha come undone. “So,” Stiles grinned. “I guess we’re orgasm mates now.” 

Peter huffed. “We’re not calling ourselves that.”

“Fuck buddies?” 

“You’re being ridiculous again. And I thought I was dense.” 

Rude!

Stiles gazed upon the alpha quizzically. “Well, we are absolutely not labeling ourselves alpha and omega.” There were lines to be drawn and Stiles would not cross that one. 

Peter leaned in and captured Stiles mouth. It was slow and meticulous. Stiles moaned into the touch and his brain was already thinking about round two.

The alpha broke apart the kiss and smiled at Stiles fondly. “Boyfriends, you idiot.” 

Oh! Boyfriends! He was an idiot. “I definitely think that is a label I can get behind.” 

Stiles ginned goofily. He now had an alpha boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations - you guys made it to chapter 27 to finally get some Steter action. LOL And I promise there will be more but not right away. 
> 
> I have to say though, my fave part of this chapter was their little back and forth before things finally got hot. 
> 
> Up next - Peter has some doubts.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I have said it enough but thank you guys for all the love for this fic - the kudos, the comments, the support. Thank you so much. You all rock.

Peter opened his eyes slowly as his body and mind crawled back on line. He had slept the best he had in a long time and right now he didn’t have much motivation to get out of bed especially with a beautiful omega camped out on his chest. 

He lazily caressed the teen’s naked back to feel the soft skin beneath his fingertips, exhilarating in the sensation of feeling the boy’s nude chest laying against his own. He had been stupid and idiotic for much too long. The alpha could have had this moment a while ago instead of running away from his feelings.

However, in his defense, Peter hadn’t really understood the emotions that were surfacing when he was around Stiles. He just knew the boy was fun and irritating but in a way that got under his skin -burrowing so deep that Peter was flummoxed by the omega. 

Now the alpha knew better. He definitely wanted the teen and would never let go. 

Stiles exhaled and snored lightly which caused Peter to chuckle. For an omega, who tend to be smaller, this one took up a lot of room in his bed but he was not going to complain. The alpha in him loved having the boy wrapped up with him enveloped in his sheets. 

He yearned for the next time they would be able to cuddle and hopefully have more orgasms. Stiles mentioned he wanted to ride Peter in the heat of the moment but he still sensed, he wasn’t totally on board going all the way with an alpha just yet. 

For that matter, the omega had seemed a little hesitant when jerking off Peter last night but it could also mean, he was inexperienced. The boy hadn’t had a lot of sexual experiences so perhaps he was just nervous. 

Either way, Peter still came rather quickly and has no complaints. He just hopes Stiles will become more comfortable the more they are together intimately. 

Noticing some shuffling, Peter glimpsed down at Stiles. The boy’s lids were slotted but he was coming back on line as well. “Hi alpha.” 

“Hello Bambi.” 

Stiles dew drop eyes flickered around the area for a few moments. “’I’m in your bed. I thought you didn’t want my stench stinking up your bedroom.” 

Peter smiled fondly at the boy. “I guess I am willing to make a concession.” 

Who the hell was he kidding? The Alpha craves sweet sugary omega scent all over his sheets. 

The younger man swiveled and sat up in an instant. “Wait, it’s morning?” Peter nodded. “Shit, Ally.” 

His voice was in a panic. “It’s fine. I called her last night.”

Stiles body relaxed from its tense state, with his shoulders sagging. “You called her?” 

“Yes. I told her you were exhausted and I didn’t have the heart to wake you.”

The teen smiled. “And she was okay with that?”

“Well,” Peter recollected the conversation. The alpha sister of course preferred to have her omega brother home – far from another alpha. However, Peter was rather convincing. “She wasn’t exactly pleased but hesitantly agreed.” 

Stiles gleamed so brightly. “Thanks alpha,” the boy then glanced down at himself with a slightly puzzled look. “So, you couldn’t throw on t-shirt or something on me?”

Okay, perhaps Peter totally did a thing for Stiles newly formed, round and supple breasts. “I suppose it was an oversight on my part.”

The teen rolled his eyes in Stiles own dramatic fashion as he pulled the duvet up to cover his chest. The boy proceeded to plop down on the bed and let out a groan. “Ugh, I probably need to go home but I don’t feel like moving.” 

“How about I make some pancakes before you go?”

The omega’s eyes had been drooping but then fluttered opened at the suggestion. “Pancakes sound amazing. I will let the lack of the shirt slide since I am getting some pancakes.” He turned his head to burrow in the pillow. “Oh, and don’t forget the chocolate chips. You have to have chocolate chips to go with pancakes Blue Eyes.” 

Peter side eyed the boy. It sounded like too much sugar for his taste but who was he to deny the boy chocolate chips? 

The alpha leaned over and provided the boy a chaste kiss on top of his head before climbing out of bed. He quickly relieved himself and washed his hands before making his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. 

It didn’t take long to heat the griddle and get the batter mixed up. He decided to pop some bacon in the oven as well. Once he scooped some mixture onto the griddle, he wondered if he should go stir Stiles since he wasn’t sure if the boy was going to fall back asleep or not. 

The thought had only briefly entered his mind when he heard the toilet flush. The boy was up and really that shouldn’t surprise Peter since the baby does like to annoy Stiles bladder. 

By the time he was done plating the food, Stiles was strolling out to the kitchen looking incredibly well rested and wearing one of Peter’s shirts. 

The boy had chosen one that Peter wears often. It was a simple V-neck that was dark turquoise in color. The size appeared a little too big for Stiles despite his belly since the collar fell off his neck and the bottom hem hit his butt. Peter loved seeing the omega in his clothes. And now the alpha inside of him couldn’t wait to inhale sweet omega fragrance from his shirt. 

“Smells delicious.” 

He gestured for him to sit down and he obliged, however, Peter did notice the boy eying jealously at Peter’s coffee mug. “Have you thought about decaf?”

“Yuck, no way. Np point of coffee if it is unleaded. No thanks.”

Peter agreed with that. He doesn’t know what he would do if he could not drink coffee. He would definitely murder someone he thinks. 

They ate in silence for a few moments as Stiles appeared to cherish every bite of pancake and bacon. It was good to see that he didn’t appear nauseous anymore. 

“Hey alpha. I’ve been wondering, have you been deliberately rubbing your alpha essence all over the blanket?” He forked another bite full. ‘I have been curious since it always smells like you and is calming as fuck.” 

Guilty and he preened. The boy thought his scent was calming. “I plead the fifth.” 

Once breakfast was done and the dishes cleaned up, Peter reluctantly dropped Stiles off at home. Despite the teen speeding the night, Peter still craved to be with him. Besides, he did say he wanted to ride his dick and he was still holding out hope that might happen. But even if that didn’t transpire, he just loved the idea of cuddling in bed with him all day. 

Somehow on the way back to his apartment, he found himself outside of Talia’s house. He will probably regret this visit for all of eternity. 

Talia placed the mug of hot tea in front of Peter before sitting across from him at the kitchen table. He leered at the hot beverage because tea? His sister was not a coffee drinker so often served tea instead. Peter on the other hand wasn’t fond of it at all. He glanced around the table in hopes of finding sugar but alas there was none. Fuck, he would have to be sly later when he poured it down the drain.

“So…” She dragged out the word as she dunked her tea bag in the hot water. “I have to say I am surprised to see you.”

“I assume.” 

Part of him didn’t want to come but he just had to reassure himself – had to make sure he was doing the right thing and not making a huge mistake. 

The omega plopped her tea tag out of the mug and placed it on the saucer because she was fancy like that. She had cups with saucers. She exhaled as her eyes flickered towards Peter. “Is this about Stiles?”

“Yes.” Peter answered as he clammed up somewhat. He wondered if it would be rude if he poured out the tea in front of her and grabbed a beer instead? 

“Did something happen between the two of you?” Her expression was full of concern. 

“No, I mean yes. Does orgasms count?”

Talia chuckled and almost spit out the liquid she was carefully sipping. “So you two have moved on from cuddle companions?”

Okay, he gets it. That wasn’t totally a thing. He sees he was an oblivious idiot as well. However, he still is nervous about taking the next step. He really does like what he has with Stiles and doesn’t want to potentially mess up the groove they have going on. 

“You would be proud of me. The boy suggested orgasm mates. I offered boyfriends instead.” 

“Peter Hale, I never thought I would see the day you would have a boyfriend.” The smile Talia wore spread across her entire face. “And yet, you appear conflicted.”

That was an excellent word choice. He started to play with his tea bag in order to have something to do with his fingers. “I am. He’s been hurt by an alpha before. I don’t want him to think I’m taking advantage of him while he’s in a vulnerable state and….” He wasn’t sure how to say the last part. And was he ready to take care of a baby? He is a selfish asshole after all.

The alpha felt Talia grab his left hand as she reached across the table. She squeezed it reassuringly. “How did he react when you said boyfriends?” 

“Happy. Giddy.” The boy had smiled and began kissing him senseless or more approximately, clumsily but it was stil great making out with him.

She clasped his hand once more before releasing her grip. “I know I don’t know Stiles as well as you do but he does strike me as the kind of person who would say something if he was not ready for more.”

The omega made a valid point. Stiles would make it known. He had thus far made it very clear that he was over alphas and what he was willing to do with Peter. “You’re right. I guess I was worried I might be pressuring him.”

He sighed glancing down now at the tepid tea. Now she would have to understand if he didn’t drink the beverage because it was now cold. 

“Peter, I think it is very big of you to be so concerned about someone else. And I truly never thought I would see this day. As your sister, I am happy and proud of you. However, I have seen how you are around Stiles. I know you care about him deeply and wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, So I have to ask is this more about an unborn baby?”

And she nailed the doubt easily. “What if I fuck up? Yes, my alpha in me is screaming to take care and provide for Stiles but a baby? It sounds terrifying.”

Talia warmly smiled like a mother would to her own child. “Parenting is terrifying. We do fuck up. But it is also the most rewarding job you’ll ever have.” She paused to tap her fingers on the table before continuing. “And just to make sure it’s not so much that the baby is another alpha’s?”

Peter ruminated that in his brain for a moment. In a perfect world, Stiles wouldn’t have been impregnated by some alpha asshole. Hell, maybe Peter would feel differently and want to breed the boy himself. And perhaps, he’s still just wanting to make sure he is doing the right thing.

“I haven’t really thought about that part. It doesn’t matter. Do you think I am crazy?”

Talia laughed. “Peter, I never would of have guessed that my baby brother would end up with a pregnant omega. But you two are absolutely perfect for each other. He can match wits with you. He’s smart and stubborn just like you. And even with a pregnancy, I can tell you want nothing more than to take care of him and his unborn baby.”

“Thanks Talia.” 

Peter felt ten times better after his chat with his sister. He was fairly positive he was doing the right thing but he had that lingering doubt hanging over him like a dark cloud. Now, the cloud is not so dark but he still has some hesitancies. He probably should definitely talk with Stiles to verify they are on the same page.

The boy had been agreeable to the boyfriend label and even mentioned introducing Peter to his alpha father so he realizes that the omega must be feeling the same way but he still wants to make sure – doesn’t want to pressure the boy. Wants to verify how he feels about Peter not only potentially being his alpha but an alpha to the baby as well. 

The baby – he should get some things for the baby. 

A few hundred dollars less in his bank account and a crib expected to be delivered in a week, Peter decided maybe he wasn’t as selfish as used to be. And he assumes he owes it all to Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - we revisit Chris and John. Usually I post twice a week when I do chapter with them but no guarantees this time. I don't have quite as much cushion as I like to have.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for it so you shall receive :)
> 
> And a super thank you - this is now my most commented and subscribed to fic Thank you so much guys. I really appreciate you all.

Chris had his laptop set up and ready to go for the Skype call with the kids. They tried to have a set day and time each week but it was difficult with the hours that Allison and John worked. John’s were getting a little more predicable since he was granted a lot of seniority at this point but with Ally – she was still all over the place. 

The omega glanced at the time and noted he still had about fifteen minutes and hoped John would be home shortly. He decided to move the laundry over from the washer while he waited. 

By the time he finished that chore, he heard the front door. He breathed a sigh of relief that his husband made it home in time. It wasn’t a huge deal if he would have been late to the call but Ally girl had implied it was somewhat more important than usual. 

Walking out of the laundry area, Chris greeted John with a hug and kiss on his lips. His mouth almost tasted like chocolate so someone had been bad today. “Hello alpha.” Chris moaned out as his husband kept him close by wrapping his arm around his waist accompanied by a quick grab to his ass cheeks. 

“Hello baby. Missed you today.” John moaned into his ear. Fuck, he could already feel the alpha’s hardness in his pants and he carved to drop to his knees to take the cock into his mouth but this was not the time. 

Chris closed his eyes to take a breath and regain his now trembling body. “Me too but right now, the kids will be calling.” 

His husband pulled away with a slight pout. “This is probably about that alpha.”

John had mentioned that Stiles confessed to hanging out with an alpha friend. His husband was convinced that is more than friendship despite Stiles swearing to the contrary. Chris wasn’t sure but he was glad that the boy found an alpha he was comfortable with. It was important that an omega had good relationships with alphas. The dynamic definitely knows how to relax omegas and sometimes they can only provide what an omega craves which is an inner calm or as some like to say, a floaty headspace. 

However, whatever the relationship was between Stiles and this alpha, surprisingly John had taken it very well. John had grumbled a few times worrying about Stiles getting hurt but overall, he was reconciling the concept fairly well. He was proud of his husband. Perhaps the man was finally going to loosen the reins. 

The Skype call was coming in so he supposes they will find out now what the real reason was for the call. Chris jogged over to the laptop to answer the call. 

“Hi Pops. Hey Dad.” Allison was the first to chime in when Chris answered. 

“Hey baby girl.” Chris quickly replied. “And hey kiddo.” 

Stiles mumbled his greeting and then John jumped in. Sometimes it was awkward trying to video conference call with four people and two cameras. They made it work but usually someone was cut out of the feed. 

The four of them chatted for a bit, catching up; with life but every so often, John would side eye Chris or knock on his knee indicating that he thought there was more being unsaid. 

In all honestly, Chris agreed but he wasn’t sure if they should wait for one of the kids to bring it up or not. It didn’t matter, he should have realized that John would grow impatient and speak up first.

“Okay, let’s stop beating around the bush.” John interjected. “Unless Allison has someway found herself with child too, I am going to assume something is going on with Stiles so called alpha friend.” 

Both kids looked sheepishly at each other and then Allison knocked into Stiles shoulder. Usually, the boy wore less of a poker face but today, Ally’s face was less hiding. 

She smiled back at the camera. “Tell them baby bro.”

Chris noted that his husband scrubbed his hand over his face as his leg jostled. The man was slightly apprehensive. 

“Fine….” Stiles took a huge breath. “So, I guess me and Peter, my alpha friend are dating now.”

Chris’ heart melted. He was so happy that his son found an alpha to date. Someone who he hoped and prayed was worthy of the omega. An alpha who seemingly didn’t care that Stiles was pregnant. 

Once he finished ruminating what Stiles had said and feeling giddy himself, he then remembered John was sitting next to him. He quickly eye balled him to gauge his reaction to the news.

His face was practically unreadable but his leg was not still. He audially heard him take some deep inhales. “We need to meet him Stiles.”

“I know Dad. We can set something up.”

Chris breathed a sigh of relief and he took in his Stiles posture who appeared relieved as well that his alpha father was calm about this revelation. 

He knew his husband was trying to be better at not overreacting and being so protective of Stiles but sometimes it’s easier said than done. He was glad to see that John was putting in the effort right now. He understood that it probably wasn’t that easy hearing that his omega son was with an alpha now. 

“He’s a good guy.” Allison interjected. Chris wasn’t sure if her reassurance would help John with the news or not but the man smiled and nodded.

The four of them spoke a little more and then signed off with the promise of setting up a dinner or lunch with Stiles and his new alpha boyfriend.

John watched as Chris closed the laptop. He still played the words of what Stiles said in his head – his boy was dating an alpha. Part of him screamed to ask now? Is this a good idea? What are you thinking of getting involved with another alpha when you have already been hurt by one?

Another part of him was relieved that Stiles told him and didn’t keep the news to himself. He could actually see the happiness wafting off the boy through the camera and realized, Stiles may not always make the wisest choices but this time, he appeared to have made a good one. John’s always going to have doubts with whatever alpha Stiles ends up with but he actually for some reason, feels good about this one. 

“You want to talk about it?” Chris asked as he felt a slight pressure on his knee where his husband laid his hand. 

The omega’s facial expression showed some concern. Given John’s history of protectiveness with Stiles, he can understand why Chris may be a little worried about his reaction. 

“I promised Stiles I would try harder and not be so alpha with him.” It was still a hard balance. He was still his baby boy and an omega. 

He bit his bottom lip slightly. “I’m not going to lie and say I’m totally happy.” He still needs to check this guy out and maybe due a background check to make sure he’s not a fucking sociopath or anything. “However, I realize I do need to ease up and let Stiles do his own thing. So far from what I heard, this alpha seems decent but I’m not signing off until I meet him.” 

“Sounds fair John.” Chris squeezed his hand. “For what it’s worth. I think this is a good thing for Stiles. I could sense he is truly happy.” 

And John really couldn’t disagree. The boy definitely seemed happy. Hell, when he said they were just friends Stiles beamed so brightly. 

Chris sighed and leaned back further back in the couch. “You know this could mean that he doesn’t move home now.”

The alpha hadn’t thought about that but it was true. If Stiles and this Peter guy were truly serious and he became Stiles legal alpha, he would then be the one to be responsible for Stiles and the baby’s wellbeing. 

He was looking forward to the boy coming home but he supposes this another way for him to be a better alpha – let the boy live his life. 

Chris sighed once more and then it hit John. The omega wasn’t so much saying that for John’s benefit but for his own. He repainted Stiles old crib, has bought a shit ton of baby clothes, and he began getting the nursery together. 

Fuck, Chris was the one who was going to feel it more than anyone with Stiles not coming back home. He really wanted the grandbaby here. 

He shifted his weight to look at Chris. “Sorry, I know you were looking forward to having the grandbaby around.”

The other man shrugged his shoulders. “We’ll still see the baby but yea, I guess I was.” He plopped his head back on the cushion. “I’ll just get a dog.”

“A dog, huh?”

“Yep, dog, baby. Same difference.” He chuckled. 

John smiled. Maybe a dog would be a nice addition but he could see the heartbrokenness all over his husband’s face. Shit. He hated seeing his husband like this. He wished he could say or do something to make him feel better but…

This was crazy but was it? He’s too old but Chris is younger than he. He deserves this. The man always wanted more and John denied him for so many years. Yes, they both agreed but it was more John saying no than Chris. “Let’s have a baby.”

Chris quickly sat up with his eyes widened. “What?”

“It might be crazy. Hell, I know I’m too old but fuck it. We’ve talked about it before and I can see not only you but me as well are suffering from empty nest syndrome. Hell Chris, I wouldn’t mind a dog but a baby…. a baby with you, my most amazing husband is something I truly want.” 

Chris was speechless. John could almost see his brain trying to process everything he just said. “Are you really sure?”

“Yes.” He was actually surprised at how sure he really was. Hell, he was an idiot. Why didn’t he impregnate the man he loves years ago? It took him a long time to wake up but he is so glad he finally did. “Well, can you guarantee we don’t have another Stiles. One is more than enough.”

The omega laughed. “No guarantees but I’m fairly sure he is one of a kind.” 

Chris went quiet again before he spoke. “You really want to do this? I don’t want you having a baby just for me. I want to make sure this is something you really want.” 

John leaned over and cupped Chris’ right cheek with his hand. He brushed his lips onto his husbands. They kissed for a few moments before breaking free. “I love you. I promise I want this. I want to share a baby with you.”

Chris smiled. “I love you too. I love you so much. I can’t believe this. Let’s go make a baby.”

John fucked into his husband five times that night just to make sure his seed took. Of course, the orgasms that came with it, didn’t hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not update this weekend. Still not as far as long as I would like to be. The good news is, I'm going to have some extra time coming up to write. The only problem is, the muse is striking again so I may get distracted writing a new fic LOL
> 
> Up next, something else, you guys wanted to see. Got try to get everything in here.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are all staying safe and healthy out there - shit is getting real. Take care of yourselves.

Stiles glanced at his phone to check the time. Peter would be here soon. Today, he would be going with him to his checkup. He was relieved that he was going to have an alpha with him.

The omega did feel remorseful that his Pops would not be going. He knows the man really wants to go and hear the baby’s heartbeat but Stiles couldn’t stomach the looks that the attendants would give them upon seeing two omegas together with no alpha around. 

And besides, Peter is right here and doesn’t have to drive a few hours to take him. To him, this is a win, win or at least until his privates are exposed. Fuck, Peter will probably see his dang omega cocklet but yet the man has not only seen but tasted his nipples so perhaps it’s not much different. 

“Stiles…” Allison called from the kitchen. “Your ride is going to be here soon.”

“Coming.” He glanced at his baby hump and his now larger bosom in an oversized tee and called his appearance good enough. Who cares what he looks like going to the doctors?”

Stiles ambled down the hallway. As the weeks and now months progressed, he noted it was getting a little harder to walk. His feet were definitely more swollen most of the time instead of some of the time. Of course, he still used the lavatory constantly which was increasingly harder since he could no longer see his omega cock. 

The coffee aroma hit Stiles nostrils immediately and was struck with jealously that he couldn’t imbibe the caffeinated beverage. However, seeing Ally leaning against the counter holding a mug accompanied with a wide smile, Stiles tamped down the green-eyed monster. There was definitely more missing the toilet now. 

“I’m glad you have someone who can go with you today.” 

“Me too.” He really was. It was a little weird thinking of Peter as his boyfriend (and possibly his alpha). Stiles was still trying to get used to the new label but in reality, nothing had change thus far between the two of them. They hung out, chatted, and relaxed on the alpha’s couch.

Stiles phone pinged which alerted him that Peter would arrive in a few minutes. “I think we’re hanging out after.” He was fairly positive his sister was working later and had some late dinner plans with Isaac but he still didn’t want her to worry about where he was. 

“Nice,” Ally sat her mug down on the counter as she curled a piece a hair behind her ear. “I know you are worried about the upcoming meet the parents but I truly believe Dad will have an open mind.”

Stiles tucked his right hand in his pants pocket in order not to gnaw on his right thumbnail. Dad had seemingly taken the news better than Stiles expected. He realized the man was definitely trying to give Stiles more space but he wasn’t going to be totally convinced until he actually met and spoke with Peter. 

“Thanks Alley Cat. I want to believe everything will go smoothly but you know dad. He’ll probably threaten to shoot him and bury him in the background. Not exactly sure that’s the first impression I want Peter to have of our Dad but you’re right. He seems to be trying so I’m going to stay positive.”

Ally’s face casually grinned. “it’ll be fine. Oh, and before I forget, Isaac’s being in a teasing jerk mood and wants to do a couple’s thing with you and Peter.”

“Alpha will never agree to that.”

“Hence, Isaac being a teasing jerk mood.”

Stiles chuckled. He can almost see why the older man gets annoyed with others. “I’ll talk to him.” Perhaps, it would be fun to give Peter a hard time but he knows the man will never agree to it and really, Stiles think it might be a tad weird. 

As much as Stiles wanted to say something, he kept his mouth shut. Per usual, the nurses and doctor addressed the alpha in the room and didn’t really discuss much with Stiles. He was flat on his back with his feet in stirrups and was screaming inside that hey, he was right here. 

The omega mostly kept quiet since Peter had been amazing since they arrived. Not once did he correct anyone when they assumed the baby was his. He had even turned a blind eye when Stiles parts were out there for the whole world to see. The alpha had been cordial and even added some follow up questions. It was actually sweet that he seemed so concerned and actually wanted to know things once the baby was born. He also had expressed thoughts about making sure that both Stiles and the imp were healthy. 

However, the most important part was when Peter held his left hand into his when the transducer was moving around his belly. Stiles smiled when he heard the imp’s heartbeat once more. “Hear that Blue Eyes?” 

Peter gripped his hand harder. “I sure do.” Stiles noted the smile but didn’t mention the moisture around his left eye. Evidently, the moment got to him and that actually made Stiles really happy. 

Once the appointment was done, they made the way to Peter’s car with the promise of frozen yogurt. 

“Thanks for taking me.” Stiles mentioned as he buckled himself up. 

“Anytime Bambi.”

Stiles eased into the seat as much as he could and then he felt the imp move. “Shit.” The movement was startling and exciting at the same time. “Alpha!” Stiles yelled out to grab Peter’s hand instinctively.

The omega pressed the older’ s man palm on top of his belly. The movement wasn’t as much but there were still a few summersaults to be had. “You feel that?” 

“I do.” The man practically cooed. 

“It’s for sure real now. Wow.”

Peter chuckled. “I would have thought the audible heartbeat would have put things in perspective.”

Stiles lazily stroked Peter’s hand that remained firmly planted on his pregnant belly. “Yes, but this is just one more thing that solidifies that the imp is real and is coming.” 

“No turning back now.” Peter winked as he removed his hand. “You ready for yogurt?’ 

“Yes, please.”

They ate their snack and then Peter drove back to his apartment. Stiles quickly made a beeline for his makeshift nest also known as Peter’s couch. He cued up a movie he had seen dozens of times since he sort of wanted to take a nap but wanted some noise in the background.

Peter joined him while Stiles tugged the blanket over the both of them. Fuck, he loved cuddle time.

“Hey alpha?” Stiles questioned not sure why he decided to ask now but he had to know.

“Yes Bambi.” Peter puled Stiles closer as he laid his head on the older man’s right shoulder.

“Well, we are like boyfriends now but I don’t know how to say this…” He took a deep breath.” I mean I have a baby coming and…” 

Peter shuffled which caused Stiles to sit up. “Are you worried things will change between us? I mean yes, I never thought I would be raising a baby but it doesn’t change anything.”

Stiles didn’t think so but it was still comforting to hear Peter say that. “I was worried a little but….” He bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

It was like Peter knew exactly what was going through his head. “Stiles, I know you are a stubborn idiot but I absolutely assure you that I want not only to be yours but the baby’s alpha too.” 

Oh, thank God! Again, Stiles was fairly confident that Peter would feel that way but he wasn’t totally sure. It was a lot to ask for someone to step in and be an alpha to some other alpha’s baby. “Thanks, I didn’t want to assume.”

Peter rose up. “I guess we should have discussed things a little more and still have some things to hash out but I want to show you something.” He held out his hand to help Stiles stand.

He guided Stiles to the bedroom. “I might have overstepped but I just couldn’t help myself.”

Stiles was puzzled but watched as Peter walked to his closet and began pulling out bags and lots of them as he tossed them onto the bed. “I might have slightly gone overboard.” 

The omega waddled over to the bed and began going through the shopping bags. There were a shit ton of baby clothes in them – all different colors and sizes. Fuck, the alpha went baby shopping. 

“Peter… I don’t know what to say. This is too much.”

“I wanted to do it.” The man smiled and Stiles could tell he really wanted to.

He peeked at some of the onesies and then felt something soft and furry. He pulled out the stuffy that turned out to be a light brown bear that was probably going to be about the size of the baby once it’s born. 

“It’s an alpha comfort bear. Supposedly, the manufactured alpha scent is calming to babies.” 

Stiles inhaled the bear and whoa… the odor did smell like alpha. “Shit, how did I not know such a thing existed?” He digested the fragrance once more and wobbled slightly on his feet.” 

“Okay Bambi, enough sniffing the bear.” Peter stated as he grabbed the animal from Stiles hand.

He couldn’t help but pout a little because it was fantastic. If he knew about an alpha comfort bear before, he might have been able to swear off alphas for sure but yet he wouldn’t have this amazing thing with Peter. 

“But alpha….”

Peter snickered. “I’ll get you your own or you can have this one and I’ll get the baby a another one but I was hoping my scent would be enough.”

“It is but I’m not with you 24/7.” 

The man sighed. “Fine, just don’t overdo it.” He threw the stuffy on the bed as Stiles pouted somewhat. He'll get the bear later.“I have one more thing to show you.”

What else could there be? He watched intently as Peter went back to the closet and began to drag out a large box. It appeared a little awkward since Peter was struggling somewhat but he finally managed to pull it out all the way for Stiles to see what it was. 

“A crib? You bought imp a crib?” 

Peter appeared a little sheepishly as he shrugged his shoulders. “Tell me if it’s too much. I don’t know if you need one or whatever….”

Stiles walked over to the huge rectangular box and stroked his fingertips on top of the carton. “It beautiful.” He couldn’t really tell the color of the finish or even the fine details since his eyes were watering. It was the most amazing thing that someone has ever done for him.

“Thank you, Peter.” 

“You are so welcome Bambi.” 

Stiles hadn’t even noticed Peter behind him so he was slightly surprised when the alpha’s arms wrapped around him to pull him closer to Peter’s chest. He felt a chaste kiss on top of his head and the omega practically melted into Peter at that point. 

Peter was right. They did have some more things to discuss since he was fairly positive that he might not be moving back home now and he wondered how his dads will feel about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - meet the parents.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay healthy my darlings.

Peter thrummed his fingertips on the steering wheel. He’s a confident alpha and knows he can provide for Stiles. Realizes that he can be what he needs to be for the boy no matter how terrifying that emotion can be. He also understands, that he can absolutely be a father to the unborn baby despite some lingering insecurities. 

However, meeting the boy’s father and current alpha is completely terrifying.

“You know I can sense your nerves and it’s absolutely doing nothing for my anxiety.”

Peter inhaled and reached over to squeeze Stiles left thigh. “Sorry Bambi. I’m not used to the whole meet the parent’s thing.” 

The omega snorted under his breath as he placed his own hand on top of Peter’s. “He’s not that bad. I mean.,” he paused, “Dad can be terrifying and will probably threaten to bury you in the backyard but once he gets to know you, he’ll love you.” 

And that was kind of the problem. The man had to get to know him first. Peter is charismatic but he can also give off the whole asshole vibe. Not to mention, he’s good at portraying the leave me the hell alone persona as well. Hence why he doesn’t have many friends and doesn’t interact with his family more than he has too. 

“I think love may be too strong of a word.”

Stiles glanced out the window as he held in a chuckle. “Maybe but once he meets you, he’ll see that us two stubborn idiots are perfect for each other.” 

“Excuse you Bambi, you are way more stubborn than me.” 

The younger boy appeared to have a twinkle in his eye as Peter took in a quick glimpse of him. “Semantics Blue Eyes.”

The GPS alerted they were almost at their destination. Peter almost feigned an illness as they pulled up to the house but was positive Stiles would see right through that façade. 

He grabbed a bag from the backseat that held a bottle of wine and quickly rounded the car to open the door for Stiles. Yes, Stiles would roll his eyes expressing that he is completely capable of opening his own door but one, the boy is very pregnant at the moment and two, maybe there’s peering eyes. Selfishly, he does want to impress the parental units with his chivalrous skills. 

The alpha held onto Stiles right arm while they made their way to the front door. The boy was definitely walking slower as the pregnancy progressed and he couldn’t help but let out a laugh “Fuck, you really walk more and more like a penguin every day.” 

Yes, the waddle was funny but the strut was also equal parts adorable.

“Shut up and stop being a mean alpha.” Stiles acted offended but Peter could tell he really wasn’t. 

Peter wasn’t surprised when the front door opened before the knock – yep, there was probably some peering eyes. The man that stood there had some graying hair but notably not a lot of wrinkles worn on his face. He was ruggedly handsome and a little taller than Peter. Also – he was an omega. This one was Pops. 

‘Kiddo…” The man stated with fondness as he pulled Stiles into a big embrace. They held each other for a few moments and Peter could instantly tell that they both really loved and cared for each other.

“And this must be the alpha, Peter?” The older omega questioned as he released Stiles from his hug.

“Yes Pops. This is Peter. Peter, this is my Pops.” 

The other man seemingly took in Peter’s appearance before putting out his hand for Peter to shake it. “Call me Chris.”

The handshake was firm for an omega. Peter smiled, “nice to meet you Chris. Stiles has told me a lot about you.”

Chris snickered as their hands parted. “I’m sure he has.” The other man gazed at Peter once more with a smile while his hand moved to palm his right upper arm. “Nice muscle tone.”

“Oh my God Pops, stop molesting my boyfriend’s bicep.”

“What? Just making sure he’s strong enough to take care of you.” 

Peter wanted to laugh since the whole moment was ridiculous but he refrained when he heard Stiles mumble under his breath ‘super embarrassing.’

‘Baby,” Peter heard the alpha tone before he even saw the man. “Stiles is right, let go of the alpha.”

Chris smiled sheepishly at Peter. “Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.” 

“It’s fine.” 

The other alpha appeared by Chris’ side and hell, he looked intimidating. He was bulky and older than his omega husband and his appearance definitely screamed domineering. 

Fuck, he wondered if it was too late to feign that illness after all. 

The two alphas sat in the family area sipping on beers while the omegas finished up dinner. Stiles had gone to the kitchen under protest claiming he wasn’t a stereotypical omega and didn’t belong in the kitchen. Both of his fathers assured him the ask was more so John could speak with Peter alpha to alpha. 

Chris and Stiles had returned with the beers with a grumble towards Peter stating don’t get used to being served.

Peter smiled and reassured the boy he wouldn’t. However, he did hope in the back in his mind the boy may reconsider serving him while kneeling with his cock between his beautiful lips. Fuck, he couldn’t get aroused now in front of the boy’s father. That would be embarrassing. 

“He’s quite the handful.” John stated after they got the beers. He had settled into the couch as Peter sat across in a recliner but his posture was not completely relaxed. He was definitely on high alert with another alpha present. 

Stiles might actually be more than a handful. “He is but that is a big reason why I am enthralled with him.”

The response did cause a smile to form on the other man’s face. “Good. I’m sure you can tell he is far from a typical omega.”

“Yes. Actually, our personalities mesh well together. It took us a mad minute to get there but we eventually figured out that we go well together.” 

John’s eyes never drifted from Peter even as he took some sips of his beer. “And you’re okay with him being pregnant? And that the baby is another alpha’s?” 

Those were valid questions. In reality, Peter did harbor some doubts about raising a child but if Stiles was only nineteen and about ready to have a baby, then Peter needed to man up.

He swallowed some liquid from the bottle before answering. “Raising a baby sounds a little daunting but I promise I will be there for Stiles and the baby. I have no plans to go anywhere.” Peter picked at the label on the bottle before replying to the second part. “The other alpha doesn’t deserve Stiles. I am grateful that the boy is going to allow me to be part of the next step of his life so that the baby can have the opportunity to grow up with a positive alpha influence.” 

John apprised him for a moment. “That’s a hell of an answer.” 

“Listen John, can I call you John?” The other man nodded. “I’m not perfect. I’ve made plenty of mistakes. Hell, I wasn’t even looking for a relationship but then your son tumbled into my life. We had fun bantering and hanging out and it just seemed natural that we took the next step.” 

He took a breath before continuing. “I can tell you that I care deeply for your son and that unborn baby. I will not only provide for them but protect them as well. I will do my best for them. You have my word and if I screw up, you have my permission to dismember me.”

“You seem genuine and I can tell that you care for Stiles. I just…” The man licked his bottom lip. “I’m trying to be more openminded and ease up on the boy. It’s still an ongoing process. I need a little more time before signing off on this.”

Peter understood – John was both an alpha and father. He needed to make sure that he was doing the right thing for his son. He wouldn’t push the man to give his blessing before he’s ready. “I understand.” 

“Thank you.” John sat up and leaned towards Peter. “I’m not asking for details here or for you to go behind Stiles back but.” He whispered, “do you know who the alpha is who impregnated my son?” 

Of course, his father would want to know and Stiles still hasn’t shared this information with him. “He has shared a little with me.” 

John used his free hand and ran it through his hair. “I am hoping that is something you can take care of and know if you slip me his name, I’ll keep it between us.”

Peter was thrilled that John wanted to go after this fucker and basically giving him permission to do something (possibly illegally). “I will take care of him and if any assistance needed, I will discreetly provide you the name.”

“I think we might just get along.” John murmured as Peter breathed a sigh relief.

Dinner was thankfully uneventful. Both John and Chris asked the obligatory questions trying to gauge whether Peter could be or should be Stiles alpha. What does Peter do for a living which garnered a very excitable Stiles. He could barely be contained in his seat. The omega gushed about how Peter was a bounty hunter like in the movies and how bad ass of an alpha he was. 

The dads were neither impressed with the swearing from the boy nor Peter’s dangerous career choice but nonetheless were pleased that the bounties paid well.

John’s most pressing concern was that Peter would be able to financially provide for both baby and Stiles. He reassured the other alpha he could but Stiles had intersected that he wasn’t helpless and could work. That he didn’t need to rely on an alpha. 

Chris pointed out that was true but he would be laid up at least for a few months taking care of the baby once it was born. Peter then had to ease Stiles mind that he had no problem with him working when he is ready and of course, he could continue with his college studies. 

All in all, Peter was pleasantly surprised by the questions He had assumed it would be more of an interrogation than it was. In reality, the dinner was rather nice and by the time dessert hit the table, all four of them had eased into a nice conversation. 

Peter insisted on helping to clean up since Chris had done most of the work already Once the last plate was put in the dishwasher, John whisked him away to the office for one last ‘chat.’ 

The other alpha closed the door behind him. “You know I still have to give you the shovel talk.” 

Peter had sort of hoped that had been implied already. 

“I know you already mentioned you gave me permission if you hurt my son. But…” John crossed his arms to appear more formidable. “I am the sheriff. I can make you and any evidence disappear. Stiles is very important to me and I can’t bear to see anything else happen to that kid.” 

Fuck, John was scary as hell and it didn’t go unnoticed that there was some kind of rifle hanging from the wall behind the desk. “I understand. You have my word that I won’t hurt him.” 

John clapped his shoulder. “Good. I still need to ruminate this around a little. I’m still his alpha and I just…. Need to come terms with this relationship you two have going on.” 

Peter told him he understood which he did to a degree – a father and an alpha ensuring that his son was going to be in good hands. However, another part was like, the kid is nineteen and pregnant, just let him live his damn life. Peter didn’t say that or push the issue. Having his father’s blessing was important to Stiles so he would just let this play out. 

They said their goodbyes with Peter handshaking the dads which came with another squeeze of his upper arm from Chris accompanied by a sheepish smile. The gesture garnered a n eye roll from Stiles and a slight chastisement from John. Somebody was getting punished later. Stiles then embraced his fathers, promising they would see each other soon. 

The car barely had pulled away from the house when Stiles spoke. “That went way better than I thought. I really believed that dad would have his gun holstered and threaten to dump your body in a lake or the desert.” He took a breath, “and Pops has a thing for alpha muscles so sorry about that.” 

Peter snorted. True the man didn’t say that explicit threat but he sure did make it known not to hurt his boy. 

“Both of your fathers are very nice and were welcoming. I thought it was amusing when he groped my arm but your dad definitely made it clear he would have my head if I hurt you.”

Stiles grinned as his head clunked on the passenger side window. “Trust me alpha…”, the omega yawned. “This was dad being nice and not over reacting and being super protective. Either he is easing up or he likes you.” 

Well, he wouldn’t ever want to be on the man’s bad side. “Okay. I believe you,” somewhat hesitantly. 

“Don’t worry, s’fine…” The boy slurred.

Peter glanced over and noted Stiles eyes had drifted close. He wasn’t surprised the kid was sleepy. He usually naps once a day and hadn’t had one yet today. And the meal plus keeping up with parents questioning probably didn’t help any exhaustion he was feeling. 

He continued to drive and pondered about the day. He supposes meeting the parents went as well as to be expected and perhaps Stiles was right. Maybe he shouldn’t worry. 

Besides, he still has own damn, nosey family to contend with. The Hales now want to fawn over Stiles and annoy Peter even more now that he and Peter are official. 

Fuck, perhaps being left in the desert is a good alternative after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things didn't go too badly with meeting the dads. I think we can all agree we just want the boys happy and together. 
> 
> Up next - spending time with the Hales and some Steter time.


	32. Chapter 32

Stiles licked his lips in anticipation as he watched Peter put the uncooked lasagna into the oven. He couldn’t wait to eat that with the garlic bread and salad that was promised. However, he realized the food was going to take a while to cook and they had to socialize with the guests that would soon be arriving.

“Dinner is going to amazing.” Stiles exclaimed as he toddled back to the couch. He plopped down and petted his rounded belly. He was seven months and ready to get this imp out like yesterday. It had only gotten worse walking and he is beginning to find it difficult to locate a comfortable sleeping position.

Peter chuckled. “You say that now but when the family arrives, you’ll feel much differently.”

“Nah, the Hales are cool.” Stiles leaned further back into cushions.

Peter’s family according to Stiles are awesome. Talia gives him parenting advice, Cora takes him to the mall, and Derek… well, the alpha is eye candy and Stiles is totally okay with that.

And Stiles hasn’t really seen them in a while. Not really since Peter and him made it official. Yes, Cora had texted him ‘it’s about time’ and how they were both idiots but they hadn’t hung out. And he heard through the grapevine that Talia had been over the moon due to wanting to coo over a baby. Evidently Derek was relived since that meant his mother was no longer pressuring him for grandbabies. 

“Please don’t tell them that. That will for sure give them an ego boost which means my family will become even more annoying.”

“Oh my God Blue Eyes. Your family loves you and them bothering the shit out of you is their way of showing they care.” At least that reasoning makes sense to Stiles. It is entirely possible that the Hales are just little shits too. It really wouldn’t surprise Stiles. 

Peter shook his head appearing to disagree as a loud knock reverberated through the apartment, ‘Uncle Peter?” Cora yelled deafeningly ensuring the entire floor would be aware of their arrival. 

“It’s open.” Peter grumbled.

The door bounced opened with a light-footed Cora leading the way. Isaac followed (he evidently was an honorary Hale family member) while Derek flanked them. Talia was not present at the moment. 

“Mom’s running late. She’ll be here later and…” Cora’s eyes flickered to Stiles and her entire face widened in an awe-struck expression. “Shit Stiles, I think your boobs are bigger than mine.” 

Shit, she hadn’t seen him since his breasts greatly developed. He quickly crossed his arms over his chest in slight embarrassment as his face turned a shade of pink.

“They are definitely bigger than yours. Way bigger.” Isaac agreed with a smirk. What does Scarf boy know anyway?”

Peter neared the visitors. “Okay, enough talking about Stiles big boobs Tweedledee, Tweedledum, and Grumpy Brows.” 

Derek huffed, “I didn’t even say anything.”

“Guilty by association.”

The other alpha mumbled and glared at his sister probably seething that she opened her mouth. “I’m getting a beer.” He skulked off and Stiles pretended not to enjoy the view of his backside. 

Cora rolled her eyes and then immediately made a beeline to sit next to Stiles. Isaac made himself comfortable on an easy chair across from them. “Sorry Stiles,” she smiled as playfully slapped him on the arm. “I was just surprised and kind of jealous.”

“It’s fine.” Stiles was used to it now. When he’s out and about, he gets lots of stares. He slowly uncrossed his arms. “I still get a little embarrassed.” 

Peter hummed under his breath. “Can you kids behave while I go change? I made a little of a mess of myself while prepping dinner.”

“We’ll try not to stare at the pregnant omega’s boobs but they are a little distracting.” Isaac commented as Stiles glared at him.

“Yes, Uncle Peter. We’ll pick on Derek instead.”

There was a grumble from the kitchen, “I heard that.” 

Isaac snickered. “Excellent idea Cora. We’ll totally annoy Derek instead. Is that good with you pregnant omega?”

Stiles nodded his head. That could be entertaining. “And Scarf boy, what are you going to call me when I am no longer pregnant?”

The beta scrunched his face in thought as he crossed his legs. “Not sure. Maybe daddy omega.”

The answer solicited laughter from Cora. 

“Oh God no!” Stiles almost said horrified but he noted the glint in Isaac’s eyes. The beta was just toying with him. 

The sofa sunk more as Derek squished himself next to his sister. He took a few swigs of beer and then placed his bottle down on a coaster which was a good thing – Peter doesn’t want his stupidly expensive coffee table being ruined. 

Stiles chimed in to engage with the alpha for a moment. “How are things going with that guy you are dating, Derek?”

Cora stifled a laugh as Derek glared at her. “I had to break up with him. He totally had a thing for my mom instead. It was super weird and awkward. Thank goodness, mom wasn’t interested.”

What the hell??? “Oh, sorry dude.”

Cora could no longer stifle her laughter and now Isaac was joining in. “It’s not that funny.”

“Seriously, it is Der. I mean I could see maybe someone perhaps liking a sibling but your own mother? I mean, it’s funny….” 

“Shut up Cor.” Derek spat out but it only caused his sister to dive into a fit of giggles. Isaac’s face was a slight shade of red with a wide smile he couldn’t shake.

Stiles wasn’t sure whether to laugh or not. “Well, maybe you’ll find someone else. Someone else who is better for you.” 

“As long as that someone is not you Bambi.” Peter interjected as he strolled back from the bedroom, now freshly changed. He wore his signature V-neck in a coral color accompanied with black, skin tight jeans. The alpha looked amazing for a casual dinner in with his family. And now Stiles wanted to skip the main course and go right to dessert – with Peter being the topping. 

“Oh please,” Derek coughed out.

The beta next to him shifted. “Is this what we have to expect now? You went from being a stubborn idiot to a nausea inducing alpha boyfriend? 

“I’m afraid so Cora.”

“Yuck.” Her face appeared repulsed but she elbowed Stiles gently assuring him she was totally on board.

From there they moved onto Derek’s expressive eyebrows and his perpetual resting bitch face. That time, Stiles did join into the laugher. Derek vehemently denied that the expression was perpetual but he did admit that yes, he has definitely scared off children and animals. 

Talia had arrived in the middle of that conversation and just joined in with the ribbing as Peter flitted between finishing dinner and setting the table. 

Derek appeared to be a good sport. Stiles supposes he used to the teasing from his family – it was for a sure an inherent Hale trait.

Dinner with Peter’s family was much more laid back than when Peter had joined him, his father and his Pops. He wasn’t sure if it was because he had gotten to know the Hales already or for because Peter was an alpha and they didn’t find it necessary to grill an omega. 

Either way, it was a nice dinner with amazing conversation and the omega was having a great time. 

Stiles was gorging himself on his third piece of garlic bread when Cora had piped up about if and when Stiles was going to move in with Peter. The teen instantly tensed up. He and Peter hadn’t really talked about it. 

Yes, they were officially boyfriends and Peter has stated he was willing to be an alpha for both Stiles and the baby but they really hadn’t discussed how that would work. 

Feeling Peter squeeze his right knee from under the table, caused Stiles to relax and realize, he probably didn’t really have to worry about that. 

“We’re still discussing the next steps. The where and the how. My place isn’t exactly conducive for raising a baby.”

Stiles smiled internally. Peter either just came up with something on the fly or he had been thinking about it. And knowing the alpha, he had been pondering the living situation. And yes, Peter’s apartment was awesome but it was also only one bedroom. 

“You two will figure it out.” Core assumed as she polished her off beverage.

“Yes, and in the meantime, “Talia quirked a smile in Stiles direction, “they’ll decide what’s best and with no interference from any of you.” 

The older omega pointed at Derek, Cora, and Isaac who all nodded their heads in agreement. For being an omega, Talia commanded a presence in which no one dared to go against. 

“Great, dessert?” Peter offered as he pushed out his chair. There were some groans of being too full but no one passed up the cheesecake drizzled with strawberries. 

Shortly after, the Hales bid Stiles and Peter goodnight. They all thanked the alpha for dinner and were practically welcoming Stiles into the family. It was slightly overwhelming but also a great feeling as well. He was so happy – so ecstatic that he found a decent alpha and an amazing family to go with him. 

Stiles had his eyes partly closed as his head laid on the cushiony armrest of the sofa. He was so relaxed; the alpha was providing him one hell of a foot rub. He felt a little guilty since Peter had done the cooking and the cleaning up but fuck, the sensation was giving him goosebumps all over his body and … yep, his omega cocklet was getting a little hard. 

The teen arched his back slightly as he curled his toes into Peter’s fingers. The foot rub was nice and amazing but Stiles yearned for more, “Blue Eyes?” 

Peter continued with his massage as he answered “yes?” 

“Do you…. “, pausing for a moment to catch his breath and find the words. “Do you want to have sex?”

The alpha ceased the caresses on Stiles feet as he cocked his eyebrow questioningly. “Do you mean now or like ever?”

Stiles bit his bottom lip nervously. “Now?” 

Peter quirked a smile. “I would love nothing more but are you sure? I don’t want you to feel pressured.” 

“I’m sure. I mean, nervous but I want to. I want to with you. I trust you.” Which was huge for Stiles. He wasn’t positive that he would ever feel that way with an alpha again. Didn’t know if he would be able to put his trust in someone but Peter? He was different and amazing. And Stiles had not a single doubt in wanting to be with him. 

“Besides,” His hands gestured to his stomach. “It’s not like you can get me pregnant at the moment.” 

The alpha’s face was still beaming. “Shall we go to the bedroom then?” 

“Awe, you don’t want to get jizz on your stupidly expensive albeit comfy couch?’

“I just assumed you didn’t want to get spunk all over the nest you have made on my stupidly expensive couch.” 

Stiles nodded his head. He did kind of take over Peter’s couch but it’s not his fault. The leather cushions are like fluffy clouds. “Point. Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

Peter was the first to rise. He carefully lifted Stiles feet from his lap to stand. The alpha then turned and put out his right hand for an invitation. Stiles gracefully excepted and allowed himself to be pulled up or as much as Peter’s alpha strength would allow. The man was strong but Stiles has definitely added on lots of baby weight. 

The teen willingly let Peter lead them to his bedroom. His nerves were skyrocketing at this point. Part of his anxiety was due to inexperience and part was he just didn’t want to let the alpha down in any way. Perhaps Peter had all these fantasies and Stiles couldn’t live up to them. 

Once they reached the room, Stiles took a deep breath which caused Peter to pause his steps. He turned to face the omega. “No pressure and no freaking doubts about yourself. I can smell the anxiety rolling off of you.” 

Stiles plastered on a grin through his nerves. “Sorry, I don’t want you to be disappointed in anyway.”

Peter sighed and shook his head. “That would never happen Bambi. And again, we don’t have to have full on penetrative sex if you don’t want to.”

The younger man was relieved. He knew the alpha would not pressure but the words still helped him relax. They wouldn’t do anything he wasn’t comfortable with. “Thanks, Blue Eyes. I’m good. Just needed a sec.”

The older man smiled almost in relief. “Good.” He reached up with his right hand and gently caressed Stiles right cheek with the back of his fingers which caused the omega to slightly tremble. “How about we get these clothes off, shall we?”

Stiles nodded as Peter retracted his hand. He assisted Stiles with pulling his top over his head leaving his huge baby bump exposed. “I’m so freaking big now. I can’t even see my cock anymore.”

Peter snorted. “Well, you’re beautiful to me.” 

The statement caused Stiles to blush. He was used to snark with Peter but compliments - it was new and definitely nice. 

“I have stretch marks though.” 

The alpha huffed and dropped to his knees. Stiles halfway expected the man to unzip his pants but instead he began to slowly pepper soft kisses on his belly. He rolled his mouth all over Stiles roundness and even exhaled whatever scents he could from his pores.

Stiles instinctively tangled his fingers into Peter’s hair to hold him closer to his belly and for stability. The emotion was raw and strong – nothing like ever Stiles has experienced before. He was fairly sure he had tears forming in his eyes. This alpha was not only worshipping him but this unborn baby – a baby that wasn’t even Peter’s. 

The mouth left his body and Peter glanced up to him. “Are you okay?”

“Yes alpha, just emotional. You are truly amazing and…” Stiles was actually lost for words. He didn’t know how to say to Peter how grateful he was for him to be in his life. How ecstatic he was that the man wants to be an alpha to him and his baby. It’s just too much.

Peter stood up once more and cupped Stiles face. “You are amazing too and I’m sorry we were being oblivious idiots for so long. I know you still have some trust issues with alphas but I am here to tell you Stiles, I’m all in. I want you and this baby. Please don’t ever doubt that.”

And with that, Stiles just leaked into his underwear. “Fuck Peter. Take me to bed now alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops - did I just leave you guys hanging there? 
> 
> Guess you all know what's coming up next.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried guys....

Peter’s eyes focused on the omega – taking in his luscious pale skin that was dotted with moles. He already was acquainted with his top half so he was enthralled that the constellations were seemingly scattered everywhere.

The boy had dropped his pants once Peter reassured him once more that he was beautiful. So, now the teen was naked standing in front of the bed. Peter could sense he was still a little nervous but he definitely had calmed down somewhat. Peter’s plan was to slowly take the boy a part but his cock was throbbing and he didn’t think he would last very long. Also, he was leaning towards not dragging things out too long in case Stiles got anxious once more. It was perhaps better to jump in so to speak to help him alleviate the initial anxiety. 

The alpha stalked towards the omega who backed up slightly and hit the back of his knees on the bed. “Remember, we can go slow and can stop anytime.”

“Thanks alpha. I’m good.”

Peter drank in the omega once more as he inhaled his sweet sugary scent. He then brushed against his left cheek with the back of his left hand causing the boy shiver. 

With the trembling, Stiles managed to sit down on the bed and began scooting his body backwards. It was a little struggle with his extra body weight but the boy managed to backwards crawl through some giggling. “Not too graceful.”

“It’s fine.” Peter didn’t like the boy was being so self-conscious but he supposed the pregnancy provided a lot of those doubts. If he hears more about those insecurities after the baby is born, then Peter will make sure the boy continues to know how amazing and beautiful he is. 

Peter salivated once more while the boy grew some confidence or perhaps it was omega instinct when he bent his knees and spread open his legs. The alpha had a bird’s eye view of the sweet hole that was practically winking at him. The teen was already leaking profusely. He wouldn’t need lube or any prep for that matter due to his dynamic but Peter yearned to finger him open anyway. 

He ridded his top and threw it carelessly on the floor. The older man than made quick work of his pants and underwear; also tossing them uncaringly to the side. He immediately felt his engorged member bounce to attention as pre-cum leaked from the tip. The alpha realized his prick was red and angry, yearning to be thrusted inside of Stiles warm heat. 

Stiles eyes already looked glossy. “Fuck, Blue Eyes. Your dick is a monster cock.”

Peter of course preened at the comment. Part of him wanted to say – yes, all the better to breed you with and thought better of that. Instead, he went with the safer, “all the better to make you feel so good Bambi.” 

The boy’s blush traveled down his body. It was a beautiful sight. 

Peter crawled up onto the bed grinning the whole time. He really had been an idiot, waiting to reconcile the alien emotions that had swirled around when he was with Stiles – they could have shared this moment long ago but yet the cat and mouse game had been entertaining as well. He did so enjoy bantering with the boy.

He immediately circled the boy’s rim with this index finger, picking up some slick in the process. Bringing the digit up to his mouth, Peter savored the sweetness known as Stiles and practically groaned when the liquid hit his taste buds. Fuck, the boy tasted as good as he smelled. 

The alpha then quickly plunged his finger into the boy’s eager hole and decided to add the middle digit at the same time which caused Stiles to moan out. “Is this okay alpha? How are we going to do this?”

“It’s fine.” He knew he craved for the omega to ride him but assumed it would be somewhat challenging with his pregnant body. “We could do reverse cowboy style but I would prefer to see you for our first time. You may get a little uncomfortable, however being on your back, will probably be the easiest.” 

The boy nodded in agreement as Peter worked his fingers more inside of him. The wet heat enveloped his digit and Peter grew more anxious to get his cock deep within his walls. Being an omega, the boy’s body was built to take alpha cock so theoretically he shouldn’t need much prep but Peter really wanted Stiles to get the whole experience. And selfishly, the alpha wanted to rub his prostate to make the boy see stars – wanted to witness the boy ride his fingers in ecstasy. 

Peter waited to get three fingers pushed past the ring of muscle to locate the bundle of nerves. Once he found the patch, he rubbed which caused Stiles to arch his back, “fuck Peter! Oh…”

Found it, he smiled internally.

One day, he’ll edge the boy incessantly but not today. He swiped across the area a few more times which produced a litany of groans from Stiles. Nothing legible but nonetheless, music to Peter’s ears. He could continue with the onslaught but he preferred the boy cum from his cock, not his fingers.

“Are you ready, sweet boy?”

“Yes, alpha.” He barely eked out through an open mouth. 

Peter pulled his fingers out that were now coated in sweet omega slick. Stiles appeared to pout at the loss but he would soon be filled once more. The alpha darted his tongue out for another a little taste and then used the remainder of the omega’s juices to slick up his own very hard cock. 

He lubricated himself gently since he was now on a hair trigger. Once more, his thought of taking things slow would have to wait. He wasn’t going to last long once he sunk into that velvet heat. 

Peter took a deep breath and glanced at Stiles to verify he was still on board with the next step. The omega’s tiny cocklet was hard and leaking a clear liquid. His legs were still splayed open with wetness seeping out. His rim was almost gaping, eagerly waiting for an alpha cock to slide in and his pupils were almost blown wide. 

He wanted to be gentle to ensure that Stiles had a positive sexual experience this time but it would be challenging to keep control. “Okay Bambi, just tell me if it gets too much.”

Peter lined up the tip of his cock and slowly entered the boy. The slide was relatively easy but he did pause for a moment to allow the ring of muscle to ease up. Stiles hole tensed at the first intrusion but then immediately relaxed which allowed Peter to continue his descent into the boy’s anal walls. 

“Fuck,” Peter cried out and he wasn’t even completely sheathed yet but the boy already felt amazing clenching around him.

He pulled out slightly and then pushed back in further than he was before. 

“Yes, alpha.” Stiles moaned out. “Keep going.”

Peter wanted to be careful. He didn’t want to hurt Stiles nor cause him to bring up any bad memories but thus far, the boy was on board. He kept his knees bent to allow Peter good access as he clenched the rumpled sheets beside him. 

He wanted to get a better angle to drive farther In and hit his prostate dead on. He gingerly lifted up Stiles left ankle and placed it on his shoulder. He hoped the have new position would not be discomforting to the boy. And with the guttural groan he let out, Peter assumed whatever distress he may be experiencing, the pleasure was certainly outweighing it. 

Plunging in deeper, Pete realized he hammered into the boy’s sweet spot. “Fuck…. Right there. Do it again.” Demanding little brat. He’ll have to remember to discuss spanking later with the boy but now….

He was certainly willing to oblige. The alpha pulled out and thrusted in once more. Feeling the boy’s walls closing in; encouraged Peter to continue to piston in and out. The slide made his cock throb more. 

His orgasm was building and by the litany of moans coming from Stiles, he knew the boy was not too far off.

“I’m going to cum…” Peter eked out some warning in case the omega wanted to be warned before he flooded his insides. 

“Fuck…. Me too alpha.” Stiles moaned out as he tried to tug Peter closer with his ankle. 

Peter took the hint and leaned in further while he hammered back into the boy, hitting his prostate dead on. Moaning, Peter felt his balls draw up with his impending orgasm. 

Stiles screamed out, “fuck….” Feeling a watery ejaculate hit his torso, Peter realized the boy came. And with that notion, Peter pushed inside once more and painted Stiles insides with his hot cum. 

Leaning over, he kissed Stiles gently on the lips. The boy responded but the kiss was not vigorous – he was definitely exhausted. 

He regrettably pulled his spent cock out. He preferred to keep himself deep inside but they had to clean up and he had to get Stiles back into more of a comfortable position. 

Peter preferred to plop over and rest but he clamored out to bed to grab a wash cloth first. He quickly wetted one and wiped himself off. He then did the same for Stiles before climbing back into the bed beside the sated omega. 

Stiles turned to him with a lazy grin, “that was freaking amazing.”

Peter preened. He was glad that he was able to provide a good experience for the boy. “It was. And you weren’t in too much discomfort?” With Stiles delicate condition, Peter wanted to ensure the teen was okay.

“Nah., I mean a little but the sex was still like super off the charts.” The boy continued to smile as he wiped some sweat from his brow. “I don’t want to leave this bed now. Fuck, does that make me sound a like a needy, slutty omega?”

Peter chuckled and grabbed Stiles hand. “You’re ridiculous. You are just being you. And I feel the same way. I would love to stay in this bed all day and night with you.”

Stiles appeared to relax a little. “You know I can. I mean, I can send Ally a message telling her I am spending the night. You are practically my alpha anyway.” 

It was true. The boy’s father hadn’t officially signed off on things as of yet but far as he knew, everything was a go for Peter to become Stiles alpha. John had been hemming a little but Stiles said his Pops told him it was more for making Peter sweat – evidently his father had a teasing streak in him. 

“I would love that you spent the night.”

Stiles immediately toddled out of bed to locate his phone to send his sister a text. After, the boy hit up the bathroom and then wormed his way under the blankets.

Once he was settled, Peter put his arm under him to pull him closer. The boy nuzzled into his neck and then sheepishly said, “oops, sorry.” 

Peter was going to ask for what and then smelt it. The omega had passed gas and as usual, the odor was foul. He scrunched his nose while Stiles giggled and fanned the sheet – probably to ensure that Peter got the full effect of the noxious fume. 

“For a sweet-smelling omega, your farts smell horrible.”

Stiles laughed out. “You already agreed to be my boyfriend. No take backs.”

He wouldn’t dream of it – fart smells and all. 

The next morning Peter reluctantly got up. Isaac called to say there was a bounty available for a young drug dealer. The man had run not far, so the job didn’t sound too difficult and he knew he could be back rather quickly. 

The alpha didn’t want to leave Stiles but the boy insisted he go. He mentioned he would be happy lazing in bed and waiting for Peter to return. Th boy had added he had the alpha comfort bear to nuzzle with if needed. He also made sure to reiterate that didn’t make him a needy omega just because he wanted to stay and wait for the alpha. All Peter did was chuckle and place a chaste kiss on the boy’s head. However, Peter believes they are both being a little needy and clingy at the moment but he didn’t say a word – he just wanted to enjoy the high of a post orgasmic bliss and by the look of Stiles, he was happy to do the same. 

About thirty minutes later, Isaac was pulling the car to stop outside a building that was more like house that was located not too far from the university campus. There had been many college students around the area which reminded Peter he should ask Stiles if he still planned to continue to online courses or wait until after the baby was born. 

Peter unlatched the seatbelt and began to get as comfortable as he could in the constraints of the car. These stakeouts can take five minutes or five hours. 

“You finally the boned the pregnant omega?” Isaac asked breaking the silence.

Peter cocked his right brow. “That’s none of your business.”

“If you ask me, it’s about time. You needed to get laid. I’m sure your balls were constipated.” 

Peter huffed. He had been just fine but admittedly; it had definitely been wonderful exploding inside of Stiles. “My constipated balls are not up for discussion. Let’s talk about how you are about to meet the parents.”

John and Chris were coming up to be a part of a surprise baby shower for Stiles. They were going to use that visit to meet Isaac and hopefully make it official that Peter would become Stiles legal alpha. 

The beta tapped the steering wheel as he sighed. “Not looking forward to it but if you did okay, then I should be good.”

“Excuse you, I am very charismatic, there were no doubts about me making a fantastic first impression.” Okay, maybe a few but Isaac doesn’t have to know that.

Chuckling, the boy side eyed Peter. “Yeah, okay, whatever. Any advice then?” 

“I would say be yourself but you can be a little shit so not sure if that’s the way to go.” He got a swat to his arm. “Allison likes you for some reason…” Peter inched closer to the door so he wouldn’t get smacked again.” The dads will be optimistic because they trust her judgment but they will question you to ensure you will treat her right.” 

Peter scooted down more into the seat. “John is a little scary but honestly, they are good men and I don’t think you’ll have much of an issue.” 

He could string Isaac on and put him in full on panic but he decided to spare the young beta. He was smitten with Allison and evidently, she felt the same way. Isaac can be an annoying little fucker but who is he to stand in the way of true love?

“Thanks alpha. I’ll try not to fuck up.”

That might be a tall order.

They sat in silence for a bit taking in the scenery and glancing at their phones every once in a while. For once, Peter was itching to get home – yearning to envelope himself around a certain omega. 

A couple hours later, Isaac cleared his throat to garner Peter’s attention. He looked up from the game he was playing and noted the guy they were here for. The young beta was hard to recognize at first since he was wearing a baseball cap. He was in a heated discussion with some other young man who Peter could only see the back of the head. 

“Should be a fairly easy take down. You want to wait until he’s done talking or go in now?” Isaac questioned. 

It’s usually easier and less messy when the fugitives are alone but sometimes the opportunity doesn’t present itself either. “Let’s wait a moment.” 

The two men continued to talk but the discussion didn’t get any less heated at least according to the hand gestures anyway. Peter was growing more anxious since the conversation didn’t seem like it was going to end anytime soon. They might as well just go for it and then the other man turned so Peter could see his face – fuck!

He sat up straight in the car to get a better look, just to make sure. 

“Unbelievable!”

“Everything okay?” 

Peter smirked as he glanced at the beta. “The other guy. That’s the fucking alpha that knocked up Stiles.”

Isaac now sat more at attention. “Shit… we don’t have anything on him. Nothing that might stick.”

Peter quickly pulled out his phone and scrolled to find John’s name. “We don’t’ need to. Daddy has got it covered.” Peter wasn’t going to ask about the details but he knew the other alpha had some connections that would ensure some evidence miraculously appears that will put Theo behind bars. 

The beta smiled almost looking impressed. “Let’s bring him in then.”

Once Peter contacted John to give him a heads up, the alpha flew out of the car. He let Isaac go after the main perp – Peter was going right for Raeken. 

The look on the alpha’s face before Peter tackled him to the ground was priceless. He managed to yell out, “what the fuck?” before his backside hit the pavement. Peter grinned in delight and reveled when he cuffed the boy. He did protest but Peter ignored the whines. 

It wasn’t quite the same expression but once the asshole was handcuffed, Peter snapped a pic and sent it to Stiles. The boy undoubtedly would have questions but right now, Peter was glad that this alpha douche was finally going to get what he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well - that's basically the resolution for Theo. At least you guys got some good Steter moments :)
> 
> Up next, John and Chris POV and a baby shower.


	34. Chapter 34

Chris stood on his tip toes as he hung the right side of the baby banner near where the top of the wall met the ceiling. Isaac was fastening the left side and didn’t appear to be having any trouble. The blond beta was tall which definitely helped in this particular situation. 

“I think I blew up enough balloons.” Allison called out. She had been readily pushing her hot air into yellow and green balloons which now littered the floor. 

“Looks good Ally Girl.” He smiled at his daughter and briefly thought of the bun in his oven. They would need to share the news with the kids soon but they also don’t want to take anything away from Stiles upcoming birth. “Do we still need to prep more food?”

His daughter glanced towards the kitchen, “I think it’s mostly done.”

“I’ll double check.” Isaac suggested as he strolled to the kitchen area.

The boy had been very helpful but still reeked of anxiety and nerves. John and he had gone to dinner the evening before with Allison and Isaac in order to meet the man Allison had been dating. 

First impressions were good but he could tell the boy was trying extra hard to portray he was a decent beta. Chris liked him enough but John still ribbed the boy for a bit because he can be an ass like that. By the end of the evening, Isaac seemed more relaxed. He was joking around and even teased John right back a few times.

From what Chris has seen so far, the beta is a good fit for Allison and the most importantly thing, she is happy. And he completely trusts her judgment. And if his instincts are way off, John already has picked a spot in the backyard to dump a body.

“Thanks.” Allison glanced at her phone. “So the guests should be arriving soon.” 

It was going to be a small baby shower. Some of Peter’s family would be coming over and Chris was looking forward to meeting them as well. “Once they get here, I’ll text your Dad to bring Stiles back home.”

John and Peter were with Stiles over at Peter’s place with the guise of going over John relinquishing his alpha rights over Stiles. His husband had the legal document. Chris knew there would be some questions and probably still hesitancies with John despite him being fairly on board with everything. With that in mind, they all assumed it would take them a while to sort everything out which would lead them to have plenty of time to prepare for the surprise baby shower. 

“Cool, he’s going to be so surprised and excited.” 

“He sure will.” 

Isaac popped out of the kitchen chewing on some morsel of food that caused his daughter to glare at him. She probably didn’t want him stealing food until the others arrived. “Cora and the rest of the Hales are on their way.” 

About twenty minutes later. Chris was being introduced to some of the Hales. He met Peter’s sister Talia and both her children, Cora and Derek. Each of them seemed nice and Talia couldn’t stop gushing about her brother finally finding someone. She mentioned she never believed her brother would find an omega and that Stiles was perfect for him. 

Each family member was welcoming and preened about Stiles, mostly (Derek was a little less forthcoming but Isaac forewarned Chris that Derek doesn’t talk much). Chris felt good knowing that the omega was going to be part of a family that adored him. And he knew John would feel much better as well once he met them. 

“These pastry things look amazing. Do we have to wait for Stiles before we eat?” Cora almost pouted.

“That would be the nice thing to do.” Talia insisted. 

Allison giggled. “They should be here soon. I think they got caught up with few things.” 

Chris agreed, he was getting hungry. After all, he was eating for two now. 

He then had to take a seat. He wasn’t very far long but already was getting tired more easily so it didn’t surprise him between the socializing and decorating, his body was beginning to wind down somewhat. 

After taking a seat on a recliner, Talia made her way over and made herself comfortable on a chair nearby. “I know you both have already basically signed off on things but I did want to reassure you. My brother can be a selfish asshole but he is completely taken with your boy.” 

Chris smiled. He and John were good at first impressions and didn’t have many doubts about Peter but it was still good to hear an endorsement. “He will do right by Stiles.”

“Thank you. Stiles may not always think straight but this time, it does appear he did well. And not to mention, he can be a total brat so it appears that complement each other well.”

Talia smiled back, “and even though I am an omega, I’m still older and wiser. I can kick my brother’s ass for you anytime if he messes up.” 

“I’ll definitely keep that in my mind.” Chris already could tell he was going to like and get along with Talia just swimmingly. 

They were able to speak for a few minutes more and got to know each other some more until the guest of honor arrived. 

The door opened and everyone was able to stop what they were doing to yell, “surprise!” 

John made sure he opened the door to the apartment. He wanted to be loud and a little slow opening the door in order to give everyone time to prepare for Stiles impending arrival.

It worked since when the three of them stepped inside, he heard the chorus of, “surprise.” 

Stiles had stopped in his tracks, with his eyes taking in the full scene in front of him – people, decorations, food, and gifts. It appeared to take him a few minutes to process everything since he didn’t say anything right away. 

“Oh my God, you guys.” He finally eked out as he took a few steps into the living area. “This is…. I don’t even know what to say.” 

“Just come in and sit and have fun.” Allison beamed as she strolled over to her brother to grab his hand. She led him to the couch that was behind a coffee table stacked with presents. He still looked somewhat overwhelmed but happy.

John felt a slight touch to his left arm bringing him out of his trance, “let me introduce you to my annoying family.” Peter said almost fondly. 

“We’re not that annoying,” A short brown hared girl piped in. “My name is Cora, Peter’s niece.” She held out her hand as she approached John. “And my uncle is an idiot and your son is kind of an idiot too but I like him a lot. Now…” Her face turned towards the kitchen. “Now that you guys are here, I’m attacking the food.”

John couldn’t help but laugh. “I think I like her.” She seemed to have pegged both Peter and Stiles fairly reasonable in his opinion. 

Peter sighed. “She can be a little much but she’ll be pleased that you feel that way.”

John glanced at Stiles who was now holding a plate of food, probably courtesy of Allison. He then searched for Chris realizing he should provide for his own omega and unborn baby but also realized he should meet the rest of Peter’s family first.

He didn’t have to wait long since an older woman approached him. Her face was kind and she had the same color hair as Cora. She smelled liked nectar – an omega. “And you must be John.” She held out her hand and John obliged the gesture “I am pleased to know that you were able to terrify my younger brother. It’s entertaining to see him quake in his boots.”

“Talia….” Peter grumbled from beside him.

“Of course, it was a pleasure. It’s my duty as an alpha father to scare off other alphas.” And agreeably, rathe entertaining. “However, this one seems to be sticking around.” 

Talia eyes brightened as she smiled more. “I’m glad things worked out. Peter can be difficult but he seems to have met his match with Stiles.” 

John couldn’t disagree with that statement. “I’m leaving this conversation. I’m going to said omega.” 

Peter huffed as he strutted over to where Stiles was sitting.

“So dramatic” Talia joked. “It is nice to finally meet you and I do hope things went smoothly with all the paperwork.” 

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well and as good as to be expected.”

Legal paperwork is never fun but the process was fairly cut and dry. Basically, John signs over his alpha rights to Peter and Peter becomes Stiles legal alpha. The alpha at that point has ultimate authority for most things but now a days, decisions are usually more mutual. Of course, Stiles had chimed in here and there about the unfairness but most of the time, the kid did his own thing and John didn’t see things changing much with Peter. 

He had paused before signing off completely because he stills sees Stiles as his baby boy so it was somewhat difficult to sign on the dotted line but he realized, Peter is a good alpha and his boy will be well taken care of. 

“Great. Well, I’m sure Stiles wants to open the presents so I won’t keep you.” She turned to walk away and then stopped. “Oh, the sulky one with the grumpy brows is my son, Derek. 

John nodded to the other alpha who had evidently overheard his mother. The young man rolled his eyes with a sigh but didn’t argue with what his mother said.

He quickly darted to the kitchen to get his husband some food. He wanted to ensure he had something since he was eating for two now. Quickly grabbing a plate and filling it up with some finger foods, he found his way back to his omega to take a seat next to him. “Here you go baby.” 

“Thanks.” His husband smiled as he took the plate. He began nibbling on the items but didn’t eat too fast. He hadn’t experienced a lot of nausea; however, his husband still took his time eating. 

“Time to open presents….’ Stiles squealed out. 

John got comfortable as he watched his son carefully unwrap items and tear off wrapping paper. He received a ton of clothes in varying sizes and diapers. There were some toys but most items were practical ones. 

Chris and John bought a car seat which proved to be difficult to wrap so they just stuck a picture of it in a card. The boy smiled and mouthed ‘thanks dads’

Once the presents seemed to be done, Cora jumped with excitement stating there was one more but Peter had to open it.

They all watched as Peter opened the box and took out a light green onesie. The man just smiled. “I love it.” Stiles leaned over to take in the clothing and smiled widely.

“Oh my God,” he exclaimed as he turned the item so others could see it. 

The yellow and orange writing said, “My Daddy is the Best Alpha Ever.”

John couldn’t contain his smile. His son was happy and had a good alpha by his side. His daughter was also doing well and appeared smitten with her new boyfriend.

And Chris, he and John were having a baby and perhaps he would steal that onesie from Peter for his own baby. 

Except maybe, he might a different one – one that said that my daddy is the happiest alpha ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of happiness in this chapter.
> 
> Up next: a fun scene with Stiles and Isaac and *spoilers*.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy everyone: happy times ahead and lots of sappiness going to be happening in these last few chapters.

Stiles groaned out when he got of bed. He should shower but didn’t really feel like it. Peter shouldn’t care if he’s clean or not. The alpha appears to enjoy all of Stiles scents and odors no matter what so he decided to fuck it.

So, he opted for some comfy paternity pants and baggy shirt. He didn’t want anything clinging to his body at the moment. He almost felt yucky and just kind of weird. Somewhat clammy and anxious at the same time. 

The omega tried to tamp down any emotions that were surfacing so he could try to eat some breakfast or now it was more like brunch time before Peter arrived. 

They were going to go look at some apartments. Stiles had assumed the search would be around this area but then Peter had surprisingly brought up looking at places closer to Stiles dad’s as well. He wasn’t sure where he wanted to live but he knew he would be happy with wherever he, Peter, and the imp ended up.

After showing a pop tart in his mouth, Stiles felt a little pain shoot through his abdomen. He took a deep breath and then attempted to put on his shoes that were by the front door. He had taken to using sliders now since it was difficult to bend over and tie his tennis shoes. 

Another cramp like pain trembled inside his stomach. “Fuck, imp. What the hell?” He mumbled the question out loud as he heard a light rap at the door – perfect timing.

Stiles opened the door to greet his alpha but… “Isaac?” What are you doing here?’

He shrugged his shoulder to appear sheepish. “Peter had to do some paperwork or something for Theo and he wanted me to drop you by his place in the meantime.”

Stiles stared at the beta for the moment. He still hadn’t gotten the whole story about how one Theo Raeken was arrested. It had something to do with drugs but as far as Stiles knew, the alpha was an ass, not a drug dealer. He didn’t question it. The one thing he knew for sure was not only Peter was involved but his dad and sister as well. He realized his dad was probably doing some illegal things involving this case but he found it hard to care. Theo deserves everything he gets and much more.

“I could have waited for him here.” 

“Well alpha said you prefer the couch at his place and wanted you to be comfortable so….” 

Stiles just shook his head. “Fine, let’s go.”

The teen closed and locked the door behind him. He slowly walked behind Isaac and then he sensed it – the wetness dripping down his upper right thigh.

Shit! “Isaac…” Stiles called out which caused the other boy to stop. “I think, I think my water just broke.”

The curly haired boy gave him a puzzled look. “Do you need me to get you another bottle of water?”

“Not that kind of water. The baby.” He grunted out as another shot of pain racked through his body. He bent over slightly to catch his breath. “Take me to the hospital. Now!”

Isaac still didn’t move, almost appearing like a deer caught in a headlight. Once his brain processed what Stiles demanded, he finally spoke. “But you’ll get baby gunk all over the seats in my car.”

A stabbing cramp hit Stiles once more. “Oh my God! Take me to the hospital now and call my damn alpha.” Stiles yelled out as he waddled towards Isaac’s car.

He heard the beta behind him grumble,” someone gets rude when they’re about to have a baby.”

Just for that, Stiles hopes he gets lots of baby goo and spunk all over his damn seats.

The teen managed to crawl into the back seat of the car and laid down as best he could. The beta started the car as another labor pain trembled through Stiles.

“Fuck… call my damn alpha now.”

“I’m on it. Try just try to breathe through the pain.”

Stiles cast daggers into the beta’s head. Why doesn’t he try to be in fucking labor right now and see how he feels? “I’m going to strangle you with your damn scarf.”

“Testy, testy.”

Stiles moaned out in pain.

He barely made out the ringing through the blue tooth. And was that Peter’s voice on the other end that he heard him say, “Isaac?”

“Um, alpha, your omega is about to have the baby in the backseat of my car. You might want to meet us at the hospital.”

“Bloody hell. Stiles?” The older man yelled through the speaker.

Stiles winced in pain and took a deep breath so he could audibly answer. “Alpha, the baby is coming and it hurts.” Another contraction knocked him on his side. “Get your ass to the hospital.” 

“I’ll be there right away. Just try to relax and do your best to breathe through the contractions.”

Fuck them and their damn breathing through the pain. The baby is stabbing him to death. “Hurry….”

“And if he gets baby glop over my seats, you are so paying for the detailing.”

Somehow Stiles located an empty plastic water bottle on the car’s floor and then managed to lob it in the back of the blond man’s head. “Ow,” he yelped almost defensively.

“Just drive Scarf Boy.”

The rest of the drive flew by. Stiles wasn’t sure if it was because the ride was short or whether his brain just lost time. All he knew was he was relieved when Isaac pulled open the backdoor as he yelled, “omega having a baby here.”

Stiles wanted to be embarrassed that Isaac screamed out like that but at the same time, he was ready for the imp to vacate his body like yesterday. 

He was unceremoniously plopped into a wheelchair and carted off to a room to have his baby. He did manage to remind Isaac to call his dads and Allison and he reassured him he would.

Things were a blur for that moment on. His legs were splayed opened in stirrups and he was hooked up to an IV. He luckily had been injected with something that helped alleviate the pain, and he was being constantly told to breathe through the pain. 

He was ready to punch the next person who told him that and he really just wanted his alpha right now -craving to hold his hand, letting him know everything was going to be okay, 

“That’s it, Mr. Stilinski, we can almost see the head.” 

Stiles yelled and cursed as he was told to keep pushing. He wasn’t sure how they expected him to push a watermelon through a grape sized hole but evidently the doctors expected a miracle of some sort. 

He inhaled deeply as he pushed once more and then felt the tight squeeze of his left hand. “I’m here Bambi. You are doing so well.”

Stiles was so fucking relieved. He needed the alpha to help calm him and when it came down to it, the man deserved to be here as well. He had been with Stiles almost the entirety of the pregnancy and he plans to be the baby’s alpha so he definitely needed to be present for the birth. 

The omega squeezed his hand back. “I thought you might be spending the night in the doghouse if you didn’t get here soon Blue Eyes.”

“Sorry and I would never miss this.”

Just then, another contraction and he was being told to push harder. Stiles screamed out and did what he was told. He had his alpha now and he was ready to get this damn imp out like yesterday. 

Through sweat and tears and more screaming, Stiles managed to keep pushing through the contractions until he heard crying – a baby crying. It was so fucking surreal. Stiles didn’t even know how to comprehend the moment.

He glanced up at Peter who had some tears in his eyes as he looked towards the crying infant. “What is it? Boy or girl?” Stiles managed to eke out.

Peter smiled and gripped Stiles hand (in which he never let go). “It’s a girl.” He said almost breathlessly like he was the one who just shoved a bowling ball through a golf ball sized hole.

“A girl?” Stiles almost cried out. He gave birth to a girl who was now cleaned and swaddled and being laid on his chest.

He gingerly brought his right hand up and began gently touching her. She was practically bald but had Stiles upturned nose. She even had some scattering of freckles just like Stiles. Her eyes were closed and content so he couldn’t see the color but he knew one thing… “she’s freaking beautiful.” 

“She really is.” Peter softly caressed her right cheek.

A nurse stepped into view, “just need to fill out the dry erase board with some important info. “She mentioned as she neared the board on the wall that had Stiles name, the doctor’s info and the baby’s weight and height. The marker was near the spot that said, baby’s name. “Name of baby?”

Stiles eyes widened. He hadn’t thought of a name at all. “Um, Baby Imp Hale.”

Peter chuckled. “As much as I am pleased with the Hale part, you might want something different than Imp.” 

“Well, she is and it seems fairly damn fitting.” And then the tiny human leaning on him cooed. And fuck, maybe she wasn’t that much of an imp. 

“We’ll just leave it as Baby Hale for now. We’ll be back in a while to check your blood pressure.” The nurse interjected. It was then quiet when all the nurses and doctor’s left except for the sound of a newborn. 

Stiles breathed in the baby scent and grew more content himself. “I never thought of a name. I’m a terrible dad already.”

“Stop it Bambi. Lot’s people wait until they see the baby. Anything you night be leaning towards?”

The omega gazed upon the swaddled creature. “Maybe Alexandria? Call her Alex for short?” 

“I like it. Alexandria Hale. Any ideas for a middle name?” 

“I guess Bartholomew is out since she is a girl.” Stiles cracked a smile. 

Peter cocked his eyebrow, not exactly pleased. “Yes, just like Mieczyslaw I suppose.”

Stiles mouth opened wide. “How did you find out?”

“I have my ways.” He smirked widely.

“Fine, I won’t bring up your middle anymore if you don’t call me by my Polish name.”

Peter leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Stiles temple. “Deal. And thank you since yours is not an easy name to roll off the tongue.”

The alpha located a chair and pulled it up beside the bed. He gently rubbed the back of Alexandra’s back. “Let’s just take a few moments before everyone gets here. You know my family especially will be overwhelming.”

“Sounds like a plan. Besides, I could use a nap. Having an imp is freaking exhausting.”

Stiles closed his eyes. He had his alpha next to him and a beautiful baby girl sleeping on his chest. He hadn’t realized he could ever be this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew for a while I just had to have Isaac around when Stiles went to labor to have some laughs LOL,
> 
> Up next: lots of family feels with the new arrival.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it bothers anyone - male lactation coming in this chapter and next. Otherwise, enjoy all the feels.

Peter watched over Stiles and the baby as they both slept. He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. Hell, that baby may not be his biologically but he already knows that he loves her with all his heart.

Still entranced by his new family (and they were damn it even if there was no marriage yet or adoption. He, Stiles, and Alex were family); he hadn’t heard the door opening revealing the first visitors. 

“Is this a good time?” A sweet, feminine voice called out. “I was anxious to see my niece.” 

Peter finally took his focus off of Stiles and the baby to gaze upon Allison and Isaac who appeared a little more unsure interacting with a baby. He hung back with shoulders curved inwards. ‘Of course, Stiles is still sleeping.”

He reached over to carefully pick Alex up from the omega’s tangled arms. The motion caused her to open up her eyes and Peter could finally see she was sporting hazel colored orbs. “Hey precious, your Aunt Allison is here to meet you and annoying Isaac who may or may not be an uncle to you one day.”

“That’s funny alpha.” Isaac deadpanned. 

Peter gently laid the baby in Allison’s arms as she took the seat Peter just vacated. “Oh my gosh, she is so tiny and beautiful.” Her itty bitty hand wrapped around Allison’s index finger. 

“She sure is.” Peter couldn’t help but preen even though he hadn’t had nothing to do with her looks. 

Stiles mumbled which caught Peter’s attention. “Hey Alley Cat.” 

“Hey baby bro. She’s so cute.”

“Thanks.” His voice sounded a little hoarse so Peter found his way to the water pitcher to give the boy some water. He handed Stiles the cup who smiled in return. 

Allison cooed at the baby for a few moments while Isaac stood his distance -appearing like if he got too close, the baby might levitate or something. “Oh, spoke to Pops. They should be here soon.”

“Sweet. Can’t wait to show her off.”

Speaking of, Peter needed to call his family. He excused himself from the room ensuring Allison was staying long enough until his return. He phoned Talia in which it took him ten minutes to convince her to not rush over as to give Chris and John some time first with their grandbaby. 

It had taken some bribery on his part though. He had to promise she would get the first and second babysitting gig. He readily agreed but knew it would be a while before they cashed it in. 

Talia said she would tell Cora and Derek so Peter opted to grab some coffee before returning to the hospital room so he could keep himself awake. Maybe, he didn’t give birth but his body felt tired. 

By the time he returned, Stiles was sitting up more and appeared wider awake. Allison still cradled the baby from the chair as Isaac leaned against the window sill. The conversation was light and the omega seemed a lot more relaxed. Almost a calm and not a bundle of nerves. He assumed Stiles will still have some anxieties about raising a baby but now, at this moment, he was absolutely glowing in the light of fatherhood. And Peter loved the look. He could totally get used to this Stiles but of course, he still adored the idiotic, snarky one too. 

“Come here Blue Eyes,” Stiles asked as he held out his hand in a grabby motion. Peter strolled over to his side and squeezed their palms together. “Doing okay?”

He really should have been the one to ask the boy that question. “A little overwhelmed but good. Do you need anything?” 

“Nah, I’m good. Can’t wait for Pops and Dad to ger there.” The teenager was practically vibrating out of the bed and then as if on cue, the door opened to reveal John and Chris. The alpha was holding a giant teddy bear in a very bright pink color. The teddy wore a shirt that read, ‘it’s a girl’ emblazoned on the front. 

“Dad! Pops!” Stiles screeched startling the baby’s eyes to open from their closed position. “Look at her. Just look at her. She’s so freaking beautiful. And I actually had a baby. I mean me, Stiles Stilinski had a freaking imp. I still can’t believe it.” 

Peter stifled a laugh. Stiles was adorable at the moment.

“I see that kiddo.” John smiled widely at Alex who Allison still held tightly against her chest. 

“You want to hold her?” She asked as she looked at John.

The older man’s eyes moistened as he continued to stare at his new granddaughter. “I do but let Pops hold her first.” And that was an incredible alpha thing to do. John knew his husband’s mothering instincts would be kicking in on overdrive so he let the omega have the opportunity to indulge in his nurturing nature first. 

He stepped away to allow his husband to take the baby from Allison. They exchanged places so the omega could sit down with the new arrival. 

The man cooed at the swaddled bundle. “She is indeed beautiful Stiles. Congratulations. Me and dad are so proud and happy for you.”

While Chris made eyes with the baby, John approached Peter. “I see the last name of the baby says Hale.” Peter swallowed dryly. The alpha doesn’t miss a beat. They hadn’t really talked much about names but surely the other alpha realized that Peter was to be Alex’s alpha for the foreseeable future (if she presents as an alpha, then he would not be at that time). 

“Yes?” Peter questioned as he sweated a little. He gripped Stiles hand a little tighter but he wasn’t sure if the omega was even paying attention to this side conversation since he was staring at his Pops and Alex. 

John chuckled and slapped Peter on the shoulder. “Relax. Just make sure you put a ring on his finger sooner than later, okay?” 

Peter nodded his head. Marriage – fuck, somehow that sounded scarier than raising a baby. 

A while later, the dad’s switched their positions with John now holding the baby. He appeared a little stiffer than Chris was but he was still mesmerized by the newborn he was holding. 

“Pops?” Stiles questioned. “Do I see a rounded belly on you?”

The whole room grew silent as all eyes fell onto the stomach in question. And how did Peter miss that? 

“Um,” the other omega hesitated as he glanced to his husband with a hand on his belly.

John cleared his throat. “We were waiting for the right time. Waiting for you to get through your own pregnancy. And yes, we are expecting a child.” 

Allison shouted in glee at the same time Stiles demanded in wanting a younger brother. Hugs and congratulations went around for a several moments. 

“How are you feeling? Pregnancies are the worst. If you need advice, feel free to ask. No scratch that, I’m not the one to ask. And Dad, Pops should be sitting down.”

Chris giggled. ‘I’m fine Stiles. I feel good. Not much nausea. It’s been fairly easy so far.” 

Stiles crossed his arms. “Well, that doesn’t seem fair but I’m happy for you.”

Poor kid, he really didn’t have the best pregnancy but everyone’s body does react differently. 

“Thanks kiddo.” 

The dads did end up switching so Chris could sit. John handed the baby back off to Stiles. Allison excused herself saying she wanted to go home and change out of her uniform but would be back later. Isaac followed her out and said he would return with her. The beta appeared relieved to be able to vacate – perhaps it was just nerves. 

Peter glanced at the baby who now had her tiny hand gripped around Stiles forefinger. He wandered briefly if she might be getting hungry but she hadn’t fussed at all so perhaps she was still taking in her new surroundings.

The four of them conversed for a bit more and then there was slight knock at the door – Talia and the brats were here. So much for them staying away for a while but maybe it was longer than he thought. 

His sister squealed in delight when she took in the sight of the baby. Derek acted more like Isaac and stood awkwardly in the corner. Maybe it was a good thing he hadn’t graced his mother with a grandbaby as of yet.

“Oh my God Stiles,” Cora screeched. “She’s so freaking adorable.” 

“I know right? I can’t believe I cooked a baby so well. Me? It’s amazing.” 

Peter laughed under his breath. “And hell, did your boobs get even bigger?”

“Cora!” Peter admonished but she had a point, the boy did need to express himself sooner than later.

“What?” She asked innocently.

Chris stood up with a yawn. “We should get going. It was a longer ride than usual and I need a nap.”

“Yes, let me get you to the hotel. We’ll back later kiddo or tomorrow morning,”

“Okay Dad. Bye Pops. Love you guys.” 

The fathers left after hugs and kisses to both Stile and Alex, which then just left the bothersome Hales. The baby was passed along once more from person to person. Derek begrudgingly held her awkwardly. Peter grabbed a quick pic and then Alex began to cry and wiggle. Cora insisted she didn’t like his grumpy eyebrows. 

Peter thought she had a valid point.

Derek just glared at his sister. 

Alexandria wailed some more so Peter took pity on his nephew and relieved him of the baby. No patting on the back or shushing calmed her down. It was either time for a diaper change or a feeding, which meant it was time for his family to leave.

Talia pouted but reluctantly left with her children in tow which allowed Peter to sigh in relief. 

“You want to try to feed her?”

“I have no idea what I am doing but sure.”

Peter gently put the baby in Stiles arms once the boy opened the hospital gown to reveal his right bosom. Cora was right, he was definitely bigger. His body was ready to nurture and feed his offspring, 

The omega trembled with nerves as he pulled the infant towards his chest but he didn’t have much to worry about. Alex seemingly knew what to do. She immediately latched onto his nipple and began sucking. 

A little selfishly, he wished it was him tasting the sweet essence of the omega but they would have plenty time for that later. And he would definitely make sure of that. Of course, after the baby was well fed. 

Now, he will just relish in the sight of Alex and Stiles bonding. And hope no one sees the tears of happiness in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - more fluff and a tender Steter moment.


	37. Chapter 37

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief through a smile. He loved the imp but she was exhausting. He was so freaking tired all the time. He grinned once more at the sleeping baby that was fitted snuggly in her basinet. They hadn’t broken out the crib yet, one because she was still so tiny, and two, they wanted to wait until they moved somewhere bigger. And the move had been put on a slight hold since the baby came a little early. 

For now, Stiles and Alex mostly resided with Peter but sometimes Stiles would go back to the apartment and spend a couple of nights with Ally. Truthfully, he missed his sister so he still craved to be with her and he wanted to give her some time to bond with her niece. But he also knew it would be short lived, he and Peter would be moving soon, probably closer to his dads. 

He tiptoed out of the bedroom in an attempt to not making any noise. He didn’t want to take any chances in waking Alex up.

Locating Peter on the couch, Stiles immediately plopped down and rested his head on the alpha’s right shoulder.

He closed his eyes as he started to speak, “babies are exhausting.”

He could feel Peter breathing. The alpha then gingerly rubbed his back with his fingertips. “They are and you haven’t had much of a break.” The caresses continued and Stiles was convinced he could fall asleep right at this moment. “I can tell you are not only tired but stressed.” The alpha paused his ministrations, “would you like to kneel for me? Take your mind off things for a bit?” 

Stiles slowly let the question permeate his brain and…. He wasn’t sure. Fuck, he trusted Peter. In reality, him besides his father and Allison, there was no other alpha he did trust so much but this? Was Stiles ready to lose himself into that headspace with Peter? 

The teen deliberately sat up to look at Peter. He still couldn’t find the words to answer. He was nervous and excited at the same time. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter stated with remorse. “If you are not comfortable or not ready, I don’t want to push you Bambi. It’s just that it seems that your omega instincts are craving to be taken away for a bit.”

And really, Peter was right. “Don’t be sorry. I was surprised with the offer. I do.” He took Peter’s hand into his. “I trust you but I am a little nervous.” His eyes then flickered towards the bedroom.

Peter appeared to relax knowing he didn’t step over the line. “Good. She’ll be asleep for a while. If she wakes, I’ll bring you back to the present.”

Stiles squeezed the alpha’s hand and didn’t even hesitate when he grabbed a pillow from the sofa and threw it on the floor. He watched the foam bounce slightly as it came to rest near his alpha’s feet – and yes, Peter was totally his alpha. 

The teen took a deep breath and gripped Peter’s hand once more before letting go. He slid off the sofa and simultaneously brought the pillow closer. The alpha widened his legs to make room for Stiles and the omega could already tell by the V shape, that he would fit perfectly between the man’s thighs. 

Once he was on the pillow, he slotted himself carefully so he could nestle into a cocoon of alpha. He slightly heard Peter inhale and gasp somewhat – Stiles evidently wasn’t the only one who was going to enjoy this moment.

He nuzzled deep into his left inner thigh, breathing in alpha pheromones as he went. The odor was intoxicating and Stiles closed his eyes to get the full effect. His nostrils were not far from the older man’s crotch. The alpha’s member chubbed up due to the proximity of Stiles face but he remained remarkably calm. 

Stiles on the other hand was already cascading down a tunnel of bliss. Here, the alpha’s scent was strongest. His groin emanated with the heavy heady essence. The odor was definitely going to lull him into another world. 

He unconsciously darted his tongue out and licked at the denim material surrounding Peter’s semi hard cock. Feeling a soft caress on his right cheek caused Stiles to cease his motions.

“As much as I would love for you to blow right me, this is for you Bambi.”

Stiles inhaled his cedar musk once more and shivered. “Thanks alpha.” He was right, he could suck his cock later – now he was supposed to be taken away. He glanced up to Peter with a soft smile and he could only assume his pupils were blown wide due to the fondness coming from Peter’s own blue eyes. Fuck, he was a lucky omega. 

Closing his mouth up, Stiles pillowed his head on Peter’s thick thigh with eyes now closed once more and just began the process of shutting himself off. He thought it was going to be more difficult than it was to go offline. 

Remembering how he used to feel with a certain douchey alpha who will remain nameless, he assumed he might have some difficulty putting all his trust into Peter but so far, he was morphing into jelly with no issues. 

He heard some words from Peter as he felt some soft touches on his cheek again but he had no idea what he was saying. All he knew was the murmurs were relaxing and he didn’t have to worry about anything at the moment. He was nestled between his alpha’s legs and was floating away.

The cry was low sounding and, in the background, – barely penetrating his brainwaves. The sob came again and was a little louder this time. Stiles blearily opened his eyes to bring them into focus. He was still kneeling on the floor between Peter’s legs. He hadn’t even moved from the man’s left thigh. God, he hoped he didn’t drool on his leg. 

Another sob broke the silence which caused Stiles to sit more onto his heels.

“It’s fine…” Peter spoke almost in a whisper like he was trying not to alarm Stiles anymore. “She started fussing a moment ago. You’re okay. She’s fine.” 

As he did earlier, Peter gently caressed his cheek. “Are you back with me?”

Stiles managed a nod. He was back but wouldn’t mind some more rest. “Okay. I’ll go change Alex. Get you some water and you can feed her.”

Sounded like a good plan. Before Stiles realized what was happening, Peter was helping him up to the couch. It was interesting still being somewhat out of things. He had never experienced such a floating emotion before nor any after effects of coming down from such a high.

He managed to arrange himself comfortably on the cloudy cushions of the sofa to wait for Peter to bring him Alex. “Are you sure you are okay?”

The alpha didn’t look concerned but his orbs still shined in fondness. “Mmm fine Blue Eyes. Just not used to such an endorphin rush.” He barely got out his response when Alex wailed at the top of her lungs. “I just have to lay here and feed her. I’m good, go take care of her.”

Peter grunted not entirely convinced but he sauntered to the bedroom anyway to take care of the imp. Stiles got ready by pulling up his shirt and popping his left boob out from his bra. It had taken some getting used to with a few challenges along the way but for the most part, Stiles had the breastfeeding thing down an d truthfully he enjoyed the intimacy the act brought between and the baby. 

Alpha appeared a few minutes later with a changed and hungry baby. She wasn’t crying as much but she was sticking her fingers in her mouth. Peter gently handed her off to Stiles who quickly got her into position so she could latch onto his nipple and feed. The sucking sensation was still a little odd to feel but all in all, Stiles loved the fact that he could nurture the baby. Maybe it was omega instincts. 

“Fuck,” Peter practically wined out. “Your tits are still so beautiful and full.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes and stifled a chuckle. Despite what the alpha says, he totally has a pregnancy kink. “The milk is for Alex so she can grow.”

Peter’s tongue licked his bottom lip. “Bambi, the more she drinks, the more you produce. I’m sure you’ll have some spare to share with your alpha.”

“Oh my God Blue Eyes.” Okay, he’ll totally share later but might make him work for it. “And what are you going to do when I no longer have milk?”

Peter rolled his eyes like it was obvious question. “Breed you again.”

Stiles stared at Peter for a moment. Evidently, the alpha was in a lust trance or something because, “what the freaking hell Peter?” The shout startled the baby for a moment but it didn’t appear to phase her suckling. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” Peter immediately dropped to his knees so he could be eye level with Stiles. He quickly cupped Stiles face. “I didn’t mean It like that. Shit.” Stiles could sense and smell the remorse wafting off the older man.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then slowly reopened them. “You know that I love you and respect you. I’m not going to lie and say I don’t want to have kids with you but I would never pressure you either. What I said… it was just… Fuck, I’m sorry.”

Stiles took the hand that wasn’t holding the baby to his chest and placed it on top of Peter’s hand that hadn’t left his face. “I love you too. What you said just took me off guard. I realize your alphaness comes out when you see me like this. Let’s just try to keep breeding talk to the bedroom.” He glanced down at Alex and then back to Peter. “As for more kids, I don’t know. What I do know is, it won’t be anytime soon.” 

He could sense Peter wasn’t as tense with what Stiles said. “Thank you, Bambi. I’ll try to be a little more mindful of what I say.” 

Rising up from the floor, Peter petted Alex’s head. Her eyes were closed and she was nursing slower now. “I never got you your water.”

Stiles watched as Peter made his way to the kitchen. He tugged the imp closer to his chest to feel her body heat more against his. 

He was so fortunate right now. He never thought he wanted a baby nor believed he could ever love an alpha again and here he was with both of those things. 

And Peter wants to have a baby with him one day. He knows the man will be an excellent father. He has seen how he is around Alex – so caring and nurturing. Wow, that’s a thought he’ll have to mull over. Maybe one day but definitely not anytime soon. One imp is all he can handle for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, I can't believe this fic is almost done. It's been so much fun writing this one and you have all been amazing. I truly appreciate all the amazing comments. 
> 
> The next few chapters will basically be some time skips and glimpses into the future for everyone.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More happy times ahead.

Peter heaved the box as he took a deep breath. He plopped the large box down in the family room, where it now laid next to dozens of others. Somehow, he got stuck with the heaviest boxes and items. Both Cora and Isaac declared that they were betas and not as strong and Derek…. Well, the last time he saw him, he declared it was too hot and shucked his shirt. Once his torso was bare, the neighbor down the hall decided to flirt with him. Needless to say, his nephew reveled in the attention and has been scarce since. 

He glanced at all the boxes and shook his head. It was going to be a pain in the ass to unpack everything but it will be well worth it in the end. Peter and Stiles choose a rather large apartment that was closer to his dads. The boy had been concerned with Peter being further away from his family but in reality, he was happy – that meant they just couldn’t show up unannounced anytime they desired to annoy him so that was a win in his book. 

Wiping his brow of sweat, Peter decided to go check in with Stiles He was tasked with setting up the nursery. He passed another spare bedroom (they got three bedrooms and an office) on his way to the baby’s room. He wanted something they could grow into and wasn’t quite ready for the responsibility of a house just yet. They would get there one day, in time. 

Alexandria herself was not present. She was spending the weekend with Talia allowing Peter and Stiles time to get things set up and moved in. His sister of course was over the moon getting to babysit so it would be easier for them to get as much as done as possible during this time.

Stepping into the nursery, the crib was already set up and Stiles was working on putting some pictures on the wall. “It’s coming together Bambi.” His eyes fanned the space once more and he noted the mobile dangling stars and moons above the crib. 

Stiles stopped what he was doing and turned to face Peter. His face held a huge grin. “Sure, is Blue Eyes. Her room is going to be beautiful.” He neared Peter and quickly wrapped his arms around him. “Mmm, you smell good,” he murmured as his nose nuzzled into Peter’s neck. “How’s the rest of the moving going?” 

Peter pulled the boy closer to his chest to allow the omega better access to his scent glands. “It’s going. Despite the promise of lots of pizza and beer, Isaac and Cora are taking a soda break by the moving van and Derek….” Peter trailed off for a moment. “One of our new neighbors down the hall seems to have caught his attention and they are flirting with each other.” 

Stiles giggled. “Love at first sight?” 

“More like lust at first sight” Peter couldn’t see much but he knew the young man was a beta and had darkish, brown hair. Very tone and muscular which was right up Derek’s alley. Fuck, if that relationship develops, he’ll see his nephew more. Well, he wasn’t quite as brattish as Cora and Isaac anyway so maybe it wouldn’t be too horrible.

The omega pulled away from Peter, appearing somewhat reluctant to do so. “Ugh, I wish we cuddle now but we got stuff to do.”

“Me too. We’ll find some time later after they leave when it will be just the two us.” It had been a while since it was just Stiles and Peter alone so he was definitely looking forward to that time. 

“Okay alpha.” Stiles grinned mischievously liked he had a plan for when they were alone and abruptly turned to go finish the various projects in the nursery. 

A few hours later and many more boxes, crates, furniture, and bags; everything had finally been shuffled from the truck to their new apartment. Peter never thought he had a lot of possessions but evidently Stiles had quite a few and no doubt the baby added a lot more to the bounty. It would be a lot to go through and find places but Peter was excited at the same time. He was setting up a new home with an amazing family.

They managed to get the kitchen table ready for the promise of pizza and beer. Somehow, Derek finagled getting the new neighbor invited as well. Jackson was his name. Peter wasn’t totally impressed since the beta appeared a little cocky but Peter wasn’t surprised since he had a last name for a first name. 

Derek on the other hand was utterly smitten due to laughing at the other boys’ bad jokes or just being mesmerized by his eyes. It was two parts adorable and one-part nauseating. Peter just smiled though – he hadn’t seen his nephew quite that enthralled in a long time. Peter will just have to make sure he gives Jackson the shovel talk later.

Isaac belched out from across the table which caused everyone to chuckle. “Sorry. Greasy pizza and beer are a combination that just screams burping.”

“Or farting.” Stiles immediately piped in. And Peter would know. Even after post pregnancy, the omega lets a least one rip daily. Peter is beginning to think the boy is doing it on purpose. 

Cora elbowed him. “Like you need an excuse.” She grinned. “Hey Jackson, are we at the point yet where we can tell you embarrassing stories about my brother?” 

“Cora Hale!” Derek called out quickly as his cheeks flushed.

Peter leaned back in chair and crossed his arms. Oh, this should be fun.

“I think so, I want to hear them all.” Jackson winked at the alpha at question as Derek huffed. He had to realize it was a losing battle.

Clapping her hands together, Cora squealed in delight. “Where do we start?” She arched her left brow like she really had to ponder the memories. “The origin of grumpy brows or resting bitch face? It’s hard to decide.”

“It is.” Isaac concurred.

Derek scraped his chair back on the tiled floor. “You two are awful. Don’t listen to them Jackson.” 

Jackson wasn’t deterred however. “It’s okay. I happen to really be into your grumpy brows and hot as fuck face.”

The comment elicited groans around the table. Peter now knew he was fucked. Derek was going to be visiting Jackson a lot which meant he was bound to see the brat quite a bit.

After his family depleted the pizza, they left to go back to their respected homes. Peter would bring the moving van back late tomorrow night and retrieve Alex at the time from his sister’s prying arms. She was the least pleased about Peter not being as close anymore but he suspected it was more about the baby. He felt some guilt but assumed she would still have plenty of time to see her.

The alpha was glad for the peace and quiet which now enabled him to have his way with his omega. His cock was already throbbing and he yearned for Stiles wet heat to envelope him like yesterday. 

And he didn’t have to wait long, once he rounded the corner into their master suite, the teen was laying sprawled out on the queen-sized bed completely naked. He had his knees bent with his legs splayed open showing off his beautiful wet hole. “Well, hello there Bambi. What a nice greeting.”

The boy blushed somewhat in in his cheeks. “Well Blue Eyes, we haven’t had a lot of time to ourselves...”, the boy took his right index finger and toyed with his wet rim. “So, come ravish me alpha.”

And he didn’t have to be told twice. Peter shed his clothes in record time. He hardly wasted time prepping the boy before sinking his hard cock inside of the boy’s anal walls. They both groaned and Peter knew then this time it would quick. Later, he planned for many orgasms this evening. 

Peter inhaled the sweat and jizz that permeated between him and Stiles before he made himself comfortable next to the omega. He pulled the teen closer to him to allow the alpha to become the big spoon. He was satiated and by the look of Stiles exhausted limp body beside him, the boy was as well.

Yes, they have had some good sex since Alexandria had become a fixture of their lives but the act was always a rush job since they never knew when the baby would come calling. Tonight, however, the alpha was able to take his time with Stiles like he initially craved to do so– was able to tease the boy until he was begging the alpha to let him cum. It had been beautiful watching the boy fall apart below him. 

Not to mention, selfishly, he relished the fact that he had Stiles sweet milk all to himself and didn’t have to share.

Hopefully, they’ll be able to have more times like this in the future. Maybe it won’t be too difficult since Talia will always want to babysit. 

Lazily, rubbing his fingers along Stiles right arm, Peter sighed contently. “That was nice Bambi.”

The boy backed himself up more into Peter’s chest. “Yes, it was Blue Eyes. Mmm, sleepy now. With the move and sex, you wore me out.”

“We’ll still have some time tomorrow as well.” Was it wrong that Peter wanted to try to christen every surface of the apartment before they no longer had the chance too?

Stiles giggled. “Yes, we can have more sex tomorrow but I think Dad and Pops are planning to coming over to help.”

That was right. The dads would be here but he wasn’t sure how much help Chris would be. The omega was really pregnant now. Peter is actually surprised the man hadn’t popped yet. Well, he supposes the due date was coming up soon.

“I think Chris is about ready to have that baby boy.” They had chosen to find out the gender and both were ecstatic that they would be having a boy. Stiles was too knowing he was getting a brother but then had this thought, that his dads were probably trying to have a redo since Stiles was such a pain in the ass. 

Peter being the shit he was didn’t try to dissuade the boy which caused the most adorable pout Peter had ever witnessed. 

“He says he’s fine. I’ll make sure he takes it easy.” Which translated to the omegas wouldn’t be doing any hard, manual work – that would be left to the alphas. 

The alpha inhaled their tangled scents once more as he pulled Stiles even closer to his chest. The cuddling would never get old. He tangled his fingers amongst Stiles own digits and wondered briefly how he got here – how this boy infiltrated his life and so easily. 

“I love you.” He mumbled into Stiles hair.

“I love you too.”

And with those three words, Peter closed his eyes contently. Fuck, he was lucky and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys, the end is almost here. it makes me sad but it was been an amazing ride.
> 
> On that note, I have written four chapters of my newest fic which will be Steter once more. Will take a break from alpha/beta/omega dynamics and head back to a werewolf fic. This one will be light and funny as well. I'll probably post it near the end of May. I want to get a few more chapters written first.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly happy with the beginning of this chapter but you all should enjoy the second half.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile while he watched Alexandria crawl around on the carpeted floor. She was already growing so fast. It was amazing and fascinating to watch her progress. He had an inkling she was a beta but they wouldn’t know for sure for a while but he would be fine with whatever dynamic she was because she was awesome.

“Sorry about that.” Pops stated bringing Stiles out of his Alex entranced state.

Stiles glanced up and saw his pops getting comfortable on the sofa next to him with a newly diapered David. This baby, baby brother was the second cutest baby in the world after Alexandria of course. He smiled at the bundled tiny newborn who was resting on his daddy’s chest.

“No worries. I get it. Babies are boundless interruptions.” 

“Sure are, but totally worth it.”

Stiles may have disagreed with that sentiment previously but not anymore. Having a child is the best besides from the constant crying, feeding, and changing of diapers. Otherwise, he can’t get enough of his daughter. 

He leaned back on the cushions. Peter was running some errands and was going to have some lunch with Isaac. Since the imp came into the world, Peter hadn’t worked a whole lot and therefore hadn’t interacted with the beta as much. The alpha had mentioned he should spend time with him and Stiles encouraged it. After all, he had a sneaky suspicion he would be going a brother-in -law in the not so distant future. 

Allison and his dad were at the precinct finalizing some paperwork. After many months of toiling with the idea, his Alley Cat decided to move back and work at the same police station as their dad. She loved the life she made for herself but she had realized with Stiles and Alex living closer to their parents, she craved to be near family once more.

Her hiccup was a certain beta but Isaac hadn’t minded. He was willing to move. If anything, it made it easier for him and Peter to continue bounty hunting which Stiles learned he was barred from ever going on again, 

Peter had grumbled that his family just couldn’t stay away once he knew Isaac would be in town at the same time Derek and Jackson grew very serious. The alpha moved in with Jackson just a few weeks ago. Stiles is totally looking forward to using him for free babysitting. He’s still a little stiff and awkward around Alex but has grown leaps and bounds. 

“Did they say they were bringing back food?” Pops asked as he stroked the back of his baby’s head.

“I think so.” He was starving. Taking care of a baby always caused him to be hungry.

The omegas conversed more, indulging each other with baby stories. It was great. Stiles always had an infinity with his Pops since he was an omega as well and now – well, it was definitely a nice feeling to have this bond together and to have someone else to talk to about raising a baby. 

He got wrapped up with their various conversations, that he hadn’t even noticed his dad and Allison arriving. They had some sandwiches and chips in tow. The omega grinned – he was starving more than ever. 

After they were done eating, Allison held David for a while and Stiles began to think he was no longer her favorite brother due to the way she looked at the baby. 

His dad took Alex and played with his granddaughter for a bit by sitting on the floor with her. He stacked some blocks and even read to her. Stiles wasn’t going to lie. It was nice being with his family and he was so grateful that they were all close by. 

Afterwards, with Alex snug in her car seat in the back of the car, his dad drove him home. Hell, he really should look into getting his driver’s license so he doesn’t have to depend on others. It’s only getting harder with Alex growing.

“Thanks Dad.” Stiles pulled his father into a hug before venturing towards his apartment. 

“Welcome kid. Take care yourself and my granddaughter. I’ll talk to you later.” 

The omega smiled back at his father as he carried Alex. It had been a fun day but he was glad to be home so he could be with his alpha now. 

A couple of months later, Stiles laid in bed next to Peter soaking up the man’s essence. The alpha musk never got old. He could swim in the man’s fragrance all day. He tilted his head towards the baby monitor to decipher if Alex was making any sounds.

He didn’t hear anything so he turned to face Pater. Clearing his throat, he twiddled his fingers into the sheets. “IUmm, it wasn’t on purpose but I found the ring.” 

It really wasn’t. Stiles had been searching for something, he can’t even remember what now and stumbled across a small black box. He had been giddy but also had been wondering for weeks why the alpha hadn’t popped the question yet. Perhaps he had changed his mind. 

Peter’s face looked upon his. “And how long ago was that Bambi?”

He averted his eyes momentarily, “a few weeks, maybe.” 

The older man chuckled, “I’m surprised you haven’t brought it up sooner.” 

“I guess I thought you might have asked by now.” His cheeks reddened. Was he presuming too much? Just because the man was his and Alex’s alpha and they were living together; marriage didn’t necessarily have to be the next logical step. 

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Peter then exhaled. “I’ve had the ring for six months and…. I don’t have any excuses. Perhaps just finding the right time or wanting to do it right. Maybe a little chicken shit.” 

“Seriously? Did you really think I might say no?” He swatted at the other man’s bicep.

Arching his brow only Peter knew how, he blew out some hot air. “I suppose I was being somewhat ridiculous. Will you marry me Bambi?”

“Of course, I will Blue Eyes.” He leaned over and kissed the man on his lips. “And here I thought, I was the more idiotic of the two of us.” 

The wedding was a rush job but amazing nonetheless. The ceremony was intimate with just family and some friends. They exchanged their vows in the backyard of Talia’s home.

Stiles dressed in white, his father walked him down the aisle as his alpha waited for him with Alex cradled in his arms. It was beautiful and Stiles had never cried so much in his life. 

The reception after had been fun too. Stiles hadn’t realized Derek was such a good dancer. The man exhibited some moves. The alpha danced most of the evening with Jackson, seducing him with his hips and eyes the whole night. Allison and Isaac appeared to have fun as well. They danced some but mostly hung out by the bar and the food table, talking and showing way too much PDA. 

Dad and Pops spent the evening keeping David entertained. The baby appeared to enjoy all the activity going on. He was a sweet baby, definitely calm – most certainly the opposite of Stiles nature. He was glad that they seemingly will have an easy baby to raise. 

Talia had monopolized Alex and Cora… well, she actually appeared to have been flirting with one of the servers. She denied it but Stiles could tell there was a potential spark between the two of them. He knew nothing would become serious since Cora was definitely a lone individual. 

All in all, it had been one of the best days ever especially near the end of the evening when he spotted his alpha sleeping in an easy chair with Alex fast asleep on his chest – the sight brought more tears to his eyes. 

Sties wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He used his other hand to grip the side of the toilet to help him balance. Fuck, here it goes again. Taking a deep breath, Stiles heard Peter approach him from behind and immediately felt the soothing circles on his back. 

“Are you okay?” The alpha asked soothingly. 

The omega wanted to snipe back, ‘are you kidding? I just threw up in the dang toilet,’ but he bit his tongue.

“Just peachy.” Stiles eked out as he began to adjust his stance so that he was no longer kneeling.

He could see the concern in Peter’s eyes. “If I could be pregnant for you, I would be in heartbeat.”

Stiles couldn’t hold back the eyeroll. “Liar. You so wouldn’t want to be pregnant.”

Peter smiled sheepishly. “Fine but I am here with you in spirt.” 

“Dick…” Stiles held out his hand so the alpha could assist him to a standing position. “Please take me to my nest.” Or other words, to the comfy couch that was drenched in alpha scent which would calm him down in no time.

“As you wish and I’ll bring you some water.”

There were definitely perks of being pregnant – having a handsome alpha waiting on him hand and foot was one of them.

After being led to the sofa, Stiles immediately lied down and clutched the blanket that had been left in his haste when he ran to the bathroom to upchuck his snack.

Peter retrieved a glass of water and handed it to Stiles. “You know I am not happy with you, impregnating me, Blue Eyes” 

The alpha snorted. “I am fairly sure you were the one who was begging to be bred.”

Okay, he had a point. They had agreed on getting pregnant and Stiles was totally on-board carrying Peter’s baby but now…. He despised the nausea and was totally blaming Peter for him being miserable at the moment. It was all his damn dick’s fault. He hated that thing. Okay, most of the time, he loved Peter’s cock but at the moment, it was a love/hate relationship. 

“Whatever but…”, he pointed towards Peter crotch, “you and your damn huge balls carrying all that jizz.” 

Crouching down to become eye-level with Stiles, the alpha caressed his right cheek. “It will be fine Stiles. I’ll be here for you the whole time. And I for one am truly ecstatic that we will be having twins.” 

Ugh! Freaking Alphas….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really feel like this would be the perfect ending. However, can't end on an odd chapter count and we got to revisit Pete's POV to wrap things up.
> 
> I won't make you guys wait a week. My plan is to the have the last chapter up on Saturday.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally like the ending of the last chapter better than this one. I couldn't come up with a decent one.

Peter startled when he heard the high-pitched squeal. He really should be used to when Alex screams and just overall noise as well as crying from the twins but yet for some stupid reason, he hadn’t prepared himself from a screaming omega husband.

He almost got up from his relaxing position on the bed but he literally just got some comfortable reading and also knew Stiles all too well… one, two, three… 

“Alpha!” The boy screeched as he ran into the bedroom. He would make him take care of two toddlers if he wakes them up with all his noise.

Placing the book down, Peter glanced at his husband who was literally vibrating on his feet. His eyes caught a glimpse of a large envelope in his right hand. “Yes, Bambi?”

The omega practically floated into the room. “It’s here.” The boy held up the manila envelope. “All this time and it’s finally here.”

The smile he wore was contagious. Peter knew exactly what he was talking about but didn’t want to take anything away from this moment. “And what is that sweet boy?” 

“My diploma. Oh my God! I never thought I would graduate but I did it.” 

“I had no doubts.” Peter knew Stiles could do it but he had gotten frustrated and sidetracked along the way having and raising babies. The alpha understood college would take time and be on the back burner a bit but he also had the most upmost faith in his husband. “Congratulations! Do you want to go out and celebrate?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll be happy with not being spit on or stepping on a toy in the middle of the family room.” 

Ah, the joys of parenthood but Peter still wouldn’t want to change a thing. “I’ll clean up a little and we can make Derek and Jackson come over to babysit the terrors.”

“Sounds good.” Stiles leaned over and kissed Peter on the mouth. “Then I must wash myself up if we are going on a proper date.”

Date nights were fleeting and rare when there was a family of five so he did look forward to those times. However, Peter himself now surprisingly, was the one hosting Hale family gatherings. Talia ribs him continuously with that notion and Peter usually is the bigger person by taking the highroad – he sticks his tongue out at her.

It was easier to slip into that role than he thought especially when he and Stiles officially bought their first home. He initially planned to stay in the apartment longer but once they had twins, it was decided they were going to need more room sooner than later. 

However, a little unlike Talia’s gatherings, Stiles and he usually host a huge outdoor barbecues. The boy had wanted a big backyard and a large patio area so it had been readily decided, that was a good area to entertain the various members of their families. 

John usually took control of the grill and Peter was fine with that. He could cook but wasn’t much of a griller. Other family members would bring some side dishes and drinks.

It was now the last of summer, his home was filled with children running around and his (still somewhat annoying) family members babbling. It was chaos but Peter was rather enjoying it.

The alpha had slipped into the house to grab a beer because some things never change. He managed to get one sip in before Cora snuck up on him. “I’m still taking bets.” 

Peter shook his head. It was ridiculous but it was hard not to engage either. “Fine, twenty on Derek and Jackson.” He reached for his wallet. “Allison and Isaac have had the longest engagement ever, if they haven’t walked down the aisle yet ,then my money is on the stooges to get married first.” 

She fist pumped into the air. “Yes! I think so too. Your idiotic husband doesn’t think so.”

He booped her on the nose. “No one gets to call him idiotic but me and Stiles, he’s a romantic at heart.” 

“Whatever.” She grabbed the twenty from him. “I think the burgers are almost ready.” 

He took another drag of his beer and followed his niece outside. The grill was wafting many different aromas and his stomach grumbled in the process. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see John plating some burgers with Talia’s assistance. 

“Papa!” Alex shrieked running into Peter’s right leg. She clung onto his calf like a koala bear. He picked her up immediately and swung her around in the air as she squealed. 

“Hello Princess.” She was wearing her Elsa dress. Well in actuality, it was the only thing the little beta wore. It was a battle every night to get her into her pajamas. “Having fun?”

Her face was all smiles. “Yes Papa cept David would rather eat choc’late than play with me.” 

Peter chuckled. She and who was technically her nephew, played a lot together due to being so close in age but sometimes they did want to do their own things. “Well, I can see chocolate being important. I’m sure your daddy would choose chocolate over some things too.” 

He spun her around once more as she shrieked out in excitement. “Yes Papa but never over me or the twins.”

Peter blew a raspberry over the cotton of her flowy dress and placed her on the ground. He ruffled her hair. “Tis true. Speaking of, where is daddy?” 

She pointed with her finger towards one of the tables they had set up. He was sitting next to Chris and had one twin perched on each knee.

“Thank you.”

“Welcome. I’m gonna play now.” She started to run off and then halted in her steps. She turned and looked back at Peter. Blowing him a kiss, she then said, “love you Papa.”

Peter’s heart melted. “Love you too Princess.” The girl may not be his biologically but he was her father in every sense of the word. 

By the time he made it over to where Stiles was, Chris was getting up, holding David’s hand, claiming sticky fingers. 

He took over the patio chair that the omega vacated and immediately reached over to take his daughter from Stiles right knee. She smiled her bright blue eyes at him as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck to hug him.  
Cadence was a spitting image of Peter. Not only did they don the same eye hue but their hair matched as well. He already sensed she was an alpha and would hold a lot of similar characteristics of her father. She already exhibited some of the biting wit and appeared to not like any nonsense. 

Embracing her back, Peter gazed upon Stiles who now reconfigured Zachary to cradle him more onto his chest. The toddler appeared wiped out. And for that matter, Stiles seemed a little tired.

Their boy was the opposite of his sister and was more like Stiles. His chestnut colored hair matched his husbands as well as his beautiful golden, honey hued eyes. There was no doubt In Peter’s mind that he was an omega – the similarities between him and Stiles were uncanny and almost worrisome at times.

It was one thing having Stiles as a husband, it was another thinking about raising one. However, if John did it, so could Peter. 

“What it this I hear about you betting against Derek and Jackson?”

Stiles stuck his tongue out. “I can’t bet against my Alley Cat. Her and Isaac will get there. Jackson is too much of a princess and a diva. It will take him forever to plan a wedding.” 

Shit, the boy had a point. He might have lost twenty bucks. “I suppose you make a valid point.”

“Always do.”

Freaking brat but he loves him anyway. 

Staring at the omega fondly, Peter had an urge to just be with him alone. “Your dads bought the minivan. Let’s convince them to take their grandkids for a bit when they leave. Perhaps you can kneel for me later.”

Alone time with Stiles was fleeting. Yes, Peter loved the chaos but he also yearned and enjoyed the moments when it was just, he and Stiles.

“Sure,” the boy wriggled his brows. “And maybe something a little more?” 

He sure could get behind that idea as well or behind a certain someone.

Peter lost twenty bucks. Isaac and Allison got married first. Stiles had been correct. Jackson took wedding planning to the ninth degree. He was positive the ceremony and the reception would be pretentious as fuck once the beta had everything in place. Derek, for the most part, just nodded and agreed with everything Jackson put forth – fucking sap!

Stiles and his dads cried when Allison said her I do’s and Peter would never admit a tear trickled down his face when he stood by Isaac when he heard the beta say I do as well. Isaac would tease him eternally if he knew Peter cried so he vowed to keep that morsel to himself. 

The reception was full of food and laughter and some bad dancing. Well, the bad dancing came on Stiles part. The omega couldn’t dance worth shit but Peter still spun him around on the parquet floor at least until Alex demanded a dance with her papa. 

Being the best man, Peter was in charge of the toast which brought a lot of glares from Isaac but seriously, did the beta truly believe that Peter would not rib him? It was duty after all. 

Then there was cake followed by many tired wedding attendees who all wished Allison and Isaac the best. The young adults were then off on to their honeymoon. 

Peter tucked all their kids in carefully. Each of them was exhausted with the day’s festivities of the wedding especially Alex who was the flower girl. She hadn’t stopped talking about the experience all night. It was freaking adorable.

After he brushed a kiss to the foreheads of both Cadence and Zach, Peter made his way to the master suite. Stiles was already in bed but made grabby hands once he saw Peter. “Cuddles Blue Eyes?”

“Of course, Bambi.”

He quickly undressed and climbed into bed. Pulling Stiles closer to his chest, the alpha inhaled the sweet honey aroma that never got old. 

Peter often fondly looks back on that day that they met. How Stiles got into the wrong car and how Peter offered up his sofa. The boy didn't even like alphas then and now....It was crazy but it was fate as well. They never would have been together otherwise.

“I love you alpha.” Stiles murmured in his half sleep state.

“I love you too and our crazy life.” 

He wouldn’t ever want to change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all she wrote LOL.
> 
> Thank you guys for going on this incredible journey with me - it has been one of my most well received fics on here and I appreciate it so much. To think this idea originally was a one shot and somehow I got 40 chapters out of it LOL. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the love. Til next time....

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this. I know it was really fun to write. I got a lot of chapters written so far. Expect updates on Thursdays.
> 
> There really isn't a reason that Peter lives in a run down apartment but has expensive furniture. I wanted Stilies to rib him abbot his snobbish tastes but not having him living lavishly.


End file.
